Higanbana
by Invader Zam Rei Chan
Summary: Cuando se volvieron a encontrar, un sentimiento de curiosidad surgió ese otoño tres años después de haber culminado con uno de los peores sucesos para la ciudad de Tokio. Ella quien surgió de la nada como las flores de higanbana y el volviendo a recordar el primer día que la conoció, entre misterios y memorias borradas surge la cacería perfecta. Kanerize/RizeKane
1. Chapter 1

**Higanbara**

**Capítulo uno: Dos tumbas, un renacer.**

Kaneki hace mucho que no visitaba la tumba de su madre, ya era otoño y estaba enfrente de la tumba de su madre limpiando la lapida colocando claveles blancos, había salido temprano del trabajo y tenia esa sensación de visitarla, aunque en el fondo le tenia un poco de rencor por haberlo dejado huérfano tan joven y por sus ocasionales maltratos, también la extrañaba, sabia que ella se esforzó por sacarlo adelante, pero esa sensación de dolor siempre estaba en su pecho cuando iba a ese cementerio, solo una vez quien le acompaño a visitar esa tumba fue su amigo Hide, pero por alguna razón esta vez decidió ir solo, la tarde esta nublada y el cementerio estaba desierto, su mirada estaba dirigida en las inscripciones de su madre que estaban descuidadas por el tiempo, el nombre de su madre junto con la fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento estaban borradas, solo quedaban grabadas las palabras "Sra…_Kaneki, amada hermana y madre_", el motivo de su visita fue por un pequeño vació que sentía en el pecho que no entendía muy bien, creía que si la visitaba se sentiría mejor, pero tal vez era además por los tres años que se habían cumplido por la masacre del dragón.

Ya habían pasado tres años del fin de la "masacre del dragón" día en el que murieron incontables personas además del el ex director del CCG Kichimura Washu o mejor conocido por Kaneki como el agente Nimura Furuta y Rize Kamishiro…aunque al final fue conocida como "Dragón" al final de su vida, su mirada se entristeció, admitía que a veces sentía un dolor en su pecho cuando pensaba en ella, no creería que las cosas terminarían así "_perdóname Rize…debo de matarte_" era como si su conciencia estuviera sucia, el había prometido protegerlos a todos, pero tuvo que hacerlo, a veces tenia preguntas en su cabeza cuando combatía con los "dragones huérfanos" los nuevos enemigos de los ghouls y humanos como "¿ _y si no la hubiera matado y si ella todavía estuviera viva vagando por ahí…?_" tenia las manos en los bolsillos del saco, cuando el sonido de unos pasos de tacones llamaron su atención, mientras estaba de espaldas una mujer paso a su lado, se fijo discretamente cuando pasaba la desconocida a su lado, no podía verle el rostro lo tenia cubierto con el cabello peinado del lado derecho, cubriendo sus orejas y parte de su cara, pero el color de su cabello llamo su atención, la mujer tenia una larga cabellera color blanco, pasaba lentamente, vestía una falda negra a la altura de las rodillas junto un suéter color crema ajustado, también llevaba una bolsa algo grande colgada en su hombro derecho, caminaba tranquilamente, pareciera como si se dirigiera al fondo del terreno del cementerio que estaba cubierto por algo de vegetación y algunos arboles, lo que llamo su atención fue la bolsa que traía se estaba se estaba rompiendo de la base de la esquina derecha y dejaba rastros de cosas pequeñas, por el olfato supuso que eran "_creo que lleva granos de café_" pensó Kaneki, mientras mas se alejaba la mujer, dejando el rastro de café decidió recoger unos pocos granos para dirigirse a la mujer y avisarle que su bolsa se estaba rompiendo. La mujer empezó a caminar mas rápido perdiéndose en la maleza, Kaneki de repente dejo de verla, termino en una parte del terreno donde había mas arboles que tumbas, inspeccionando con la mirada el lugar logro encontrar la bolsa de la mujer en el suelo, se agacho para poner algunos granos sobre la misma y localizo a la mujer, ella estaba frente a un árbol dándole la espalda, parecía estar rezando, ella interrumpió su rezo al presentir a alguien, cuando esta se volteo ambos se miraron se sorprendieron, ante sus ojos estaba la mujer que estaba imaginado hace unos momentos Rize Kamishiro o al menos una chica parecida a ella, claro ya habían pasado tres años, pero identificó sus facciones y sabia que al final de su vida a ella se le encaneció el cabello, pudo notar en pocos segundos una marca a lo largo de su cuello del lado derecho lo que podría pasar desapercibida por una marca de nacimiento, pero recordaba unas marcas parecidas en ella el día que murió, _"pero, esta muerta ¿no es así?"_, la mujer solo le miraba confundida, no sabia que hacia ese sujeto observándola como si fuera hecho un descubrimiento, pero el tenia algo familiar que hizo que se le erizara la piel, como si ella lo conociera.

—¿ Se le ha perdido algo?. —El tono de su voz de la chica era clara y con algo de profundidad, en sus memorias recordó un tono de voz parecido.

El tardo en reaccionar, tenia que ser imaginación, no era posible.

—No, lo siento no quise asustarla. —El termino por ponerse de pie agitando sus pantalones con las manos por la tierra acumulada, repitiéndose mentalmente que solo era una chica parecida a la que se estaba imaginando—note que su bolsa se estaba rompiendo, solo quería avisarle que varios granos de café ya se han caído.

—Oh gracias…¿ eso es todo?.

El se quedo sorprendido, la mujer lo miraba con curiosidad esperando alguna otra pregunta, decidió que solo estaba imaginando cosas, así que solo se despidió.

—Si, lamento si la moleste, con permiso. —Kaneki termino dándole la espalda, caminando para volver a su hogar.

—¿Ya nos habíamos visto antes, no es así?.—hablo la mujer.

El paro en seco, su corazón dio un vuelco, dirigió su mirada a la mujer quien seguía examinándolo con la mirada, no sabia que contestarle.

—Tal vez, ¿ usted no es de este distrito no es así?

La mujer se quedo pensativa, pero le contesto mas relajada.

—No realmente, me mudo constantemente. —La mujer se acerco a el para tomar su bolsa y cerrar el agujero con un nudo usando la cinta negra que sujetaba su cabello, al terminar el teléfono de la mujer sonó como si le hubiera llegado un mensaje, reviso el teléfono y se dirigió fuera de la maleza, probablemente a dirigirse a la salida.

—Ya veo, ¿ y donde se supone que la he visto?

La mujer se encogió de hombros mirándolo.

—Quizás en alguna librería o cafetería, no hay muchas personas jóvenes con ese color de pelo, ¿ es fácil que llame la atención no es así?

El iba a contestarle cuando el celular de ella volvió a sonar, esta vez alguien la estaba llamando, ella dejo que sonara y colgó la llamada para guardar su celular en su bolso, la mujer volvió a caminar hasta la entrada del cementerio, el se fijo en el árbol donde ella parecía que estaba rezando, había dejado un pequeño ramo de flores de higanbana junto con unos pocos granos de café, como si hubiera una pequeña tumba. Decidió que el también ya era hora de que se marchara, observo como la mujer con la que estaba charlando se adelantaba a unos metros de el mientras el viento le revolvía la falda y el cabello, una persona mas entró al cementerio, parecía ser un adolescente no debía de tener mas de trece años que se acerco rápidamente a la mujer para hablar con ella, el paso a lado de ellos mientras el ya estaba de salida cuando escucho un fragmento de la conversación.

—Vamos Rize-san, ya sabes que a mi hermana mayor no le gusta que lleguemos tarde para cenar…—dijo el adolescente.

Kaneki se petrifico un segundo, sintió un pequeño escalofrió en la espalda, se quedo de espaldas mientras intentaba escuchar un poco mas de la conversación.

—De acuerdo vámonos, ojalá que no haya comida procesada para la cena. —contesto la mujer mientras salían juntos del cementerio.

Cuando el se quedo solo en la entrada del lugar observo como se alejaban la curiosa pareja que podrían ser pasados por hermanos, el adolescente parecía insistir que la mujer caminaran mas rápido. Ella antes de desaparecer de la vista de Kaneki se volteo para dirigirle una sonrisa suave mientras caminaba apenas por unos segundos. ella pronuncio algo en palabras silenciosas que el no escucho pero que pudo leer de sus labios.

"_Hasta luego"._

**_0o0o0_**

La mujer de cabello blanco caminaba por las calles concurridas con el adolescente que fue a buscarla pegado a ella, había mucha gente donde estaban los refugios "temporales" que eran pequeños departamentos para ghouls y humanos, aunque los pisos estaban divididos en una planta para humanos, otra para ghouls y así sucesivamente.

Después del ataque del "dragón" de algunos años, ella no tenia mucha memoria, solo recuerda haber estado dormida por mucho tiempo, su kagune era quien se encargo de defenderla y alimentarla en su estado de coma en que estuvo los últimos días de su vida antes de volver a "renacer", luego de haber recibido un ataque muy fuerte que le atravesó el torso en la profundidades del dragón hace tres años por alguien desconocido para ella, estuvo muchos días ( casi semanas) en la oscuridad de la profundidad del dragón, envuelta en sueños en su estado casi muerto, sabia por su kagune que comenzó a desarrollar bocas para poder alimentarla sin tener que ella moverse, buscaban las células RC y los nutrientes de la carne humana de todos los cadáveres que encontraban a la distancia que podían estirarse las extensiones de Rize, era como estar en el vientre materno de nuevo, en la oscuridad una extensión de tu cuerpo que te alimentaba solo con lo necesario, la última utilidad que le dio su kagune fue cuando este empezó a romper las paredes de las ruinas del dragón (probablemente la falta de oxigeno ya la estaba asfixiando) hasta que se manifestó de un agujero de las ruinas y la luz ilumino su rostro, alguien la encontró por primera vez en varias semanas, solo recordaba su nombre "Rize", su apellido Kamishiro o Washuu quedaron perdidos en su memoria al igual de donde venia o como había terminado desnuda y ensangrentada en las ruinas, estuvo pasando de varios refugios a otros, dejando su estado de coma, teniendo una identidad misteriosa, pero siempre lista para atacar, después de todo ella no conocía a nadie y nadie la conocía a ella; con tantos contagiados por el virus del dragón, que importaba una chica ghoul que no necesitaba mas que descanso y comida, nunca llego a ser ingresada a un centro de salud donde pudieran identificarla, mas bien fue atendida por varios doctores ghouls que solo se preguntaban por las marcas de su rostro y cuello, pero fueron desaparecieron con el tiempo quedando solo la del cuello. Haciendo que su cerebro creara pistas visuales intentando recordar su pasado, solo identifico su gusto por la lectura, su miedo-odio a los investigadores del CCG y su gran apetito por la comida, hace poco por los registros que tenia que empezar a llenar para solicitudes de identificaciones como ciudadana del país, entre otras cosas adopto el apellido de una mujer mayor que la registro con el apellido "Akagawa" quien la confundió como su hija desaparecida por los ataques del dragón en Tokio cuando la encontraron por primera vez, terminando como Rize Akagawa en su nueva identificación. Tres años trasladándose a diferentes lugares, siempre con el temor latente de alguna identidad desconocida la capturara, "_¿pero quien? ¿por qué?" _eran las preguntas que siempre se hacia, pero por lo menos ya nadie la molestaba.

Ella también tenia un pequeño vacío, cuando se volvió a mudar, había pasado por un cementerio varias veces y se preguntaba si ella tenia familia, sus recuerdos de su padre adoptivo Shachi Kamishiro solo se manifestaban en pequeños sueños, no lo recordaba también como ella quisiera, había decidido hacerle una pequeña tumba por que sabia que el probablemente ya habría muerto, nadie la había buscado y ella no sabia como describir a algún familiar, el solo nombre de pila "Shachi" no era suficiente, así ella ya lo daba por muerto.

Cuando vio al joven de cabello blanco con cicatrices por debajo de los ojos que la estaba observando desde los arbustos del cementerio sintió una extraño sentimiento de curiosidad, era como si hubiera visto algún viejo conocido, algo llamaba su atención _"¿nos hemos visto antes?" "Hasta luego"_.

Sonrió con picardía al llegar al edificio, finalmente tenia algo de interesante el distrito, sumando a que el supuesto desconocido de las cicatrices parecía conocerla, quien sabe si algún día conocería a alguien de su vida pasada.

—Ya llegamos Rize-san. —dijo el adolescente mientras llegaban a la entrada del edificio, era su quinto refugio en estos tres años si no recordara mal.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Hola a todos, es la primera historia que publico en esta plataforma y no tengo idea de lo que me espera, desde hace mucho tiempo me ha gustado mucho la pareja Rizekane/Kanerize y tenia varios borradores anotados desde hace dos o tres años, me encanta escribir; si me se preguntan si kaneki esta casado con Touka, la respuesta es no, ya que el esqueleto original de esta historia lo escribe antes de que se hiciera "cannon" la pareja ( y ahi es cuando te das cuenta que hubiera sido mejor haber publicado esta historia desde hace algún rato, rayos.), pero en fin con tantos cambios bruscos en el manga llegó un momento en que creí que literalmente todo mundo iba a morir en el manga terminado como una gran tragedia, así que aquí estoy ya después de que el manga y el anime terminaran.

Quien sea quien lea esto, te deseo un bonito día.

Hasta la siguiente publicación.


	2. Capítulo 2: Migajas de pan

**Hingabana**

**Capítulo dos: Migajas de pan.**

**o0o0o0**

_"__Rize-san…"_

Ya habían pasado un par de días después del primer encuentro, Kaneki se seguía insistiendo que no era ella, pero la incógnita no salía de su cabeza, estaba en el trabajo haciendo papeleo junto con Saiko cuando la pobre chica de cabello azul estrello su cara contra el escritorio sobre todos los papeles ya ordenados.

—Mama ya no quiero trabajar, esto es muy aburrido. —dijo la chica con la cara enterrada en los papeles.

Kaneki le acaricio la cabeza riendo ligeramente, a pesar de su edad se seguía comportando como una niña.

—Ya casi acabamos Saiko-chan, si terminamos antes de las siete te puedes ir.

—¿De verdad?

—Si.

La chica de nuevo se puso a organizar los documentos junto a él, cuando marcaron las siete de la noche, Saiko se estiro y empezó a empacar sus cosas para irse a casa, Kaneki observó como se estaba retirando su estudiante (e hija de cariño) cuando esta se volteo para comentarle algo que había olvidado.

—Por cierto mama, mañana llevare a nuevos reclutas para a la zona 0 del distrito para hacer una exploración. —Dijo la chica, ya que mañana cubriría en el trabajo a su amigo Kuki Urie.

La zona 0 era donde se había destruido el oviducto de donde salió el virus que infecto a gran parte de la población humana convirtiéndolos en ghoul o presentándoles deformaciones de kagune en sus rostros como ocurrió con Saiko y la hermana de Shizaru Ginshi, a pesar que era una zona prohibida, todavía se usaba para que todos los nuevos reclutas conocieran los territorios de los monstruos, era como un entrenamiento de supervivencia.

—Ya veo, ve con cuidado. —dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pero luego se le ocurrió una pequeña idea, algo para calmar su curiosidad. —¿ te molesta si te acompaño con los nuevos reclutas?

Saiko se sorprendió un poco, pero no le vendría mal algo de ayuda, aun era algo nueva para instruir a la gente.

—No hay problema, te pasare a tu teléfono toda la información para la exploración, será mañana temprano, pero tendré que ponerme siete alarmas para levantarme. —lo último lo dijo derrotada, aun le costaba levantarse temprano.

—No te desveles jugando videojuegos Saiko-chan.

—Si mama.

Él se había quedado un poco tarde en la oficina, revisando los mapas de las ruinas de la zona 0, necesitaba saber en que lugar exactamente Rize fue encontrada, él no recordaba y sabía que Ayato tampoco por las historias de que el lugar termino derrumbándose, no era un lugar donde pudiera explorarse a detalle, salvo por un par de zonas, tres años desde ese día, no querría imaginarse si su cadáver seguiría ahí, pero quería ir asegurarse, ¿ qué buscaba exactamente en esa zona?, "_pistas…estaba buscando pistas si de verdad pudo sobrevivir o no", _Si descubriera que efectivamente su cadáver seguía ahí, solo tendría que concluir que habría sufrido una alucinación encarnada en una chica que no conocía que curiosamente coincidía en apariencia y nombre en la que estaba pensando, todo estaría solucionado, pero _"¿ Y si siguiera con vida?"_ la respuesta a esa pregunta era difícil.

_¿Qué haría…?_

Ya casi eran las nueve de la noche cuando llegó a su hogar (una residencia cerca de la casa del equipo Quinx) en donde vivía solo.

**o0o0o**

Rize estaba cenando con su vecina que también era ghoul, era tres años mayor que ella, siempre la invitaba a cenar cuando necesitaba uno o dos favores, sabía que viajaba mucho junto con su hermano menor (un adolescente que siempre la buscaba cuando la invitaban a cenar) que cenaba junto con ellas en la mesa de la cocina, así que hoy era una de esas "cenas amistosas". La comida que estaba comiendo le resultaba agradable, a pesar de que estaba cocinada al vapor y ella prefería la carne fresca, no sabía mal, solo esperaba que el olor no alertara a los humanos o atrajera a más ghouls "_como si fuéramos todos animales de presa o carroñeros, que divertido", _pensó divertida la ghoul de cabello blanco.

—¿Solo necesitas que cuide tus plantas ?. —Dijo Rize mientras se llevaba a la boca un bocado de carne.

—Si, me iré por unos días ¿ no hay problema?.

—Supongo que no.

La verdad era que Rize no pasaba mucho tiempo en casa, la mayoría del tiempo estaba trabajando, vagando por cafés, librerías, entre otros lugares intentando matar el aburrimiento, le gustaba su vida independiente, pero admitía que era un poco solitaria. Le era agradable su vecina, por lo menos no se quejaba de ella cuando llegaba tarde y hacia un poco de ruido al llegar o por el olor que llevaba consigo luego de haberse encargado de algún "problema"; Su vecina también tenia secretos, por ejemplo ¿De dónde había conseguido la cena?, a pesar de que el TSC ya controlaba el problema del alimento para los ghouls, solo conocían un poco más de la punta del "iceberg", había capa profunda y oscura que ellos no conocían, creían que todo era paz y armonía, como lo llamaran, pero se equivocaban,_ "Como si conocieran a todos los ghouls, como si ellos supieran de donde algunos obtenemos nuestro alimento."_, pensó Rize terminando con su segunda ración de la cena. Se despido de su vecina y su hermano, agradeciendo la comida para dirigirse a su departamento a descansar antes de volver a salir.

El reloj indicaba las 3:00 am.

Rize tenia dos trabajos, uno no realmente complicado, y otro que no era tan complicado siempre cuando no se metiera en problemas con TSC u otros ghouls, ella tenia un trabajo de medio tiempo en un lugar cerca de la zona donde vivía y otro de vez en cuando en las noches, recolectaba cadáveres humanos para venderlos. A veces sola a veces acompañada, buscaba en el bosque del suicidio, en lugares de mala muerte, buscaba el olor de la comida, realmente la nueva comida para ghouls que se les vendía o proporciona en los refugios donde más lo necesitaran, todavía era un tanto dudosa, nadie había muerto por comerla, pero no todo mundo quería comerse "eso", así que existía un mercado oculto de los humanos y los agentes del TSC que vendían la carne humana, con ghouls trabajando con humanos había un mayor de posibilidades de que a uno lo capturaran si cometía matanzas en nombre de llenar los estómagos insatisfechos de los ghouls.

Hoy era una de esas noches de "trabajo", estaba en el bosque de los suicidios, esta vez venia sola, usaba una chaqueta negra ceñida al cuerpo con capucha, pantalones negros, junto con un cubre bocas blanco, buscando entre posibles lugares donde la gente decidiera quitarse la vida con la luz plateada de la luna iluminando su camino, hoy no había suerte, el bosque estaba curiosamente vacío, la demanda era alta y los caza recompensas de los cadáveres ya habían saqueado todo, en ese lugar se respiraba el olor tan característico de la muerte (a pesar de ya no tener cadáveres), haciéndola aspirar profundo y suspirar, a muchos les asustaría ese olor, pero a ella no le desagradaba, era una sensación extraña que le producía mas que miedo, curiosidad "¿Qué clase de recompensa tendría ese curioso olor?"; él único cadáver que encontró ya tenia demasiado tiempo en descomposición, por lo tanto no servía, suspiro por segunda vez probando en otro lado, a lo mejor algún pobre diablo habría caído en alguna zanja de las zonas destruidas de Tokio.

**o0o0o00**

Ya eran las 6:00 am, el equipo de nuevos reclutas del TSC estaban junto con Saiko y Kaneki en las ruinas observando el ligero abismo, el amanecer era ligeramente de color azul grisáceo y no había personas en la calle, empezaron a bajar uno por uno con mascaras anti gas, las ruinas eran un tanto húmedas en el interior como si todavía fuera un cadáver gigante, pero la capa exterior era seca, a pesar de que estaba destruido el oviducto, se sospechaba que todavía salían algunos monstruos de algunos rincones de la zona. Mientras buscaban en las zonas mas "estables" Saiko explicaba a los nuevos reclutas el porque se debían usar siempre las mascaras en ese tipo de zonas y como eran los monstruos a los que se tenían que enfrentar a diario, Saiko iba guiando la exploración mientras Kaneki estaba detrás del grupo, observando, buscando túneles que llevaran a las profundidades del dragón.

Desde hace tres años que no visitaba el lugar, realmente no era como si le gustara recordar todo lo que se tuvo que pelear y cuantas vidas se perdieron por el mundo que se estaba viviendo hoy. Kaneki tuvo un presentimiento, uno de los pasillos de las ruinas que tenia algunas partes de concreto se escucharon unos pasos, como si un montón de animales estuvieran correteando, él grupo paró para ver como uno grupo de siete individuos de los dragones huérfanos que estaban en cuatro patas como una manada de lobos salían de un túnel, mientras Saiko se ponía frente al grupo junto a Kaneki les gritaba a los novatos que se preparaban cuando los monstruos empezaron a correr hacia ellos con las mandíbulas abiertas, mientras Kaneki y Saiko peleaba con cinco de los monstruos, una de las criaturas saltó lo bastante alto para tomar del brazo a uno de los nuevos reclutas empezando a correr arrastrando con él chico. Saiko dio una orden al aire (después de todo ella comandaba la misión).

—¡ No se separen de Kaneki-sensei, voy a buscar a nuestro compañero!. —Saiko corrió tras la bestia de cuatro patas mientras el grupo de novatos intentaban ayudar a Kaneki con las bestias restantes.

Saiko empezó a correr por los pasillos del dragón siguiendo a la criatura que corría con el nuevo agente, cada vez que avanzaba la luz del amanecer se alejaba hasta que llego a un lugar mas amplio donde pocos rayos de luz se filtraban, los gritos del chico se escuchaban como por eco, logro localizar a la criatura que estaba acompañada de otras dos, entre las tres pareciera como si se fueran a devorar al muchacho (este ya se había desmayado por un golpe que recibió en la carrera con el monstruo), cuando los monstruos la notaron hicieron un sonido escalofriante de sus mandíbulas y otros mas salieron de diferentes cámaras, gruñéndole, sin miedo la investigadora Quinx empezó a atacar a los que fueran atacándola corriendo ( ya que el objetivo era rescatar al recluta), la criatura que había atrapado a su compañero estaba a punto de morderle la cabeza, Saiko grito un gran "¡Alto!" intentando alcanzar a su compañero con su kagune, cuando una extraña figura vestida de negro cayo rápidamente sobre el monstruo rompiéndole la espalda con los pies derrumbando al monstruo sin lastimar al nuevo recluta, las otras criaturas al oler la nueva presencia empezaron a correr de vuelta hacia la oscuridad, la investigadora quedo sola con la extraña presencia, esta se agacho hacia el recluta para comprobar si estaba muerto o no haciendo que su cabello blanco se descubriera, Saiko corrió hacia su compañero.

Cuando Rize notó a la investigadora de cabellos azules y mascara anti-gas que se empezaba a acerca todavía con su kagune activado (que simulaban un montón de brazos), sabia que hoy no tendría suerte, cuando escucho los gritos en las ruinas ( que por alguna razón conocía bien el territorio) sabia que tenia una oportunidad para no irse con las manos vacías, pero eso ya no era posible, la investigadora se acerco para escuchar el corazón del recluta (Rize sabia que todavía vivía, pero se quedo en silencio) y arrancarse una de las mangas de su traje para detener el sangrado del brazo, una voz sonó del intercomunicador la investigadora, ella se quito su mascara y contestó el aparato como si hablara por teléfono.

—Si, estoy bien…él también esta bien, tiene un brazo lastimado y un golpe en la cabeza, pero respira…entre por el túnel izquierdo…de acuerdo. —cuando ella colgó dirigió su enormes ojos azules hacia ella, la pobre respiraba acalorada. —Gracias.

—¿Por qué?.

—Por aplastar al monstruo, él es nuevo y creí que iba a perderlo, no podía dejar que se lo comieran.

Rize suspiró, no era su intención de salvarle la vida al muchacho (todo lo contrario), pero ya no había nada que hacer_, _estuvo buscando en todas las zanjas y de no haber sido por la chica de ojos azules se habría llevado una parte del cuerpo, ella no dijo nada, se puso de pie notando que perdió los zapatos cuando aplasto al monstruo, sus pies estaban descalzos y algo adoloridos, dirigió su mirada hacia arriba iba a saltar usando su kagune como impulso para volver a la superficie, cuando la investigadora se acerco a su pie para ponerle una tirita rosa en uno de sus pies.

—¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Estas lastimada, podemos ayudarte a curar tus pies.

—¿Podemos?. —no le gustaba esa palabra.

—Si, mi equipo esta cerca…

—¡Saiko-chan! —una voz masculina se escucho en la entrada era un investigador de cabello blanco pero este no usaba una mascara de gas como su compañera, Rize reconoció al joven, lo había visto hace un par de días en el cementerio, la piel se le erizo, _"Es un investigador"_, pensó la ghoul.

**o0o0o0**

Cuando Kaneki logro encontrar a Saiko sintió un gran alivio, lo que le sorprendió fue quien la acompañaba y la reconoció de pie junto al cuerpo del recluta. Como si el destino le jugara una broma, era como si hubiera invocado a la chica que creería que era Rize , se estaba acercándose a las dos chicas, su pecho subía y bajaba por la batalla con los monstruos además de correr a toda prisa a ayudar a su estudiante, Rize lo observa con cautela, cubría parte de su rostro con un cubre bocas blanco, no sabia por que estaba ahí, reconoció su olor (la misma esencia que percibió en el cementerio) ,pero ¿ ella lo reconocería por lo del cementerio?, estaba cada vez mas cerca; Saiko se abrazo de la cintura de Kaneki agradeciendo que él también estuviera bien, él solo le acaricio la cabeza, los otros reclutas se acercaban a la entrada, tenían que llevar a su compañero a emergencias. Saiko entre lagrimas de alivio le contaba lo ocurrido:

—Luego llego la señorita y aplasto al monstruo con los pies.

Él se sorprendió por esa declaración, ¿pero que hacia ella aquí?, Saiko se acerco a sus compañeros para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden mientras intentaban cargar al herido, Rize empezó a caminar lejos del grupo para poder escalar hacia la superficie, Kaneki la siguió.

—Por favor espera…—dijo él.

Ella paró su marcha, estaban a una distancia de dos metros, ella no le decía nada solo se quedaba ahí observándolo.

—Gracias por salvar a mi compañero, Saiko-chan me dijo que tenias lastimados los pies, podemos brindarte atención medica si lo deseas. —Él observaba como ella lo miraba con curiosidad, si de verdad era ella entonces tenia un problema de amnesia como él cuando fue Haise Sasaki, necesitaba hablar con ella.

—No gracias, estoy bien.

El intercomunicador de Kaneki sonó en ese momento vibrando dentro de su bolsillo del traje, miro el aparato por pocos segundos, cuando volvió a subir la mirada para hablar con la chica, esta ya no estaba, pudo alcanzar a verla de espaldas en la orilla de la superficie, mientras una extensión de kagune desaparecía por su espalda baja, recordaba cuando él vio "_ese kagune"_ la primera vez, confirmando a Kaneki lo que sospechaba, "_Si es ella…ella sobrevivió"_. Él también saltó hacia la superficie para alcanzarla, la luz de la mañana comenzaba a extenderse por las calles, pero ya no pudo seguirle la pista, hasta que algo llamo su atención, había una tarjeta pequeña de color blanca en el suelo manchada de tierra en el lugar donde ella había desaparecido que llevaba ligeramente su aroma, cuando la tomo noto que era una tarjeta de presentación de un café que estaba un tanto lejos de las ruinas donde se encontraban, ¿ acaso había encontrado una pequeña pista?.

No muy lejos de donde estaba él investigador, Rize observaba desde las sombras de un edificio al investigador medio ghoul. Después de él volviera a las ruinas (probablemente a encontrarse con sus compañeros), ella comenzó a caminar por los callejones que todavía estaban oscuros, revisando su teléfono por una llamada perdida de hace una hora, la silueta de la mujer despareció entre las sombras, sin sospechar de las pistas que había dejado.


	3. Capitulo 3: Primeras conversaciones

**Hingabana**

**Capítulo tres: Primeras conversaciones/Detector de mentiras.**

**0o0o0o0**

Mensajes del celular de Rize:

Septiembre 25 del año 20XX, hora: 4:55 am

(1) Desconocido:

Has estado últimamente desaparecida Hingabana-chan, ¿tienes problemas?, no has contestado mis llamadas. Recibido 4:55 am

Respuesta:

Así que eras tu, no es de tu incumbencia. 6:11 am

(2)Desconocido:

Por favor, cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites, ¿ acaso no has conseguido comida extra?, algunos ya están preguntando por ti. Recibido, 6:13 am

Respuesta:

¿En serio?, que raro solo he estado unos meses vendiendo, ¿por qué la urgencia?. 6:22 am

(3)Desconocido:

Nadie sale tan fácil de este negocio Hingabana-chan, pero tal vez es porque tienes un aroma muy delicioso...y tal vez haya un loco por ahí que te quiera comer. Recibido, 6:23 am

Respuesta:

Con más razón trabajo en solitario, no puedo atenderte más, adiós. 6:27 am

El teléfono se apaga y se guarda por un largo rato en un cajón, para desgracia de muchos, con la tecnología de hoy en día, es muy fácil localizarte por vía satelital gracias a los celulares que se tiene actualmente.

**0o0o0**

En el hospital que quedaba mas cercano a las instalaciones del TSC, Saiko estaba sentada en una silla de plástico en la sala de espera escribiendo su informe de la misión en su teléfono celular de exploración fallida, no iba a ser fácil explicar, Kaneki esta sentado a su lado mirando una tarjeta blanca entre las manos mientras ambos esperaban sentados frente a la sala donde atendían a su nuevo compañero por las múltiples heridas del monstruo que lo ataco, entre los dos estaba una bolsa de plástico con unas botas negras haciendo contraste con el suelo blanco del hospital, las botas negras pertenecían a la desconocida que coopero de manera voluntaria para salvarle la vida su compañero de hace unas horas, tendrían que ir a las instalaciones del TSC para catalogarlas como evidencia, la desconocida había violado una de las reglas de seguridad del distrito de Tokio donde se encontraban, Kaneki había intentado seguirla, pero sin rastro de la desconocida, además a la hora que habían salido de las ruinas, los trenes de la ciudad comenzaban su labor del día y las calles comenzaron llenándose de gente. Solo tenían pocos datos visuales de ella:

Informe de descripción física de la testigo "desconocida" del teléfono de la investigadora Quinx Saiko Yonebashi:

Nombre: Desconocido

Genero: Femenino

Raza: Se sospecha por los acontecimientos y testigos oculares como Ghoul.

Color de pelo: Blanco

Color de ojos: Sin pista concreta, pero se podrían decir que eran entre azul y morado.

Color de piel: Blanca

Marca distintiva: Visualmente no.

Edad: Rondando entre los 23 a 25 años.

Altura: Desconocida, quizás rondando entre el 1.68 cms a 1.75 cms

Ropa y calzado: Chaqueta y pantalones negros, junto con un cubre bocas blanco cubriendo parte de su rostro hasta el cuello; Calzado: Botas a la altura de los tobillos, de plataforma baja, de un material resistente al agua y al lodo, color negro, talla mediana.

Apariencia en general: Mujer delgada joven, alta, de cabello largo, no parecía asustada o alterada, más bien tranquila. Con una apariencia sospechosa, no se sabe por el color de las vestimentas algún oficio o si era estudiante.

Cuando pudieron salir del hospital sus compañeros junto con Kaneki, fueron a hacer el reporte oficial a las instalaciones del TSC, pero sus superiores preguntaron por la supuesta desconocida que estuvo con ellos en la madrugada. No se tuvieron mas datos mas que los que aporto la agente Yonebashi.

Las botas fueron guardadas en un cajón metálico con los datos del reporte y de la supuesta dueña, no se sabría cuando podrían volver a ver a la desconocida, hablar de nuevo con ella seria incierto, pero que las botas regresarían con su dueña, no tendrían que esperar tanto tiempo.

0o0ooo0

Rize estaba en un vestidor junto a otras chicas que se estaban cambiando de ropas de civiles a uniformes de trabajo (que consistían en camisas formales de color azul claro y faldas rectas color negro un poco mas arriba de la altura de las rodillas), ella estaba sentada en un banquillo revisando sus pies, todavía adoloridos y el dolor le estaba recorriendo casi toda las piernas hasta las rodillas, pero podría estar de pie, caminar pequeños tramos, menos mal que el lugar donde trabajaba quedaba cerca de su departamento. Paso una noche muy agotadora, casi expuesta a su pequeño secreto nocturno; estuvo a punto de llamar en la mañana para avisar que no iría a trabajar por estar enferma o algo así, pero las cuentas no se pagan solas, (por que a pesar de vivir en el "refugio" el país no iba a mantener a gente desempleada por mucho tiempo) así que ahí estaba poniéndose zapatos de tacón para empezar el día.

Mientras caminaba ligeramente adolorida fuera del vestidor alisando las arrugas de su falda, una de sus compañeras de trabajo, le dio un ligero toque en el hombro derecho para llamar su atención, haciendo que Rize volteará.

—Akagawa-san, ¿estás bien? Estas caminando un poco raro.

Rize por instinto miro sus pies y llevo la mano derecha a la marca de su cuello frotándola lentamente.

—Perfectamente, pero estoy usando unos nuevos zapatos y aun no me acostumbro a ellos, me molestan un poco. —le dirigió una sonrisa a su compañera, esperando que no preguntara mas.

Su compañera solo le contesto un pequeño "Menos mal, me alegra escuchar eso, ¿Por cierto donde los compraste?", haciendo que las dos salieran juntas del vestidor.

**0o0o00o0**

Kaneki, estaba en su habitación sentado en la cama, después de la misión de la mañana era su día libre, estaba mirando la tarjeta, descubrir a Rize era que le dejaba sin habla, cuando creería que estaba observando a su fantasma o alguna alucinación producto de su cerebro, sencillamente no se le creería, seria mas fácil que asumiera que estaba loco, pero no lo estaba, no por el momento, la pregunta que se hacia en su mente "¿Qué voy a hacer?"; Después de llevar a su nuevo compañero junto con Saiko al hospital, estuvo distraído mirando la tarjeta, mientras Saiko escribía su informe en su celular para poder llevar serlo a Urie, Saiko incluyo a Rize en su informe como la extraña mujer que coopero de forma voluntaria para salvarle la vida al compañero, pero cuando sus superiores supieron el asunto de la "desconocida" no hicieron mas que declaraciones con tono malhumorado ¿ Y Dónde esta la supuesta testigo que ayudo a la investigadora Yonebashi?, como todo mundo sabe la zona que exploraron esta sumamente prohibía para los civiles tanto humanos como ghouls. , ella no solo dejo la tarjeta si no que un par de zapatos cerca de la zona, un tanto lejos del cuerpo del monstruo que derrumbo sola; él sencillamente se vistió con ropa casual, tenia que pensar con la cabeza fría, pasaría al café de la tarjeta, tendría que ser cauteloso, después de todo, Rize no sabia que era él, solo tendría que investigar un poco mas.

El reloj indicaba las 10 am.

Ya en el café Kaneki estuvo fijándose en el personal del local y en algunos de sus clientes mientras tomaba una taza de café, era un lugar que parecía ser un edificio un tanto antiguo y muy concurrido, los pisos parecían de mármol y los muebles eran de color rojo y café, él estaba sentado cerca de una de las ventanas cerca de la entrada al lugar, pero sin señales de la ghoul de cabello blanco, después de una hora y media decidió irse a la librería que estaba enfrente del café, que también con aspecto antiguo de tres pisos, que habían apenas remodelado por los daños que fueron ocasionados hace tres años, "¿Qué estoy esperando?, tal vez la tarjeta no era suya, pudo haberla pisado sin haberse dado cuenta…", pensó mientras cruzaba la calle.

Cuando entró al lugar fue recibido un vendedor con un "Bienvenido" del mostrador él solo agradeció el gesto y empezó a explorar la librería, una de las otras vendedoras le pregunto si buscaba algo en especial, Kaneki no sabia que buscar sencillamente le preguntó por una copia del "El rey de un ojo" de Takatsuki Sen quien muchas de sus copias de su ultimo libro fueron censuradas o sencillamente dejaron de imprimirse por su revelación de ser un ghoul. La vendedora (quien probablemente debía de tener 19 años), llamo desde otro pasillo a una de sus compañeras que podría ayudar mejor con la petición de Kaneki.

—Akagawa-san, ¿ me podrías ayudar con un cliente ?, esta buscando un libro que creo que esta en una de las bodegas de arriba.

Desde uno de los pasillos de la librería aparecía Rize caminando suavemente sosteniendo un par de libros (para ordenarlos en uno de los estantes de la librería), vistiendo el uniforme característico del lugar, con el cabello sujeto en una cola de caballo baja con algunos mechones sueltos enmarcando su rostro, además usaba un collar grueso en su cuello (para cubrir su marca disimuladamente), revelando en donde estaba trabajando, cuando se encontraron de nuevo ambos se impresionaron, la compañera de Rize ya se había retirado para atender a otros clientes.

Rize impresionada por que se había encontrado con el investigador medio-ghoul de hace unas horas, se le resbalaron los libros que estaba sosteniendo haciendo que rápidamente se agachara para recogerlos, Kaneki que también se agacho para ayudarle con un par de los libros, en el piso él solo intentando no asustarla le pregunto con un tono tranquilo.

—¿ Están mejor sus pies?.

Ella quien se quedo unos segundos paralizada, intento sonreírle para que no fuera sospechosa, en realidad no había cometido ningún crimen (aún), pero estar en las ruinas que eran zonas prohibidas no era bien visto por el TSC.

—¿Eh?, No se de que me esta hablando. —le sonrió mientras encajaba los dedos en los libros, intentando que las manos no le temblaran.

Kaneki sabia que le estaba mintiendo, claro que la reconocía, además se notaba que se ponía algo nerviosa.

—Esta bien, no hay necesidad de mentirme, no esta en problemas. —Él solo le sonrió intentando tranquilizarla, tal vez no fue tan buena idea empezar con esa primera pregunta.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, mientras que cargaban los libros que ella estaba sosteniendo hace unos momentos. Ella un tanto sorprendida dejo los libros en un carrito que estaba cerca junto con los que Kaneki le había pasado. Con algo de duda en su rostro, solo le dijo a Kaneki intentando cambiar el tema:

—Siégueme, creo que lo que estas buscando podría estar arriba.

Ella no quería hablar de ese tema en un lugar tan concurrido, podría meterse en problemas.

Ambos subieron las escaleras del lugar que llevaban al segundo piso, caminaban uno al lado de otro, no había gente en la parte de arriba, Rize solo pensaba que la persona que se le hizo interesante en el cementerio fuera un investigador le parecía una broma de mal gusto, entre tantas coincidencias por que tenia que ser un investigador; Ella finalmente se detuvo a una puerta que estaba a unos pasos de las escaleras.

—¿No va a delatarme?. —ella pregunto dudosa.

—No, ayudo a mi compañera, pero no debería estar en las ruinas y menos a esas horas, podría tener un accidente o ser atacada.

Kaneki observaba como los hombros de Rize se relajaban un poco, aunque aun no lo miraba con mucha confianza.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿puedo preguntarte de donde te conozco?. —Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, de verdad había perdido la memoria, pero no podía decirle de forma apresurada que clase de historia tenían los dos.

"Veras querida Rize, nos conocimos hace mas de cuatro años, salimos una vez, intentaste atacarme la primera vez y ocurrió un horrible accidente, pero ha ambos nos pasaron tantas cosas, yo tengo tu kagune trasplantado, y estuviste secuestrada por mucho tiempo por diferentes personas, tuve que…"matarte", porque estabas causando un gran caos que no te puedes imaginar, pero yo más bien quiero saber que te ha pasado a ti…¿cómo sobreviviste?". Sencillamente solo contesto Kaneki al final:

—Probablemente en algún café o librería, después de todo no hay muchas personas con este color de cabello, ¿verdad?. —él toco su barbilla con la mano izquierda, mientras ella lo miraba dudando.

—Supongo...¿es la única forma?.

—…si.

Ella no se veía muy convencida, pero ya no se veía tensa, sencillamente abrió la puerta con una de sus llaves que estaba en su bolsillo izquierdo de su falda y oprimió el interruptor de la luz, iluminando el cuarto, la habitación era pequeña, tenia un par de libreros, había una ventana pequeña abierta en el fondo y una computadora en una de las esquinas del cuarto que quedaba cerca de la puerta, ella entro a la habitación para teclear en la computadora, Kaneki sin entrar a la habitación solo se quedo observando desde el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué libro buscas?

—"El rey de un ojo" de Takatsuki Sen. —Él solo se estaba fijando en como tecleaba en la computadora.

Ella al mirar que no estaba en el monitor de la computadora solo le dijo:

—Lo siento, por ahora no manejamos a la autora, a menos que solicite el libro de alguna otra librería, es raro que alguien pregunte por esa autora, una lastima era buena escritora.

—¿Te gusta Takatsuki Sen?

—Si, tiene una forma muy poética de ver las tragedias. —dijo con un tono mas alegre.

Ahora el sentimiento que él había recordado de su primera cita, habían tenido una conversación parecida. Al ver como los ojos de la chica ghoul brillaban levemente por la conversación, sencillamente siguió hablando con ella.

—¿Tienes algún libro favorito de ella?

Ella solo se quedo pensando, formulando la respuesta en su mente, hasta que le dijo con una sonrisa. —El huevo de la cabra negra ¿y tú?.

—También el mío.

Ahora tenia que recopilar algo de información de ella, pero se ponía ligeramente nervioso, aun así le dijo con seguridad:

—Por cierto dejo sus zapatos en la zona de las ruinas, pensé que le gustaría recuperarlos.

Ella lo miro extrañada. —Esta bien.—Rize camino hacia él mirándolo a los ojos, acercándose quedando a poca distancia del otro, era lo bastante alta para sostenerle la mirada casi a la misma altura de sus ojos, Kaneki empezó a ponerse nervioso, no tenia idea por que ella se estaba acercando tanto, pareciera como Rize lo estuviera estudiando "Sabes yo siempre estuve observándote" fue la oración que se le vino a la mente de un recuerdo un tanto lejano; No esperaba que ella tuviera la confianza de acercarse así a él parecía que lo estuviera acechando.

—Algo me dice que me estas mintiendo. —el tono de voz de la ghoul era clara y melodiosa, sonaba como una completa afirmación, los ojos morados de ella se conectaron con los grises oscuros de él, notando que inclusive Rize tenia unas pestañas largas blancas "también se blanquecieron".

Él solo dio un pequeño respingo, cuando sintió su tranquila respiración cerca de él.

—¿Sobre que le estoy mintiendo?. —No estaba mintiendo sobre sus zapatos.

—No lo se, pero te estas poniendo nervioso, y me miras de forma muy extraña.

—¿Extraña?

—Como si yo fuera una especie de criatura rara.

Él se quedo callado, en realidad no le estaba mintiendo de todo, acaso sus reacciones eran notorias, pero quería tocar la mejilla de la chica, para asegurarse si ella era real, para él no era una criatura rara…Rize se alejo.

—Lamento mi atrevimiento, pero me eres una persona bastante curiosa.

—¿A sí, porque?. —pregunto interesado.

—Porque pareciera que me conoces, pero también se que me estas mintiendo, yo se detectar las mentiras. —Rize salió de la habitación, y le dio la espalda para poder cerrar la puerta, Kaneki se quedo a lado de ella.

—Lo siento.

—Oh, ¿Lo admites?. —Rize sonrió divertida volteando de nuevo hacia él.

—No estoy mintiendo, pero lamento si te hago sentir incomoda.

Rize guardo las llaves en el bolsillo lateral de su falda, se había tornado un silencio raro, pero finalmente ella hablo encogiendo los hombros.

—No me incomoda, además creo que esta bien que hablemos me gustaría recuperar mis zapatos, pero ¿qué quiere a cambio?.

Esa ultima pregunta no sabia contestarla, él había decidido conocerla de nuevo, pero pareciera como si ella insinuara que él fuera chantajearla.

— No quiero nada, ayudo a mi compañera hace unas horas, no voy a reportarla por esta vez, solo le estoy devolviendo el favor. —alzo un poco las manos como si estuviera demostrando que no llevaba armas consigo. —y si gusta puede recogerlos en las instalaciones del TCS. —Él sonrió complacido, como si un pequeño "te tengo" estuviera dibujada en su expresión.

Ella parecía incomoda con la propuesta, él la miro extrañado, al no recibir respuesta por lo tensa que estaba con la propuesta, suspiro.

—Pero, si lo desea, puede ser en otro lugar.

—¿De verdad?. — Ella ahora sonaba sorprendida.

—Si.

—Me parece bien, ¿le parecería en el lugar donde nos vimos la primera vez?.

—Si, ¿cuándo quiere que nos veamos?.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, uno de los compañeros de Rize preguntaba por ella desde las escaleras como "Akagawa-san".

Ella pareció pensarlo unos segundos, no sabia si confiar en ver a un investigador, le era algo sospechoso, pero el peligro y riesgo es algo que siempre la atraía, la curiosidad era provocadora. Saco de su otro bolsillo un pequeño block de notas y un lápiz se los entrego a Kaneki. Él solo la miro con curiosidad.

—Si lo deseas puedes escribirme un número de teléfono, no tengo un horario fijo de trabajo, así que no sabría cuando podría recuperar mis zapatos.

Parecía justo el acuerdo, pero también se metería en problemas en el TCS por llevarse evidencia de un caso, pero sin más escribió su número de celular en el pequeño block de notas, él también quería investigarla, era la curiosidad frente a la ghoul que empezó su tragedia de hace un par de años, podría considerarse un trato con la muerte, ¿ pero de verdad valía la pena el sentimiento de curiosidad?; Finalmente le entrego el pequeño block de notas.

—Me parece bien. —dijo él mientras notaba como ella guardaba de nuevo las notas en su bolsillo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda en algo más?. —Ella sonreía antes de irse dirigiéndose en al pie de las escaleras, su compañero la llamo por segunda vez.

—No, en realidad no, gracias por ayudarme, pero antes de irme, ¿puedo preguntar cuál es tu nombre?

—Mi nombre es Akagawa Rize ¿ y el tuyo?.

"Solo su apellido fue cambiado, ¿por qué?", pensó sorprendido Kaneki por el nuevo "nombre" de la chica ghoul que tenia enfrente.

—Mi nombre es Kaneki Ken. —Dijo él esperando alguna reacción notoria en ella, un carraspeo, un escalofrío, un sonrojo, pero nada…

Ella solo le sonrió al escuchar su nombre, en su memoria no le sonaba ese nombre (aún), Rize bajo las escaleras del segundo piso, dejando al investigador solo, Kaneki decidió explorar un poco más, después de todo el segundo piso también tenia estanterías de libros antes de regresar a su hogar, le había prometido a Hide visitarlo esa tarde.

**o00o0o**

Eran el atardecer en la ciudad y un ghoul de edad avanzada estaba esperando un paquete de una de las vendedoras de comida "ilegal" que supuestamente vivía en uno de los departamentos para refugiados, no tenia idea de cómo era o que edad tenia, solo sabia por los rumores que era una mujer bonita y que vivía en el piso cinco, estaba en frente del edificio subiendo la mirada cuando el sol se estaba ocultando y los últimos rayos de luz iluminaron a una joven de veintitantos años que lo observaba desde el balcón del edificio de uno de los pisos mas altos con una mirada curiosa "tal vez tenga unos veinte cuatro años", pensó el ghoul, a lo mejor era ella, pero rápidamente descarto la idea, era un tanto joven, y no era como se imaginaba a una recolectora de cadáveres, subió las escaleras observando que el portero (que era humano) estaba dormido apoyando la cabeza en el escritorio, le era un tanto doloroso para el ghoul viejo que no podía ir a matar a alguna mujercita guapa o algún borracho como en los "viejos tiempos" para comer, ahora tenia que convivir en paz con las personas y las palomas, subiendo las escaleras, se topo con la jovencita que lo estaba observando desde arriba, ella estaba regando unas plantas en cinco macetas frente a una de las puertas de los departamentos, cuando volteo a verlo interrumpiendo su labor, observo su cara, ella tenia un rostro bonito, usaba unos lentes de marco delgado y llevaba el cabello largo, pero el color del pelo le era un tanto extraño, ella tenia el cabello blanco, como si fuera la dama fantasmal, la joven termino su labor de darle agua a las plantas, y sencillamente paso a su lado, tenia un olor característico bastante agradable, para los ghouls con mejor olfato esa esencia era deliciosa, aunque intuía que no era humana, pero quería asegurarse si estaba en el lugar correcto.

—¿También eres clienta de ella?. —preguntó el ghoul.

La jovencita solo se detuvo, haciendo un pequeño sonido con la boca como si estuviera pensando en la respuesta correcta.

—Dependiendo el negocio…tengo entendido que ella se dedica a diferentes productos y servicios. —Ella estaba de espaldas, a sus ojos algo cansados por la luz del sol que hacia contraluz con la silueta de la joven pudo observar una espalda pequeña, una silueta curvilínea y un par de piernas bonitas blancas, todo envuelto en un vestido oscuro de manga larga (no tenia claro el color de la prenda por la luz del sol y su mirada cansada) junto con unos tacones bajos rojos.

—¿Y ella tiene problemas con las "palomas"…o "cabras"?

—…no lo se, supongo que no. —Esta vez ella se volteo un poco para sonreírle despediendose mientras se alejaba y escuchaba como sus tacones se clavaban en las escaleras.

—Bien, bien. —termino la conversación él solo.

Toco primero el timbre de la primera puerta ( de donde creyó que había salido la jovencita con la que estaba hablando), pero no obtuvo respuesta, trato con la de a lado y nada, pronto se fijo en un pequeño papelito envuelto en plástico que sobresalía de la maceta de camelias "Tsubaki" ahora que lo recordaba era así como le decían a la vendedora, se agacho y saco un pequeño papelito rojo que podía confundirse con los pétalos de las flores, era una pequeña nota que tenia un mensaje escrito con letras blancas "Por el momento, la producción esta escasa, deje su teléfono, para un nuevo aviso, disculpe las molestias", junto con un pequeño símbolo de una flor de cinco pétalos, representando a la flor de la maceta. El ghoul cansado no tenia con que escribir, ni siquiera tenia teléfono, pero al menos ya sabia donde vivía la vendedora. Con fastidio arrugo la nota dejándola en la maceta, camino de vuelta a la entrada del edificio, si se apuraba podría conseguir comida en uno de los centros de colecta de alimentos del TCS, "que fastidiosa vuelta", pensó mientras caminaba; Otro ghoul subió las escaleras, pero esta vez a la puerta de Rize, toco el timbré, después de cinco minutos de espera, al no obtener respuesta, se fue dejando una carta bajo su puerta.

**0o0o00o**

Para el crepúsculo Rize estaba sentada en el café que quedaba en frente de su trabajo con un libro en las manos (había perdido su tarjeta de presentación del café para recibir un descuento especial, pensando que quizás dejo la tarjeta en otro abrigo.)

Kaneki estaba caminando junto a Hide conversando de la misión de la madrugada de ese día en la zona 0, Hide fascinado quería todos los detalles de la misión, pero Kaneki no podría contraérselo todo.

El portero del refugio donde vivía Rize no se percato de las visitas hacia del piso de arriba que se presentaron en la tarde, las cámaras de seguridad fallaban constantemente, así que nunca se entero de los ghouls que entraron al edificio.


	4. Capítulo 4: Una noche de trabajo, parte1

**Hinganbana**

**Capítulo cuatro: Una noche de trabajo parte uno**

El reloj indicaba las 8:40 pm.

Kaneki ingresaba a uno de los cuartos donde se guardaba la evidencia de los casos de TSC, el cuarto de archivo era un largo pasillo con iluminación de intensidad media y era bastante frio, el techo era muy alto y solo se apilaban en cajones metálicos que se abrían con una tarjeta especial (la cual él tenía), los cajones estaban ordenados en filas y por orden alfabético, del nombre de los casos, pero al no tener el nombre de "Akagawa Rize" se guardaban en otro pasillo por orden cronológico, aun estaba descifrando como llevarse las botas, tendría que cambiarlas, pero no le había preguntado a Rize donde las habría comprado, solo se preguntaba si alguien lo había visto entrar.

Abrió el cajón que correspondía a las botas de Rize, observando como estaban empacadas y tomándoles un par de fotografías con su celular, por suerte si las cambiaba solo tendría que empaparlas y ensuciarlas un poco, lo bueno es que no estaban manchas de sangre, aunque ese último pensamiento lo congeló…no tenía que llegar a una primera conclusión, pero ¿ y si Rize seguía siendo una asesina ?, en el pasado sabía que ella fue la autora de múltiples muertes en varios distritos de tanto ghouls como humanos antes del día el accidente_…_eso le recordaba_ "¿ Qué hacia Rize en las ruinas vestida de negro?"_, Saiko le dijo que luego aplastar al monstruo Rize estuvo inspeccionando a su compañero mal herido_," pero, ¿por qué?, ella buscaba algo…o estaba cazando a alguien."_, su teléfono celular empezó a sonar sacando de sus pensamientos, era un mensaje, avisos sobre su nueva misión, suspiró, ya habían pasado un par de días desde que se vieron en la librería y no había llamado, pero era el primer paso para tener un contacto directo con ella, a pesar de que podría espiarla puesto que sabía donde trabajaba, ella ya había hablado con él, si bien ella no tenía memoria, había reaccionado de forma curiosa de conocerlo de nuevo, sería más efectivo averiguar que paso con su vida hablando con ella o esa es la teoría que tenía. Algo que le daba la curiosidad era su nuevo nombre "Rize Akagawa", cuando él fue Haise Sasaki su maestro/padre adoptivo Arima Kishou le había sugerido que usara un nuevo nombre ya que como Kaneki Ken ya no tenía memoria, fue un nuevo inicio, pero solo ella cambio su apellido "Kamishiro", podría ser por la simple amnesia que tendría, sin embargo se le hacia un poco extraño que conservara solo su nombre de pila, tal vez no estaba tan perdida como él creía y podría tener ciertos recuerdos hasta cierto punto, aunque había un factor que él olvidaba que podría ser una posibilidad.

"_Tal vez ella estaba casada", _ese pensamiento lo sorprendió y congelo por un momento, tapando su boca con la palma de la mano mirando el fondo del cajón donde yacían sus botas, las ocasiones en las que la vio no le había notado ninguna argolla de matrimonio, pero muchas personas no las usaban en sus trabajos o fuera de casa para evitar perderlas o que alguien se las robaran, Rize podría haber empezado una nueva vida con alguien más adoptando ese apellido, después de todo, seguía siendo joven, atractiva y las conversaciones que tuvo con ella eran agradables, _"ella era realmente agradable…"_

—¿Ella estará casada?. —Un raro sentimiento parecido a la preocupación lo sorprendió de nuevo. _"¿ Por qué me preocupa eso? Es decir que importara que ella estuviera casada o no, eso no es relevante para saber como sobrevivo ¿ O si?" _pensó negando con la cabeza. Se suponía que él ya no tenía sentimientos afectivos hacia ella, la respetaría siempre en su mente como una encarnación del poder y misticismo, la autora de su tragedia de hace años quien en su mente le dio cierta fuerza para salir de conflictos extremos y traumáticos solo eso, pero ahora se encontraba intentando cubrirla todo por una casualidad de hace una semana, si que se metería en problemas si alguien lo descubriera.

La puerta del almacén se abrió, el sonido metálico chocando contra la pared, hizo que se asustara cerrando el cajón de golpe.

—¡Mama!, ¿estas aquí?. —era la voz de Saiko, entrando al cuarto de almacén.

Kaneki solo sonrió aliviado.

Ya era la hora en la que muchos investigadores salían del trabajo y otros a hacer los turnos de la noche de ese lunes, él iba a reunirse con el equipo Quinx y la verdad sabía que se metería en algunos problemas con ellos si las botas desaparecían de la noche a la mañana, pero nadie tenía por que enterarse, él cuarto de archivo no tenía cámaras, solo la de la puerta de entrada y salida del mismo, pensaba por un momento si había otra manera de averiguar que fue de la vida de Rize sin meterse en tantos problemas, pero ya se lo había prometido y él quería hablar con ella.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Eran las 8:48 pm en una librería.

Rize dormía recargando su espalda en el respaldo de una silla y apoyando los pies en el escritorio de enfrente sin zapatos estaba en la oficina principal, había estado revisando una extraña carta que le había llegado días atrás a su departamento luego de salir de casa, la carta era una solicitud de asesinar a una mujer para luego comercializar con el cuerpo como alimento, una mujer que Rize no conocía, mayor que ella que no era propensa a suicidarse y muy probablemente por la solicitud sospechaba que era algún psicópata que conocía a Rize de su segundo trabajo que no quería ensuciarse las manos era quien le enviaba la carta, pero ella no había querido tomar la solicitud del que creía era el supuesto cliente quien solo había firmado al final de la carta con "_Desconocido_" (quien también sospechaba que era el mismo sujeto que le mandaba los mensajes a su celular) por razones de que no sospecharan de ella por los asesinatos, con el riesgo si cometía algún error tendría _otra vez_ mudarse y comenzar casi desde cero, así que solo ignoro la carta y no fue al supuesto lugar de acuerdo dando a entender que rechazaba la oferta, la carta fue destruida en su lugar de trabajo y se olvido del asunto tomando una siesta.

Ya no había ningún cliente en la librería y tampoco ninguno de sus compañeros, era el turno de ella de cerrar el lugar, pero decidió tomarse un descanso de treinta minutos luego de haber cerrado el lugar, el hijo del dueño vendría por las llaves de la librería en unos minutos, por lo que ella aprovecho para dormitar un poco después de muchas noches en desvelo y madrugando; Estaba soñando, en su sueño ella caminaba por una estación de tren subterránea de noche mientras tarareaba una canción, en el sueño era la única en la estación hasta que un grupo de hombres se acercaban a ella queriéndola acosar, pero ella no tenía miedo, el sueño cambiaba de escenario ahora con ella riendo melodiosamente burlándose de ellos mientras los hombres (que no podía identificarlos) corrían despavoridos lejos de ella, su mirada se dirigió al suelo blanco de la estación del tren que estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que sus zapatos y medias de color morado también estaban manchadas, lo cual la sorprendió en el sueño, pero no la asusto, la puerta del tren se abría y ella entraba mientras dejaba huellas sangrientas en el suelo del interior del tren, una flor del infierno posaba en uno de los asientos en el tren, era la única en el vagón.

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta principal hizo que se despertara soñolienta, estirando la espalda y los brazos, se puso los zapatos de tacón y salió de la oficina apangando el interruptor de la luz, ya tenía sus pertenencias incluyendo su uniforme de trabajo en su bolso, ya que al salir vestía como civil. Rize se dirigió a la puerta principal del lugar y por el cristal noto al hijo de su jefe, quien era un mucho mayor que ella y por lo que entendía que él se encargaba de otra librería mucho mas lejana que en la que ella trabajaba, al quitar el cerrojo y abrir la puerta solo le sonrío con cortesía, mientras le dio las llaves diciéndole "Listo, son todas tuyas" y él respondió "gracias, buen trabajo el de hoy" sonriéndole de igual manera.

El hijo del jefe entraba a la librería para revisar unos últimos detalles y cerrar finalmente el lugar hasta la mañana siguiente, no sin antes ver como la muchacha de cabello blanco caminaba lentamente tarareando una canción perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Efectivamente Rize no tenía un horario fijo de trabajo, tenía un contrato extraño con la librería en la que trabajaba, trabaja por medio día, pero a veces de manera matutina y otras veces vespertina seis días a la semana. Sus compañeros de trabajo siempre le pedían a ella que cubrieran sus turnos a cambio de que Rize tuviera días libres extras de vez en cuando a mitades de semana, en tanto cumpliera con sus horas acordadas a la semana el dueño no le ponía sanciones por sus horarios.

Ella había salido del trabajo aproximadamente a las 9 de la noche, cubrió por dos días a un compañero suyo y tenía el día de mañana libre, pensaba llamar a su nuevo "conocido" el investigador Kaneki Ken, para matar su curiosidad, pero ella necesitaba ser cautelosa por que el peligro que había de por medio de que un investigador de TSC ya la tenía ubicada y sabía donde trabajaba, era peligroso, si decidía "eliminarlo" como medida de seguridad el día que se vieran nadie tendrían por que enterarse de que quien era la ghoul que entro a las ruinas de Tokio de donde salían los monstruos, ya que en teoría él no iba a delatarla, pero se arriesgaba por un crimen mucho mayor que era el asesinato, por otra parte si no lo hacía se arriesgaba a que él supiera un poco más de ella, podría salirse la situación de control, Rize rara vez confiaba en las personas, pero tenía el habito de ser atraía a ciertas situaciones peligrosas, de otra forma no habría ingresado a su segundo trabajo (eso y la necesidad de ganar un poco más de dinero), así que al momento de que caminaba de vuelta a su departamento decidió en medio del viaje llamar al investigador, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de llamar su teléfono recibió una llamada que por el número debía ser de algún teléfono público, ella contestó el teléfono.

—¿Hola?

—Hola vecina, ¿ cómo has estado?. —Era la voz de su vecina de a lado, sonaba con un tono amistoso, ella era la mujer que la metió de poco a poco a su segundo trabajo con quien de vez en cuando trabajaba.

—Tsubaki hola, bien, ¿ A qué debo el honor?. —Rize se fijaba en las personas que pasaban a lado de ella, nadie le prestaba atención.

—Tengo un pequeño trabajo, pero ocupo a una rinkaku conmigo, ¿quieres unirte?.

—¿ Cuándo, dónde y cuánto?

—Una hora, en un barrio del distrito donde hay muchas pequeñas fabricas, en una tienda de uniformes que tiene que tiene el número 12A esta a lado de una fabrica de comida rápida y al menos unos 20, 000 yenes, ¿Qué opinas?

—Bien, ¿Es algo interesante?

—Un hombre que esta acusado de abuso sexual, va a suicidarse, un canario me dijo que si nos apuramos recuperaremos el cuerpo.

—¿Qué hay de la policía o cabras?. —Esta vez Rize susurro, nadie le prestaba atención, pero nunca se sabía quien podría escucharla.

—No vendrán a un distrito que no tiene problemas con los monstruos que salen del subterráneo.

—Muy bien, te veo en dos horas _Tsubaki_.

—Se puntual _Hinganbana_.

Rize esperaba en la orilla de la acera en medio de la noche mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su bolso, un taxi se detuvo a lado de ella, ingreso al vehículo indicándole el conductor donde tenía que estar (dos cuadras antes del lugar destinado, tenía que comprar un par de cosas para pasar desapercibida).

La ghoul de cabello blanco llegó a una tienda de ropa de aspecto _vintage_, de esas tiendas que venden atuendos de segunda mano que pudieron haber tenido ropa de moda de cinco, diez o veinte años atrás, no era su estilo habitual, pero servía. Al entrar a la tienda era la única clienta, estaba sola salvo la vendedora de la registradora, (Que a leguas se notaba que ya quería cerrar la tienda); Buscó de manera rápida entre los pasillos hasta que encontró algo que le quedaba un vestido estilo chino corto de color negro y un abrigo largo negro, al poner todo en la caja registradora y pagar con efectivo, pregunto en donde podría conseguir una peluca y maquillaje, la vendedora le indico una pequeña tienda en donde podría conseguir todo, una vez en la segunda tienda (que era un pequeño supermercado) compro todo lo que necesitaba guardando todo en una bolsa de reciclaje de color negra (incluyendo sus cosas del trabajo) y salió para dirigirse a un café mas cerca del lugar de encuentro con su vecina en lo que se hacia la hora de encontrarse con ella.

**0o0o00o00**

Saiko, Urie y Kaneki estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, tenían que hacer turno de noche de guardia, no se sabia que criaturas saldrían para alimentarse de la carne de los civiles, mientras caminaban curiosamente pasaron a lado de una mujer ghoul que llevaba una mochila bastante grande en la espalda, vestía un jersey rojo con unos pantalones negros y zapatos de plataforma baja negros, los llego a identificar como investigadores del TSC, esta ghoul se detuvo en el camino para marcar el número de su vecina Rize desde otro teléfono público, el objetivo se estaba moviendo de lugar y ella tenían que avisarle que tendrían que moverse de lugar, la comida no se les podía escapar.

—¿Rize-san?. —pregunto ella en cuanto el tono de espera dejo de sonar.

—¿Si?, dime que ocurre. —La voz de Rize sonaba el otro lado de la línea.

—¿En dónde estas?

—Cerca del lugar donde me citaste, en un café como a una cuadra de distancia.

—No te muevas, nuestro sujeto se escapa, no puedo darte todos los detalles por teléfono, pero creo que sabe que lo seguimos.

Tsubaki espero su respuesta mientras veía como la gente caminaba a su alrededor, además parecía que una persona estaba esperando su turno en el teléfono público.

—¿Cómo dices que es el supuesto sujeto?

—Pues no muy alto, de cabello negro corto, de cincuenta años aproximadamente debe tener un moretón en el ojo derecho, ¿por qué?

—¿ Usa uniforme de oficinista y tiene el brazo derecho vendado?

—Si…debería, se metió en una pelea ayer donde le quebraron el brazo, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—Creo que acaba de entrar al café.

—Espera ahí.

Tsubaki cuelga el teléfono y camina con un poco mas de prisa, hubiera sido más fácil tomar un taxi, pero le dejo todo su dinero a su hermano menor para que él regresara a casa.

**0oo0o00o0**

Mientras los investigadores del equipo Quinx caminaban cerca de un perímetro de donde se dieron varios reportes de los dragones huérfanos, un grito femenino alerto al equipo para que fueran a auxiliar a una mujer humana que había visto una de las criaturas salir de los callejones oscuros hacia el parque, los investigadores ahora peleaban ahora con un par de dragones huérfanos estos tenían una forma mas humanoide que claramente tenían asustados a mas civiles que se vieron involucrados en el combate, al parecer esta nueva "raza" de monstruos estaban saliendo de diferentes pequeños túneles que se conectaban con los oviductos mas grandes (parecido a la estructura de un hormiguero) por Tokio, la pelea era un parque que estaba cerca de una secundaria olvidada, había uno de estos "túneles" debajo de la escuela, los dragones huérfanos encontraron la manera de salir del túnel y salir por las diferentes entradas en la escuela, mucha gente salía a esa hora y caos empezó con la gente corriendo, el equipo Quinx estaba cuidando que los dragones no atacaran a las personas (ya que el objetivo principal era proteger a los civiles), cuando empezaron a salir mas de quince dragones humanoides de la escuela, Kaneki tuvo que ir a ver de donde diablos salían tantos monstruos, corrió por las calles tan rápido como podía atacando a la vez con cualquier monstruo que se le pusiera en frente, entro por una puerta rota y observo un gran agujero de donde salían más dragones huérfanos en el piso de la planta baja, "_De ahí salen los monstruos"_, antes tuvo que gritar fuertemente si había alguien vivo en el edificio, se concentro y no percibió algún olor o sonido humano o ghoul en el edificio, tenía una idea un tanto loca, uso su intercomunicador para hablar con Urie.

—Urie.

—¿¡Qué!?. —contestó Urie quien no estaba de humor para hablar con Kaneki en ese momento.

—Encontré un túnel de donde salen los dragones huérfanos, necesito que Saiko-chan y tú evacuen a todos en los civiles en un radio de al menos unos 50 metros, voy a hacer explotar el túnel.

—¡El maldito edificio podría derrumbarse y crear mas caos!, ¡¿qué crees qué?¡…¡Yonebashi!...entendido, mas vale que salga bien.

Un dragón huérfano que estaba detrás de Kaneki casi lo tira al suelo con un zarpazo que soltó en el aire haciendo que su intercomunicador se destrozara, él lo atravesó con su kagune, los monstruos empezaron a salir de nuevo del túnel y él atravesó con su kagune a todos los que pudo con las extensiones en forma de espada, tomo del interior de su gabardina una granada, lanzándola dentro del túnel haciendo que Kaneki corriera mientras con la mirada buscaba civiles; Se hizo sonar una explosión dentro de la escuela.

A unas calles de distancia.

Rize estaba tomando un café mientras miraba con mirada de halcón al supuesto sujeto suicida que iban a capturar que estaba a dos mesas de distancia de ella y como estaba a sus espaldas él no la veía, el hombre estaba sentado casi al fondo del lugar nervioso comiendo rápidamente de un plato con sándwiches usando el brazo izquierdo; Su vecina entro al café haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta, venía caminando con tranquilidad pero Rize percibía como tenía el rostro ligeramente sudoroso, ya que tenía el maquillaje estaba ligeramente corrido, una camarera le pregunto si iba a tomar una mesa para uno, pero su vecina empezó a buscarla hasta que Rize levanto la mano para llamar su atención haciéndole señas para que ella se acercara, su vecina la reconoció y se sentó frente a ella.

—¿Es ese?. —Preguntó Rize señalando con la mirada al sujeto, el café en realidad tenía doce clientes, incluyéndolas a ellas, el sujeto suicida, una pareja de estudiantes y dos familias distribuidas alrededor del café.

—Si. —Tsubaki miro discretamente.

—¿Tenemos que seguirlo?

—Si, mañana lo van a condenar por al menos diez años en la prisión mañana por la mañana, tendrá que ser hoy su último día. —La camarera que recibió a Tsubaki apareció frente a ellas interrumpiéndolas con una carta del menú para Tsubaki, pero ella rechazo la carta pidiendo diciendo que ella no iba a tomar nada por el momento.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque me invitaron al juicio.

—Vaya la ciudadana ejemplar.

Tsubaki rio ligeramente divertida por el comentario de Rize, pero ella tenía diversos contactos para estas ocasiones, era su trabajo ir de un lado a otro investigando.

—¿Y dime conseguiste ropa de cambio?. —Su vecina la examino rápidamente con la mirada curiosa por la bolsa de reciclaje que tenía con ella.

Rize bebió de su café, suspirando por el delicioso sabor.

—Si, de un lugar donde venden ropa barata.

Tsubaki iba a seguir con la conversación cuando una explosión se escucho a distancia, un gran _boom_ a unas tres o cuatro calles sonó en forma de eco. Todos los clientes y trabajadores empezaron a preguntarse ( y asustarse) por tal sonido. Las patrullas de la policía y el TSC sonaban a la distancia. Las luces del lugar parpadearon unos segundos, el sujeto que Rize y su vecina estaban vigilando salió del lugar dejando unos billetes en la mesa despavorido, las chicas hicieron lo mismo y se fueron dos minutos después de la victima para seguirlo. El sujeto corrió para la misma dirección de donde sonó la explosión, ya era su hora.

**0o0o00oo0**

Después de la exposición el edificio de la vieja escuela se derrumbo por la mitad del edificio, afortunadamente no hubo fuego que se propagaba.

Mientras Kaneki revisaba los alrededores el caos todavía reinaba por esa zona del distrito, gente corriendo, gente peleando, otros agentes del TSC corrían a auxiliar en todo lo que se podía, Urie y Saiko ya habían acabado con los dragones huérfanos que quedaban mientras los otros agentes revisaban el perímetro y se evacuaban a mas civiles, solo esperaban a su eterno maestro/padre-adoptivo que se encontrara con ellos, hasta que Saiko observo algo curioso, había un civil lejos de la mirada de los investigadores del TSC que estaba boca abajo sobre el suelo entre unos arbustos usaba una camisa verde y jeans, tenía la ropa manchada de sangre en la espalda y la cabeza, Saiko apartándose de Urie (quien estaba hablando con un compañero de ellos) corrió para auxiliarlo, pero el cuerpo del supuesto civil fue arrastrado rápidamente hacia la oscuridad, Urie y Kaneki la alcanzaron cuando ella empezó a seguir el rastro del civil.

—¡Espera!. —Saiko corrió para seguir a lo que fuera que estuviera arrastrando a la oscuridad a ese civil.

A parte de los dragones huérfanos un par de ghouls se llevaron mal herido al civil que era un hombre humano que fue mal herido por uno de los monstruos desmayándose en el acto.

Él sujeto que estaban buscando Rize y Tsubaki yacía en el suelo de un callejón muy cerca de donde se había originado el caos de los agentes del TSC y los dragones huérfanos, el hombre estaba ya muerto desde hace unos minutos, había tomado una sobredosis de pastillas de tranquilizantes, pastillas para el resfriado común, entre otro tipo de pastillas, envenenándose que le habían provocado un paro cardiaco, estaba sentado en un callejón con los ojos cerrados con la boca abierta y un rastro de sangre en la boca. Tsubaki quien iba más adelante usaba su olfato para detectar el olor de la muerte, cuando alguien iba a morir el cuerpo despedía cierta esencia curiosa que ella reconocía con facilidad, Rize solo se fijaba en el caos que había, inclusive creyó ver una camioneta con el reportaje de las noticias locales apenas entrando en acción. Llegaron al callejón, estaba bastante oscuro para que nadie las viera, Tsubaki tomo del hombro derecho del ahora cadáver y Rize del izquierdo apareciera que ambas estaban ayudando a caminar al cadáver, caminaron por oscuridad sin decirse nada, hasta que del otro lado del callejón vieron a un par de sujetos hacer lo mismo que ellas arrastrar una persona pero era un civil de jeans y camisa verde pasaron de prisa y apenas los vieron unos segundos, ellas sabían que era humano por el olor, peros sus captores no les parecía humanos, una investigadora de cabello azul sujetado por dos trenzas junto con otros dos investigadores que Rize claramente reconocía al de cabello blanco, pasaron corriendo tras de ellos, sorprendiendo a las dos ghouls, ellas dejaron de caminar.

—Por eso me hubiera gustado llevarnos el cuerpo en la fabrica de comida rápida o en la tienda de uniformes no nos hubiera complicado tanto la vida. —dijo Tsubaki señalando con la mirada al otro lado del callejón donde estaban corriendo el par de sujetos y los investigadores del TSC—Y ahí va nuestro ejemplo.

—¿No podríamos acostarlo en el suelo y sacar las partes mas importantes y salir de aquí?. —Sugirió Rize.

Tsubaki asintió.

—Cortemos las partes mas importantes, dejemos el cuerpo aquí y si todo se tranquiliza volveremos mas tarde.

Tsubaki y Rize pusieron al cadáver en el suelo, no había mucha luz para ver con claridad donde cortar, mientras que Tsubaki examinaba el cuerpo con una lámpara pequeña que siempre llevaba consigo de arriba abajo, Rize vigilaba ambas salidas del callejón de donde estaban. Tsubaki tomo de su mochila un termómetro especial, tijeras, bolsas de plástico estilizadas con liquido refrigerante y se ponía guantes quirúrgicos, empezó midiendo la temperatura del cuerpo haciendo cálculos mentales de a que hora murió _"9:40 pm"_, corto rápidamente la camisa y los pantalones del cadáver con las tijeras palpando su estomago buscando hinchazón, heridas o hematomas para abrirle el abdomen y los muslos, no tenía nada, su kagune se manifestó y como un cuchillo carnicero bien afilado cortó rápidamente en cortes limpios trozos de carne gruesos en forma de lonjas descartando los intestinos y el estomago, poniéndolos en bolsas de plástico. "_Un kilo, un kilo y medio, dos kilos, tres kilos"_ iba calculando mentalmente mientras colocaba los trozos de carne en las bolsas. Después de aproximadamente 7 minutos de cortar abdomen y muslos teniendo los cortes de carne listos en su mochila, era el turno de Rize.

—Tu turno Rize.

Rize manifestó su kagune e imagino una gran serpiente, un kagune con boca y dientes se manifestó de su espalda baja esta "serpiente" empezó a destrozar el cuerpo mordiendo salvajemente los lugares de corte de Tsubaki, tenían la ventaja de trabajar en el callejón por la oscuridad y el caos que había afuera, su dinámica consistía en recolectar y cubrir las evidencias culpando a los dragones huérfanos dejando una masa de carne destrozada después de haber sacado lo "mejor" del cuerpo, Tsubaki era la que iba vigilando, ella percibió a más agentes corriendo y el olor se acercaba mas a ellas.

—Es suficiente Rize, vámonos. —Tsubaki empezó a tomar sus cosas y meterlas en su mochila.

Rize asintió desactivando su kagune, como ambas estaban ligeramente cubiertas de sangre, Rize tomo algo de su perfume de su bolsa y se coloco lo mejor que puedo, le paso la botella a Tsubaki para que hiciera lo mismo, ambas chicas iban caminando rápidamente ahora entre la multitud que veían como los agentes del TSC ponían cinta de "PROHIBIDO EL PASO" de color amarillo en la zona del parque, ya estando fuera de la calle mezclándose con Tsubaki tomo su teléfono celular y comenzó a marcar un número especial.

—Hola, usted ¿ordeno comida para esta noche?...Si soy la mujer de las camelias...Muy bien ahí estaremos, gracias por su preferencia. —Tsubaki colgó el teléfono para dirigirse unos baños públicos que estaban cruzando la calle.

—¿Dónde va a ser el intercambio?. —Preguntó Rize.

—En unas instalaciones a medio construir, un auto nos va a recoger, es un lugar abandonado, tenemos 30 minutos, necesitamos cambiarnos de atuendo.

Rize solo asintió.

—Vamos a cambiarnos, antes de que alguien nos vea la sangre en la ropa.

Rize y Tsubaki salían de los cubículos de los baños con sus atuendos para el supuesto encuentro con el "cliente" por suerte eran las únicas dos mujeres, Rize usaba la peluca de color caoba larga y el atuendo que compro en la tienda _vintage_, el vestido estilo chino le quedaba bien y el abrigo que aunque se veía un tanto desgastado de las mangas le servía bastante para la ocasión, mientras que Tsubaki vestía una chaqueta color tinto con un vestido largo negro y una peluca color negro de cabello corto luciendo igual de elegante que su compañera, antes de salirse de los baños Rize tomo su maquillaje personal comenzando a pintar su cuello y rostro intentando sobretodo disimular su marca del cuello, ella sabía que esa marca era una señal clara de quien era, así que de vez en cuando la simulaba ocultándola con la ropa, accesorios, maquillaje. Una vez retocado el rostro con sombras para ojos, rimen color rojo oscuro, rubor y labial color rojo, tomo un poco del maquillaje que compro en el supermercado que era maquillaje escénico, abriendo un poco el escote del vestido dejando su hombro derecho desnudo frente al espejo para no manchar la ropa empezando a dibujar de forma delicada con un pincel especial en su piel un par de flores rojas del infierno simulando un tatuaje solo en su cuello, el maquillaje se le daba y como una geisha retocaba con cuidado de manera delicada, los colores rojizos junto como los delgados contornos negros, las luces del baño eran demasiados brillantes para ciertos detalles pero Tsubaki le ayudó con los últimos detalles que ella no se alcanzaba, tomo un poco de laca especial para maquillaje y fijo su obra de arte, guardaron lo más importante que eran sus celulares y un poco de dinero dentro de sus bolsillos, Rize dejo su bolsa de reciclaje con todas sus cosas debajo del lavado de los baños públicos (ya que en teoría no se iban a tardar y podría dar la excusa si alguien la veía que había olvidado sus cosas por error en el baño), en cuanto a la ropa machada de sangre Tsubaki se la llevarían en su mochila, muy probablemente tendrían que quemarla, eran los gajes del oficio.

**0o0o0o0o0**

El equipo Quinx no lo logro alcanzar a los sospechosos que se llevaron el cuerpo del civil que Saiko venía persiguiendo, ya que entraron rápidamente por una camioneta y el vehículo arranco con el civil adentro, afortunadamente pudieron localizar el vehículo gracias a la policía que estaba en unas instalaciones de una fabrica ya abandonada que había sufrido un incendio hace cuatro años; Mientras Urie y Saiko iban a investigar el área sur de la fabrica donde estaba la maquinaria de la fabrica, Kaneki iba por el área norte donde había un montón de pequeñas bodegas, las instalaciones eran demasiado grandes, había muchas bodegas en el área norte y no se veía que hubiera alguna luz, el lugar estaba desierto, las únicas luces que había eran los faros de luz del lugar, Kaneki caminaba entre los lugares menos iluminados teniendo todos sus sentidos en alerta por si alguna persona salía de entre las sombras.

Urie Y Saiko habían encontrado la camioneta, la cual tenía al civil dentro, tenía una herida en la cabeza por el haber golpeado con el suelo y estaba inconsciente, tendrían que reportarlo, pero no sabían si había mas civiles secuestrados y no sabían si todos los involucrados era ghouls o humanos, Saiko al querer hablar con Kaneki este no respondía ya que el intercomunicador de su maestro estaba roto, por lo que seguirían buscando hasta toparse con su maestro.

Entre tanto Kaneki luego de caminar un rato vio que una de las bodegas tenía las ventanas iluminadas y tenía pintada en toda la pared el número 77, maldecía que su comunicador no servía para comunicarse con sus estudiantes, caminó con cautela y en silencio preparándose para atacar si era necesario por que no tenía ni idea de que iba a suceder, se asomo discretamente por la ventana observando la escena, había cinco personas dentro de la bodega (tres hombres y dos mujeres), no había muebles mas que una mesa rectangular alta metálica y varias cajas de cartón apiladas que debían de estar ahí desde mas de cuatro años, en el centro de la bodega todas las personas le daban la espalda a Kaneki, estaban alrededor de la mesa mientras discutían algo que él no lograba entender, en el centro de la mesa podía notar que ponían dos cosas abultadas y cubiertas con mantas en el centro, pero por su olfato detecto un olor humano, de repente vio que una de las mujeres empezó a atacar a uno de los hombres y una pelea se empezó en esa bodega, pudo notar que había dos cuerpos humanos acostados con mascarillas de oxigeno en sus rostros en la mesa metálica, abrió la puerta de la bodega para intervenir en la escena.

—¡TSC, Todos quietos!

Los cinco ghouls voltearon sorprendidos por el agente del TSC que entró a la bodega tenía un solo ojo ghoul indicando que era hibrido, los hombres empezaron atacando al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose que el investigador Kaneki no era cualquier cosa con la magnitud de su kagune, mientras las mujeres intentaban escapar, el investigador contenía sus ataques para no lastimar a los rehenes, tenía que observar todos los puntos ya que la pelea era un lugar reducido, mientras contenía a dos de los atacantes con su kagune parecido a un duelo de espadas, uno de ellos aprovecho un punto ciego del investigador atacándolo por el costado derecho, pero una de las mujeres atravesó al ghoul por el torso deteniendo, cuando Kaneki se dio cuenta ya había empujado a los tres atacantes al fondo de la bodega reteniéndolos con su kagune, las mujeres ya no estaban, pero Kaneki salió de la bodega sacando una pistola que disparaba una bengala para indicar una señal de auxilio, el sonoro sonido del arma sonó por toda las instalaciones indicando que necesitaba ayuda, las mujeres no estaban ni tampoco los rehenes humanos.

Una media hora antes…

Tsubaki y Rize fueron recogidas por un auto color negro que se dirigía a las instalaciones de una fabrica de jabón abandonada desde hace algún tiempo, Tsubaki usaba su teléfono para mandar mensajes con la luz brillante iluminando su rostro y tenía un cubre bocas negro en su rostro, Rize solo veía por la ventana usando lentes de cristales de color morado para ocultar su mirada, las múltiples luces de la ciudad se veían curiosas en su visión, iban alejándose mas de donde las habían recogido, el viaje fue silencioso todo el camino, el auto se detuvo en una de las entradas traseras de la fábrica, ambas chicas bajaron del vehículo quedando frente a la reja cerrada el auto se esfumo cuando bajaron, cuando la reja se abrió por automático "el cliente" salió de la parcial oscuridad, era un hombre vestido de ropa deportiva negra usando una mascara simple que cubría todo su rostro exceptuando dos orificios en donde iban sus ojos, era bastante alto, no tenían idea que edad tenía, pero debía de rondar en los treinta y tantos años por su apariencia musculosa en general, el cliente tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su capucha, sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una camelia mostrándosela a ambas chicas, Tsubaki en movimientos silenciosos saco la ropa de ambas (que estaba en una bolsa de plástico amarilla) de la mochila y le entrego la mochila al joven de negro, él solo en silencio abrió el cierre de la mochila contando las bolsas de plástico con la carne adentro, asintió aprobatorio y le entrego a las dos chicas un par de sobres que contenían la cantidad de dinero acordada, pareciera que seria el fin de la compra y venta, cuando el cliente le entrego a Tsubaki una pequeña nota que ella leyó en voz alta.

—Si quieren recibir la misma cantidad de dinero o más, hay un par de comerciantes que buscan vendedores en la bodega número 77, si se dan prisa tal vez los alcancen.

—¿Y él no habla?. —Dijo Rize señalando al cliente.

—Es mudo tuvo que llamarme por clave morse dando pequeños golpes en el teléfono con un tenedor, ¿qué dices otros 20,000?.

Rize lo pensó un momento, el dinero era suficiente, pero si era rápido y ganaban un poco más, ¿qué importara?

—Esta bien, pero si el asunto se vuelve extraño yo me voy.

—De acuerdo.

El cliente de ambas chicas se fue caminando perdiéndose en la oscuridad esperando que al tampoco lo atraparan por transportar carne humana, sin antes ver como la reja se quedaba abierta y con las dos chicas adentrándose mas en las instalaciones, solo esperaba que nadie entrara.

Ya en la bodega tocaron la puerta y Tsubaki entrego la nota, los traficantes de cadáveres las dejaron entrar sin decir nada, Rize no tenía experiencia mas que trabajando con Tsubaki, en cambio Tsubaki ya estaba acostumbrada a trabajar con diferentes ghouls y unos pocos humanos por la carne humana, sentía las ofertas de "trabajo" como algo normal, los tres traficantes se presentaron y solo les dijeron si podían distribuir dos productos en especial, las dos se quedaron extrañadas por un bulto en particular envuelto en una manta que subieron a la mesa metálica que se movía.

Rize palideció cuando entre la mercancía había una niña entre ellos, una niña de menos de diez años de cabello oscuro peinada con dos coletas vestida con un uniforme escolar estaba acostada en la mesa cubierta con una manta y con una mascara de oxigeno en su rostro, ese tipo de mercancía ella no comercializaba, ella y Tsubaki tenían dos reglas: Suicidas y adultos. Los niños y los asesinatos estaban prohibidos para ellas, porque era más grave para seguridad de ambas con el TSC y claro Tsubaki tenía un hermano menor que le recordaba que era lo que no se podía cazar, pero por su parte Rize si podría matar a los ghouls que estaban frente a ella que habían secuestrado a la niña, no le parecía tan mala idea, ese nivel era repulsivo.

Tsubaki miraba con asco, ya que ese no era el trato ellas solo recolectaban cadáveres y sabían cuando alguien iba a convertirse en cadáver, pero asesinar a una niña pequeña hizo que le recordara que tanto humanos como ghouls eran igual de asquerosos y horripilantes. Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Rize hablo con un tono curioso y formal, para no caer en sospecha de los traficantes.

—Vaya, vaya ¿ y esta pequeña niña quién es? No sabía que comían frutos demasiados verdes, ella no alcanza ni siquiera los cincuenta kilos. —las manos de Rize se estrujaban en la falda de su vestido, pero como la mesa que tenían frente a ellos era muy alta no se notaba, solo Tsubaki quien tenía buen odio escuchaba ligeramente la tela de su vestido estrujarse.

Los tres traficantes se rieron a carcajadas, las chicas solo se miraron extrañadas mientras ellos reían, él que parecía ser su líder simplemente encendió un cigarrillo y fumo cerca de la cara de Rize, pero ella no se inmuto, se vio reflejada en los lentes oscuros que traía puesto el líder sin moverse sosteniéndole la mirada, aunque le dieron ganas que darle un puñetazo y arrancarle la nariz_. "aguanta…solo quédate quieta."_

—¿No lo han entendido?, esto es lo que necesitamos que se venda, sabemos que hay gente que la comprara.

—¿ Pero por que una niña?. —Esta vez quien pregunto fue Tsubaki.

—Ya venía con el sujeto drogadicto, la niña nos vio y comenzó a gritar y claro no podíamos desaprovechar la oportunidad, la gente que compra nuestros productos se cansara algún día de comer comida a punto de echarse a perder, queremos probar con otra cosa.

—Me temo que no podre aceptarla, no llega a los 50 kilos como dice mi compañera, los trozos de carne que vendemos son de gente que termina colgándose de los puentes o deciden morir en el bosque del suicidio, solo adultos qué es igual a 50 kilos o más. —Dijo Tsubaki.

—Deberían irse, tendrán suerte si no los denuncian por secuestrar a una niña. —Rize se dirigió al líder ella solo se veía reflejada en el cristal de los lentes de sol.

—¿Es una advertencia pequeña _suka_?. —Él ghoul le sujeto la barbilla bruscamente acercando su rostro al suyo.

Ella manteniendo la mirada solo le sonrió y en un parpadeo Rize mordió la nariz del sujeto por el tabique tan rápido y fuerte casi arrancándole la nariz, los lentes de Rize resbalaron por su rostro, él líder ya tenía una gran marca en el rostro y la sangre manchaba su camisa.

—No, es una amenaza _sukin syn_. —dijo Rize escupiendo la sangre que había entrado en su boca, tenía un sabor parecido al masticar un cable quemado lo cual le supo asqueroso. El ghoul ahora con la nariz casi mutilada se hacia para atrás sosteniéndose la nariz queriendo detener el sangrado.

Tsubaki impresionada solo miro como la sangre corría por la boca de Rize mientras ella los miraba desafiantemente, los otros dos sujetos intentaron atacar a la Rize, pero Tsubaki interpuso su kagune entre ellos, las dos sabían que no se podían negociar con esos sujetos así que solo quedaba pelear por eliminarlos, la puerta de la bodega se abrió fuertemente revelando al investigador Kaneki Ken activando su kagune, a Rize se le fue la sangre a los pies cuando lo vio, no podía creerlo.

La pelea entre el investigador y los tres ghouls comenzó de manera violenta, era claro que lo reconocían como un investigador, Rize inconscientemente tomo a la niña y Tsubaki tomo el otro cuerpo que era el de un joven de 19 años que estaba a lado de la niña, rompieron una ventana con el kagune de Tsubaki para su escape, Tsubaki fue la primera en cruzar saltando por la ventana, pero antes de que Rize hiciera lo mismo se detuvo en una fracción de segundo y volteo la mirada notando como uno de los atacantes iba a atacar al investigador Kaneki por un punto ciego, manifestó su kagune atravesando al traficante, las chicas se fueron como alma que lleva el diablo.

**0o0o0o00o0**

Los tres traficantes ghouls ya estaban en el suelo, uno inconsciente, dos de ellos malheridos uno por el investigador Kaneki y el otro por Rize, la bengala atrajo a sus estudiantes quienes llegaron y se quedaron por ordenes de Kaneki para que él pudiera localizar a una de las mujeres, sin saber que ya conocía a una de ellas.

Rize y Tsubaki corrían por las instalaciones todavía en la parte norte de la fabrica, Tsubaki dejo al joven de 19 años cerca de la bodega número 78 esperando que los investigadores que ya estaban infiltrados encontraran al muchacho, en cuanto a la niña Rize la dejo junto al muchacho cubierta con la manta, cerca de su cuerpo. Antes de desaparecer Rize aprecio a la niña que ya tenía el cabello suelto por las sacudidas que dio Rize para que no la lastimaran y ya no tenía la mascara de oxigeno en su rostro, pronto despertaría.

—¿Tsubaki-san?. —llamo Rize a su vecina que se había detenido en el camino por una herida en la pierna derecha, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando se la hicieron.

—Estoy bien. —dijo agitada intentando recuperar el aliento, odiaba correr. —Rize, ¿por qué te llevaste a la niña?

Rize lo pensó por un momento, inconscientemente la tomo porque le vino un flashback de una niña pequeña e indefensa en su mente de la misma edad de cabello morado pidiendo ayuda porque la estaban persiguiendo, cuando vio a la niña, un escalofrió le había recorrido la espina dorsal y sabía que no podía hacerle nada, ese tipo de sentimiento era nuevo en ella, Rize contestó.

—Si la niña salía herida en ese enfrentamiento y nosotras capturadas nos culparían de secuestro y quien sabe mas de que por esos cerdos traficantes, ¿tú por qué cargaste con el cuerpo del muchacho?.

—Por lo mismo.

Tenían que moverse por que estaba segura que el TCS pronto les estarían pisando los talones, pero la pierna de Tsubaki empezó a chorrearle de sangre, Rize subió la manga de su abrigo para ofrecerle su brazo a su vecina, no podía abandonarla.

Su vecina tomo el antebrazo de Rize y se quito su cubre bocas mordiendo a su Rize, la ghoul de cabello blanco soltó un pequeño quejido los dientes de su vecina eran extrañamente puntiagudos y pequeños como si un gato la estuviera mordiendo.

Tsubaki sabía que en casos de que una de las dos estuviera herida, morderse una a la otra era una alternativa de acelerar el crecimiento de regeneración y energía, extrañamente la sangre Rize sentía que era muy nutritiva en células RC y su sabor era curioso, pero para su gusto demasiado sospechoso para ser solo de descendencia ghoul, dejo el brazo de Rize y comenzó a caminar con normalidad agradeciendo a su vecina, corrieron de nuevo hacia la salida por donde entraron notando a lo lejos que habían mas investigadores.

—Mierda, no tenías que precipitarte con el líder al que le mordiste la nariz, si nos llegan a encontrar... —maldijo Tsubaki.

—No nos encontraran, esos traficantes ya deben estar capturados, me preocupa mas el TSC que nos encuentre a nosotras. —Interrumpió Rize, las dos se escondieron por detrás de la bodega que estaba mas cerca de la puerta, hablando en tono bajo.

—¿Pero, tienes que siempre ser tan impulsiva en esos casos?

—Es mi naturaleza.

**0o0o0o0**

Kaneki había encontrado a los dos rehenes que estaban a salvo, pronto ingresarían a una ambulancia, pero percibió un rastro de sangre que lo empezó a conducir a dos esencias (una desconocida y otra ya conocida),corrió sin poder creerlo, no quería creer de quien era la esencia de la otra mujer, la que había herido al ghoul que casi lo ataca a él.

"_No puede ser…"._Kaneki empezó a correr más rápido.

Cuando las dos chicas estaban percibiendo el olor de agente Kaneki Ken decidieron volver a correr y más rápido, ambas chicas corrieron por la parte sur de la fabrica, en teoría en donde había menos agentes, tenían que idear un plan para no ser capturadas.

—Rize, tenemos que escondernos, la fabrica esta abierta por una puerta trasera debemos entrar, sea quien sea que nos persigue podemos ponerle fin al asunto si le tendemos una trampa.

—¿Dices asesinar al investigador?. —pregunto Rize sorprendida.

—Solo si se llegara a ser muy necesario.

Un grupo de ghouls de cinco personas que estaban vestidas como el cliente de Tsubaki y Rize que también empezaron a correr las vieron a lo lejos, uno de ellos parecía conocer a Tsubaki, ambos grupos se encontraron.

—¿Tsubaki-san? ¿También te vienen persiguiendo?. —preguntó uno de los ghouls con una mascara negra con líneas rojas simulando una zarpazo rojo en la mascara.

—Si, pensamos que éramos las únicas, ¿hay mas vendedores aquí?.

—Si, nosotros y otro grupo que ya fue capturado, pero ya tenemos demasiada "evidencia" escondida en varios puntos de la fabrica para delatarnos, pero tenemos solucionado el problema para que no nos tomen la pista.

—¿Qué tipo de solución?. —preguntó Rize.

—Vamos a incendiar todo el lugar. —dijo el ghoul señalando con la mirada varios contenedores de plástico que llevaban sus compañeros, por el olor que tenían los recipientes era gasolina lo que contenían.

**Notas de autor**: Aquí les tengo el cuatro capítulo, no se porque últimamente veo animes en donde todo termina en un incendio como _The promised Neverland_ y _Dororo_. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia en las dos plataformas. Quien sea quien lea esto, les deseo un maravilloso día.


	5. Capítulo 5: Una noche de trabajo parte2

**Hinganbana**

**Capítulo 5: Noche de trabajo parte dos: el acuerdo**.

Siete ghouls entraban a la fabrica, todos esparcían la gasolina en los lugares mas fáciles de incendiar (lugares lejos de la humedad, cerca de combustible extra como papel o madera seca, etc.) la fabrica era un lugar de aspecto abandonado con varios agujeros en el techo filtrando poca luz iluminando el camino, la maquinaria estaba oxidada y los cables de electricidad estaban roídos por las ratas haciendo que las lámparas de luz mas grandes estuvieran colgadas del techo tendidas solo de un cable y el olor del lugar era ligeramente húmedo.

A Rize le habían dado un cubre bocas negro sencillo para "proteger" su identidad y protegerse del humo, ella rociaba el liquido transparente que tenía un olor particularmente fuerte, el cubre bocas le ayudaba a aguantar el aroma, tomó su muda de ropa con la que salió del trabajo (una camisa sencilla blanca y una mini falda color lila junto con unas pantimedias) las empapó con gasolina y las dejo en el suelo, todos los ghouls estaban en diferentes puntos de la fabrica, ella particularmente en la parte sur de la planta baja (es decir cerca de la puerta por la que entraron a la fabrica) se preguntaba en cuanto tiempo iba a pasar para que la descubrieran, el ghoul que era conocido de Tsubaki de apodo _Kizuato_ apareció frente a ella llamando su atención.

—¿Terminaste?. —le preguntó el ghoul.

—Si.

—Debemos prepararnos, estamos a punto de incendiar el lugar.

—De acuerdo. —Rize miraba la salida con una mirada perdida.

A los ojos del ghoul Rize lucía preocupada y algo distraída, Tsubaki le había comentado que ellas habían tenido un "ligero mal entendido" con los otros traficantes y que habían sido vistas por un investigador, pensaba el ghoul que la chica que estaba frente a él podría estar preocupada por que los descubrieran.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?. —le preguntó el ghoul, Tsubaki no le había dicho el nombre de su compañera.

—Hinganbana. —Contestó Rize.

—¿Flor del infierno? Supongo que te queda por el color de cabello casi rojizo.

—Mmm…gracias. —Rize acaricio uno de sus mechones de la peluca con una de sus manos.

Los otros ghouls ya estaban listos, Kizuato le entrego una pequeña caja de cerillos, Rize las miro esperando una explicación.

—Todos empezaremos una parte del incendio, como la fabrica es muy húmeda y demasiado grande no podemos confiarnos en solo un punto para iniciar el incendio todos encenderemos una parte para asegurarnos del trabajo, serás la segunda cuando se te la "señal", si no funciona la siguiente persona lo intentara, será como "pasar una antorcha de punto a punto" hasta que a uno le funcione, cuando funcione el primer incendio corre lo mas rápido que puedas hacia la salida principal, procuraremos irnos todos juntos. —señalo con su pulgar la puerta del otro lado de donde estaban.

—Entendido.

—Bien, buena suerte Hinganbana-san.

El primer ghoul que estaba en el primer piso prendió un encendedor acercando el fuego al el área que le fue asignada, pero no funciono por la humedad del lugar (probablemente por la cercanía del techo roto que goteaba por las lluvias) en la fabrica, comenzó por intentarlo de nuevo, pero no funciono, sonó un silbato indicando al grupo que no había funcionado y a Rize que era su turno, Rize encendió la cerilla arrojándola a la ropa, un fuego rojo se propago funcionando por el combustible extra quemando la ropa y siguiendo con el camino de gasolina hacia los lados de la fabrica que Rize había dibujado.

Los demás ghouls vieron la luz del fuego como una señal clara de salir corriendo, Rize ya estaba dándose a la fuga temiendo que el fuego la quemara cuando una de las lámparas del techo cayo sobre el fuego impidiéndole el paso, el sonido que escuchó fue demasiado horrible y fuerte para Rize haciendo que se asustara y cubriera sus oidos con ambas manos, pronto el humo empezó a propagarse y la llamas ahora rojizas consumían el lugar, Rize no podía salir por el mismo lugar que los otros ghouls, cuando el caos del fuego comenzó a fallarle la visión y el humo a empezarla a asfixiar salió por la puerta por la que entraron corriendo, casi quemándose las manos a la hora de empujar la puerta metálica, una explosión dentro de la fabrica sonó potentemente haciendo que algún escombro o vidrio caliente alcanzara su pierna izquierda hiriéndole la primera capa de la piel de la parte trasera de la rodilla hasta el tobillo.

Como si fuera un animal corriendo del incendio de un bosque, Rize salió de la fabrica rápidamente cubriéndose los ojos con el ante brazo derecho ya que el calor le había molestado en su rostro una gran nube de humo negro la acompañaba en su fuga, su cubre bocas terminó por caerse mientras corría, el olor del humo había distraído su olfato y su vista de tal forma que no supo con quien chocó bruscamente (que también iba corriendo) cayendo bruscamente sentada sobre el suelo cuando corría de nuevo hacia las bodegas de la fabrica, una misteriosa mano masculina la tomo de la muñeca para ayudarla a levantarse y esconderse en una de las bodegas (ya que mas investigadores y algunos ghouls se estarían presentando con la señal de fuego) sacándola del caos.

Ya en la bodega, Rize pudo tranquilizarse pero la herida de su pierna empezó a molestarle causando un ligero aroma a carne quemada en la bodega.

—Gracias. —dijo Rize tosiendo un poco por el humo bajando la mirada tocando su herida en la oscuridad, las ventanas estaban cerradas de la bodega en la que estaba incluyendo una puerta de un armario que estaba cerca, ya no percibía el olor del humo tanto, la bodega estaba casi a oscuras si no fuera por la parcial luz que se filtraba por las ventanas por los faros de luz; Cuando levantó la vista para ver quien la había ayudado (creyendo que tal vez era uno de los ghouls con los que había estado) soltó un pequeño jadeo cubriendo su boca con la mano, era el investigador Kaneki Ken quien estaba frente a ella, tenía problemas.

**0o0o0o0o**

Estaban frente a frente a una distancia de aproximadamente un metro, él la observaba sorprendido_, _pero para Rize algo no tenía sentido, ¿por qué la ayudó en primer lugar?, él la había visto en la discusión que tuvo con los traficantes y ella básicamente estaba huyendo, si él hubiera querido la habría sometido cuando ella cayo al piso por estar _de nuevo_ en lugares no apropiados a estas horas de la noche y la hubiera arrestado o algo así aprovechando que estaba algo confundida luego de salir de la fabrica, pero solo la ayudó y se metió con ella en esa bodega lejos del caos que muy probablemente iba a darse entre el fuego, el TSC y los ghouls.

Finalmente Kaneki habló.

—Señorita Akagawa, ¿qué estas haciendo a estas horas en este lugar?. —Él preguntó sorprendido, el corazón de Kaneki empezó a latir por la adrenalina de encontrarse de nuevo a Rize, pero no quería que ella estuviera involucrada en algo peligroso como el trafico de personas.

Rize calló, no sabía que contestarle, estaba por así decirlo acorralada, si huía del investigador sería perseguida, si lo asesinaba sería perseguida (esas dos posibilidades se le hicieron familiares en alguna parte de su subconsciente )…pero si solo le contestaba algo al investigador.

—…Me ofrecieron un trabajo de 20,000 yenes, pero no era lo que esperaba al final, corrí cuando empezaron a pelear en la bodega, me atrapo el incendio y choque contigo al correr. —Rize intentaba mantenerse en calma.

—¿Y la otra mujer?

—Ni idea.

—¿Pero un trabajo aquí? ¿Enserio?...no me digas que por eso pasabas en la madrugada por las ruinas la otra noche, ¿estas metida en el trafico de personas para…comérselas?. —Kaneki no podía creer sencillamente la situación, ella no podría estar involucrada en el secuestro del civil de la camioneta, ni tampoco de las otras dos personas de la bodega número 78 no quería creer que fuera verdad.

—¿Qué?, yo no he matado ni secuestrado a nadie. —Respondió Rize, tenía problemas y matar a un investigador era demasiado, de haber sido civil podrían cubrirse las evidencias con otros cuerpos, pero…

—Pensé que habías dejado todo lo ilegal cuando te encontré. —dijo Kaneki como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza.

—¿De qué hablas? Si apenas nos conocimos hace unos días.

Kaneki enmudeció, ella tenía un punto a favor, olvidaba que Rize no tenía memoria.

—Me refiero…no importa, tenemos que irnos, hay un enorme incendio y hay que evacuar el área, necesitare que cooperes conmigo. —Kaneki empezó a enfocarse en la salida.

—No, vas a querer arrestarme luego de esto. —Contestó Rize cruzando los brazos, no podía creer que de todos los posibles problemas en los que se había metido esta noche tenía que involucrase con el investigador Kaneki Ken.

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo una silueta paso por la vista periférica de ambos por una de las ventanas, uno de sus compañeros ghoul de Rize con los que inicio el incendio iba a entrar alertado por el olor o el sonido que provenía del lugar, "_!Demonios que nos vean!" _pensó Rize y como si fuera un impulso localizo la puerta del armario y empujó a Kaneki dentro del pequeño cuarto dándole su abrigo para que cubriera su olor, Kaneki no sabía por que Rize lo metió dentro del cuarto cubriéndole la cabeza con su abrigo, hasta que ella le dijo en voz baja "no hagas ruido y cúbrete la cabeza", la puerta se cerró dejando al ghoul de un ojo en la oscuridad exceptuando una pequeña ventana rota en el armario que filtraba la luz, agudizo su odio para poder escuchar parte de la conversación.

—No sabía que estabas aquí ya todo mundo se fue, la ghoul de la cabello negro corto te estaba buscando. —La voz que escuchaba Kaneki era una voz masculina.

—Lo siento, el incendio me distrajo ya no pude darme la vuelta, temía que me descubriera el TSC. —Rize hablaba con un tono tranquilo, pero como Rize estaba recargada sobre la puerta encajaba las uñas en la puerta de madera del armario al otro lado rascando la superficie, ella estaba nerviosa.

—A sí, hablando de eso, ¿has visto a algún investigador? Tenemos ordenes de matarlos si nos descubren...y a posibles ghouls que los cubran. —la voz del ghoul sonaba neutral, como si fuera algo normal.

En la escena entraron silenciosamente otros dos ghouls (un hombre y una mujer) que no vestían como los otros ghouls del grupo de Kizuato, iban vestidos de capas color tinto y usaban mascaras blancas que simulaban cuencas grandes y profundas negras en sus ojos junto con unos picos de pájaro de pequeño tamaño, la tensión empezó a subir.

Kaneki abrió los ojos grandes por los sonidos del exterior del armario, se preparó para lo inevitable, tenía que pelear si era necesario, siguió escuchando.

—No en realidad, tal vez percibí a uno en las bodegas que están mas hacia la salida, pero no alcance a ver nada, además estoy herida de la pierna.

"_Eso explicaría porque sentí el olor de carne quemada y por que Rize revisaba su pierna"_. Kaneki no se dio cuenta la primera vez la emoción del momento y la parcial oscuridad no hizo que fijara en ese detalle de que ella estaba herida, ahora que lo pensaba el abrigo que ella le había dado estaba quemado de atrás, Rize observaba a las dos figuras que estaban a lado del primer ghoul lo cual le dio a entender que estaban juntos, no tenía idea de sus intenciones, quienes eran esos sujetos de mascaras de pájaro, la situación en teoría en ese momento estaba "controlada", Rize estaba distrayendo y persuadiendo al primer ghoul para que no sospechara y Kaneki estaba en el armario listo por si cualquier cosa sucedía, pero ninguno contó que el celular de Rize sonara dentro de su abrigo con Kaneki en el armario, Rize tensó los hombros el sonido era bastante notorio, en un lapso de cinco segundos una explosión sonó del otro lado de la bodega, antes de que los ghouls averiguara el origen del ruido, Kaneki había lanzado una granada por la ventana del armario cuando el celular de Rize empezó a sonar dentro de su abrigo, listo para salir del armario aprovechando la distracción, el sonido ensordecedor hizo que los ghouls cayeran al suelo por la magnitud del impacto inconscientes por el caos, Kaneki había salido del armario para cubrir a Rize abrazándola de los hombros ambos de cuclillas en el suelo para soportar el impacto de la exposición protegiendo a ambos con su kagune, ya que sabía que el tipo de granada que había lanzado creaba mucho caos y en estos casos era mejor cubrirse la cabeza.

El sonido de la exposición empezó atrayendo la atención a algunos investigadores y a otros ghouls a donde se encontraban Rize y Kaneki.

**0o0o0o0o0**

10 minutos antes de que Kaneki y Rize se encontraran…

Tsubaki había corrido cuando la primera señal de fuego fue notoria en la fabrica con las piernas ardiéndole por el esfuerzo, pero ya estaba afuera del peligro, los ghouls de ropa y mascaras negras corrían entre las penumbras de las calles hacia uno de sus pasadizos para no ser detectados por el TSC, cuando el momento de la adrenalina ya había pasado para Tsubaki fue fijándose a los lados no veía ni detectaba el olor de Rize, se detuvo en la carrera hasta que Kizuato se detuvo con ella extrañado por su conducta.

—¿Qué pasa Tsubaki-san?

Tsubaki miraba a lo lejos la antorcha que formaba la fabrica, Rize pudo encender el fuego pero no la vio salir, su impulso le decía que la fuera a buscar, el grupo se detuvo.

—¿Alguien ha visto a Hinganbana?. —preguntó Tsubaki.

Los otros ghouls se miraban entre ellos, hasta que uno habló.

—Yo, la vi salir por la entrada principal no se quedo atrapada, a lo mejor ya nos esta alcanzando.

El grupo esperó, pero entre las calles oscuras de la zona no veían a nadie, Tsubaki quería ir a ver si no la habían capturado o si se había desmayado en algún lugar.

—Esperen también falta mi hermana mayor. —Dijo una ghoul que tenía su mascara con una línea vertical roja el lado derecho de la mascara mirando a todos lados.

—No te preocupes, a lo mejor no tardan. —dijo un ghoul.

—No podemos esperar más. —dijo otro de los ghouls.

—¿Entonces que hacemos?. —preguntó otro.

Todos empezaron a discutir, aunque la mayoría del grupo querían ya retirarse antes de llamar más la atención del TSC, hasta que uno de ellos sugirió algo.

—Yo iré a buscarlas, no se preocupen les indicaré como volver usando los túneles.—Propuso un ghoul que llevaba la mascara negra con una gota roja de pintura debajo del ojo izquierdo fue el primer ghoul que intento iniciar el incendio.

—Iré contigo, será mejor si vamos dos, quiero buscar a mi hermana. —dijo la ghoul que tenía la línea vertical en la mascara.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero Tsubaki tenía dudas empezó negando con la cabeza, _"No, ella está bien, si puede hacerle frente a otros ghouls más grandes que ella, es por que ella estará bien, ella está bien" _, los ghouls que se propusieron para volver por sus compañeras salieron corriendo devuelta al incendio, no sin antes de que Kizuato les dijera que solo podía matar si era necesario, por que también para ellos era difícil cubrir los asesinatos y mas de investigadores, el grupo volvió a correr.

A unos metros el grupo llegó a un callejón que estaba detrás de un edificio, el famoso pasadizo era un túnel que llevaba al subterráneo de la ciudad que estaba debajo de un contenedor de basura con montones de cajas de bajo, dos ghouls quitaron el contenedor empujándolo y lo que estorbara, Tsubaki contempló el túnel, la entrada parecía como una madriguera de conejo, era lo suficiente grande para que entraran dos personas al mismo tiempo (o era el calculo que tenía Tsubaki en su mente), era demasiado oscuro, pero el olor era algo que le causaba curiosidad a Tsubaki que provenía del túnel o incluso miedo, aún teniendo el cubre bocas sobre su rostro Tsubaki tapaba sus fosas nasales con la mano ya que sentía una peste espantosa que era el olor de carne podrida, como si hubieran dejado un montón de cadáveres descompuestos en el túnel, pero recuerda una peste parecida de hace tres años "_Fue el día que un enorme monstruo de kagune conocido como Dragón apareció en la ciudad, yo estaba durmiendo en el banco de una iglesia con mi hermano en mis brazos, me habían despedido hace poco del trabajo, hasta que una extensión de kagune enorme destrozó el techo partiendo la iglesia a la mitad, un enorme ojo me observaba mientras mi hermano y yo corríamos gritando". _ATsubaki comenzaron a temblarle los hombros, Kizuato notando como la chica de cabello negro miraba con miedo el túnel solo le hablo amistosamente a Tsubaki para calmarla.

—No hay problema, es un oviducto del dragón de hace tres años, ya esta abandonado, no hay monstruos ni nada, hemos usado este túnel muchas veces, conduce al centro del distrito, estaremos bien.

Los otros ghouls prendieron encendedores y lámparas para iniciar el escape, de uno a uno se metieron al túnel, Tsubaki fue la penúltima en entrar de un brinco, la superficie era algo húmeda y suave lo cual le produjo asco, el último en bajar fue Kizuato que tomo en contenedor de basura de la base para jalarlo y esconder de nuevo el pasadizo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Los dos ghouls encargados de buscar a las dos chicas que faltaban se dividieron por diferentes áreas para buscar mas rápido, acordando usar los túneles y cerrarlos a tiempo para que los tomaran la pista.

Mientras el ghoul que tenía la misión de buscar a Rize, se encontró en el camino con dos sujetos con mascaras blancas de pájaros y capas tintas a unos metros del incendio parecía como si estuvieran contemplando el fuego hasta que uno de ellos encontró un cubre bocas negro en el suelo, miró curioso la escena, debían ser ghouls por como olían, cuando uno de ellos (una mujer por sus pequeñas y delicadas manos) sostenía y olía el cubre bocas y se lo pasaba al otro ghoul, cuando lo notaron caminaron hacia él de forma sincronizada casi con movimientos robóticos.

—¿Quién demonios son ustedes?. —preguntó el ghoul.

—¿Dónde esta la chica del cubre bocas negro y cabello rojizo?. —dijo la ghoul femenina con voz inocente no debía de tener mas de dieciocho años por ese tono de voz mostrándole el cubre bocas negro.

—No se de que están hablando y lárguense de aquí, no ven que estorban, el lugar se ira al infierno en menos de los que piensan. —Él solo quería llevarse a Hinganbana y ver si conseguía un cuerpo humano para vender antes de meterse a los horribles túneles subterráneos, aunque le preocupaba mas llevarse un buen botín que el bienestar de una desconocida.

—¿Tú también la estás buscando no es así?. —Respondió la ghoul femenina ignorando lo grosero que era el ghoul.

—Que les importa, yo vengo por algo que valga la pena y pese mas de 50 kilos, piérdanse. —El ghoul ya estaba cansado y su paciencia agotada, no habían podido ganar nada de dinero ni él ni sus compañeros, dándose la vuelta olfateando intentando encontrar a Hinganbana.

La ghoul femenina se puso enfrente entregándole un sobre que tenía un sobre con billetes con al menos unos 15,000 yenes, él solo se sorprendió por tan jugosa recompensa.

—Es un intercambio, la chica ghoul de cabello rojizo por el dinero.

El ghoul sonrió debajo de su mascara, tomo el dinero y lo guardo dentro de los pantalones, solo tenía que volver y decir que Hinganbana había sido asesinada o capturada por el TSC, ¿qué es lo peor que le podía pasa?, por que ella estaba sola.

—Síganme yo vi para donde corrió, con la herida que tiene en la pierna no podrá correr por mucho tiempo…—Por que el mismo vio como Rize sufría una quemadura en la pierna, ya que él fue el primer ghoul que intentó provocar el incendio, el ghoul del silbato.

Pero los tres ghouls no estaban preparados cuando encontraron a Rize, ya ella no estaba sola…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki y Rize corrían al lado opuesto del incendio, luego de que Kaneki protegiera a Rize, él le tendió la mano a ella decidió seguirlo, podría decirse que ambos estaban "juntos" en la problemática situación que se estaba dando, ella lo cubrió para que no lo vieran los otros ghouls y cuando iba a ser atacado por un traficante, él ya la había cubierto la primera noche que se vieron en las ruinas, no quería pensar en el impulso que sintió en cooperar con él por que no había tiempo, cuando en teoría ya estaba todo tranquilo, habían terminado en un área verde de la fabrica, el césped estaba bastante largo que llegaba a la altura de las rodillas y descuidado, curiosamente esa parte de la fabrica era la que menos lucia afectada por el tiempo, se veían algunos bancos de piedra, junto con algunas mesas metálicas (un tanto oxidadas) y un par de arboles frondosos, pero algo rondaba en la cabeza de Rize _"¿por que el kagune del investigador le daba un ligero olor familiar?", _para empezar no sabía que era el investigador era ghoul, por que no olía como uno, pero no era del todo humano, _"Supongo…que es un hibrido" _llegó a esa primera conclusión Rize_; _Cuando ya se habían detenido Rize soltó un pequeño quejido la pierna le dolía por la herida, Kaneki se percato del sonido.

—¿Estás bien?. —Preguntó Kaneki preocupado.

Ella se sentó en una banca de piedra para alcanzar su herida que tardaría en curar por completo en unas horas, no había comido nada antes de venir solo había tomado un café y a penas podía caminar bien, se puso de pie de nuevo.

—Estoy bien. —Pero al dar el primer paso volvió a sentarse.

—Déjame ver. —Kaneki se agacho a lado de ella.

Rize se asustó por un momento cuando él se agacho a su lado para alcanzar su pierna, Kaneki se percató que ella alejaba la pierna y lo miraba con desconfianza.

—Esta bien, no voy a lastimarte. —Él esperó a que ella dejara de encoger la pierna, finalmente Rize suspiró, estiró la pierna y Kaneki la tomo del tobillo para examinarla.

—Espera. —Rize lo detuvo, ella tuvo que ponerse su abrigo de la rodilla para arriba cubriendo su muslo y parte de su vestido, en esa postura el investigador podría verle sus bragas, por el vestido corto que ella tenía, pero le parecía que era un tanto inocente el investigador por no querer aprovecharse de la situación "_Al menos no es un pervertido_" pensó Rize.

Con la lámpara de su teléfono Kaneki iluminó la parte de la pantorrilla de Rize, tenía una gran cortada junto con una quemadura que había sido hecha con algún objeto caliente por la marca que había dejado, notaba como la primera capa de piel estaba rosada y la herida era de rojo oscuro que chorreada levemente, tendrían que enfriarse y limpiarse la primera capa de piel, para luego vendar, curaría rápido al ser ghoul, pero tendría que calmarle el dolor primero y detener el sangrado, se quito el saco y arranco una de sus mangas de su camisa para improvisarle un vendaje, Rize solo se quedo sorprendida por la acción del investigador, él empezó a detenerle el sangrado pasándole y presionando gentilmente el trozo de tela sobre su pantorrilla, ella sintió un ligero escalofrió las manos del investigador le hacían cosquillas.

—Tendré que llevarte al otro lado a curar, ¿podrás caminar?. —Dijo Kaneki mientras seguía con su labor.

—¿A dónde me llevaras?

—Hay una ambulancia cerca de la entrada de este lugar.

Ella negó, si la descubrían ya estaría en la lista de delincuentes del TSC, y a pesar que en ese lugar no había querido participar en el secuestro y venta de los humanos a manos de los traficantes, había participado en el incendio.

—¿Por qué me estas ayudando?. —Dijo Rize.

Él paro de curar su herida, se quedo en silencio, Kaneki también se lo preguntaba "_¿Por qué la estoy ayudando en estos momentos?...por que quiero saber de ella, pero si ella estaba involucrada en los secuestros y en el incendio, iría presa y podría interrogarla, pero…yo no quiero que quede atrapada…" _Ese último pensamiento estaba claro en la mente de Kaneki.

—Si dices que eres inocente en todo esto, quiero creerte, además es mi deber de proteger a todos. —Kaneki empezó a improvisarle un vendaje ya había detenido mejor el sangrado.

Rize rió bajo, tapando su boca con la mano para que el investigador no la escuchara, no podía creerlo…"_es demasiado amable"._

—¿Qué ocurre?. —Preguntó Kaneki, alzo la vista al escuchar como ligeramente reía, parecía que ella le sonreía.

—Eres una buena persona, ¿no es así?. —Rize le sonrió de manera melancólica.

—…Si.

—Que difícil, pero ya no hay muchas buenas personas en el mundo, ¿no lo crees?.

—Creo ahí te equivocas, yo he conocido a muchas buenas personas. —Ya estaba terminando con el vendaje amarrando todo para que no se lo soltara.

—Si tu lo dices...

Kaneki se puso de pie, observando el incendio de la fabrica a lo lejos el aire comenzó a oler a quemado y podría notar apenas pequeñas cenizas que comienzan a caer del cielo nocturno.

—No te puedes quedar aquí, pronto el incendio podría abarcar todo el lugar, necesitas venir conmigo.

Rize también se puso de pie, al parecer ya podría caminar mejor.

—¿Van a arrestarme?

—Si dices que no estas involucrada en nada, solo tendrías que declarar sobre lo que sepas. —Kaneki intuía que si no estaba involucrada en el secuestro de las personas, pero si tenía que saber algo por la conversación que tuvo con aquel ghoul cuando la saco del caos y ella lo encerró en el armario.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de forma apresurada, lo único que podría hacer Kaneki ahora era encontrar a sus estudiantes para ayudar en lo mejor posible en este caso, pero no sabría si Rize se iría con él, aunque apostaba que ella no lo acompañaría por mucho tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué secuestraron a esas personas? ¿Iban a comérselas? —preguntó Kaneki mientras seguían caminando.

Rize suspiró, ahora tenía que contestar sus preguntas, _"¿hubiera sido mas fácil asesinarlo?...no por que me vendrían mas problemas de los que ya tengo"._

—Me temo que si, me invitaron a participar, no creí que iban a tratarse de vender a dos personas vivas. —Y esa parte no la estaba inventando. —Yo no quise participar, pero uno de los sujetos me provocó y empezó la pelea.

—¿Por eso no te llevaste a la niña?

—Así es.

La situación se puso tranquila, Kaneki pensaba algo faltaba en la historia que le contaba a Rize, le vino la imagen cuando la encontró en la zona 0.

—¿Qué hacías en las ruinas esa noche?

Rize guardo silencio un minuto, ¿era correcto contarle?, quizás solo una parte.

—Yo me alimentó de la carne de los cadáveres humanos. —Por alguna razón le sonrió al investigador, no sabía que esperaba con esa confesión, pero lo dijo como si hubiera sido algo normal.

Kaneki se quedo callado y detuvo su marcha, Rize se detuvo con él, faltaban algunos metros para llegar a la bodega número 77.

—¿Por qué?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

—Por mera necesidad, además ¿alguna vez has probado la comida que proporciona el TSC? es…asquerosa.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¿Si tuvieras que comer carne de cerdo a comer u otra cosa que no sabes de qué esta hecha pero sabe casi igual a carne de cerdo que comerías ?

—Dependiendo las circunstancias comería la segunda opción.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Que tal si criar cerdos ya no es una opción, si ya es muy costoso, o si ellos portan a alguna enfermedad al comer su carne.

—Pero no puedes quitarle a una especie su único alimento y se que los humanos pueden alimentarse de más cosas que carne de cerdo, los ghouls no.

—¿Qué otras opciones tenemos para convivir en paz? Ya no tenemos que cazarnos entre nosotros.

—No es verdad, el ejemplo lo viste esta noche…no puedes salvar a todas las personas.

Él callo, era cierto, y ahí estaba la prueba frente a él.

—Pero no puedes decidir que se hará con su cuerpo o no eso no es tu asunto, ¿ que tal si alguien te atrapa como la policía o el TSC y te culpan por haberlo asesinado?

Ella calló, él tenía un punto, pero solo continuo después de un suspiro.

—Escucha, no puedes esperar que todos aceptemos de golpe las nuevas opciones que tenemos que tener los ghouls, por mi parte, yo me alimento así por que la comida que se proporciona en el TSC no es muy nutritiva para mi, así que apenas comiendo grandes cantidades puedo tener energía y no agonizar de hambre, es diferente con la carne original, por que es la peor sensación del mundo es "el hambre", pero se nota que nunca has tenido que morirte de hambre por más tiempo del que imaginas.

—Si lo se…se sufren igual o peores cosas, como el dolor, la soledad y la enfermedad. —Kaneki sabía perfectamente como se sentían toda clase de torturas.

—Dolor, soledad, enfermedad, agonía todo combinado con el hambre, seria mejor bajar directamente el infierno, ¿has estado en el infierno? —Rize no podría creer que estaba teniendo una conversación/discusión existencial con el investigador.

—Si…y por lo que veo tu también. —Al parecer por la conversación que estaban teniendo daba a entender que Rize no tenía una vida tan fácil. —creo que hemos llegado a un punto muerto.

—Cierto, ¿Entonces…qué sigue?. —Las cenizas ya estaban cayendo sobre ellos Rize miraba hacia las posibles salidas de escape.

—Te escoltare a la calle principal, a menos que ocupes que te lleve a casa. —Propuso Kaneki.

Rize se quedó sorprendida, creía que la iban a arrestar o tendría que ver a otros investigadores…la estaba dejando ir, _"¿por qué?...no importa, aun así no puede saber donde vivo". _Pensó la ghoul.

—No hoy investigador, creo que ya es bastante raro que sepas donde trabajo.

—Si quisiera delatarte lo habría hecho desde hace cinco días.

—Supongo que buscas algo más en esta conversación que solo los hechos de está noche ¿no es así?

"_Busco saber como es que sigues viva…quiero seguir hablando contigo_". Pensó Kaneki.

—Bueno, podríamos volvernos aliados, ¿si lo deseas? Tu me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

Lo que proponía Kaneki era una alternativa para estar cerca de ella y saber que paso con su vida, pero dependía si Rize accedía o no.

Rize se quedo al principio extrañada, ¿trabajar con alguien del TSC? Era una locura, pudo escuchar algunos pasos de otros investigadores, pero Kaneki no parecía importarle, no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

—Veámonos mañana en el cementerio, necesito pensarlo.

Kaneki se quedo sorprendido ella podría acceder a lo que estaba proponiendo.

—¿A qué horas?. —Preguntó Kaneki, sus compañeros se estaban acercando.

—Siete de la tarde. —Rize empezó a dar pasos hacia los pasillos oscuros de la fabrica, para irse sin que la vieran.

—Bien, hasta entonces Akagawa-san. —Dijo Kaneki él ya se estaba preparando para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Antes de que ella desaparecía entre las sombras, observando como el investigador ya iba con sus compañeros, Rize solo le dijo.

—Investigador Kaneki…

Kaneki solo se detuvo la observó desde el pasillo por donde ella iba a darse la fuga estaba abrochándose su abrigo y miraba hacia abajo estaba ¿avergonzada?

—Gracias…—Ella lo miró a los ojos, su expresión era meramente de agradecimiento, pero se notaba que no estaba acostumbrada a agradecer a cualquier persona (inclusive estaba ligeramente sonrojada).

Él no dijo nada solo le sonrió y despidiéndose para encontrarse con sus compañeros.

Rize esta vez lo vio irse entre el caos que se estaba generando, comenzó a caminar rápidamente por donde sus compañeros ghouls habían salido, evitando claro toparse en la vista de alguna persona, comenzó a correr, hasta que sintió un aroma ligero de dos de sus compañeros, mas específicamente de dos mujeres, las alcanzo a ver que entraban a un callejón.

—¡Esperen!. —Exclamó Rize.

Su compañera ghoul que llevaba a su hermana mayor colgando su brazo derecho sobre su hombro se detuvo frente al contenedor de basura por donde habían pasado sus compañeros.

—¿Hinganbana-san?. —La chica ghoul se sorprendió creyendo que ella y su hermana habían sido las ultimas en salir.

—¿Ya todo mundo se fue?. —Preguntó Rize acalorada.

—Si, Ritsu-kun fue a buscarte, ¿por qué no se fue contigo?

Rize casi había olvidado ese detalle, cuando el investigador Kaneki había lanzado la granada ya que los iban a descubrir que estaban juntos, realmente no pensó después en el ghoul del silbato, pero…¿quiénes eran con lo que estaba los ghouls de mascara de pájaro?

—Alcance a percibir su aroma, pero hubo una explosión en una de las bodegas y lo perdí la pista, todo esta en llamas, no se que paso con él. —Contestó Rize.

Su compañera solo se quedo en silencio hasta que su hermana mayor dio un quejido de dolor, sus dos piernas estaban quemadas al tropezarse en la carrera contra el incendio.

—Bueno, espero que no lo hayan atrapado, el atajo esta debajo del contenedor de basura, lleva al centro del distrito, hay que apurarse.

Rize y su compañera empujaron el contenedor de basura y al meterse al atajo ocultaron de nuevo el escondite para volver al centro del distrito, mientras ambas ayudaban a caminar a la otra chica ghoul con las piernas quemadas.

—¿Alguien te siguió?. —Preguntó su compañera ghoul, mientras caminaban por el túnel oscuro y húmedo con apenas la linterna del teléfono de Rize iluminando el camino.

—No.

—¿Cómo te hiciste la herida de la pierna?

Rize volteo a ver su pierna izquierda, el vendaje se le había caído al correr, ella suspiró al contestar.

—No corrí a tiempo, la exposición dentro de la fabrica me alcanzó y algún metal caliente me lastimó la pierna, ¿qué le paso a tu hermana?.

—Le paso lo mismo, pero creo que ella tropezó, tiene amabas piernas quemadas, pero solo fue hasta la segunda capa de piel, sobrevivirá.

—Al menos ya vamos a llegar.

La conversación terminó ahí para ambas chicas, la hermana mayor de su compañera se quejaba del dolor, ella era la única que no caminaba solo arrastraba los pies descalzos en el suelo húmedo mientras era auxiliada por ambas chicas ghouls, empezaba a quedarse dormida creyendo que el dolor se calmaría con algo de descanso, pero su hermana menor insistía que no se durmiera.

Ya era la una de la mañana cuando llegaron al centro del distrito, pero el túnel que las había llevado llegaba a un terreno baldío con una construcción de una casa medio abandonada, Rize fue la primera en salir mientras ayudaba a la chica de las piernas quemadas salir, mientras su hermana menor la cargaba de las caderas Rize jalaba sus brazos, cuando las tres chicas ya estaban fuera taparon la entrada del túnel con los escombros que estaban cerca de ella (muy probablemente sus compañeros les dejaron la salida libre para que pudieran salir mejor).

—¿Estarás bien si te vas sola con tu hermana así? —Le dijo Rize mientras salían del terreno baldío.

—Estaremos bien, mi hermano mayor vive por aquí, además mi hermana no pesa tanto. —La chica ghoul empezaba a pasarse el brazo de su hermana mayor por los hombros para poder llevársela.

—Si tu lo dices. —Rize se despidió de las dos chicas ghouls que veía como desaparecían por las calles, no había muchas personas en las calles, los negocios estaban cerrados, pero si pasabas por los restaurantes, bares o moteles podías ver a algunas personas entrar y salir.

Ella caminó en dirección hacia su departamento, algunas personas se le quedaban viendo tal vez por que debía de lucir desastrosa mientras las luces de las calles y los negocios la iluminaban, paso por los baños públicos donde ella y Tsubaki se habían cambiando deteniéndose, las luces estaban encendidas, tal vez seguían abiertos quería recuperar su bolsa.

**0o0o00o0o0**

La mujer que estaba encargada de asear los baños públicos estaba sola con el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón de trabajo con los auriculares pequeños en sus oídos mientras escuchaba la radio, la puerta de los baños tenía un letrero que decía "CERRADO", pasaban música clásica a esa hora, la melodía de un violín sonaba mientras limpiaba los espejos con un trapo y un atomizador, cuando estaba ya por empezar a limpiar los lavamanos su atomizador cayó del lavabo rodando hacia el fondo de la pared, la mujer fastidiada por tal acción se agacho para recoger su atomizador cuando noto una bolsa de color negra debajo de los lavabos, la mujer extrañada recogió la bolsa, se quito sus auriculares, ella para no aburrirse en su labor todos los días en el turno su nocturno, cada vez que encontraba un objeto perdido y antes de que lo devolviera al departamento de cosas perdidas imagina una historia de la mujer que portaba el objeto.

"_Una mujer dermatóloga, de unos 40 años, bonita, pero muy pequeña de estatura, bastante bien proporcionada de las caderas y pechos, con actitud mandona y preocupante, casada, madre de tres hijos, pero el marido no la consiente y se va con el amante (un motociclista flameante), la bolsa la dejo a propósito para que el marido no revisara sus cosas, por el peso debe tener ropa y otras cosas, a lo mejor se fue vestida de mujerzuela para verse con el motociclista, vamos a llamarla…Yui"._

La puerta metálica de los baños se empezó a abrir lentamente, haciendo que el sonido chirriante llamara la atención de la mujer, escuchó unos pasos de tacón y una voz femenina que la llamaba.

—Disculpa…—la voz era melodiosa y de una mujer joven.

—Los baños están cerrados, mejor vuelve luego o ve a un restaurante. —Dijo la mujer mientras se ponían de pie y colocaba la bolsa en el lavamanos.

—Deje mi bolsa aquí, es una bolsa de reciclaje de color negro.

La mujer sorprendida solo le dijo que pasara a la desconocida, antes sus ojos no era la imagen que estaba construyendo de la dueña del bolsa, la chica era joven de veintidós o veinticuatro años, alta, delgada y bastante acuerpada, tenía una mancha rara de pintura en el cuello y el cabello color caoba ligeramente desarreglado, el maquillaje ligeramente corrido de los ojos, usaba un vestido corto negro y un abrigo negro.

"¿_Sera la dermatóloga con apariencia de mujerzuela…?". _Pensó la mujer.

La chica de cabello caoba empezó a caminar hacia ella con una sonrisa para ganarse su confianza, pero su olor le preocupaba, olía como si hubiera estado cerca de fuego, olía ligeramente como el combustible quemado.

—Buenas noches, lo siento olvide mi bolsa hace unas horas, tiene mi bolso personal y mi uniforme, es una falda negra con una blusa azul.

La mujer abrió la bolsa en silencio y efectivamente no mentía la jovencita que tenía en frente, sin más se la devolvió en gestos silenciosos y ella hizo una ligera reverencia disculpándose y agradeciendo el gesto, _"¿Pero qué hace esta niña tan tarde fuera…?"_, pensó la mujer mientras veía como se retiraba la jovencita, cuando le dio la espalda noto que tenia una quemadura color rosa con una herida rojo oscuro en su pantorrilla izquierda y el abrigo ligeramente ¿rasgado o quemado? de la parte de abajo.

—Oye jovencita…

La chica de cabello caoba se detuvo volteándola a ver.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso en la pierna? Seguro que te debe dolor. —dijo señalando con la mirada la herida de su pierna.

Ella solo se quedo un momento en silencio, pero le sonrió de igual manera.

—Le daré un consejo: Nunca salga con un motociclista que dice que sabe conducir sin haberlo visto antes, porque al final será un imbécil cualquiera. —La mujer de color caoba se despidió con la mano y desapareció emparejando la puerta.

Una vez sola, la mujer continuo limpiando, creyendo que ya tenía un poder de predicción mágico sobre la gente, se colocó de nuevo sus auriculares y cambio la estación de radio desde su celular, escuchando una noticia de última hora, un gran incendio de una fabrica de jabón que cerró hace algún tiempo estaba creando un gran caos, pero ya lo estaban controlando, la noticia aclaraba que había cuatro personas detenidas, todos ghouls.

"_Si le hubiera preguntado su oficio y ella hubiera respondido que era dermatóloga me hubiera reído y asustado al mismo tiempo". _Pensó la mujer cambiando la estación de radio de nuevo, la música clásica de otra estación volvió a sonar en sus oídos.

**0o0o00o0o0**

Rize había llegado a su edificio (el refugio número 5) se sentía muerta de todo lo que paso en el día, la adrenalina que sintió cuando estuvo en la fabrica abandonada más el tiempo que paso con el investigador Kaneki, iba dejándola poco a poco tranquilizándola, durmiéndola, ahora solo subía las escaleras hasta el piso donde vivía, se quitó los tacones en el camino caminando subiendo las últimos peldaños con los pies descalzos, caminando como una sonámbula, la puerta de su vecina se abrió cuando ella iba a llegar a su puerta, Tsubaki vestía unos shorts de pijama cortos y una sudadera masculina de color negra (que llevaba un olor de combustible quemado), se vieron unos segundos, Tsubaki impresionada (ya que había visto las primeras fotografías y los primeros reportes del incendio por internet) junto con Rize cansada la dejaba boquiabierta; Tsubaki la examinaba de pies a cabeza, desde sus pies descalzos, pasando las manos con los tacones en una mano y el bolso personal en el otra, la ropa oscura con olor a quemado y finalmente su rostro hermoso y casi dormido de Rize, su maquillaje estaba ligeramente corrido y el cabello blanco finalmente descubierto después de la noche que pasaron ambas, pero Tsubaki se preguntaba como su vecina había sobrevivido, a pesar de que ella sabía que Rize era fuerte y se las sabia arreglar sola, no todas las veces se podían salir de las situaciones que ellas vivían con sus dobles vidas con el uso de la fuerza, se necesitaba astucia para sobrevivir y a veces algo de suerte.

—Rize me alegra que hayas salido con vida, ¿Pero como saliste?. —Tsubaki daba unos pasos fuera de su departamento usando unos calcetines cortos, seguía estando sorprendida.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo a los ojos de la otra.

Rize solo le sonrió, de esas veces que cuando guardaba un secreto, cerraba los ojos, inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado ligeramente y sonreía sin mostrar sus dientes.

—¿De qué sorprendes Tsubaki-san?, recuerda que se arréglamelas sola…de alguna u otra forma salir de ese lugar.

—Es decir que tuviste suerte.

—Si, algo así.

Tsubaki no aguanto más y abrazo a Rize por los hombros, Rize se quedo quieta, ella y Tsubaki eran casi de la misma altura, estaba sorprendida porque era la primera vez que su vecina le demostraba cariño de esa forma.

—¿Por qué tienes que ser tan impulsiva…? Me hubiera muerto de la preocupación si veía tu rostro en las noticias. —le dijo Tsubaki.

—Tsubaki-san te preocupas demasiado, estoy bien. —Dijo Rize con voz tranquila y cansada, se estaba muriendo de sueño.

Tsubaki asintió, ya con demasiadas emociones en todo el día soltó a Rize, saber que su vecina estaba a salvo la dejaba descansar, sin mas solo le deseo las buenas noches a Rize prometiéndose verse mañana si tenían tiempo para hablar, observando como ella le deseaba lo mismo y desaparecía por la puerta de su departamento, cerrando con cuidado su puerta, Tsubaki también se retiro regresando a su cama, mañana tendría que ir al juicio de un cadáver, tendría que actuar como una mujer que no sabía que el enjuiciado había muerto y que su cuerpo había sido descuartizado a causa de dos _monstruos_.

**0o0o000o0**

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior produjeron varios impactos al día siguiente, el ghoul de apodo Ristu fue capturado por el TSC, junto con los tres traficantes, ninguno de ellos estaba registrado por huellas digitales o nombres, por cual era difícil de rastrear su origen si no se decidían a hablar, tanto Tsubaki como Rize estaban atentas de las noticias que llegaban en la mañana a sus celulares en forma de notificación de la noche anterior, el sujeto que tenía juicio en la mañana solo salió en un pequeño encabezado del periódico como si su muerte fuera opacada por el incendio de la fabrica y los dragones huérfanos que combatieron los investigadores del TSC, no fueron capturados o vistos fueron los dos ghouls de mascaras de pájaro, eso último le dio curiosidad a Rize no sabía si preocuparse o no, pero decidió por el momento no darle importancia (como quien llamo a Rize la noche anterior que resulto ser otro número desconocido).

Kaneki estaba en una junta con Urie y otros agentes del TSC, discutiendo los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la incógnita de quien o quienes eran los sospechosos que iniciaron el incendio, no podían ser los tres traficantes ghouls que atraparon y al parecer no conocían al otro ghoul que capturaron, por lo que todas las sospechas se centraban en Ritsu que solo desde la celda miraba la ventana del cuarto, para su mala suerte fue capturado, se negaba a hablar del asunto, se quedo pasmado cuando despertó estaba solo, confundido y sin su dinero en la bodega polvorienta luego de la explosión de la granada que lanzó Kaneki.

—Ya hablara, podría considerarse que solo cometió una barbarie, su sangre mostraba indicios de haber ingerido alguna droga, en las noticias aparecerá como un caso clásico incendio por vandalismo. —Le decía Urie a su mentor Kaneki quien lo escuchaba atentamente.

Ya eran las 6:43 pm, Kaneki reviso su celular y se despidió de su estudiante Urie prometiéndole que mañana se verían, Urie desconcertado solo se quedo mirando como Kaneki se iba a paso rápido hacia la salida de las instalaciones del TSC, al parecer tenia prisa de irse.

Mientras tanto y la misma hora, Rize estaba caminando por las calles concurridas, cargando con un ramo de flores rojas, se sentía mejor ya que en su día libre al fin pudo dormir más de 8 horas luego de tantas desveladas y madrugadas, caminaba lentamente, el cementerio estaba a unos pasos mas y quería visitar cierta tumba antes de su encuentro con el investigador Kaneki.

**0o0oo0o0**

El reloj indicaba las 7:05 de la tarde.

Rize había llegado primero al cementerio, cargaba consigo el ramo de flores de hinganbana dejando algunos pétalos rojos en el camino, caminaba lentamente y miraba a los alrededores sin señales del investigador, el viento del otoño empezaba a enfriarle el rostro, por lo que se ajusto el cuello del abrigo para entrar en calor, había solo unas cuantas personas rezando en las tumbas que estaban distribuidas por el terreno, pero no parecían ponerle atención a su llegada, ella se detuvo en la tumba a la que le estaba rezando el investigador Kaneki la primera vez que lo vio y leyó las inscripciones visibles de la tumba _"Señora…Kaneki, amada hermana y madre", _notando que tenían unos claveles ya marchitos en la tumba, Rize apostaba que era la madre del investigador, al parecer también era huérfano como ella…Rize bajo la mirada y se agacho frente a la tumba, realmente no sabía si era la correcto, pero quería quitar los claveles marchitos y solo poner unas cuantas flores del infierno que ella llevaba consigo, lo pensó un momento, pero finalmente quitó las flores marchitas y colocó tres flores rojas en la tumba y rezar solo un momento, al ponerse de pie se dirigió al árbol en donde ella tenía la tumba de los recuerdos efímeros de su padre, dejó el resto del ramo en la base del árbol y rezó unos minutos hasta que sintió el ligero aroma del investigador Kaneki.

Kaneki había llegado a la entrada del cementerio comenzando a caminar por el terreno, tenia las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón por el frio inicial de esa tarde, observando a lo lejos a Rize caminar, ella ya lo estaba mirando, él aproximándose pasó por la tumba de su madre notando que había tres flores del infierno en la tumba, extrañado por las flores rojas sin saber quien las había colocado, ver a Rize notando que tenía un par de pétalos rojos prendados en su abrigo le dieron la respuesta, se permitió sonreír por el gesto; Se encontraron a la mitad del el camino y se sentaron en una banca de lugar. Finalmente podían hablar tranquilamente luego de una _noche de trabajo_ bastante agitada y _varios años de incertidumbre uno sobre el otro…_

—¿Qué decidiste?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

—Honestamente, yo no confió el TSC. —Contestó Rize.

Se miraban a los ojos, básicamente Rize le decía que ella no quería cooperar con él, pero sencillamente había un par de detalles que no encajaban para Kaneki con su respuesta.

—¿Entonces porque me ayudaste anoche?.

Ella se quedo callada un momento, no tenía la respuesta ¿Qué era lo que la había impulsado para proteger al investigador Kaneki Ken? ¿Miedo porque la delatara con el TSC? ¿Curiosidad? O ¿había algo más que ella desconocía?

—Yo…no lo se. —Y de verdad Rize no lo sabia, su parte lógica le decía que acabara con el asunto de una vez y que lo mandara al diablo, pero otra parte de ella le decía "_Es interesante sigue observando…"._

—Esta bien si no quieres aceptar, no estoy aquí para obligarte, pero me gustaría cooperar contigo en este tipo de casos, podríamos salir ganando.

—¿No me delataras?

—No. —Kaneki ya estaba preparado sobre las consecuencias si ella aceptaba alianza con él.

—¿Me estarías protegiendo del TSC?

—Si. —La evidencia que tuviera de ella como sospechosa tendría que ocultarse, tendría que guardar esa información de ella a sus amigos y al TSC que creían que Rize estaba muerta.

—¿Por qué quieres protegerme? Después de lo que viste anoche, deseas trabajar conmigo, es algo arriesgado de tu parte debo de admitir. —Rize estaba sorprendida al grado al que llegaba el investigador para no delatarla, él quería algo de ella la pregunta era _"¿qué es lo que quiere?._

Kaneki sabría que lo estaba haciendo tal vez no era lo más lógico o correcto, Rize fue quien formo al dragón hace tres años, antes autora de múltiples muertes y tragedias (incluyendo la suya)…pero ella había sido torturada y quien sabe mas cosas hace mas de tres años, ella no era del todo inocente, pero tampoco culpable, él también había hecho cosas horribles y nadie pedía por su cabeza, tal vez la protegía por redimirse de haberla "sacrificado" sin que ella supiera que estaba haciendo cuando formo al dragón, tal vez solo era para saber mas sobre ella como un último cabo suelto que quedaba en su vida, o solo tal vez solo le guardaba _¿añoranza?, _no estaba tan clara la respuesta todavía.

—Por que ambos podríamos salir ganando, hay varios casos que tu punto de vista me servirían, estaríamos a mano ¿aceptas?.

Rize se puso de pie junto con Kaneki, al principio ella guardo su mano en el pecho mirando hacia la izquierda, a lo mejor estaba firmando su condena o su oportunidad de tener a un buen aliado por su doble vida, ella finalmente le ofreció su mano al investigador, Kaneki estrecho su mano con la de Rize, la decisión fue tomada.

—De acuerdo Kaneki-kun trabajemos juntos.

El viento soplo fuertemente ambos mirándose a los ojos, el trato ya estaba hecho, ambos cooperarían uno con el otro, la curiosidad de una simple casualidad de hace una semana, se convertía en una alianza.

—Gracias por tu cooperación Rize-san.

Kaneki sonrió levemente, hace mucho tiempo que no se dirigía a ella por su primer nombre.

**Notas finales:**

Hola a todos, gracias a todos por leer esta historia, me hubiera gustado haber publicado este capitulo antes, pero no he tenido casi nada de tiempo para escribir, editar y publicar; Quien sea que lea esto le deseo un bonito día.

Hasta la siguiente publicación.


	6. Capítulo 6: La extraña alianza

**Hinganbana**

**Capítulo 6: La extraña alianza. **

**0o00o00o0o**

—Gracias por tu cooperación Rize-san. —Kaneki había dicho su nombre suavemente, causándole un pequeño escalofrió en los hombros a Rize, mientras sostenía la mano del investigador, se había quedado en trance, _"Ya me había llamado antes por mi primer nombre…¿pero dónde?"_, el subconsciente de Rize le había mostrado un pequeño recuerdo borroso de un muchacho más joven de cabello negro que la miraba tímidamente, como si le diera mucha vergüenza hablarle…ella se quedó extrañada, "_Pero si él tiene el cabello blanco, ¿quién es el otro?" ._

Kaneki se quedo extrañado, se supone que ya habían "pactado", pero ella no le soltaba la mano, notando que era muy suave pero la temperatura de su piel era fría, ella se quedo mirando algún punto perdido del paisaje.

—¿Rize-san?. —La llamó por su nombre.

Rize reacciono volviendo a su conciencia, mirándolo cuando la llamaron por segunda vez, dándose cuenta que todavía sostenía la mano de Kaneki que era cálida y la textura era algo ruda, como si hubiera pasado por mucho trabajo duro, fijándose por primera vez conscientemente en las cicatrices del rostro del investigador que se le quedaba viendo fijamente mientras ella pensaba "_¿cómo se habría hecho las cicatrices?"_, Rize finalmente soltó la mano de Kaneki.

—¿Entonces, qué tienes en mente?... —Preguntó Rize.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente Kaneki estaba en su oficina trabajando, cuando un mensaje de Rize le había llegado a su celular, era la fotografía de la licencia de conducir de uno los traficantes de la noche anterior, por lo menos ya tenía nombre de uno, ya que Rize había robado su cartera cuando metió su mano dentro del saco del traficante al que le mordió la nariz.

Él solo sonrió al ver la fotografía, solo respondió un pequeño "gracias" en el mensaje, parte de su conversación ayer en el cementerio, acordaron de tener cuidado con la información que estuvieran compartiendo a través de sus celulares, Kaneki por obvias razones no la tendría a Rize con su primer nombre identificándola en sus contactos, se limito a darle el nombre de "Akagawa" en su teléfono, al igual que Rize, ella le mantenía el nombre de "Kaneki", pero al no tener memoria aun no le sonaba el nombre de su nuevo "aliado".

Rize había recibido un paquete a su trabajo, extrañada ya que le llego justo antes que empezara su turno, el dueño extrañado solo le pregunto por que le había llegado un paquete a la librería, ella sin saberlo entró a la oficina principal, tomo la caja de cartón envuelta en plástico que estaba en el escritorio de su jefe, sacudió un poco el paquete, se sentía ligero, reviso el remitente y solo tenía la dirección del centro de paquetería de Tokio, no indicaba quien lo había enviado, lo abrió curiosa tomando un pequeño abrecartas que estaba en la oficina principal, al abrir la caja noto que estaban sus botas, las aproximadamente hace una semana había perdido en la ruinas de Tokio, estaban envueltas en plástico y todavía estaban cubiertas de tierra por dentro y desgastadas de las suelas, tenían una pequeña nota que decía _"Te lo debía, siento que te llegaran de esta manera, pero no fue fácil salir con ellas. Kaneki". _

El dueño entró a la oficina observando a la chica de cabello blanco revisando el paquete, Rize escondió la nota dentro del bolsillo de su falda.

—Rize-chan. —El dueño la llamo.

La chica volteo a verlo con una sonrisa suave y dulce, al parecer estaba contenta.

—¿Si?.

El dueño de la librería suspiró.

—Por favor, que no te lleguen paquetes a la librería, esto no es un centro de correo.

—Si, lo siento no se volverá a repetir. —La chica hizo una inclinación disculpándose.

Él volvió a suspirar, no era fácil no perdonar a una jovencita si se disculpaba de ese modo, se acerco para ver que le había llegado, al principio Rize se puso nerviosa cuando él vio sus botas sucias envueltas en plástico en la caja sobre el escritorio.

—Rize-chan, deberías cambiar de comprador, no se mucho de las compras de internet, pero me parece que deberías devolver esas botas, están bastantes descuidadas, parece que alguien te timo en la compra.

El dueño solo escucho como la chica aguantaba la risa y le sonreía alegremente, no sabía que le causaba gracia.

—Tiene razón, debería devolverlas, pero parecían mas bonitas cuando las pedí.

—Mas vale que no te hayan salido tan costosas.

La chica negó.

—No en realidad. —Ella tomo la tapa y cerro la caja, empezándose a retirar disculpándose una vez mas.

El dueño de la librería se quedo solo en su oficina, observó como el escritorio había quedado un poco sucio, había un poco de "tierra" en la superficie de madera, negó con la cabeza, no entendía como la chica con la que estaba hablando tomara tan tranquila la situación la estafa de unas botas.

Rize al llegar a los vestidores guardó en su casillero asignado la caja, sin antes de mandarle un pequeño mensaje al investigador Kaneki "Gracias", esperaba que entendiera; Ella había recibido un mensaje de un "comprador" suyo que le solicitaba algunos ingredientes de carne humana (en especifico cuatro litros de sangre), tenía que revisar donde conseguiría una persona fresca, los barrios rojos del distrito la llamaban tenía que ponerse un disfraz esta noche, para encontrar una victima perfecta_…"lo más divertido es que ahora me cubre un investigador…"_ pensaba Rize, esperaba que su alianza brindara frutos en su segundo trabajo.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Urie estaba en una escena del crimen, la escena mostraba en un cuerpo humano que fue subido desde las alcantarillas con bastantes mordidas grandes en el cuerpo, incluyendo el torso, el rostro y piernas, pero no solo eso, si no también tenía mordidas de medida mas humana en la garganta, _"¿ghouls..?"_ fue lo que pensó el investigador de los dos lunares en el rostro, el cuerpo estaba cubierto con una manta blanca en el suelo de la calle donde se encontró el cadáver, cuando se identificó al cuerpo como el de un joven estudiante, también había una denuncia por la desaparición de una joven estudiante que iba acompañada de él, si estaba el cuerpo del muchacho, ¿dónde estaba la chica que iba con él?, ya llevaba 22 horas desparecida, ella la última vez que fue vista iba acompañada del muchacho a unos metros del incendio de la noche anterior, ¿coincidencia?.

"_No lo creo…" _Pensó Urie mientras se paraba, intentaría concentrarse con su olfato, a lo mejor encontraba alguna pista de la desaparición de la chica y de lo que le causo las heridas al muchacho.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki notaba que además del incendio, ocurrieron varios asesinatos y había al menos algunas chicas desaparecidas de sus acompañantes muertos, si bien las victimas no presentaban heridas por arma blanca o fuego, tenían mordidas de tamaño humano y de dragones huérfanos y si de por si era extraño, las chicas no coincidían en edad, rango o característica especial, parecieran que las chicas desaparecidas fueran escogidas por azar, al principio solo se reportaron 3 chicas humanas, pero había una cuarta chica desaparecida que era ghoul, misma historia, iba a acompañada por alguien y ella desapareció mientras su acompañante fue asesinado.

Kaneki recibió un mensaje de su celular, era del contacto de Rize, solo tenía la palabra "gracias" escrita por mensaje, por la hora debía referirse a las botas que le habían llegado a su trabajo, suspiró, había cometido su primera violación de las normas del TSC, si bien había remplazado las botas de Rize con unas usadas que compró hace pocos días tuvo que quitarles un chip de seguridad que tenían todas las evidencias del TSC, salir con ellas dentro de su maletín y finalmente enviarlas a la librería donde trabaja Rize, ya había cumplido su parte del trato, solo esperaba que Rize confiara en él para empezar a averiguar sobre que paso con su vida.

"_¿Dónde te habías metido estos años Rize-san?" _Pensó Kaneki mientras se preparaba para otra junta sobre el nuevo de caso que involucraba tanto a dragones huérfanos con las desapariciones de las chicas, a lo mejor Rize podría ayudarle con el caso, después de todo ella era su nueva aliada.

**0o0o0o**

Rize estaba etiquetando unos libros nuevos en una de las bodegas que habían llegado cuando alguien toco la puerta, una de sus compañeras abrió la puerta.

—Akagawa-san, el jefe quiere que todos estemos en su oficina dice que tiene un anuncio importante.

Rize dejo su labor y caminó por los pasillos hacia la oficina principal, ella fue la última en llegar, todos su compañeros mas su jefe estaban en la oficina junto con una nueva chica, parecía tener 18 años, vestía como una colegiada de instituto y usaba un pequeño collar que tenía un dije en forma de búho, olía como si se hubiera echado una gran cantidad de desodorante y perfume, además de que sostenía una libreta pequeña de hojas de color rosa, ella cerró la puerta quedando todos reunidos.

—Buenas tardes —comenzó el jefe de la librería. —Los he convocado para presentarles a Kari-chan ella es nuestra becaria de este año, estará ayudándonos tres días por semana durante cuatro meses, por favor ayúdenle y háganla sentirse bienvenida para hacer mas eficiente nuestro trabajo, tener mejores ventas y trato con los clientes.

Todos los compañeros de Rize asintieron (incluyéndola a ella), la chica nueva solo hizo una reverencia dando la gracias y prometiendo hacer un buen trabajo, todos sus compañeros después de presentarse, uno a uno se fueron regresaron a sus labores, Rize fue la última hasta que el jefe la llamo.

—¿Rize-chan?

—¿Si?. —Rize volteo la miranda, estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta lista para irse.

—¿Podrías ayúdame instruir a Kari-chan? es su primer trabajo y me gustaría que la ayudaras a capacitarse con sus labores en la librería.

Rize en su interior suspiraba por tener que estar cuidando a una adolescente, pero solo sonrió dando su buena cara a la orden que se le pedía.

—Si jefe, Kari-san permite mostrarte las instalaciones. —Rize le sonrió a su nueva compañera.

La colegiada solo se acerco emocionada y tomo las manos de Rize quedando el pequeño cuaderno entre las manos de la colegiada y las de ella, Rize solo se quedo extrañada.

—Gracias Rize-sempai, espero que seamos buenas amigas, trabajemos juntas. —Su nueva compañera le sonrío alegremente, sus manos eran pequeñas y el tono con que le hablaba era chillón y aniñado, sonaba como una chica mas joven de lo que aparentaba.

Rize solo se zafó de las manos de su compañera nueva sonriendo, abriendo la puerta de la oficina para que ambas pasaran, Rize comenzó mostrándole los vestidores y las bodegas, creyendo que su compañera tomaría notas por la libreta que tenía, pero ella guardó su cuaderno en su bolsillo solo asintiendo mientras ella le daba el recorrido, cuando termino de hablar y la dejo sola en los vestidores para que se uniformara le hizo una pregunta.

—¿Rize-sempai?.

—Dime.

—¿Solo tienes un trabajo? ¿Solo trabajas aquí?. —El tono de la chica era curioso, como si una niña le estuviera preguntando algo obvio.

Rize se quedo extrañada por la pregunta, se quedo unos segundos callada.

—Si, ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

—Creí que eras universitaria, lo imagine por el horario de medio día que tienes, ¿estudias en la universidad?

—No en realidad. —Rize subió los hombros. —Es el horario que me toco, a veces trabajo el turno completo.

—Oh ya veo, gracias Rize-sempai, daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Rize ya no dijo nada solo asintió y salió de los vestidores para seguir trabajando, Kari se quedo sola mientras abría con la llave de su nuevo casillero empezó guardando sus pertenencias y a doblar su uniforme, saco de su mochila una pequeña bolsa de plástico, tomo con cuidado su libreta rosa con la bolsa (como si usara un guante) y guardó el pequeño objeto en la bolsa, olfateo el contenido, el nuevo olor que tenía era leve, pero servía, cerró la bolsa guardándola en su mochila y el casillero.

Sonrió mientras salía usando su nuevo uniforme pensando que su nueva "sempai" era agradable…

**0o000o0o**

Eran las 5:55 pm, el hermano menor de Tsubaki estaba en un parque mientras su hermana dormía en casa, como su hermana salía esta noche a "trabajar" aprovechaba para dormir en casa, el jovencito estaba sentado en el césped recargando en un árbol, con un cuaderno de dibujos, un par de carboncillos negros y gises de colores, miraba a todas las personas como si a primera vista buscara algún buen modelo para dibujar, vio una señora de unos cincuenta años sentada en un banco con una pañoleta de colores en su cabeza que estaba sola, él empezó a dibujar de forma rápida sin quitarle la mirada a su "modelo", la señora ni siquiera lo notaba al otro lado de la acera, pero ¿por qué de todas las personas del parque, él dibujaba a esa señora?, habiendo jovencitas en bicicletas conversando, jóvenes atléticos practicando algún deporte o incluso los perros que salían con sus dueños que lucían adorables como tarjetas o fotos de calendarios otoñales, escogía a una mujer que no era llamativa más que solo por su pañoleta atada a la cabeza.

"_Por que esa persona va a morirse" _pensaba el muchacho con los dedos ya manchados por los colores de los gises. El hermano de Tsubaki era "el canario" de su hermana, que le contaba y le mostraba los dibujos de las personas que iban a morirse para que su hermana las siguiera y recogiera sus cuerpos, ya que él veía en las personas una aura oscura que se coronaba en la cabeza de las personas próximas a abandonar el mundo.

La señora muy probablemente tenía alguna enfermedad mortal y a pesar de que no se sabía con exactitud cuando moriría solo podía decir _pronto_. Uno de sus amigos de la escuela lo llamó desde lejos sacudiendo un guante de beisbol venía acompañado por otros chicos de su escuela con bates, lo estaban esperando para jugar.

El hermano de Tsubaki solo se paró saludándolos a lo lejos, guardó sus cosas en su mochila y corrió hacia sus amigos, pasó por delante de la señora a la que estaba dibujando corriendo cuando tropezó frente a sus ojos. La señora se paró de su lugar y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, él acepto su mano y tomó de su muñeca un pequeño botón de la manga de su blusa sin que la señora se diera cuenta, necesitaba algo que su hermana pudiera olfatear para buscarla. Él solo le hizo una reverencia agradeciendo por haberlo ayudado pero recito un pequeño "_Lo siento mucho_" corriendo de nuevo guardando el botón en un papel de celofán dentro su mochila.

El hermano de Tsubaki odiaba su habilidad, le daba miedo si veía esa aura oscura coronando la cabeza de su hermana o en la suya, la única vez que vio desvanecerse esa aura fue cuando vio a Rize por primera vez, no en los departamentos, si no cuando ella fue rescatada de las profundidades del "dragón" de hace tres años, él estaba con su hermana abrazándola de la cintura viendo como salían las personas de las grietas siendo cargadas en camillas muchas de ellas frías o próximas a morir impresionado por tales escenas; Cuando vio a Rize salir de las profundidades siendo cargada en una camilla una corona oscura que se mostraba en la cabeza de Rize se fue disminuyendo poco a poco, mostrando como su débil respiración se movía ligeramente en su pecho cubierto con una sabana, al parecer no tenía permitido morirse en ese momento, ¿un milagro o una maldición?.

Su hermana no se fijo en ese detalle, pero él solo se quedo sorprendido cuando la vio, "_No pude dejar el mundo todavía". _Luego de eso no volvió a verla después de tres años como su nueva vecina.

**0o00o0o**

Kaneki y Rize estaban hablando por teléfono, ella estaba ya en su hogar y él en las instalaciones del TSC, si bien ahora que eran aliados, tenían que ayudarse el uno al otro, pasarse información que los ayudara mutuamente era parte de su "alianza".

—Gracias por enviarme mis botas, pero ¿esto no nos meterá en problemas?—Decía Rize mientras se quitaba los zapatos para poder entrar a su departamento.

—No te preocupes, ¿Tú no tendrás problemas por pasarme la información de hace rato? Se ve que conocías a los sujetos de anoche. —Kaneki se había quedado solo en la oficina, y ya estaba oscureciendo.

—No creo, además recuerda que soy solo una ciudadana que se metió en un mal entendido de anoche.

Kaneki solo miró extrañado el teléfono, todavía no sabía si creerle del todo a Rize, pero que mas podía hacer si iba averiguar de su nueva vida.

—Si tu lo dices, ¿pero dime que querías preguntarme?, me ha sorprendido mucho tu llamada.

Rize se quedó en silencio del lado de su línea, si bien en teoría no tenía por que preocuparse por el incendio de la noche anterior, tenía el arma de doble filo que era su alianza con el investigador Kaneki Ken.

—¿Alguien sospecha de mí?

Kaneki se quedo un momento en silencio, entendía su preocupación si bien ella no cometió algún delito tan grave como el asesinato o el secuestro, ella podría estar bajo la mira de otros delitos, si es que los cometía claro…

—No, oficialmente no apareces en el registro del TSC, pero no lo hagas una costumbre.

Ella solo sonrió a lado de su teléfono, suspirando de alivio, iba a contestarle "No prometo nada", pero le respondió un pequeño "si" mas aliviada.

—A propósito, te sonara extraño, pero ¿qué sabes de mordidas en cuerpos humanos de ghouls y dragones huérfanos?. —le preguntó Kaneki a Rize.

Rize se quedo pensativa, ella si tenía que ocultar evidencia usando su kagune que tenían bocas destrozando a los cadáveres, estaría hablando de ella, pero ni ella ni Tsubaki mordían a ningún cadáver por lo mismo de no delatarse a si mismas.

—Suena un poco extraño…pero la verdad no, ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

—Solo una curiosidad para un caso.

—Ya veo, supongo que si se algo te lo comunicare.

—¿De verdad?, gracias.

—Somos "compañeros" ¿no es así?, sería lo normal en nuestro acuerdo. —Dijo Rize con naturalidad.

Kaneki sonrió al otro lado de la línea, le parecía tan surrealista el momento, si le hubieran dicho hace una semana que iba a tener una alianza con Rize Kamishiro, sencillamente no lo hubiera creído, solo en sus mas locos sueños la vería de nuevo, o eso era lo que creía…

—En fin, tengo que colgar, buenas noches Kaneki-kun.—Dijo Rize.

—Eh si, buenas noches Rize-san.—Le contestó Kaneki saliendo de su ensoñación.

Colgaron al mismo tiempo, Rize bostezó mientras estiraba la espalda alzando ambos brazos, recordó que tenía que ir a su "otro trabajo". Se metió a su cuarto para escoger su atuendo de esta noche, esta vez tomaría mas precauciones a la hora de "trabajar" solo por si acaso. Kaneki estiraba su espalda, esta vez no le tocaba guardia de noche, iba a pasar a casa de los Quinx a cenar.

**0o00o0o**

Rize estaba caminando por las calles de los barrios rojos de Tokio, podía ver hostales, moteles, lugares que anunciaban baños con agua caliente, masajes y algunos restaurantes, si bien tenía que estar disfrazada tenía que "combinar" con el lugar, caminaba con un abrigo grueso rojo junto con unas calcetas largas semi transparentes y tacones negros, las calcetas le quedaban como segunda piel, mostrando una pequeña parte de sus muslos ya que su abrigo estaba abierto mostrando su vestido corto y vaporoso (parecido a un baby doll) de color negro llamando la atención de más de una persona, su cabello blanco estaba oculto tras una peluca larga de color negro con un flequillo que ocultaba sus ojos, el labial rojo decorando sus labios como una obra de arte y su marca del cuello con un parche medico (como si ocultara una herida), avanzaba por las calles, los barrios rojos ocurrían "accidentes" que dejaban algunos muertos, algunos desaparecían, ya que personas todo tipo de personas entraban y salían, se discutía y se apostaban negocios en ese tipo de lugar o en todo caso se suicidaban.

Un hostal llamo su atención de aspecto antiguo y poco concurrido, había escuchado rumores de varios muertos que ocultaban bandas de criminales (tanto de humanos como ghouls), al entrar solo estaba el recepcionista (quien estaba leyendo una revista) en la recepción, al verla entrar aparto por un momento la vista de su lectura para verla de pies a cabeza, Rize sonrió con naturalidad y se acerco a él.

—¿Vienes a ver a alguien? —Preguntó el hombre.

—No en realidad, pero quiero alquilar una habitación solo por un par de horas.

—Muy bien, pero si vienes a "trabajar" solo pedimos que la habitación quede lo menos desastrosa, los clientes que tienen ustedes nos dan dolores de cabeza si no se comportan.

Rize solo sonrió y tomo las llaves que le habían ofrecido con el número cuatro en el llavero de las mismas. Se registro con un nombre falso y paso varios pasillos oscuros, por frente de las otras habitaciones buscando una victima, esta noche no podía matar, pero nadie le dijo que no podía robar sangre a sus victimas.

Le era algo fácil encontrar una victima, su arma era su impacto visual, la primera impresión de una dama sola, buscando compañía, un hombre que le doblegaba la edad se le acerco borracho, preguntando cuanto le "cobraba" por estar con ella, Rize lo condujo por las pasillos oscuros para meterse con él en su cuarto del hostal, sin decirle nada, solo el hombre se dejo guiar por la bella muchacha.

Si bien el hombre había entrado al cuarto con ella, estaba totalmente ebrio, tanto que termino desmayándose en el suelo, todo acalorado, Rize al verlo solo sintió algo de lastima y pena ajena por lo desastroso que se veía el sujeto que la había "comprado", lo acomodo para que durmiera de costado, saco de su bolso un par de cosas que le ayudaban la extracción de la sangre, materiales quirúrgicos de hospital, agujas, mangueras pequeñas, bolsas de extracción de sangre, comenzó su tarea, tenía que tener cuidado ya que si picaba una vena incorrecta, podría matar al sujeto, amarro una cuerda su antebrazo, limpió con alcohol en el antebrazo del hombre usando guantes de látex y pico la vena correcta y conecto la pequeña manguera a la bolsa, la sangre empezó a llenar la bolsa mientras Rize subía el brazo del sujeto para que la sangre bajara mejor, si bien este método era largo y algo aburrido para Rize no podía solo colgarlo y abrirle el cuello con su kagune, pero ya había tenido que mudarse por varios descuidos que involucrado uno que otro "error"; Ya tenía dos bolsas de sangre tibias, oscuras, empaquetadas y listas para venderse, su victima había quedado casi seco y pálido, pero no para matarlo.

Tomo todas sus cosas, las pocas gotas de sangre que cayeron en la alfombra las ocultó prendiendo un cigarrillo y quemando los pedazos de alfombra con la colilla, salió del cuarto y le dijo al recepcionista que "su amigo" pagaría toda la noche del cuarto, antes de salir del lugar el recepcionista la llamó.

—Señorita…¿va a salir sola? ¿No gusta pedir un taxi?

Rize lo miró curiosa, sin saber el porque de su pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Ha habido varias denuncias de chicas desaparecidas, no debería salir tan tarde de noche sola.

Rize solo le sonrió aferrándose a su bolsa, él no tenía idea de que ella era ghoul.

—Estoy bien, gracias por la sugerencia, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a salir sola.

Ella solo desapareció tras la puerta, el recepcionista siguió enfocado en su lectura, dejando pasar el tema de conversación.

Rize realizo este método cuidadosamente con otras tres victimas, aunque con la última victima no resistió y mordió el antebrazo de un hombre que estaba desmayado por el alcohol, ella se acercó a su victima poniéndose de cuclillas frente a la cama, sus dientes atraparon la piel del brazo y mordió ejerciendo algo de fuerza, su victima aunque estaba desmayada por el alcohol, empezó a quejarse, moviéndose como si tuviera una pesadilla con los ojos cerrados por el dolor de la mordida, Rize tapo su boca con una mano libre mientras succionaba la sangre que comenzaba a empapar sus labios y manchar el suelo, mientras el sujeto solo escuchaba el sonido de la chica que hacia al succionarle la sangre como si ella bebiera con una pajilla, los ojos de la ghoul se tornaron negros y su iris se volvió rojo era en esos momentos cuando la gula por la sangre la envolvían, el placer de morder y obtener "fresco" su alimento era una de las cosas que ella más disfrutaba y bebía como si no volviera a comer mañana (ya que el riesgo prevalecía de que alguien la descubriera en pleno acto).

¿Cuánto había bebido?, no sabía lo suficiente para calmar su hambre, pero dejando al hombre pálido y casi muerto, todavía respiraba, ella al notar la mordida en el antebrazo del hombre todavía sangraba un poco, lo observó un momento mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el dorso su mano, suspiró y limpio la herida del brazo con una gasa y agua para no verse sospechosa o algo peor, tomo algo de jabón y agua del baño y limpió el piso, se metió al baño para limpiar su rostro, su cuello, lavó sus dientes y se acomodo su peluca negra, tomó sus pertenencias y salió del cuarto esta vez de un hotel, tirando todo lo que necesito en un contenedor de basura.

Ella salió con su bolso de cuero (cargando las bolsas con la sangre) listas para ser entregadas, si algo había aprendido con Tsubaki era que en cuanto tuviera la mercancía tenía que venderla rápido para no ser capturada.

Al caminar por la calle concurrida de gente, un hombre salió de las penumbras vestido con una gabardina que le cubría su cuello, nariz y mejillas solo dejando su mirada al descubierto, usaba un gorro negro tapando el color de su cabello y era demasiado alto, paso a lado de Rize, ella no lo miró mientras caminaba, él hombre paso dejándole un sobre pequeño a Rize en su abrigo sin que ella se diera cuenta; Antes de llegar a su encuentro ella sintió un papel en el bolsillo de su abrigo, paró un momento encontrando el sobre, casi no pesaba, se sorprendió en el momento, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar en este tipo de situaciones no podía bajar la guardia, siguió caminando.

Su comprador (un extraño conocido suyo), era un hombre que estaba vestido de forma escandalosa de un _love motel _estaba en la entrada trasera del edificio fumando un cigarrillo cuando notó a la ghoul de peluca negra con una flor del infierno prensada en el cabello pasó a su lado, la ghoul que él conocía como _Hinganbana _(que a pesar de haberla conocido desde hace tiempo todavía podía ubicarla), solo dejo la bolsa de cuero a su lado, mientras él en movimientos silenciosos y casi coordinados le dejaba un sobre con el dinero acordado en su mano izquierda, (echándose la bolsa en el hombro) ambos no se miraron y cada uno siguió su camino, él entro de nuevo al edificio comprobando los litros de sangre acordados y ella caminando metiéndose al baño de un bar para contar su dinero acordado, abrió el sobre misterioso, sus lentes de sol morados que usó la noche del incendio habían regresado a ella, mas una simple hoja blanca que envolvía los lentes con una sencilla oración "_Te vamos a capturar, solo espéranos"_ que tenía una pequeña foto pegada de ella caminando por la calle con su cabello blanco al descubierto y vestida de civil como la noche que fue a trabajar con Tsubaki, la noche del incendio.

Rize se quedo sorprendida por tal carta, su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, salió del baño y sentó solitaria en una mesa del bar mientras le preguntaban que iba a tomar ella, ella solo sonrió falsamente pidiendo una taza de café, mientras reflexionaba sobre la carta y sus lentes recuperados.

Un grito femenino se escucho muy cerca de donde estaba Rize, algunas personas del bar se espantaron por tal grito, venía del callejón que estaba cerca del bar, un cadáver estaba tirado dentro de un contenedor de basura, cuando Rize se acerco junto con otros clientes y el dueño del bar (quien comenzó a llamar a la policía) percatándose que para empezar el olor de la basura ocultaba bien el olor de la muerte, un brazo que se asomaba en el contenedor tenía dos tipos de mordidas una humana y una de una mandíbula mucho mas grande, Rize recordó la conversación que tuvo con el investigador Kaneki hace unas horas.

**0o0000oo0**

Todos estaban en el comedor conversando sobre los acontecimientos de la semana, el ambiente era muy agradable, Saiko se reía a carcajadas junto con Haru (la hermana del difunto Shirazu) sobre una anécdota de como Urie había cometido el error de entrar en una competencia de tragos junto con Mutsuki por una tonta apuesta que había tenido con varios de sus compañeros del TSC.

—Bueno es que a Urie no le pueden decir gallina, iba a retirarse cuando se congeló en la puerta cuando le dijeron "gallina" al no querer competir, pobre Mucchan terminó con una cruda horrible por los impulsos de competencia de Urie.

—No es necesario que cuentes eso Yonebashi. —Urie solo miraba enojado la taza que estaba tomando avergonzado por lo que su amiga estaba contando.

—Vamos Kuki fue divertido, además ganaron, pero definitivamente no vuelvas a hacer que Mucchan beba casi se desmaya cuando empezaste a…

—¡Saiko!. —Urie empezó a avergonzarse mas por lo contaba la chica de cabello azul.

Kaneki solo sonreía al ver a su equipo, disfruta mucho estar con sus estudiantes, pero no podía volver a su casa con ellos, ya habían muchas personas viviendo en esa casa y ellos ya no lo necesitaban, ya eran agentes excelentes.

—Cambiemos de tema, ¿Ya encontraste a la desconocida de las ruinas?. —Urie recordó el reporte que Saiko le había hecho sobre una desconocida que les ayudo a salvarle el pellejo a uno de sus nuevos reclutas cuando estuvo incapacitado y su amiga lo cubrió.

Saiko suspiró, no olvidaba esa misión cuando fue con Kaneki y los nuevos reclutas, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño, es decir no era una asesina o un monstruo que cazar, pero tenía como deber cumplir su trabajo.

—No, pero y ¿si solo quiso ayudar y le daba miedo que la confundiéramos con una criminal o algo así? Ya sabes que algunos se sienten incomodos cuando les empezamos a hablar en grupo.

—Si es así, ¿Por qué huiría en primer lugar? Si no tendría nada que ocultar.

Kaneki solo se quedo callado mientras bebía de su café, él perfectamente sabía de quien hablaban, algo parecido a la culpa le revolvía el estomago, sus estudiantes no sabían que él sabía quien era la desconocida de la que hablaban.

—Si, pero ni mamá pudo alcanzarla, a lo mejor ella era Kuchisake-onna*. —Saiko lo decía seriamente.

—Yonebashi ya te dicho que no leas esos mangas de terror, ni creas en ese tipo de cuentos, te estas imaginando cosas. —Urie suspiró.

La hora de irse de Kaneki se acercó, tenía que madrugar para ir a trabajar. Sus estudiantes y él recogieron la mesa e insistieron que no se fuera tan pronto que a fin de cuentas lavarían los platos mañana.

Saiko fue quien lo acompaño a la entrada, ella como una pequeña niña le preguntó.

—Mamá, ¿Crees que encontremos a la mujer del otro día? La de cabello blanco que aplastó al monstruo.

Kaneki solo se quedo pensativo, no podía contarle a Saiko, solo le acaricio cariñosamente la cabeza.

—No lo sé Saiko-chan, pero tranquila, tu misma dijiste que lo importante era que no perdimos a ningún compañero ese día.

—Si, ¿pero y si me la encuentro en la calle con ella de noche y me pregunta si es bonita?

Kaneki sonrió, todavía creía que Rize era un fantasma, pero si lo pensaba seriamente todo mundo pensaba que ella estaba muerta, si Saiko la hubiera conocido creería que ella era un fantasma.

—No creó que si te la vuelvas a encontrar te pregunte eso Saiko-chan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kaneki solo se quedo mudo, dejo de acariciar la cabeza de la chica y le sonrió.

—Supongo que es algo que intuyo.

Saiko le sonrió de igual manera.

—Lo bueno es que sus botas se quedaron guardadas en el TSC, Urie dice que siempre es bueno conservar alguna pista.

Kaneki solo se quedo nervioso con ese último comentario de su estudiante, al final solo se despidió de Saiko cariñosamente deseándole buenas noches y caminó a su hogar. Saiko cerró la puerta, mientras veía a Kaneki irse mientras veía como contestaba una llamada telefónica mientras se iba caminando, a lo mejor era idea suya, pero lo notaba algo nervioso desde que empezaron a tocar ese tema de las ruinas, a lo mejor él también creía en los fantasmas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Se habían citado en un parque al día siguiente, esta vez era Kaneki quien la esperaba sentado en una banca junto a un árbol, el parque estaba lleno de personas, justamente era la única persona sola en ese momento, _"Que raro me siento extrañamente solitario"_, pasaron solo cinco minutos cuando escuchó unos suaves pasos de tacón, Rize apareció y se sentó a su lado silenciosamente, ella le sonrió, Rize le paso su teléfono mostrándole las fotos de un cuerpo con las mordidas de tamaño humano y de dragones huérfanos.

—¿De esto es de lo que hablabas?. —Preguntó Rize mientras veía como Kaneki pasaba el dedo índice observando meticulosamente las fotografías.

—Si, ¿dónde tomaste las fotos?

—Cerca de los barrios rojos del distrito. —Dijo Rize como si hubiera sido lo mas normal del mundo.

—¿Los barrios rojos?

—Si, paso por ahí a menudo, a veces por trabajo.

Kaneki solo se quedo extrañado por esa respuesta, ¿porqué Rize iba tan seguido a esa parte del distrito?, lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez le quedaba de paso a su hogar (donde quiera que estuviese viviendo) y pasaba por ahí seguido, pero ¿trabajo?, recordaba que ella era altamente seductora, como la vez que se la encontró en aquella fabrica, el atuendo seductor con la peluca y maquillaje, acaso ella trabajaba como…"_No puede ser…lo debo estar mal interpretando"_, muy en el fondo sentiría celos si se enteraba que _ese_ era su segundo trabajo que se estaba imaginando, después de todo, ella era muy hermosa, ¿quién le negaría _eso?_, ¿cuántos no podrían resistirse a pagar por estar con ella?.

—¿Qué pasa? Te vez algo sorprendido, ¿Te parece algo vergonzoso?.—Preguntó Rize.

—Si, quiero decir no, es solo que estoy sorprendido.—Exclamó el investigador.

—Bueno, era donde trabajaba como recamarera antes de estar en la librería, tengo un par de conocidos de la zona.

—¿Recamarera?. —Kaneki preguntó para luego suspirar un tanto aliviado, no era como si la fuera juzgar como se ganara la vida, pero asintió sonriendo, hasta que Rize le hizo otra pregunta.

—Si, espera…¿acaso imaginabas que era una prostituta o algo así ?, ¿tanto te he dado esa impresión?—Ella preguntó sorprendida, pero exagerando un poco la expresión de estar ofendida, para divertirse con las reacciones del investigador.

Kaneki palideció por unos segundos, para después sonrojarse, no sabía que contestarle, solo siguió negando para ocultar sus primeros pensamientos cuando ella le dijo que pasaba a menudo por los barrios rojos.

—Por supuesto que no, nunca me lo he imaginado, pero dime ¿cómo te encontraste con el cuerpo?.—decidió cambiar un poco el rumbo de la conversación esperaba no tener mas expresiones que delataran sus suposiciones erróneas.

—Pase a saludar a un viejo conocido cuando escuchamos los gritos, alguien había encontrado al cuerpo escondido en uno de los botes de basura, era un olor espantoso, tuve que tomar las fotos por lo que me contaste, y pues se hizo una llamada a la policía, el resto ya te lo sabes.

—Claro, ¿has escuchado algo así, de qué alguien le provoque a las victimas este los tipos de mordidas?

—No…nunca, pero si se que ahí es mas fácilmente que se roben a una muchacha.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Supe de varias chicas que habían desaparecido, pero nunca de las mordeduras de las que me estas contando, pero se ellas solo desaparecen.

Rize miró el horizonte, a lo lejos se veía una gran cantidad de gente de todo tipo disfrutando el momento de la tarde.

—Kaneki-kun, necesito un pequeño favor. —Rize le miró seriamente, como si antemano supiera que él iba a decirle que si. Se paró de su asiento.—pero no quiero contártelo aquí, ¿caminamos?.

Él la miro curioso, ella necesitaba algo de él.

—¿En que te puedo ayudar?. —Él también se puso de pie y comenzaron a caminar uno a lado del otro.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con un pequeño problema en el me metí?.

"_Oh oh.."_ Kaneki se empezó a preparar lo que ella le iba a pedir, conociéndola en su pasado no sabría si tenía que esconder algún cadáver o algo parecido.

—¿Ocurrió algo?

—¿Me podrías ayudar con una denuncia?, he tenido un acosador que últimamente me esta persiguiendo desde el incendio del otro día, pero si yo hago la denuncia no se si a me cazaran en cuanto lo atrapen.

Kaneki parpadeo _"Es eso…",_ Kaneki solo lo medito, si bien era mejor que cubrir mas crímenes, no le hacia gracia que alguien estuviera acosando a Rize; Sabía que en el peor de los casos, se podrían poner a las victimas de los crímenes como "testigos protegidos", Rize podría ser su testigo protegida, pero no podía enterarse el TSC que ella todavía estaba viva.

Tal vez si la metía como testigo protegida en la policía y no en el TSC, podría funcionar.

—¿Ten han seguido hasta tu casa Rize-san?

—No lo sé, alguien me mando una carta anoche con la frase "_Te vamos a capturar solo espéranos"_ junto con unos lentes que había perdido_,_ he querido ignorar la carta o confrontar a quien sea quien me lo haya mandado, pero para mi desgracia se que tendría que salir volando si ganara la confrontación. —Rize suspiró, ella sabía que podría ganar en pelea, pero ella estaba sola en este tipo de situaciones, no quería ser perseguida.

—Muy bien, podría hacer la denuncia y alguien podría patrullar la zona, si se encuentra a la persona de los mensajes podrían arrestarlo. —Kaneki lo dijo seriamente, definitivamente no le gustaba lo que estaban haciendo a Rize.

—¿No me intentaran cazarme a mi después?. —Preguntó ella sorprendida.

—Podría meterte como testigo protegida por parte de la policía, tal vez quieras estar un tiempo fuera de casa si te preocupa, estarás bien.

Rize solo se sorprendía por todo lo que Kaneki le contaba, después de todo no era tan mala idea su nueva alianza.

—¿Tendré que mudarme?

—Solo unas semanas, ¿Quieres que te ayude a buscar algún lugar?

—Mejor eso te lo comunicare después, quiero primero organizar mis tiempos con el trabajo.

—Esta bien, por cierto, ¿En donde vives Rize-san?

Rize se quedó callada, sabría que si quería que la dejaran de acosar, tenía que cooperar con la información para que él la ayudara.

—En unos departamentos que están cerca de mi trabajo, son unos refugios para la gente que se quedo sin casa por los desastres de hace tres años.

Y ya tenía la primera pista de ella, aunque era lógico, los departamentos fueron idea del padre del Tsukiyama, para dar un buen techo a las personas que se quedaron sin hogar "_Hogares que destruyeron él y Rize siendo las temidas criaturas conocidas como Dragón". _

—Bien, déjamelo a mi.

Rize suspiró y le sonrió aliviada, Kaneki le sonrío de igual manera _"somos ahora compañeros ¿no es así?"_ pensó Kaneki y siguieron caminando, un viento soplo queriéndole volar la falda a Rize, ella inconscientemente se pegó más al investigador de un ojo estando brazo con brazo intentando que su falda no volará tanto, rozando su mano con la de Kaneki, él volteo la mirada por un momento, Rize sintió el calor corporal de la mano del investigador contra la suya también mirándolo también en el momento, ella tenía frio en sus manos y quería un poco de calor en su piel y aunque Kaneki no quería admitirlo inconscientemente quería tomar la mano de Rize recordando que las veces que la tomo de la mano ella tenía unas manos suaves, pero frías, notando por un segundo como las manos de la ghoul estaban ligeramente rosadas de los nudillos por el frio.

Siguieron caminando, y aunque el silencio los envolvió en el momento no era incomodo, era agradable el momento.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Al pasar los días, la desaparición de una quinta chica y las apariciones de los cadáveres con mordidas de tamaño humano y dragones huérfanos siguieron apareciendo.

Rize como si ella atrajera las desgracias y las carrozas funerarias a tales hechos, encontró a otro cadáver, esta vez al medio-día en su día de descanso mientras iba a encontrarse con Tsubaki para conversar en un café, observó al cadáver en otro callejón cubierto de plástico, totalmente desnudo, retrocedió e hizo dos llamadas, una anónima del cadáver y otra a Kaneki informándole.

Una patrulla había llegado, esta vez quien había intervenido era Renji Yomo quien también ayudaba al TSC con algunos casos, cuando estaba inspeccionando el área encontró cerca del cuerpo a menos de un metro un pequeño arete en forma de gota color rojo que brillaba entre toda la suciedad de esa escena del crimen, tomo el arete y guardó la pequeña joya en un pañuelo, pensando que quizás era algún tipo de pista, quiso hablar con la mujer que había denunciado el caso, pero la policía había mencionado que había sido una llamada anónima desde un teléfono público cerca de la escena, suspiró mientras se les pedía a los civiles que retrocedieran de la escena del crimen, Yomo visualizo a una peculiar mujer que resaltaba detrás de la muchedumbre, el rostro de la joven le era familiar, como si viera a alguna vieja conocida (admitía que era bonita), usaba el cabello blanco recogido en una cola de caballo baja de lado, por lo lejos que estaba no podía saber el color de sus ojos, pero adivinaba que eran morados y tenía un elegante abrigo ceñido al cuerpo junto con un collar grueso en su cuello, debía de tener al menos 22 o tal vez 24 años, pareciera que ella contemplaba la escena en silencio, a Yomo se le hizo curiosa la mujer, tal vez solo pasaba por casualidad, pero noto que le faltaba un pendiente en la oreja izquierda y el arete de la oreja derecha era idéntico al que había recogido, brillaba y tintineaba la joya con el viento en el lóbulo de la desconocida, hicieron contacto visual unos segundos, ella se le quedo viendo pensativa como si ella tuviera la misma impresión de ver a un viejo conocido, la peculiar mujer aparto la mirada y comenzó a retirarse ya que había contestando su teléfono, al parecer alguien le había marcado a su celular, empezó a desaparecer de la escena.

Yomo tenía el instinto de acercarse y preguntarle si ella era la que había hecho la denuncia anónima, comenzó a caminar hasta que escucho la voz de Kaneki detrás de él, se detuvo en el acto, su amigo también estaba hablando por teléfono al verlo Kaneki le sonrió mientras escuchaba la última línea de su conversación.

—Si, gracias por tu ayuda, nos vemos.

Su amigo colgó el teléfono sumándose a la escena del crimen.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Debido a los acontecimientos, la situación comenzó a alertar a la población de Tokio y el TSC, se comenzó a explorar la investigación mas a fondo, no se le permitió a Kaneki a participar en la investigación de encubierto.

—_Eres muy conocido Kaneki-kun, demasiado famoso…me temo que lo que querrán será esconderse de ti"._ —Le había dicho Tsukiyama algo avergonzado, se notaba a leguas que Kaneki no estaba de acuerdo con él.

Kaneki suspiró, al parecer habría problemas con eso de que alguna vez fue conocido como "El rey de un ojo" cuando se trataba en misiones en cubierto, él ya era demasiado conocido y tal vez algo temido, pero había una forma en la que podía resolver mas el caso, pero no sabría si era buena idea de hacer esa llamada telefónica…en la pantalla de su teléfono el nombre de "Akagawa" se visualizaba, no quería involucrarla en mas problemas, pero ella podía ayudarle, se recalcó que no la involucraría en el peligro, marcó el número, el sonido de espera sonó tres veces hasta que una voz femenina sonó al otro de la línea.

—¿Hola?. —La melodiosa voz de Rize sonaba del otro lado de la línea.

—Rize-san, ¿te interesaría mostrarme dónde dices que se roban a las muchachas fácilmente?

**Notas finales**:

*Kuchisake-onna: es un fantasma de la cultura japonesa conocida como la mujer de la cara cortada, he visto videos donde cuentan que ella es una mujer aparentemente guapa que oculta su rostro con un cubre bocas y tiene una gran cortada alrededor de su boca, si mi memoria no me falla se dice que si te la encuentras en la calle y te pregunta "¿crees que soy bonita?", tienes tres opciones para contestar:

-La primera si le dices que "si" ella te cortara el rostro para que quedes como ella (no se si es con unas tijeras o no me acuerdo que arma usa).

-La segunda si le dices que "no" ella te matara de forma espantosa (imagino que muy ofendida por el comentario)

-Y la tercera es que si tu le respondes "¿Crees yo soy bonita?", ella quedara confundida y se ira.

En fin pues casi fin de año, ha sido un año bueno, deseo que todos inicien un buen año con todas la mejores vibras, ya tenías ganas de escribir y estoy preparando una nueva historia (KaneRize por supuesto), pero tengo que leer unos pocos tomos del manga de Tokyo Ghoul:re por que he olvidado algunas cosas desde el punto del manga del que lo pienso escribir. Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, hasta pronto y quien sea que lea esto:

_Te deseo un bonito día._


	7. Capítulo7:Caminando por pasillos oscuros

**Hinganbana **

**Capítulo 7: Caminando por pasillos oscuros**.

**0o0o0o00**

Tsubaki esperaba a Rize para conversar en una cafetería, estaba sentada solitaria en una mesa escuchando música con los auriculares en sus oídos conectados a su celular mientras pasaba una canción que ella cantaba en tono bajo.

"_Las estaciones cambian y nuestro amor se volvió frio"_

"_Alimentemos la flama porque no lo podemos dejar ir"_

"_Huimos, pero estamos corriendo en círculos"._

Fijó su mirada por la ventana, hasta que vio a su vecina caminado a paso rápido, Rize había llegado al café, con el cabello atado de lado en una cola de caballo baja, sostenido su bolso buscándola con la mirada, cuando Rize la visualizo y la saludo a lo lejos, se sentó frente a ella, Tsubaki se quito sus auriculares, veía como su vecina estaba con una mirada perdida además de que había perdido su uno de sus aretes quedando con solo un pequeña joya colgada en su lóbulo derecho (una pequeña gota roja brillante que a ella le recordaba una lagrima de sangre).

—¿Rize?. —Tsubaki la llamó, pero pareciera que la ghoul de pelo blanco estuviera en las nubes.

—Ah Tsubaki, lo siento acabo de encontrarme con un cadáver en la calle y creo que otro viejo conocido. —Dijo Rize como si hubiera despertado de un trance.

—¡¿Qué?! —Tsubaki exclamó sorprendida, casi llamando la atención de los demás clientes.

"_Vaya forma de empezar una conversación…", _pensó Tsubaki mientras tapaba su boca, esperaba que ninguna persona haya escuchado su grito, una camarera se acercó a ellas con una taza de café caliente para Tsubaki, Rize pido lo mismo que ella.

—Así que te encuentras con un muerto y "otro" viejo conocido, que fortuna la tuya. —Tsubaki no podía creer que Rize lo dijera con tanto naturalidad, pero podría decirse que por el trabajo de ambas era algo común, pero no a medio-día, últimamente había asesinatos, pero nadie reclamaba los cuerpos, no mataban por comer, los mataban por deporte o era una teoría que tenía Tsubaki.

—Que te puedo decir, tengo una fortuna algo extraña. —Rize subió los hombros divertida por la conversación.

—Pero, ¿cómo que "otro" viejo conocido, te rencontraste con algún viejo compañero o amigo antes?.

Tsubaki notó como Rize se sonrojaba ligeramente, ¿avergonzada quizás? algo andaba ocultando, Tsubaki la miro curiosa "_Oh, así que conociste a alguien, ¿no es así Rize-san?"_, Tsubaki le sonrió como si fueran cómplices de alguna travesura.

—Es como un viejo conocido, lo conocí en un cementerio…no tengo idea de donde lo conocí al principio, pero converso con él de vez en cuando, nada fuera de lo normal, Tsubaki ¿Por qué me sonríes de esa manera?. —Rize seguía sonrojada y extrañada por la sonrisa de su vecina.

—Por nada. —Tsubaki agitaba su mano, mientras pensaba divertida como su vecina había conocido a un hombre. —Deberías ver a la médium que te dije, para que te lea las cartas, dos hombres "viejos conocidos" y un muerto, a lo mejor la fortuna te esta sonriendo de manera retorcida Rize-san.

Una mesera puso una taza de café en la mesa, Rize solo le sonrió mientras bebía de su taza.

—No creo en ese tipo de cuentos Tsubaki-san. —Rize a veces le sorprendía lo supersticiosa que era su vecina, ya estaba menos colorada.

—¿y tú que sabes? Por cierto ¿de qué querías hablarme?

Rize sacó de su bolso la cartera del delincuente al que le había mordido la nariz la noche del incendio y se la deslizo a Tsubaki por la mesa.

—¿Y esto?. —Tsubaki examino la cartera, era una cartera sencilla de color negro de cuero, estaba ligera y desgastada de algunas partes, al abrirla encontró algo curioso, parecía una carta del tarot con dos búhos, Tsubaki sacó la carta esperando alguna explicación de Rize.

—Se que dije que no creía en ese tipo de cuentos, pero encontré esta carta del traficante de la noche del incendio al principio no le tome importancia, atrás tiene una pequeña inscripción que dice "la diosa búho" ¿conoces un grupo de ghouls o alguien que se llame así?. —Rize la miró con seriedad.

Tsubaki se quedo pensativa, si bien todavía existían uno que otro grupo de ghouls que seguían sus costumbres peligrosas que involucran el asesinato por la carne humana (ya no había tantos, pero había) nunca había escuchado algún grupo que tuviera tan dramático nombre _"La diosa búho"_, Tsubaki negó, las dos chicas se quedaron calladas, Rize suspiró creía que Tsubaki conocía mas que ella las organizaciones de ghouls ocultas por el trabajo de ambas.

—¿Rize por qué me muestras esto?¿Te paso algo?

Su vecina de cabello blanco se quedo en silencio y le mostro una pequeña foto de ella de la noche que salieron de cacería…la noche del incendio.

—Tengo un acosador que me tomo esta fotografía, creía que tal vez los cerdos traficantes me estaban siguiendo la pista, pero es bastante problemática la situación que no se que pensar al respecto. —Rize se acomodo un mechón de cabello tras su oreja, sacudiendo ligeramente su único arete.

—Ya veo…sabes déjame tomarle una foto a la carta a lo mejor Kizuato sabe algo, vamos a lo mejor no tardan en acosarme a mi también, pero pienso tal vez algún admirador tuyo quiere llamar tu atención, pero vaya forma de hacerlo.

—Si, gracias Tsubaki-san. —Le dijo Rize a su vecina, agradecía que quisiera tranquilizarla, pero su intuición le decía que era algo mas que algún pervertido acosándola…

Tsubaki le sonrió, Una camarera les ofreció mas café a la chicas, mientras cambian de tema, dejando chismes de los asesinatos y las cartas de adivinación por un momento.

**0o00o0o**

"_Para ganar una guerra, primero hay conocerse a uno mismo y luego conocer bien a tu enemigo"_. Al día siguiente Rize estaba leyendo en uno de los pasillos de la librería sentada en una silla, cruzando las piernas, meciendo suavemente una de sus piernas, no hacía tanto frio a esa hora, el día estaba bastante agradable, comía un pedazo de carne seca discretamente mientras leía un libro que le había llamado la atención "El arte de la guerra", sonó su teléfono, el investigador Kaneki iba a llegar a verla, para que le explicara la información de los "_posibles lugares donde desaparecían las chicas"_. Su turno casi terminaba y tiro el papel envoltorio en un bote de basura mientras devolvía el libro en un carrito cerca de ella.

Subió las escaleras, agradecía que por la hora no tuvieran tantos clientes, a lo lejos escucho la campanilla de la puerta principal, uno de sus compañeros le daba la bienvenida a un cliente que tenía un tono de voz que ella reconocía bien.

Kaneki había llegado y escuchaba como subía las escaleras.

—No es necesario que vengas conmigo ya haces mucho en ayudarme. —Kaneki le había dicho a Rize algo avergonzado, mientras conversaban en el piso de arriba de la librería.

—Sera interesante ir contigo, tal vez me encuentre algo para cenar en el camino.—Rize le había sonreído de manera suave aunque sus ojos delataban algo de curiosidad y malicia, como si un gato estuviera viendo un ratón al que se va a comer.

Kaneki suspiró, tenía que conocer a Rize de nuevo, por lo menos sabía que seguía teniendo ese apetito voraz que la había metido en problemas hace algunos años.

—Pero podría ser peligroso, no quiero que salgas involucrada en asuntos tan turbios. —Kaneki le hablaba con tono protector.

"_Que tierno, pero_ s_i supieras en que tipo de lugares me he metido Kaneki-kun, eres tan inocente…". _Pensaba Rize, usó la excusa de atender a un cliente más para encontrarse con el investigador de un ojo antes de que terminara su turno, pero encontrarse en la librería a Kaneki le daba señal de que no venía a verla solo para conversar.

—De acuerdo, si te preocupa que te voy a estorbar esta bien, en ese caso solo mantendremos nuestra alianza por teléfono. —Rize subió los hombros bastante relajada. —No es necesario en ese caso que nos veamos. —Rize le sonrió confiada, intentando comprobar una pequeña teoría.

Kaneki la miró como si le hubiera dicho una cosa espantosa, se quedó en blanco pensando_"¡¿Qué?!, no, ella no me puede hacer eso, necesito saber de ella, por teléfono no será suficiente, no puedo sencillamente dejar de verla…no"._

Rize le mostró una foto de su celular de los lugares de donde podía buscar pistas de las desapariciones (la mayoría eran moteles y clubes nocturnos) frente a sus ojos sacando de sus pensamientos a Kaneki.

—Bien, aquí es de donde me han surgido los rumores de las desapariciones, te las mandare a tu teléfono, esperó que te ayuden. —Rize seguía viéndolo con una sonrisa, no sabía si era astuta o él muy inocente. —Que tengas suerte investigador, luego podrás llamarme para el proceso de ser "Testigo protegido", me tengo que ir.

Kaneki sorprendido solo vio como Rize empezó a retirarse mientras caminaba suavemente hacia las escaleras.

Pasaron tres segundos…

—Espera Rize-san…—Kaneki la alcanzó en el primer escalón.

—¿Si?

—No me refiero a que me vayas estorbar, no estoy jugando con este tipo de asuntos, no quiero que nada malo te pase.

—¿Entonces quieres que te acompañe o…?

—Muy bien, iremos juntos, pero necesito que seamos discretos en esta situación.

Rize le sonrió complacida, Kaneki la miraba extrañado, no sabía por que ella insistía en acompañarlo, no se daba cuenta que podía ser peligroso, pero Rize le había demostrado que podía aplastar dragones huérfanos con los pies, mutilar rostros con solo sus dientes y no había sido capturada en tres años por el TSC, si que necesitaba conocerla de nuevo…

—Muy bien ¿En dónde sugieres el encuentro?. —Le dijo Rize con tono emocionada por ir con él.

**0o00o0o**

Ya era de noche, cuando se citaron cerca de una parada de tren que los conduciría a uno de los lugares donde surgieron los rumores de las desapariciones, Kaneki estaba vestido como un civil, pantalones negros, sudadera negra y peluca de color negro, tampoco quería llamar mucho la atención y guardaba su mascara por si acaso en un bolsillo, había investigado antes y si había un par de denuncias, tanto chicas ghouls como humanas empezaban a desaparecer en los lugares que le había mostrado Rize.

Y mientras Kaneki pensaba en todos los detalles, encontró a Rize con la mirada, entre toda la gente la veía caminar con su atuendo, le parecía que estuviera soñando, las luces coloridas de la ciudad rodeaban a la mujer vestida de negro, pero no lucía como la otra noche completamente seductora, si no esta vez mas misteriosa con vestido negro de manga larga que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de sus muslos, botas altas y medias negras semi transparentes, que no dejaba ver ningún detalle de su piel junto con una peluca negra larga y un cubre bocas negro, le parecía que no combinaba con el escenario tan colorido de esa noche con ella como si fueron dos planos diferentes, pero la llego a reconocer por sus ojos, los ojos afilados de la ghoul delataban sus pestañas blancas y sus ojos morados completamente llamativos, ella llamaba a sus victimas con esa mirada, incluso él admitía que también fue una victima suya…pero volvía a caminar con ella, solo que esta vez bajo la incertidumbre si iba a caer o no en una de sus tantas cacerías nocturnas, ¿preparado para cualquier traición por parte de ella? Él solo podía responder "_Si_", pero…era parte del extraño encanto que ella poseía, el misterio, la incertidumbre del peligro empaquetado en una mujer ghoul seductora, amante de los libros, que parecía como si solo se hubieran conocido en otra vida por su falta de memoria, ella era su nueva aliada que cuando se mostraba ese aire de vulnerabilidad e inocencia volvía a cualquiera un loco…él admitía estar en esa última categoría.

Ella le sonrió a través del cubre bocas quitándoselo revelando que llevaba los labios pintados con lápiz labial color rosa.

—¿Nos vamos?

Kaneki despertó de su ensoñación, cierto Rize era su nueva aliada, pero por un momento creyó estar soñando cuando la vio.

—Vámonos.—Le sonrió de igual manera, ambos caminaban por la acera rodeados de gente, él trayecto fue silencioso, pasaron por una librería que era mucho mas grande en donde Rize trabajaba, Rize detuvo su paso extrañando a Kaneki, la chica observaba como a pesar de la hora nocturna mucha gente compraba en la tienda, parecía como si buscara a alguien con la mirada.

—¿Rize-san?. —Kaneki también enfoco la mirada igual que su acompañante, pero a Kaneki le llamo algo la atención, un par de novios (un chico y una chica) que salían de la librería (de al menos unos 18 años) cargando bolsas con libros mientras se tomaban de la mano alegremente, pasaron frente a ellos y Rize los siguió con la mirada.

"_¿Eso es lo te llama la atención?"_. Pensó Kaneki mientras veía como Rize los seguía con mirada, la llamo por segunda vez esta vez tomándola de la mano.

Rize solo dio un respingo como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, cuando vio a la pareja pasar le pareció como si ella hubiera vivido una escena parecida, la segunda llamada de su acompañante más su toque la despertó de un efímero recuerdo un tanto borroso.

—Lo siento, creí que conocía a la muchacha de cabello castaño, la que iba de la mano del chico. —Dijo Rize.

—¿Y la conoces?

Rize negó y ambos volvieron a caminar, Kaneki tardo un poco en soltarle la mano cuando empezaron a caminar.

—Oí que esa librería es buena, se encuentran muchos títulos. —dijo Rize mientras caminaban.

—Podemos pasar si terminamos temprano, si sigue abierta claro.

—Si no, podemos entrar por la ventana trasera. —Rize lo decía como si lo hablara muy en serio.

—Rize-san no creo que debamos cometer allanamiento.

Ella sonrió divertida, por su comentario.

—Vamos Kaneki-kun, ¿acaso nunca has hecho una pequeña falta legal? Hay que romper las reglas de vez en cuando.

—Bueno, te estoy cubriendo del TSC. —Kaneki le sonrió.

Rize se sonrojo ligeramente, se le olvidaba que su nuevo compañero era un investigador del TSC.

—Entonces, ¿a ti también te gusta romper las reglas, verdad?

—Pues es difícil decirlo. —Él empezó a tocar su barbilla con la mano izquierda, se le olvidaba todas las cosas que había hecho en su pasado como el ciempiés, cuando provoco una fuga en la prisión de kokuria…y la lista seguía.

Rize se quedo pensativa, hasta que le hizo una declaración.

—Kaneki-kun, creo que eres un anti héroe.

Él se quedo sorprendido por esa declaración, él esperaba una explicación.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Rize-san?

—Por que parece que eres una persona que quiere hacer lo correcto, pero algo me dices que has usado métodos algo ortodoxos para lograrlo, si no ¿Por qué tenemos esta conversación? sabiendo donde me estuve metiendo.

"_Por que quiero saber de ti…" _pensó Kaneki.

—Por que eres mejor aliada mía que enemiga.

Rize parpadeo varias veces por su respuesta, pero como iban las cosas ella solo sonrió.

—Creo que por primera vez, estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.

Eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche...

Cuando subieron al vagón, alcanzaron asientos, no había tantas personas a bordo, se habían citado un tanto tarde, los trenes pronto dejarían de circular hasta el día siguiente, el trayecto fue tranquilo, Rize se fijaba en su acompañante, notando su cicatriz del ojo derecho, una marca que abarcaba desde el ojo hasta la mejilla, era interesante, creía que por ser hibrido no tendría cicatrices (por su parte de ser ghoul), pero las tenía…Rize se preguntaba ahora que eran aliados, _"¿En exactamente dónde lo abre conocido? ¿Siempre ha sido medio-ghoul? ¿Cómo es que es medio-ghoul?._

A pesar de haber pasado tres años, Rize sabía perfectamente que el TSC no solo tenía agentes humanos y ghouls, si no también híbridos (no era muy inteligente no saber a que tipo de enemigos puedes enfrentarte por su segundo trabajo), por eso era más peligroso para los que no estaban de acuerdo con el nuevo orden con amenazas mas fuertes, que el propio CCG _"por que tu misma especie te puede eliminar"_, Kaneki noto como Rize se le quedaba viendo curiosa.

—¿Pasa algo?. —Le preguntó Kaneki, también curioso y tal vez algo nervioso por que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—Kaneki-kun…¿desde cuando eres medio-ghoul?. —Preguntó Rize directamente y con curiosidad.

Kaneki se sorprendió por tal pregunta, se quedó callado, si tan solo Rize supiera la historia de cómo el termino siendo hibrido, quizás ella hubiera desistido en volverlo a ver (o era la teoría que él tenía), pero ahí estaba mirándolo como una niña curiosa, inocente en cierta forma…Kaneki le sonrió tristemente.

—Es una larga historia…me temo que se ti la cuento nos perderemos de nuestra parada.

Rize sorprendida decido no volver a preguntar, a lo mejor era idea suya pero se veía que se ponía un tanto melancólico su compañero con esa pregunta, después de todo ella buena observadora, quito la mirada de su aliado para ver como los edificios pasaban volando por la ventana del tren.

—Entiendo…—dijo Rize suavemente.

—Quizás te la cuente…algún día.

Rize se quedó sorprendida volteando a ver, le sonrió "_Vaya que eres interesante Kaneki-kun", _pensó Rize.

—Esta haciendo más frio este año. —Rize cambio el tema de conversación frotándose los hombros con las manos.

—Si, además ya es un poco tarde, ¿segura que quieres seguir haciendo este viaje conmigo?. —Le dijo Kaneki, era en cierta forma terco en querer que Rize se quedara a salvo.

—Por supuesto. —Dijo Rize sonrientemente, Kaneki seguía sorprendido por lo animada que estaba.

—Ya veo...¿Pero alguien no te espera en casa?

Rize lo miró curiosa.

—¿Cómo quien?

—Pues no lo sé…alguien—Kaneki no sabía como explicarle, ella hacia muchas preguntas, no sabía si ella vivía con alguien o si ella tenía algún novio... —Esa última palabra no le gustaba.

—¿Algo así como un señor Akagawa?. —Rize le sonrió divertida.

—¿Y eres…?

—¿Casada?. —Rize se empezó a reír alegremente, su risa era dulce de escuchar.—No estoy casada, pero vamos ¿cómo hubieras reaccionado si te hubiera dicho que estaba casada?. —Rize le sonrío divertida.

Kaneki lo pensó un momento, si bien al principio hubiera estado algo sorprendido, también muy en el interior se hubiera sentido _"¿triste?,¿porqué?, si ella hubiera hecho su vida con alguien mas y ella estuviera bien…me sentiría bien por ella, Rize también merecía ser feliz…" _Kaneki le volvió a sonreír tristemente, mientras se tocaba la barbilla con la mano izquierda.

—Estaría feliz de que hayas encontrado con quien compartir tu vida, pero preocupado por donde nos estamos metiendo.

Rize solo le sonrío suavemente.

—Ya veo, ¿Y tú…tienes a alguien?

Él negó, mientras la miraba.

—Si dices que alguien me espera alguien en casa, no.

—¿Entonces también vives solo?

—Si.

El tren se detuvo en su estación, fueron las únicas personas en bajar, Rize se ponía de nuevo su cubre bocas, el viento estaba algo frio ambos se miraron y asintieron, empezaron a caminar por las calles que cada vez eran mas oscuras.

Los barrios rojos tenían varias zonas que no eran exactamente agradables para caminar solo, lugares peligrosos, lugares donde se prostituían mujeres (y algunos hombres) algunos eran inmigrantes ilegales, gente de trata de blancas (bien ocultas del gobierno claro…), Kaneki se sorprendía como es que Rize conocía las calles, le recordó cuando era Haise Sasaki e iba encubierto con los Quinx caminando por las calles oscuras y peligrosas, Rize lo condujo por unos pasillos oscuros y húmedos (como si hubiera fugas de agua en la calle), todavía había gente en la calle, pero mientras mas caminaban menos personas los veían a ambos, Rize estaba callada, su mirada estaba concentrada en el camino.

Si bien Rize había ido para buscar alguna pista de quien rayos la estaba cazando, no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos, aceptar la ayuda de Kaneki la dejaba un poco mas tranquila, pero para una persona que fue perseguida toda su vida no era raro tener ese sentimiento de incertidumbre como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a saltarle en encima, y ella tenía que estar lista para responder de igual manera, aunque eso significara en mostrar su kagune y atacar…

—Rize-san, ¿Estás nerviosa?. —preguntó Kaneki a su compañera.

—No en realidad, ¿Tú lo estás?

—No…—Kaneki recordó una escena parecida cuando caminaron juntos por primera vez en su primera cita, pero ahora era diferente…

Rize y él llegaron a un callejón solitario hasta una puerta metálica de color rojizo se escuchaba del otro lado un gran retumbar como si la música estuviera a todo volumen la puerta vibraba por el sonido, Rize tomo el pomo de la puerta oxidada…

—¿Kaneki-kun llevas mascara?

—Si, ¿Rize-san qué es este lugar?. —Le preguntó Kaneki a Rize mientras se ponía su mascara.

—Aquí es un lugar donde la gente viene a emborracharse como locos, bailar con rituales prohibidos y cumplir todo tipo de fantasías enfermas…pero antes de entrar, necesito que ambos no nos separemos, estos lugares son algo extraños, apagan las luces y son…bueno ya lo veras.

Kaneki le ofreció su mano y ella aceptó su mano, ambos entrelazaron sus dedos, juntando sus palmas, Rize toco la puerta…

La puerta se abrió retumbando el sonido, una persona que tenía un cubre bocas simulando una sonrisa (como el gato sonriente) activo sus ojos ghoul haciendo que Rize y Kaneki hicieran lo mismo, por la mascara de Kaneki no tuvo sospecha el anfitrión de ofrecerles la bienvenida.

La música retumbada haciendo que el sonido hiciera vibrar sus cuerpos, Kaneki mantenía su mano unida con de la de Rize, era un lugar extraño, al principio parecía una fiesta, las luces brillaban en colores rojos, morados, verdes, azules, mucho por un momento para luego apagarse por completo y volverse a prender en menos de diez segundos, alguna mano misteriosa intentaba tocarlo en el momento de oscuridad, Kaneki iba casi por detrás de Rize, cada vez estirando mas su brazo mientras caminaban, había tantas personas con mascaras y antifaces bailando, coqueteando, fumando y uno que otro encima de otro que era peligroso, muchos olores, era fácil perderse, era fácil perder a su acompañante, que también notaba como alguno intentaba tocar a Rize, subirle la falda del vestido o tocarle un muslo, para lo cual Kaneki se adelantaba para ponerse detrás de ella y dar golpes si era necesario, no iba a permitir que le faltaran al respeto, Rize apretó su mano contra la suya.

Rize la primera vez se enfoco en buscar algún sujeto vestido como los traficantes del incendio, noto algo curioso al caminar, antes de que apagaran las luces vio a un chica bonita que estaba recargada en la pared con dos sujetos vestidos de negro y con mascaras blancas la estaban acosando, las luces se apagaron y en un parpadeo cuando volvió la luz los tres desaparecieron como por arte de magia, Rize apretó su mano con la de Kaneki, "_así es como desaparecen las muchachas, se las roban en la oscuridad" _pensó Rize.

Rize sintió como Kaneki se colocaba detrás de ella, casi ya no podían caminar había mucha gente, pararon mientras Rize buscaba con la mirada a los sujetos que se vestían igual que los traficantes que ella y Tsubaki conocieron, miro hacia arriba mirando a su acompañante, él también buscaba con su mirada (de su único ojo visible) algo que fuera peculiar en ese extraño lugar, algo que no encajara, las luces se apagaron de nuevo y el apagón duro mas de un minuto…ella inconscientemente se pego mas a Kaneki, cuando alguna persona en la oscuridad intento tocarla, ella retrocedió dando una cacheta al aire perdiendo el equilibrio, sintió como los brazos de Kaneki la sujetaron y ella giro para quedar abrazada de él, ella apoyaba las manos y su mejilla en su pecho y él la sujetaba con una mano su espalda alta y la otra en su cintura (como si intentara protegerla), la música sonaba en tono mas bajo (aun así la vibración del sonido se sentía).

Kaneki abrazaba a Rize en esa oscuridad total, si al principio la rodeo con sus brazos para que ella no se cayera (ya que sintió como ella tropezaba), ella se había quedado quieta en sus brazos (sintiendo se acomodaba para que su mejilla estuviera a la altura de su corazón).

—¿Estás bien?. —Kaneki le susurro al oído a Rize.

—Si, no me sueltes o a mi también me van a robar…—Rize le contestó en un susurro al oído, rozando su cubre bocas con su mascara parándose de puntas para alcanzarlo.

Kaneki se aferro mas a ella, recargando su barbilla en la coronilla de Rize (como si quisiera cubrirla con su cuerpo), no tenia idea de donde diablos se habían metido él y Rize, pero se concentro en cubrir su cuerpo tibio y femenino con sus brazos en esa oscuridad que parecía eterna a pesar que no pasaron mas de tres minutos, pero al encender las luces se escucho un grito…

—¡No!. —Se escuchó el grito de una mujer.

La música volvió a sonar retumbando el lugar, solo Rize y Kaneki (mas unas pocas personas se percataron del grito).

Otra mujer había desaparecido…

La pobre mujer había sido tomada por la espalda mientras quien la acompañaba (muy probablemente su novio) caía al suelo maldiciendo con una herida en la yugular, Kaneki se percato de eso, ambos ghouls se soltaron para acercarse al hombre que solo maldecía Kaneki iba a ayudarle, había una carta de tarot idéntica a la que Rize había encontrado en la cartera de los traficantes en suelo a lado del sujeto estaba en el suelo manchada de sangre, Rize la levantó del suelo enfoco su mirada al frente y visualizo entre la multitud una persona totalmente quieta y bastante alta con una capa oscura con una capucha, ocultaba su rostro con una mascara fantasmal blanca con dos cuencas enormes negras en los ojos y un pequeño pico de pájaro hundido como el rostro de una lechuza, era la misma mascara de pájaro que vio la noche del incendio…

—Kaneki mira…—Le dijo Rize a Kaneki tocando su hombro para que volteara al frente, él también reconocía esa mascara cuando lanzo la granada y observó a los ghouls que se habían desmayado por la explosión la noche del incendio, reconocía esas mascaras fantasmales.

Pero los problemas iban a comenzar cuando escucharon como una ventana se rompía dentro del lugar, el pánico en las personas comenzó, tres dragones huérfanos había irrumpido en el lugar, los monstruos estaban dentro del edificio nadie sabía en ese momento de donde diablos había salido, la persona que habían visto desapareció.

Con la música todavía sonando iba mezclándose con los gritos de las personas, mas dragones de todos los tamaños y espantosas formas salían de entre las sombras, siendo un lugar encerrado la gente empezó a volverse loca, si bien había muchos ghouls en la fiesta esto no ayudaba mucho ya que al sacar sus kagunes para defenderse de los dragones huérfanos la gente salía lastimada, entre empujones Kaneki tuvo que reaccionar intentando matar al dragón evitando a la gente, pero no le iba a ser fácil.

—¿¡Qué diablos esta pasando!?. —Maldijo Kaneki mientras el caos entre la gente que huía del peligro y los dragones atacando a las personas, activo su kagune para atravesar a uno de los dragones, sintió como Rize estaba de espaldas con él, ella también activo su kagune.

Lo primordial siempre en este tipo de caos el bienestar de las personas, Kaneki localizo otra puerta en el lugar y la hizo volar para que la gente comenzara a salir.

—¡Todos fuera de aquí!. —Grito Kaneki para que la gente saliera, en movimientos rápidos tomo su celular lanzando una señal de auxilio al TSC, esta situación tenía que reportarse.

Rize por su parte atravesó salvajemente a un dragón subiendo con su kagune y arrojándolo lejos de la gente, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas, ella solo localizaba dos objetivos: los sujetos de mascara de búho y dragones huérfanos para matar.

Entre todo el caos poco a poco Kaneki y Rize comenzaron a separarse, las luces de la fiesta ahora parpadean rápidamente como si sufrieran un corto circuito, ambos veían a las personas y a dragones huir, pelear o morir en el intento, un dragón huérfano mas pequeño del tamaño de un perro mordió la bota derecha de Rize, ella lo pateó fuertemente mientras una mano misteriosa la tomaba del antebrazo, queriéndola arrastrar de la oscuridad, Rize volteo la mirada otra mascara fantasmal la estaba mirando mientras la estaba tomando fuertemente del brazo, ella reacciono dando un fuerte codazo a su captor encajándole el codo en sus costillas, su captor le puso una pistola eléctrica en cuello haciéndola caer por el toque eléctrico, arrancándole su cubre bocas del rostro, entre toda la pelea había perdido de su vista a Kaneki.

La música dejo de sonar y las luces definitivamente se apagaron…

La gente había salido despavorida del lugar siguiendo las luces de las dos puertas del lugar que estaban abiertas como si un montón de almas quisieran salir del purgatorio, las luces de emergencia que eran de color rojo se activaron por el protocolo de seguridad automático del edificio, las personas que lograron salir pedían ayuda a gritos, había solo un par de ghouls que se quedaron a pelear contra los dragones huérfanos (incluyendo a Kaneki) en el edificio, solo quedaban cadáveres de los monstruos en el suelo, pero Rize no estaba.

—¿Rize?. —Kaneki volteo a todos lados, no localizaba a su compañera, comenzó a correr intentando localizarla por el olfato, el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, no podía perderla, no la vio salir, no sabía por donde buscar, un ligero aroma de ella le indico una puerta dentro del edificio, se adentro por los pasillos oscuros interiores como si hubiera entrado a una bodega con múltiples puertas, Kaneki se quito su mascara para que su voz se escuchara mejor.

—¡Rize!. —Kaneki volvió a llamarla esta vez gritando su nombre, el silencio lo envolvió, intento concentrarse, tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, mientras mas dejaba que su miedo por perderla lo invadiera cometería errores, un fuerte golpe en una de las múltiples puertas lo alerto, el olor de Rize provenía de la ultima puerta de ese estrecho pasillo, tomo de la manija y abrió con fuerza la puerta activando su kagune.

Rize estaba acostada en el suelo de la habitación con un hombre arriba de ella reteniéndola con sus manos tomándola de sus muñecas, Rize estaba con una de sus extensiones de kagune atravesando al sujeto por el torso, pero pareciera que este no se moviera que también era ghoul tenía su kagune (dos tentáculos delgados amarrados a las piernas de su compañera para que no escapara), Kaneki sin perder tiempo uso una de sus extensiones para golpear al sujeto que tenía atrapada a Rize quitándoselo de encima haciendo que el ghoul saliera volando chocando violentamente contra la pared.

Kaneki se agacho para ayudar a Rize que seguía acostada en el suelo quien empezó a incorporarse de poco a poco para quedar sentada, había sido arrastrada por una puerta para adentrarse en la oscuridad le habían puesto un paño que olía como el alcohol ético en su nariz y boca para que se durmiera, pero antes de que ella cayera en tales drogas contuvo la respiración y golpeo con su kagune al sujeto que intento secuestrarla haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo y pelearan, pero él sujeto no quería matarla quería llevársela por eso no había intentado atravesarla con su kagune, cuando el investigador Kaneki llegó para quitarle a su secuestrador de encima ella se empezó a sentir algo mareada había respirado un poco del alcohol del pañuelo, se sentó en el suelo palpando su cuello por el toque eléctrico que había recibido, quedando frente a su compañero quien estaba de cuclillas sosteniéndola de los hombros.

—Rize-san ¿estás bien?. —Preguntó Kaneki con tono preocupado, notando como ella lo miraba también preocupada.

—Estoy bien, tal vez algo mareada…—Dijo Rize con tono tranquilo intentando calmar a su compañero que también lucia algo desastroso.

Kaneki observó como Rize lucía algo desastrosa por la pelea y que tenía una ligera quemadura en su cuello que lo miraba con preocupación, no pudo aguantar mas y de impulso la acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarla fuertemente, ella sorprendida solo se quedo quieta mientras sentía la barbilla del investigador se recargaba en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro y como sus brazos la rodeaban por sus hombros, se quedaron quietos en esa postura, la respiración de ambos empezó a calmarse a sincronizarse poco a poco.

—¿Kaneki…?.—Llamó Rize a su compañero extrañada por ese abrazo.

—Que alegría saber que estas bien, por un momento pensé que iba a perderte…no podía ver tu rostro otro cartel de desaparecida.

Kaneki sintió como Rize se relajó en sus brazos bajando los hombros, pasando sus delgados brazos por su cintura, aferrándose a su sudadera con sus dedos en su espalda, recargando su mejilla en su hombro correspondiéndole el abrazo, se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento abrazándola con mas fuerza, no sabía de donde había sacado el impulso de abrazarla, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar que alguien la volviera a lastimar.

—A mi también me da gusto que estés bien…—Rize le dijo con tono tranquilo haciendo que el corazón de Kaneki diera un vuelco por tal declaración.

Se soltaron de poco a poco y se pusieron de pie, Kaneki esposo al secuestrador de Rize a un tubo de la pared del cuarto notando que se había desmayado por como lo arrojo hacia la pared y salieron del edificio por la puerta de emergencia. El TCS había llegado.

**0o0o0o0o**

Urie había llegado a la escena del crimen donde Kaneki había mandado la señal de emergencia a esa parte de la ciudad, donde habían salido de quien sabe donde los dragones huérfanos que habían hecho un desastre en la planta baja de un edificio, además que se habían reportado dos chicas que habían sido secuestradas por sujetos con mascaras blancas de pájaro, una tercera chica de cabello negro que usaba con sencillo vestido negro con una sudadera negra masculina arriba y usaba botas altas pudo haber sido la tercera chica desparecida de la noche, estaba sentada en banquito cerca de una ambulancia con una mascara de oxigeno en su rostro y un vendaje medico en su cuello, Urie observaba como Kaneki hablaba con la chica mientras ella solo asentía con la cabeza y se quitaba la mascara de oxigeno para hablar con él mientras se ponía de pie mientras le entregaba algo en sus manos (al parecer un carta), era raro porque notaba como él se notaba preocupado por una simple chica que solo sufrió un par de rasguños, parecieran como si los dos ya se conocieran, el trato que usaba el TSC con las personas era formal y amable, era raro que los investigadores se quedaran tanto tiempo los testigos, para Urie era algo inusual la situación.

Urie se acerco a su antiguo mentor y la chica de cabello negro, escuchando un fragmento de su conversación.

—Vamos estoy bien, con algo de alimento volveré a estar a como nueva, te dije que conseguiré algo de cenar esta noche. —dijo la chica de cabello negro.

—Claro que estoy preocupado, ¿estás segura que puedes quieres irte sola a casa?. —Su antiguo mentor hablaba con ella de forma preocupada, para Urie ellos dos se conocían.

—Claro, además no me gusta tanto estar rodeada del TSC…

Urie se puso frente a su antiguo mentor y a la chica de cabello negro aclarando la garganta, haciendo que los dos se voltearan para verlo, la chica de cabello negro lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Kaneki, estamos esperándote para un interrogatorio, encontramos de donde salieron los dragones huérfanos.

—Si, por supuesto. —Su mentor suspiro para ver a la chica que lo acompañara, le sonrió lista para irse.

—Tengo que irme, gracias por ayudarme. —La chica sonrió para dirigirle una sonrisa a su antiguo mentor. —buenas noches…—La chica se dirigió hacia él como si intentara adivinar su nombre.

—Soy el investigador Urie Kuki, gracias por ayudar a testificar sobre el caso. —dijo con tono de profesional para solo para ver como la chica lo seguía viendo curiosa.

—Mucho gusto, oh dios que joven eres estoy sorprendida. —dijo la chica sonriendo como si estuviera viendo a un simple adolescente comportándose como un hombre maduro, Urie no dijo nada por tal declaración. —Muchas gracias por su trabajo, con permiso.

La chica se despidió para retirarse, pasando a lado de él notando que esa mujer llevaba el mismo olor que Kaneki, la chica desapareció entre la multitud notando como la sudadera masculina le tapaba casi por completo sus manos al caminar, Urie noto como Kaneki se le quedaba viendo a la mujer hasta que desapareció entre la multitud.

Cuando ambos investigadores caminaron juntos para reunirse con sus compañeros, Urie observó como Kaneki no portaba el uniforme del TSC, solo portaba una camisa sencilla blanca junto con los pantalones negros.

—No llevas el uniforme. —dijo Urie sin mirarlo.

—Lo sé. —Respondió Kaneki sin tampoco voltearlo a ver.

—¿Y desde cuándo le regalas tu ropa a los testigos con los que hablas?. —dijo con tono normal, pero curioso viendo como su mentor se congelaba por tal pregunta.

Se reunieron con sus compañeros para rodear el edificio y seguir investigando, Kaneki no contesto su pregunta, no era problema de Urie al final que hiciera o no con su ropa, pero tenía un buen olfato y le era curiosa la situación con esa testigo de cabello negro y su antiguo mentor.

**0o00o0o0**

Al día siguiente las pistas reunidas esa noche dio a la investigación para un supuesto grupo llamado "La diosa búho" que al parecer solo estaban secuestrando chicas ghouls y humanas sin un patrón en particular, Rize al ver las noticias en su teléfono y notar como había salido en el fondo de una fotografía (usando la sudadera que Kaneki le prestó la noche anterior) hablando con él le dio una sensación curiosa como si hubiera sido expuesta de alguna manera, nadie sabía de sus conocidos que había ido a esa parte del distrito _"¿entonces cómo es qué alguien me quiso raptar ayer? Es una coincidencia o…"_, a Rize le empezó a doler la cabeza, ya eran las cuatro de la tarde y en dos horas tenía que ir a su trabajo, Kaneki iba a ayudarla con el proceso de ser "testigo protegido" antes de ir a la librería, no habían encontrado lugares de la zona para que se mudara, los desastres de hace tres años habían dejado a mucha gente sin hogar y seguían las reconstrucciones de viviendas, mudarse a otra zona mas alejada de Japón era una opción, pero ella prefería no huir como las otras veces, prefería solucionar quien rayos la estaba acosando, para tener menos problemas en su vida y algo en su interior como una corazonada le pedía que se quedara un poco mas en ese distrito.

Entre sus pensamientos al bajar las escaleras salió a la entrada de su edificio, el investigador Kaneki había llegado por la mirada que tenía pareciera como si hace mucho tiempo no visitara un refugio para ghouls y humanos.

La solución para ambos era simple: mudarse de departamento de su mismo edificio y usar la salida de emergencia del mismo para salir para que nadie la viera entrar o salir, el mejor escondite estaba a plena vista.

—Gracias por esperar Rize-san. —Le dijo Kaneki con una sonrisa.

**0o00o0o0**

Cuando el gerente del edifico que servía de refugio (El refugio número 5), escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta, le sorprendió cuando apareció una de sus inquilinas ghoul "Akagawa Rize" en su oficina, una muchacha que vivía sola, pagaba a tiempo sus cuentas de la renta y servicios, pero casi no pasaba tiempo en el edificio, junto con un investigador del TSC que se había presentado como "Kaneki Ken", era una situación extraña; Estaba sentado en su escritorio cuando su inquilina toco la puerta para comentarle un tema que la estaba incomodando, junto con el investigador.

—A si que ¿tienes un acosador y quieres cambiarte al piso número dos y además usar la salida de emergencia del edificio por seguridad?. —Preguntó el gerente leyendo los documentos de la solicitud de su inquilina.

—A si es. —La señorita Akagawa asintió, estaba sentada frente a su escritorio con el investigador de pie justo detrás de ella.

El gerente, solo podía pensar en lo complicado que era lo que solicitaba su inquilina, mucho papeleo, muchos movimientos de la renta con el contador, meter la solicitud de "testigo protegida", entre otras cosas…

Sería mas fácil negarle el departamento a la joven, decirle que todo estaba ocupado y que si no le gustaba sencillamente se mudara a otro lugar, pero ¿por qué estaba un investigador con ella?, si esa joven atraía sujetos peligrosos con mas razón iba a insistir que se mudara.

—Señorita Akagawa, no hay departamentos disponibles en el piso dos, además no puedo darle llaves de la salida de emergencia, sería mejor si se mudara, no quisiera tener problemas con este edifico. —"_A echar pulgas a otro lado" _pensó malhumorado el gerente.

—Que extraño, me pareció que el departamento número 7 del piso dos esta disponible, me fije hace poco, el inquilino anterior se había mudado si no me equivoco hace una semana. —La chica de cabello blanco le hablo de manera amable, que solo hizo que pensará que no iba a ser fácil.

—Pues no me será posible complacerla. —Dijo el gerente firme y malhumorado.

—Si me permite… —Prosiguió el investigador Kaneki Ken con tono tranquilo avanzo un paso frente a su escritorio (quedando a lado de la señorita Akagawa), pero para el gerente sintió un escalofrió como si estuviera en un interrogatorio policiaco y no en su oficina. —La ley estipula que se deben cooperar en estos casos, en estos momentos Tokio todavía no se recupera por los desastres de hace tres años es difícil conseguir hogar en estos días, le suplico que coopere con la solicitud.

El gerente era humano y su frente empezó a sudar, el investigador le daba escalofríos, si bien sintió al principio que en la habitación había dos humanos y un ghoul…ahora habían dos ghouls y un humano en la habitación, le empezaron a temblar las manos.

Ambos ghouls lo miraban esperando una respuesta, maldecía su suerte en esos momentos, tenía que cooperar, solo esperaba que su inquilina no provocara mas problemas con su nueva "mudanza".

—Muy bien. —dijo el gerente suspirando. —preparare los documentos.

—Muchas gracias. —dijeron los ghouls al mismo tiempo para voltearse a verse confundidos.

El gerente solo se les quedo viendo, parpadeo un par de veces mientras leía la solicitud de su inquilina para firmarla.

—Entonces, ¿qué apellido va tomar para su puerta nueva?. —El gerente estaba leyendo la parte del contrato donde el testigo protegido podía cambiar su nombre de buzón o puerta para mantenerse "encubierto" en el transcurso de su protección.

—Eso no lo pensé. —Dijo Rize pensativa.

El gerente se paró de su asiento diciendo que iba al baño de la recepción en lo que ella pensaba en un nuevo apellido. Kaneki y Rize se quedaron solos.

—¿Kaneki-kun?. —Preguntó Rize desde su silla mientras el gerente cerraba la puerta de la oficina al salir.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo tomar tu apellido?. —Preguntó con tono inocente.

Kaneki se sorprendió mucho por esa idea sonrojándose, la idea que Rize tomara su apellido le era un poco extraña, pero el nombre de _Rize Kaneki _no sonaba nada mal, pero eso significaría que ella podría ser tomada como familiar suyo o como si ella estuviera casada con él_…"No, ¡espera ¿qué diablos estoy pensando?!" _

—¿Por qué quieres tomar mi apellido Rize-san?. —Preguntó Kaneki algo sonrojado.

Ella ladeo la cabeza como si le fuera confusa la pregunta.

—Por que me estas ayudando, creí que debía de tomar tu apellido como parte del proceso como tu "testigo protegida". —Rize lo decía con toda la naturalidad del mundo, como si no se diera cuenta de que ella podría ser confundida con eso que estaba pensando.

—Ya veo…

—Además solo lo tendría en la puerta y en mi contrato de inquilina, seguiría siendo Akagawa en mi trabajo y en mi identificación, pero ¿te molesta?. —Lo último lo dijo algo preocupada Rize.

—En lo absoluto. —Kaneki intentaba calmar su bochorno.

Rize solo sonreía por como se sonrojaba, a lo mejor era idea suya, pero veía como esa idea de ser _Rize Kaneki _le daba vergüenza a Kaneki, como si fuera a jugar a la casita con él…_"Oh querido aliado mío, ¿qué te estas imaginado?…no me hagas imaginar cosas raras a mi también"._

El gerente volvió entrar, los tres firmaron los documentos, Rize podría mudarse y usar la salida de emergencia para no ser vista entrar o salir del edificio.

**0o0o0o0o**

A lo largo de los días seguía siendo otoño, en el que Kaneki y Rize compartían información la primera pista de quienes eran los secuestradores de chicas que usaban dragones huérfanos para ocultar sus pistas la organización llamada _"La diosa Búho", _sus mensajes eran pistas que sabía Rize (de rumores entre otras cosas) y de advertencia de Kaneki de los lugares donde no podía ir a "recolectar" alimento Rize por actividad del TCS.

Una noche Rize tuvo una pesadilla, estaba dormida pacíficamente en su nuevo departamento, ya era su tercera noche, pero había un problema, la salida de emergencia que era una puerta metálica que sonaba por las noches en donde había mucha lluvia y viento ya que daba directamente al callejón del edificio empezó a rechinar, si bien estaba a tres puertas de distancia con ella, un fuerte golpe metálico exterior sonó de tal forma que comenzó a soñar en donde un montón de vigas de metal le caían encima en un cielo nocturno en cámara lenta, el sonido en el sueño de las vigas estrellándose una contra la otra como si pelearan en caer primero la asustó, ya que al final del sueño todas le caían y la aplastaban como un insecto, vio su cuerpo partido a la mitad lleno de sangre mirando hacia el cielo estrellado sin fin _"entre tantas estrellas el cielo se caerá a pedazos"._

Rize despertó con un pequeño grito levantándose llena de lagrimas, su kagune se activo empujando su mesita de noche (casi rompiéndola), desactivo su arma biológica, salió de la cama y fue a lavarse la cara y verse al espejo, en esos momentos era cuando se veía al espejo y veía su cabello blanco se preguntaba _"¿¡Cómo diablos tengo este color tan raro de cabello, es natural o de un buen susto me volví albina y por qué tengo esta marca en el cuello_!?" era cuando sentía que todos sus temores se acercaban a ella y no sabía como reconocerlos, era como si caminara por pasillos oscuros en un lugar tan misterioso que juraba que tardaría años en conocer "_los misterios de mi pasado de mi propia mente"_.

La lluvia siguió cayendo a cantaros por la calle y aunque Rize podría creer que solo había tenido una pesadilla, sin darse cuenta había conseguido una pista de su trágico accidente…

**Notas finales**: Hola queridos lectores de internet, aquí les tengo el capitulo número siete de esta historia, ya ha pasado un poco mas de un mes y ya quería publicar este capitulo, he tenido dos canciones grabadas en la cabeza cuando estaba escribiendo en este mes y medio la primera es _Circles_ de Post Malone que es la canción que canta en voz baja Tsubaki y _Hay amores_ de Shakira de la película de "El amor en tiempos de cólera". En fin les deseo un bonito día/tarde/noche a todos, un abrazo y nos vemos.


	8. Capítulo 8: Mi extraño ángel guardian

**Higanbana**

**Capitulo 8: Mi extraño ángel guardián.**

Yomo y Touka conversaban en la barra del nuevo café de Touka, Kaneki había llegado saludando a ambos ghouls, los dos estaban enfrascados en una conversación interesante.

—No pude alcanzarla, me pareció sospechosa. —dijo Yomo.

—¿Sospechosa? Lo que me cuentas suena imposible. —Touka estaba limpiando una copa con un paño de cocina como si acabara de limpiar el traste.

—Si, como alguna vieja conocida, de hecho Kaneki estaba ahí cuando paso.

—¿Paso algo?. —Preguntó Kaneki sentándose en la barra a lado de Yomo, mientras Touka le servía café en una taza mientras él le daba la gracias para seguir el hilo de la conversación

—Yomo dice que vio a Rize Kamishiro en una escena del crimen. —Dijo Touka sin todavía creer lo que su tío le estaba contando.

Kaneki se atragantó con el café haciendo que ambos ghouls se sorprendieran.

—Oye respira. —dijo Touka algo preocupada y sorprendida. —¿Y a ti qué bicho te pico?

Kaneki tocia mientras Touka le pasaba un pañuelo para que se limpiara y Yomo le daba una palmada en la espalda para tranquilizarlo.

—Gracias estoy bien, solo estoy sorprendido…suena imposible. —Dijo Kaneki con voz rasposa, sorprendido no por la idea en general, si no porque Yomo haya visto a Rize y la haya reconocido, debió ser la otra semana cuando Rize le comentó sobre un cadáver que había encontrado casualmente envuelto en plástico, empezó a sudar frio.

—¿Entonces tú no la viste? A la mujer de cabello blanco. —Le preguntó Yomo.

Cuando Kaneki dejo de toser, intento calmarse, cuando insistió que ya estaba bien, sus amigos solo se le quedaron viendo extraño, pero que podían esperar si ese tema no se había tocado en mucho tiempo, hasta ahora.

—No…no la vi, pero suena increíble. —Kaneki empezó a apretar el pañuelo que Touka le había dado, intentando no caer en sospecha, no podría imaginarse si Yomo hubiese encontrado primero a Rize antes que él y hubiera conversado con ella, _"¿Qué hubiera pasado?". _Pensó Kaneki apretando mas el pedazo de tela.

—Lo sé, pero me pareció reconocer su rostro, pero a lo mejor tienen razón además parecía que tenía el pelo blanco hasta la raíz, debía haberla confundido. —Contesto Yomo analizando de nuevo la situación en el momento en que vio a la "misteriosa chica".

Kaneki nunca había hablado con esos detalles en la misión en la que él y Ayato tuvieron que sacrificar a Rize y matar a Furuta hace tres años era un tema _taboo _para todos, porqueambos habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y eso era todo, sus amigos no sabían como lucía Rize en su ultima batalla y mucho menos a que se dedicaba ahora y de quien era aliada.

—Yomo, ¿qué harías si de verdad Rize estuviera viva?. —Preguntó Kaneki serio por la conversación.

Yomo lo pensó unos momentos, si bien sonaba imposible era una pregunta interesante.

—No lo sabría, creo que todo dependería en que estado ella estuviera, la ultima vez que Nishiki y yo la cuidamos ella estaba fatal, hasta recuerdo que querías hablar con ella hace algunos años…supongo que cuando me la vuelva encontrar hipotéticamente hablando lo sabré.

—Pero ella ya esta muerta, los muertos no pueden regresar de sus tumbas y menos de las catacumbas que se formaron en la ciudad. —Touka finalizo la conversación notando como Kaneki tenía una mirada perdida apretando el pañuelo que le había dado.

Un cliente llegó haciendo que Touka le diera la bienvenida para ir a tomar su orden, fue atenderlo notando como su tío y Kaneki seguían conversando cambiando de tema y hablando de la investigación que se estaba dando de la "diosa búho", notando como Kaneki estaba algo extraño, tal vez el tema que no se tocaba desde hace tres años todavía lo dejaba algo ¿preocupado? _"¿Por qué?, si Rize ya está muerta, él ya no tendría por que preocuparse por alguien que ya no existe"_. Pensó Touka antes de escribir la orden del cliente.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rize estaba trabajando en un taller de una ubicación desconocida, vestía de manera casual, solo una blusa negra de tirantes gruesos mostrando el inicio de sus pechos, un delantal blanco ya manchado de manchas marrones, unos vaqueros que se ceñían a sus piernas y unos tacones altos (ya el suelo estaba cubierto de sangre) y el cabello blanco oculto en su característica peluca color caoba cuando trabajaba con su seudónimo _Higanbana _junto con su característico "tatuaje" al cuello que pintaba con esmero cuando le tocaba trabajar con otros ghouls, agregando que usaba un cubre bocas negro.

La noche comenzaba y estaba sola trabajando sobre una mesa metálica y lisa, tenía un cuerpo humano desnudo al cual lo estaba rebanando de los muslos de forma cuidadosa usando guantes de látex al trabajar y un cuchillo carnicero (Por que ella y Tsubaki tenían quejas de sus compradores que al cortar la carne con sus kagunes se impregnaba su olor en la comida), el sonido de la música en la radio la entretenía sintiendo una gran calma en su labor. El sonido de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta alerto a la ghoul, se quito los guantes de látex y abrió la puerta con cuidado, Tsubaki había llegado con otros cuatro ghouls (dos hombres y dos mujeres) todos con cubre bocas, guantes de látex y delantales listos para trabajar.

Esa noche les tocaba rebanar cadáveres y empaquetar de manera cuidadosa la carne, ya que está noche se iría a diferentes clientes de diferentes zonas de Tokio, estaban las dos hermanas que Rize había conocido el día del incendio (cuyos apodos eran _Momo_ de 16 años y _Kiku _de 22 años), Kizuato (el amigo y compañero de su vecina de 27 años) y un chico nuevo que no le daban ganas de decir su nombre de 17 años con un cubre bocas medico cubriendo su rostro conocido de Kizuato al que apodaron como "El nuevo".

El ambiente laboral de ese momento era bastante agradable, mas allá que eran un montón de jóvenes ghouls rebanando cuerpos humanos, hablaban de manera casual compartiendo las noticias, hablando del clima y de las zonas en las que ya no era tan fácil "recolectar alimento".

—¿Han escuchado las noticias, sobre el rapto de las mujeres por sujetos de mascaras de pájaro?. —Dijo Momo mientras sacaba con cuidado un ojo de un cadáver y lo ponía en un frasco con agua que tenía un olor fuerte (muy probablemente era un especie de sustancia conservante).

—Si, no solo chicas humanas, también ghouls. —Kizuato contestó limpiando en un lavabo unos pedazos de carne en la tina pequeña llena de sangre.

Rize se quedaba callada mientras oía la conversación hace unos días ella pudo haber sido raptada por uno de esos sujetos (si Kaneki no hubiera llegado a ayudarla), se le quedo mirando a pedazo de carne que estaba cortando el sentimiento de incertidumbre la asaltaba en ese momento, negando con la cabeza, Kaneki la estaba ayudando y ella estaba tomando mas precauciones (inclusive su jefe de la librería le dejaba trabajo para que ella hiciera en casa, para que no saliera todos los días sin dejar un patrón en común con su trabajo o dejar el empleo).

"_No te preocupes Rize-chan, se que últimamente las cosas han estado muy peligrosas en Tokio, puedes conservar el empleo y seguir ayudando en la librería desde tu casa, me alegra que hayas echo la denuncia a mucha gente le da miedo hacer una queja…" _. Le había dicho su jefe con una sonrisa parecida a la de un abuelo preocupado por su nieta, los pensamientos de Rize fueron interrumpidos cuando se le incluyo en la conversación.

—Higanbana-san ¿estás bien? Te noto distraída. —Le preguntó Tsubaki tomándola del hombro.

Rize reacciono de manera sorpresiva por el toque de su vecina.

—Si, lo siento no he dormido últimamente muy bien, ¿qué hago con estos trozos Tsubaki?. —Contestó Rize con una voz tranquila y una mirada algo cansada a los ojos de Tsubaki.

—Dámelos, los pasare al molino de carne. —Contestó Tsubaki tomando la charola con carne.

Tsubaki estaba preocupada por su vecina, primero hace tres días ella le había contado que se iba a mudar (por motivos de que su departamento le estaba dando problemas y que era mas fácil alquilar uno de los del segundo piso) y ya no se la encontraba en la entrada del edificio ni en donde recibían la correspondencia de la recepción del edificio, además su hermano le dijo que había tomado la puerta 7 del piso 2, pero le pareció extraño que no haya cambiado el nombre de la puerta.

"_Además el inquilino anterior de la puerta 7 no se llamaba Kaneki, que raro…"._ Pensó Tsubaki mientras observaba a su vecina con su labor de cortar.

—Vaya estos cuerpos son excelentes, por la fecha de defunción no tienen mas de 24 horas, ¿quién tuvo tanta suerte con la recolección?. —Comentó Momo mientras ella probaba ligeramente la carne comprobando que estaba bastante bien conservaba.

—Es cosecha de Higanbana-san, últimamente es la que mas ha tenido suerte de todos nosotros. —Comentó Kizuato impresionado que la compañera de Tsubaki no tuviera problemas con la recolección de alimento.

—Bueno yo solo he tenido suerte estos días. —Comentó Rize sonriendo bajo su cubre bocas, ninguno de sus compañeros sabía quien le estaba ayudando a ir por los lugares correctos para buscar comida.

—Que envidia, mis hermanos y yo siempre tenemos que correr y escondernos de cabras y palomas para que no nos atrapen. —Dijo Momo fingiendo que sufría dramáticamente cada vez que tenía que trabajar junto con sus hermanos por la recolección de comida.

—¿Cuál es tu secreto Higanbana-san?. —Le preguntó Kiku dejando también su labor, ahora todas las miradas estaban sobre Rize.

Ella al principio se quedo callada, su alianza secreta con el investigador Kaneki era algo que le estaba dando ventaja en la recolección, pero no creería que llamaría tanto la atención, ella ladeo la cabeza y siguió sonriendo guardando el secreto.

—Digamos que he sido bendecida con el don de la suerte y la intuición, además soy muy observadora, se donde buscar. —Finalizo Rize subiendo los hombros esperando que sus compañeros dejaran de preguntar.

—Higanbana-san parece que tienes un ángel guardián. —dijo Momo emocionada como si ella supiera el secreto de Rize.

—¿Un ángel guardián?. —Rize se quedo sorprendida, no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Pues si, no se si la suerte existe, pero creo que alguien te cuida para que la el dinero y carne no te falte en la mesa, haciéndote invisible del peligro. —Momo lucía convencida con respuesta, su hermana Kiku palmaba su frente con mano suspirando por los comentarios de su hermana menor y los demás le sonreían a la menor del grupo.

Todos siguieron con su labor, cuando la comida fue empaquetada aproximadamente a las once de la noche, Kizuato la llevaría junto con "el nuevo" para repartirla a los diferentes clientes, todos recibieron su parte del dinero.

Rize y Tsubaki se fueron juntas y tomaron un autobús que las llevaría a casa, se sentaron juntas en las ultimas filas del autobús, Tsubaki noto como su vecina se le quedaba viendo a la ventana con la mirada perdida, mientras recargaba la palma de su mejilla recitando en tono bajo la frase _"¿Él mi ángel guardián?", _una pequeña sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Rize.

Tsubaki solo se le quedo viendo curiosa, la llamó ya que le preocupo lo callada que estuvo esta noche.

—¿Estás cansada Rize-san?. —Preguntó Tsubaki en tono bajo ya que las personas que compartían con ellas su viaje estaban dormidas, el autobús estaba bastante silencioso y las luces se empezaron a apagar.

—Un poco, solo quiero dormir y no despertar…—Rize se estiro como un gato bostezando.

—Vale descansa, sueña con tu ángel guardián. —Dijo Tsubaki sonriéndole a Rize queriendo jugar una broma.

Tsubaki notó como su vecina se le quedo viendo sorprendida y apostaba que estaba sonrojada, ella quiso reírse, abrazo a su vecina juguetonamente como si fuera su hermana pequeña acariciándole el pelo, mientras Rize le decía que ya no tenían trece años y que las iban a echar del autobús por su culpa mientras intentaba zafarse del abrazo de Tsubaki.

—Yo también quiero un ángel guardián como el tuyo Rize-san. —Dijo Tsubaki con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tu ya tienes a Kizuato-kun no necesitas uno. —Dijo Rize con toda la normalidad del mundo.

Ahora era turno de Tsubaki de avergonzarse y sonrojarse mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos soltando a su vecina, Rize solo le sonrió ella era buena observadora con ese tipo de cosas.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki y Rize luego de cuatro días en los que fueron a los barrios rojos juntos habían decidido conversar en un café a las 8:30 pm (puesto que ambos salían de sus trabajos a aproximadamente a la misma hora) para compartir información, Rize estaba vez era quien esperaba a Kaneki sentada en una mesa cerca de la ventana con un pequeño libro en las manos con una pequeña taza de café cerca de ella, una ligera llovizna y el frió inicial de la temporada empezaba a obligar a las personas a refugiarse en ese café para buscar un lugar cálido, el sonido de las personas entrando a ese café no perturbaban su lectura.

Kaneki había llegado al café donde había acordado para encontrarse con Rize, logró encontrarla con la mirada cubriéndose con la gabardina de la ligera llovizna notándola desde la ventana fuera del café, ella estaba concentrada en su lectura, lucía bastante bonita desde la ventana luciendo un vestido sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo elegante y el cabello echado sobre un hombro suelto, usando un collar de terciopelo cubriendo su cuello, creyó que ella lo vería atreves de la ventana, pero ella parecía muy enfrascada en su lectura "_No la culpó ese libro yo también lo he leído y es bastante bueno",_ pensóKaneki_ y _sin más él entró al café sabiendo en donde ella estaba sentada, Rize dejó su lectura para voltearlo a ver.

—Buenas noches Kaneki-kun. —dijo Rize con una sonrisa mostrando que sus finos labios están pintados de color rojo haciendo contraste con su piel blanca.

—Buenas noches Rize-san. —Le devolvió la sonrisa para sentarse frente a ella. —Veo que estas leyendo a Kafka* es un buen libro.

—Si, pero no me cuentes nada, quiero sorprenderme con el final. —Dijo Rize esperando que Kaneki no le soltara ningún spoiler del libro.

—Claro que no. —dijo Kaneki sonriendo, pero notando que Rize tenía unas ligeras ojeras bajo sus ojos morados, tal vez debieron citarse mas temprano. —Siento que nos citáramos tan tarde.

—¿Por qué?. —Preguntó Rize sorprendida, para ella no era tan tarde.

—Te vez algo cansada.

Rize guardó algo de silencio cerrando su libro y mirando hacia la izquierda bajando la mirada, alguien mas notaba su cansancio, no solo por sus salidas nocturnas de su segundo trabajo, si no porque últimamente tenía pesadillas como de la otra noche y no dormía bien, le sorprendía que Kaneki la mirara con preocupación, negó sonriéndole.

—Estoy bien, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y me cuesta dormirme temprano.

—Ya veo. —Kaneki no sabía si ella estaba ocultándole algo, por la mirada de preocupación que tenía, podría decirse que algo la incomodaba. —A propósito, ¿alguna señal del acosador que me dijiste?. —Kaneki cambio de tema mientras un camarero se acerca a los dos preguntándole a Kaneki si iba a tomar algo, él solo respondió que estaba bien por el momento.

Rize solo negó respondiendo no había recibido nada de mensajes raros u otras cartas, pero la noche que casi se la secuestran la dejo impactada.

—Además de la noche de hace cuatro días, nadie me ha molestado. —Dijo Rize tomando de su bebida.

—Me quede preocupado cuando te fuiste sola esa noche.—Kaneki no mentía, sabía que Rize era bastante fuerte, pero aun así no podía evitar preocuparse por ella luego de lo que paso aquella noche.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Dijo Rize tranquilamente.

—Pero ya estamos tomando cartas en el asunto, ojala este asunto termine pronto…yo no quiero que te vuelvan a molestar.

Ella lo miró curiosa, recordó cuando él le curó la pierna la noche del incendio, era la misma mirada que tenía cuando él le dijo que su deber de proteger a todos, la misma mirada cuando la abrazó luego de quitarle a ese secuestrador de encima la otra noche, esa mirada era _peculiar_ en su aliado…

—Kaneki…¿Por qué me proteges tanto? Se que somos aliados, pero eres muy diferente a otros que he conocido, ¿Por qué me tienes tanto interés?. —Preguntó Rize acercándose a él recargando los codos en la mesa, como si con la mirada quisiera descifrarlo.

Kaneki se sonrojo por la cercanía de Rize a su rostro cuando ella se acercaba así mirándolo directamente a los ojos sorprendida de que él quisiera protegerla, "_Y como no protegerte, cuando hace tres años no sabía nada de ti y ahora apareces en mi vida como si nada y me pones en una situación que solo me hace querer saber mas y mas de ti dejando todo de lado, preocupado por como ese hombre te tenía contra el piso haciendo que casi lo matara de un golpe hace cuatro noches, preocupando porque te reencontraste con Yomo hace unos días haciendo que me muriera si supieran de ti y solo dios sabe que pasaría si te volvieran a encontrar". _Pensó Kaneki, se sentía nervioso a esa cercanía, cualquiera que los viera juntos en esa situación diría que los dos iban a besarse.

—Yo…es decir es mi trabajo, pero me he dado cuenta que este tiempo me agrada mucho estar contigo Rize-san. —Kaneki estaba sonrojado y no le mentía, de hecho se sorprendió a si mismo por las palabras que le dirigía a la ghoul de cabello blanco, pero a lo mejor ella quería que no fuera tan insistente con ella en protegerla; Kaneki no se apartó ni un centímetro de ella concentrándose en sus ojos afilados color morado esperando una respuesta.

Rize lo miraba sorprendida, sabía de primera instancia que cuando conoció a Kaneki notaba que era un chico amable y algo tímido, fascinante a su manera, sorprendiéndose de lo feroz que era cuando peleaba en una situación peligrosa, pensando que solo lo que tenían era una alianza a conveniencia, pero se sintió extrañamente feliz porque conocía a alguien que pudo haberla conocido antes de perder la memoria hace tres años cuando ella ni siquiera sabía cuales eran los nombres de sus padres biológicos, si tenía hermanos, entre otras cosas, con valentía él le sostenía la mirada, ella le sonrió haciendo que su acompañante se sonrojara más.

—Ya veo, a mi también me agradas Kaneki-kun…—dijo Rize mirándolo a los ojos sonriéndole suavemente a su acompañante sin apartarse. —Me parece como si te hubiera conocido en alguna otra vida.

Kaneki se le quedó viendo sorprendido por esa repuesta, para después fijarse en la suave sonrisa de Rize, sus labios pintados de rojo, parecían como dos suaves pétalos de rosa, quiso por un momento inclinarse hacia delante para besarla probando sus labios comprobando si eran tan suaves como se veía en ese momento, él mero pensamiento hizo que sintiera como sus mejillas y sus orejas se ponían calientes por tales pensamientos.

—Oye estás todo rojo ¿te sientes bien?. —Rize se puso de pie sosteniendo el rostro con ambas manos haciendo mirándolo con preocupación.

—Si, estoy bien. —sonrió avergonzado, "_Maldición, si me sigues mirando a si Rize…" _Pensó Kaneki temiendo que hubiera muy en su interior un impulso para descargar ahora la ansiedad que tenía de ella por tenerla tan cerca y mas cuando ella junto su frente con la suya, Kaneki se quedo inmóvil en ese momento.

—Pues tu piel se siente muy caliente, pero no creo que sea fiebre. —Dijo Rize soltando su rostro y alejándose.—Pero a lo mejor ocupamos aire fresco ¿quieres salir?. —Preguntó Rize, mientras tomaba su abrigo que estaba en respaldo de su silla.

—Si, suena bien.

Rize iba a pagar por su bebida, pero Kaneki pagó antes que ella sacara su dinero, antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo, él ya había pagado con una sonrisa, salieron juntos, la ligera llovizna se había terminado, las calles estaban húmedas y el viento frió ayudó a que Kaneki pudiera enfriar su piel para que se calmara luego del contacto con la mirada tan cercana de Rize pensando por un momento en besarla, sumando el bochorno de que ella lo tomara del rostro cuando tomo la temperatura de su frente.

—Gracias…—dijo Rize cuando empezaron a caminar juntos, refiriéndose al como le había invitado el café de esta noche sorprendiéndose de la amable que era.

—Es un placer. —Contestó Kaneki.

Al caminar Rize había olvidado sus guantes, metió sus manos en su bolsillo de su abrigo para calentar sus manos observó mientras caminaba como Kaneki también guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina característica que solo usaban los investigadores del TSC, ella volvió a sacar sus manos para soplar levemente aire caliente sobre ellas y frotar sus manos, Kaneki la observó.

—Olvide mis guantes en casa. —Respondió ella como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—Ya veo. —Dijo Kaneki observando como volvía a guardar sus manos en sus bolsillos.

Caminaron por un rato uno a lado del otro en silencio, hasta que Rize se detuvo la entrada del cementerio donde estaba su padre, mirando con profundidad, la entrada siempre estaba abierta.

—¿Quieres entrar?. —Le preguntó Kaneki.

—Solo un momento. —dijo ella, mientras ambos caminaban por la entrada, ella se separo poco a poco de él mientras le seguía el paso.

Rize se detuvo primero a la tumba de su madre, Kaneki solo la miró curioso, la luz de la luna bañaba el camposanto haciendo que Rize se viera como una criatura celestial y mítica, el cabello blanco que parecía que brillaba en ese momento, lo ceñido y corto del abrigo hacia parecer que llevaba un vestido elegante en esa parcial oscuridad haciendo su silueta curvilínea visible, revelando que usaba unas botas largas de tacón solo revelando la piel suave de sus muslos, ella comenzó a juntar sus manos en oración y Kaneki se unió a ella imitándola, era la primera vez que alguien mas (a parte de su mejor amigo Hide y su tía el día del entierro) lo acompañaban a visitar a su fallecida madre.

Rize no sabía si preguntarle si la señora Kaneki era su madre o preguntarle como era la persona que estaba enterrada los seis metros bajo tierra, porque cuando ella volvió a abrir los ojos Kaneki seguía orando, ella decidió callar por que sabía que en esas ocasiones las palabras sobraban, cuando era mejor estar en el momento confortándose en silencio por una perdida, cuando Kaneki dejo de orar tenía una expresión triste y profunda, pero le sonrió levemente a la tumba, pareciendo un caballero medieval o un guardián antiguo vigilando la tumba en aquel momento nocturno a los ojos de la ghoul, Rize se atrevió a tomarlo de la manga de su gabardina sorprendiéndolo, para que ella también pudiera pasar a la tumba de su padre, ninguno dijo alguna palabra hasta que llegaron a aquel árbol.

Ambos volvieron a orar, Kaneki curioso se preguntó porque Rize oraba a aquel árbol, teniendo la teoría de que era la representación de una tumba cuando la vio por primera vez a principios de otoño. El momento de silencio se interrumpió cuando Kaneki preguntó suavemente.

—¿Es una tumba?

—Si, él…era una buena persona. —Rize le respondió con calma.

—Lo lamento…¿él era?. —Kaneki no sabía si era buena idea preguntarle a Rize sobre a la persona a la que le oraba.

—Mi padre, es un poco triste porque ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de su nombre o de su rostro. —Ella lo miró delatando una sonrisa triste viendo como Kaneki se sorprendía por esa respuesta. —Necesito volver a casa, ¿nos vamos? Tengo que salir temprano mañana.

Kaneki asintió caminando con ella fuera del terreno dirigiéndose a la salida del cementerio, miró la suave mano de Rize, notando que su mirada lucía perdida mientras caminaban, no sabía como consolarla, que palabras exactas decirle, así la tomo tímidamente de la mano como si quisiera decirle con gestos que la entendía, que comprendía que era perder a un ser querido, ella se detuvo cuando la tomo de la mano, Kaneki pensó que tal vez ella lo iba a rechazar cuestionándole el porque la tomaba de la mano, pero noto que sus ojos morados comenzaron a brillar mas porque unas lagrimas finas y silenciosas aparecieron en su hermoso rostro femenino, sorprendiendo al ghoul de un ojo.

Kaneki en ese momento la atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó acariciando su cabeza, rodeando su espalda y cintura, mientras ella temblaba y se aferraba a su gabardina como si quisiera aguantarse las ganas de llorar ya que detestaba mostrar esa debilidad sollozando en tono bajo, Kaneki solo se quedo en silencio reconfortándola, la abrazó hasta que ella se calmo, le paso un pañuelo que había en el bolsillo de su saco, Rize lo tomo y se limpio las lagrimas, agradeciéndole con la mirada.

Caminaron de vuelta al departamento donde vivía Rize ambos tomados de la mano, porque en ese momento ambos se reconfortaban en silencio por la perdida de sus padres, era la primera vez que Kaneki la acompañaba a casa, cuando llegaron por la puerta trasera del edificio (que era la salida de emergencia) se soltaron de la mano lentamente, ella subió el primer escalón metálico de la puerta de entrada.

—Mañana iré a una misión de encubierto a uno de los lugares que me dijiste, ya sabes las desapariciones…—le dijo Kaneki antes de despedirse.

—Ya veo, iré contigo. —Y era una afirmación lo que le contestaba a Rize.

—Pero la ultima vez saliste herida, ¿por qué quieres ir?. —Kaneki se sorprendía muchísimo de lo insistente que era Rize

—Porque yo también quiero averiguar quien me esta acosando, ir contigo es lo que me ayuda a saber que estoy también atendiendo el problema.

—No quiero que salgas lastimada. —Kaneki la miraba otra vez con esa mirada _peculiar._

Ella lo tomo del rostro acariciando suavemente su cicatriz que estaba en su mejilla con cuidado sonriéndole, sorprendiéndolo.

—Debes entender que soy una mujer que ya se cansó de esconderse y huir, no me impidas ayudarte, para que tu también me ayudes. —Ella le habló con su tono suave y melodioso.

Kaneki suspiró, tomo de la mano de Rize que estaba acariciando su rostro, acariciando sus nudillos.

—¿Puedo recogerte mañana a las 6:00 pm?

—Perfecto. —Rize le sonrió. —Por cierto Kaneki…

Antes de que Kaneki le respondiera, Rize se acercó lentamente a su rostro, Kaneki se quedo quieto ella estando parada en el primer escalón de la entrada quedaba a la misma altura de su ojos, Rize rozo su boca con su oído, haciendo que Kaneki se sonrojaba ya que sentía unas ligeras cosquillas sobre su mejilla por el aliento de Rize contra su piel.

—Gracias…—Ella le susurró al oído, para luego sentir como ella le plantaba suavemente un beso sobre su mejilla cerca de la comisura de su boca, sintiendo sus suaves y cálidos labios sobre su piel.

Kaneki se quedó sin habla sosteniéndose la mejilla con la mano derecha mirándola sorprendido cuando ella se apartó para sonreírle, Rize no dijo nada mas y se apartó dándole la espalda abriendo la puerta de emergencia, ingresando al edificio despidiéndose de la mano deseándole buenas noches.

Cuando Kaneki volvió a caminar por las calles todavía sosteniéndose la mejilla con la mano, tenía una expresión de asombro para luego sonreír, miro su reflejo en una ventana de algún café notando su sonrisa y la mancha roja que ya tenía en su mejilla derecha, sorprendido como si no creyera lo que le había pasado hace un momento con Rize volvió a sonreír, en ese momento se sentía sumamente feliz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El reloj indicaba las 6:15 pm…

Al siguiente día, el hermano de Tsubaki estaba ayudándole a Rize cargando unas cajas de cartón hacia su nuevo departamento, el adolescente accidentalmente chocó con la maceta de flores de la vecina de a lado (la de la puerta 6) tirando las flores, rompiendo la maceta esparciendo la tierra por el suelo sin soltar la caja. Rize salió al escuchar el sonido de la maceta rompiéndose junto con el sonido de la puerta de su vecina abriéndose de manera rápida mirando de manera furiosa al jovencito ghoul que todavía sostenía la caja de cartón.

Kaneki llegó al departamento de Rize casi corriendo porque llegaba impuntual al departamento de Rize vestido como civil, comenzó a observar una escena curiosa de Rize junto con un adolescente (que era el mismo cuando vio a Rize en el cementerio la primera vez.) hablando con una mujer que salía de la puerta número 6, parecía una discusión.

—Lo lamento, fue un accidente. —dijo el adolescente disculpándose haciendo una reverencia.

—Era una maceta y unas flores muy caras, tendré que hablar con el gerente. —dijo la señora malhumorada cruzando los brazos.

—Pero…—El hermano de Tsubaki se puso todo nervioso y pálido, se meterían en problemas si él y su hermana mayor llamaban la atención.

Rize se puso frente al chico haciendo que él se pusiera detrás de ella (como si intentara esconderlo).

—Vamos fue un accidente. —La voz melodiosa de Rize sonó en la discusión, sonriéndole a su vecina disculpándose con una linda sonrisa. —Me está ayudando con unas cajas, yo puedo pagarle.

La mujer del departamento 6 se sorprendió cuando Rize le entrego unos cuantos billetes, ella tomo el dinero y se quedo callada mirándola extrañada.

—¿Tenemos un acuerdo?. —Preguntó Rize sonriendo.

La mujer solo le dijo _"Esta bien, pero espero que sea la ultima vez_", mientras entraba a su departamento contando el dinero.

El adolescente se volvió a disculpar con Rize enterrando los dedos en la caja de cartón avergonzado por tal escena bajando la cabeza, ella solo le acaricio la cabeza diciendo con una suave sonrisa "_Esta bien, vamos a mi también ella me cae mal, pero ten mas cuidado". _Rize lo encontró con la mirada cuando se volteo para acariciar la cabeza del jovencito.

Él se acerco a ambos ghouls, se sentía sorprendido por como era Rize con el adolescente era extrañamente protectora, esa escena incluso se le hizo en cierta forma maternal, como si un niño le pidiera disculpas a su madre por alguna travesura, también notando que Rize había cubierto su cuello con una ligera capa de maquillaje escondiendo su cicatriz.

—Hola Rize-san, perdón siento llegar tarde. —Dijo Kaneki observando como el adolescente solo lo voltea a ver para luego ver a Rize, ya que se le era extraño que un investigador del TSC estuviera visitando a Rize y lo sabía porque Kaneki llevaba todavía colgado en el pantalón su identificación como investigador de dicha organización.

—No te preocupes, estaba acomodando unas cosas en lo que llegabas. —dijo ella relajada.

El adolescente que se sintió un tanto fuera de la escena, tenía tan buen olfato como su hermana mayor, identifico que el investigador que estaba con Rize no era totalmente humano, además que despedía una fragancia muy parecida a la Rize, dejo la caja en la entrada del departamento de Rize y se fue corriendo brincando las escaleras casi volando, dejando curiosos a ambos ghouls.

Corrió escuchando como el investigador solo le preguntaba a Rize si había llegado en un mal momento, cuando el hermano de Tsubaki llegó a su piso abrió azotando la puerta de su departamento sorprendiendo a su hermana que estaba contando y haciendo pequeños montoncitos de billetes sobre la mesa del comedor.

—Hermano, te dicho muchas veces que no entres azotando la puerta. —Tsubaki suspiró reprendiendo a su hermano.

—Hermana, hay un investigador del TSC en la puerta de Rize. —dijo el jovencito preocupado y alzando la voz.

Su hermana dejo de contar el dinero mirándolo sorprendida, se acerco y lo tomo de sus hombros.

—¿Estás seguro?. —Preguntó Tsubaki.

—Si, no lleva el uniforme, pero tiene una identificación y además huele como un ghoul, pero también huele a humano…huele como a Rize.

Tsubaki, pensó unos segundos, suspiró y solo le dijo tranquilamente que se quedara en el casa en lo que ella iba a ver mientras salía del departamento.

—No, yo también quiero ir a ver, ¿qué pasa si Rize-san y tu también ocupan mi ayuda?. —Replico el jovencito.

—No, tu eres la ultima persona que quiero este entre yo y un investigador, no me tardo. —dijo su hermana al ponerse una sudadera masculina de color gris (para ocultar su olor) y salir cerrando la puerta de su departamento.

**0o0o0o0o**

Cuando Kaneki entró al departamento de Rize observó todo lo que su miraba alcanzaba, desde los simples, pero elegantes y minimalistas muebles, el pequeño librero con varios libros ya acumulados, las múltiples cajas de cartón de la mudanza, la pequeña mesa sencilla de madera del comedor solo con dos sillas y una sola de taza de café roja en la superficie de madera y los múltiples jarrones con flores del infierno como si Rize cultivara dicha flor.

—Veo que te gustan las flores de higanbana. —dijo Kaneki contando los jarrones con dichas flores.

—Si, son muy bellas, es la única época del año en la que puedo recolectarlas. —dijo Rize adelantándose. —Espérame aquí voy por algo a mi cuarto.

Rize caminó hacia al fondo del departamento donde estaba su alcoba dejando solo al ghoul de un ojo, el sonido de que alguien estaba tocando la puerta alertó a Kaneki, el sonido era insistente, no sabía si abrir la puerta y como Rize no aparecía sin más abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una mujer que llevaba una sudadera masculina que lo miraba atónita.

Ambos ghouls no se dijeron nada, Tsubaki se sorprendió que el investigador que estaba frente a ella era un joven de la misma edad de Rize, tenía un ligero aroma muy parecido al de Rize, una fragancia de mezcla de un gran depredador, pero también de una presa…en ese momento ella tenía muchas teorías del investigador que estaba en la casa de Rize, desde que era una victima de alguna cacería de Rize, hasta que Rize estaba siendo sospechosa por algún crimen y era él quien venía a interrogarla.

—Hola, ¿puedo ayudarte?¿eres amiga de Rize-san?.—preguntó Kaneki algo incomodo pero sin dejar de ser amable, la mujer que estaba frente a él se le quedaba viendo de forma extraña como si él fuera un invasor no deseado en ese refugio.

—Si, ¿Eres amigo de Rize-san?. —Contestó Tsubaki.

—Soy un conocido mas bien.

Tsubaki lo inspecciono con la mirada de arriba abajo, Rize últimamente actuaba algo raro y ese investigador con el ligero olor de ella en su nuevo departamento hacia más rara la situación, mas enredosa, a lo mejor Rize se había metido en problemas y tal vez llego a algún tipo de acuerdo con el "conocido" que estaba frente a ella, tal vez el olor se debía a que él guardara algún tipo de silencio a cambio de que ella…no decía que Rize era_ ese_ tipo de chica, pero hubo ocasiones en las ella misma tuvo que usar su cuerpo como moneda de cambio, llevándose el olor del sobornado y viceversa, Rize podría hacer lo mismo en una emergencia con el investigador de cabello blanco.

—¿Y Te acostaste con ella?. —preguntó Tsubaki cruzando los brazos.

Kaneki se ruborizo, por tal pregunta, la mujer que era vecina de Rize lo decía con tanta naturalidad como si hubiera preguntado: "¿Son amigos de la infancia?" O "¿ Trabajaron juntos el año pasado?"

—Eso-o no es de tu incumbencia y la intimidad de la señorita-a Rize no es tu problema. —contestó Kaneki casi tartamudeando con una rara combinación de vergüenza y fastidio.

—Tomare eso como un "no".

—¿Eres novio de Rize-san?. —preguntó el hermano menor de Tsubaki quien apareció detrás de su hermana, con una escoba y recogedor metiéndose a la conversación, sorprendiendo a su hermana y al investigador que claramente le daba vergüenza esa insinuación.

Tsubaki miró a su hermano como si fuera a matarlo, cuando claramente le dijo que no saliera del departamento.

—Hermano, por favor no te aparezcas así de la nada, casi me matas de un susto. —Tsubaki suspiro, su hermano era demasiado sigiloso cuando se aparecía de la nada.

—Entonces ¿tú eres Kaneki Ken?. —preguntó el hermano de Tsubaki quien había recogido la identificación del ghoul de un ojo del suelo, dándosela a Kaneki quien solo le daba las gracias; Sabiendo el jovencito que por la mirada de su hermana le dirigía le vendría un largo discurso de las reglas de seguridad después de que la situación se aclarara o se enfriara.

—Pues yo…—dijo Kaneki la conversación se empezó o poner algo incomoda, mientras guardaba su identificación de nuevo dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Rize llegó en el momento cuando escucho como alguien abrió la puerta de su departamento mas las voces de la entrada, con el cabello recogido con broche de aspecto antiguo y con un abrigo de color granada puesto lista para irse, salió observando a Tsubaki, a su hermano menor y su invitado.

—¿Qué está pasando?. —Preguntó Rize, el ambiente olía a vergüenza y a incomodidad, ella también tensó los hombros, Tsubaki no podía enterarse de su alianza con Kaneki, tenía que calmarse—Hola Tsubaki-san, ¿pasa algo?. —preguntó tranquila Rize.

Los tres ghouls voltearon a ver a Rize, quien estaba menos incomodo en ese momento era el hermano de Tsubaki, quien solo se quedaba viendo curioso la escena ya que era una "situación de adultos" como cuando su hermana le decía que no se metiera en ese tipo de casos, él solo quería ver como terminaba todo con la aparición de Rize.

—Hola, pensé que tenías problemas, vine para ver que todo estaba bien. —Tsubaki señalaba rápidamente con la mirada a Kaneki, para luego mirarla a ella como si quisiera decirle _"¿Y qué hace este sujeto aquí?"._

Rize pareció entender su mensaje, pero viendo al hermano de Tsubaki que tenía una escoba y recogedor solo contestó.

—Por accidente se rompió una maceta en lo que tu hermano me ayudaba a mover unas cosas, pero ya no hay ningún problema, de hecho me disponía a salir con mi amigo, perdón tenemos que irnos.

Tsubaki sorprendida solo volteo a ver a Kaneki para luego mirar a Rize, observó como su vecina de cabello blanco caminó hacia su "amigo", tomándolo de la mano haciendo que los dos salieran del departamento, ya con todos los ghouls fuera del departamento y con la puerta ya cerrada, Rize y Kaneki salieron por la entrada principal del edificio a paso rápido con Rize usando la capucha de su abrigo rojo ocultó momentáneamente su cabello blanco haciendo que de espaldas se viera como una especie de caperucita roja.

Tsubaki los siguió con la mirada desde el balcón del piso dos suspirando, "_Esperó que no estés entrando a la boca del lobo Rize-san…". _

—Kaneki Ken. —dijo su hermano para voltear a ver la puerta 7, leyendo el mismo apellido del investigador con la puerta de su vecina.

Tsubaki solo volteo a ver a su hermano _"¿Por qué Rize está con un investigador?, ¿Por qué comparten el mismo primer nombre en la puerta de ella?", _pensó Tsubaki mientras él y su hermano conversaban sobre el accidente que tuvo con la maceta.

El hermano de Tsubaki comenzó a barrer la tierra y los pedazos de jarrón rotos del piso, en lo que su hermana sacaba unos cuantos billetes de su sudadera y los amarraba para deslizarlos por la puerta de su vecina pagándole por haber "sobornado" a la mujer de la puerta 6.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Habían caminado a paso rápido entre las personas, dirigiéndose a la estación de trenes, caminaban como si quisieran ocultarse, cuando Rize se dio cuenta que ya no era tan necesario ir a paso veloz disminuyo la velocidad junto con su acompañante, ella suspiró aliviada con la capucha de abrigo deslizándose por su cabeza.

—¿Ella no lo sabe, no es así?¿Tú amiga?. —Le preguntó Kaneki mientras caminaban. —¿Qué estás trabajando conmigo?.

—No. —Dijo Rize, pensando en que excusa le diría a Tsubaki por tal escena de la tarde. —¿Alguien sabe lo que estás haciendo conmigo?.

—Nadie lo sabe. —Kaneki tuvo un pequeño recuerdo de cómo Yomo había identificado de Rize, negó con la cabeza, eso no importaba, sus amigos pensaban que Rize estaba muerta, ella era su secreto…"¿_Pero eso no es egoísta?"_

Los pensamientos de Kaneki se interrumpieron cuando llegaron a la estación del tren, pero increíblemente era la hora pico y había muchas personas, esta vez no se dirigían a los barrios rojos directamente si no unos pequeños bares por la misma zona, al ingresar los dos en el tren Rize se recargo en la puerta de vidrio y Kaneki se quedo de frente y muy cerca de ella, el vagón iba atiborrado de personas.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, tuvieron que caminar un poco mas, fueron conversando en el camino.

—Hoy te vez diferente, creí que llevarías peluca o algo por el estilo. —comentó Kaneki recordando las veces que la acompaño y los múltiples disfraces que ella utilizaban, notando que ella solo llevaba maquillado ligeramente el cuello y el rostro agregando que llevaba los labios pintados de rojo.

—De vez en cuando me gusta irme así, no me gusta dejar algún patrón con mi apariencia, aunque puedo decir lo mismo de ti, llevas el pelo blanco e imagino que no llevas mascara.

—Te equivocas, siempre la llevo conmigo, ¿tú llevas mascara?. —Dijo Kaneki palpando el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Rize se detuvo y abrió su abrigo para sacar de un bolsillo interior una mascara blanca que tenía el rostro de un animal, Kaneki no podía adivinar por los ojos afilados, el hocico pequeño alargado y las orejas puntiagudas si era una mascara de zorro o tal vez de un gato.

—Ta-ran. —Rize se coloco la mascara diciendo esa pequeña frase como si hubiera hecho un truco de magia.

—Oh, te queda.—Kaneki le dijo alegre, aunque él prefería ver sus bonitos ojos cuando se disfrazaba, pero estaba bien que ella cubriera su rostro.

Ella ladeo la cabeza de manera graciosa, quitándose sonriendo.

—Gracias, hace mucho que no la uso, además a comparación del sitio de hace cuatro días, el lugar al que vamos no es tan problemático.

—Pero al menos ha surgido una desaparición…

—¿Quiénes crees que sean los sujetos de mascara de búho?

—Creemos que tal vez sea una trata de blancas o algún culto…son solo unas teorías.

—Si el asunto termina pronto, me tomare unas vacaciones. —Dijo Rize estirando los brazos hacia arriba, la falta de sueño le estaba cobrando factura a su cuerpo.

—¿Y dónde iras?

—Con alguno de mis amantes. —Dijo Rize con una sonrisa queriéndole jugar una broma guiñándole el ojo, notando como Kaneki la veía alarmado, vaya que no sabía cuando ella le jugaba una broma.

Kaneki no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza al caminar solo pensando solo por un momento "¿_amantes?, a mi no me debería importar si ella…no es mi problema, pero ¿por qué me molesta ese comentario? Es la vida de ella al final y yo solo quiero saber de ella por todo el misterio de cómo sobrevivió, pero ¿por qué me incomoda solo pensar que ella…?" _Kaneki reacciono a la risa de Rize que tapaba con la mano derecha.

—¿Qué es divertido?. —Preguntó Kaneki preocupado, algo se estaba perdiendo.

—Kaneki es broma, ¿crees que una dama estaría presumiendo de todos sus amoríos pasajeros?, se nota que no comprendes bien el corazón de las mujeres, te has puesto blanco como el papel.

—Rize-san, ¿cuándo sabré que me estas jugando una broma?. —Preguntó Kaneki preocupado, tenía que hacer nota mental que al parecer a ella le gustaba hacerle ese tipo de bromas.

Ella solo encogió de hombros, todavía divertida y relajada.

—No sería divertido si te diera la respuesta, por ahora tendrás que aprender de cómo soy yo, quien sabe tal vez te termines arrepintiendo de tener a una compañera como yo.

—No creo que haya tomado una decisión errada de volverte a ver Rize-san…—Kaneki contestó con sinceridad, él no era el tipo de sujeto que dijera bromas de ese estilo, lo decía en serio, por como iban las cosas entre ellos dos él no se arrepentía de volver a caminar y hablar con ella.

Rize lo miraba sorprendida, cuando Kaneki le sonrió levemente, ella se sonrojo ligeramente, Kaneki la miraba curioso por su sonrojo _"Al menos es bueno que no conozca el corazón de las mujeres…por el momento". _Pensó Rize, caminaba intentando que su corazón no corriera tan deprisa.

Al caminar por las calles, se metieron a unos pasillos estrechos y concurridos mucha gente por esa parte del distrito salía a tomar, comer y a fumar, a que les leyeran las cartas o a descargar sus bajas pasiones en algún motel de paso, el ambiente olía a comida frita y alcohol; Rize dado la experiencia de esconderse en todos los rincones que conocía desde que despertó de su letargo de hace tres años, conocía donde y cuando podía ver algún negocio mal visto por el nuevo orden de los ghouls y humanos, había tenido toda clase de trabajos extraños desde ser recamarera de algún motel, hasta que alguien le pagara por poder llorar en su regazo envuelta en ropas de seda mientras acariciaba la espalda de los que por aquel entonces tenía de "clientes", ella era buena observadora por naturaleza y sabía por las miradas (y a veces por el olor o el sonido de sus corazones) quienes estaban a punto de cometer algo vergonzoso.

Su destino era una casa cerca de todo el desastre de los pequeños bares que la pareja pasaba a ver, un lugar aparentemente inofensivo que era una casita tradicional japonesa, pero una mujer ghoul que era prostituta había desaparecido por esa zona, lo único deslumbrante que tenía la victima era un ojo de color café y el otro azul.

Kaneki no entendía, si la desaparición había sido en esa zona, ¿por qué iban a una casa?.

—Rize, Creí que íbamos a los lugares mas peligrosos y poco habitados de esta zona, ¿a dónde me llevas?

Se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la residencia que era un patio cercado, antes de que ella abriera la pequeña puerta de la cerca se le quedo viendo.

—Los investigadores de TSC ya habían interrogado en todos los lugares e investigado la ultima desaparición de la chica ghoul de ojos bicolor ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —Contestó Kaneki.

—Pues te he llevado a la ultimo lugar en donde no han buscado, esta casa que es un pequeño burdel secreto y antes que me insinúes con la mirada si yo hacia algún trabajo vergonzoso, en esta casa algunas chicas ghouls trabajan en secreto.

—¿Por qué esta tan oculta?¿Hay algo que se necesite denunciar?

—Solo si vas a arrestar a un montón de chicas que no han tenido otras oportunidades y han venido por propia voluntad a sentirse protegidas usando sus cuerpos como moneda de cambio.

Él asintió, los dos cruzaron el patio que tenía una apariencia pacifica, Rize toco el timbre de la puerta, una anciana mayor de al menos unos 70 años abrió la puerta, usaba un kimono tradicional y no era muy alta, tenía una apariencia pequeña y frágil.

—¿Si?. —La anciana reconoció a Rize ajustando sus lentes. —Rize-chan, por dios hace un año que no te veo, como has cambiado, ¿qué trae aquí?. —La anciana tomo las manos de la joven haciendo un contraste increíble entre las manos alargadas blancas y suaves de Rize contra las pequeñas, callosas y venosas manos de la anciana.

—Hola abuela, tu sigues igual de guapa que siempre, vengo a trabajar una hora, a cambio de que nos ayudes a mi y a mi amigo con pequeño chisme.

La anciana soltó una carcajada por la complicidad que tenía con Rize, la anciana volteo a verlo, Kaneki solo hizo una reverencia saludando a la anciana, ambos se quitaron los zapatos y pasaron por el pasillo de múltiples puertas corredizas con paredes de papel, la casa olía a incienso y a orquídeas, por las puertas algunas mujeres se asomaban tímidamente para ver al investigador y cerraban la puerta cuando Kaneki las miraba.

Llegaron los tres a una habitación que solo tenía un par de cojines para sentarse, una mesita de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas con grullas volando y la ventana del cuarto estaba cubierta con una ligera cortina de seda, ambos se sentaron como si fuera una ceremonia de té. Una muchacha vestida con un kimono sencillo y una mascara parecida a la de Rize apareció puso una tetera (que en realidad tenía café) en la mesita sirviendo dos tazas y retirándose en silencio.

—Bueno Rize-chan ya sabes las reglas, hay un hombre te va a ver en la habitación 7, ve al cuarto de a lado ya sabes donde puedes cambiarte para ir con él, en cuanto a tu amigo…—dijo la anciana mientras se sentaba frente a ambos ghouls.

—Vine a ver hacerle unas preguntas sobre una muchacha ghoul que desapareció hace poco. —Kaneki tomo su teléfono y le mostro a la anciana la foto de la chica desparecida, la anciana tomo el teléfono ajustando sus gafas. —agradeceré cualquier tipo de información. —Kaneki habló con su tono frio y formal cuando hacia los interrogatorios.

Rize se aparto en silencio y deslizo la puerta para volver a cerrarla con suavidad, Kaneki solo la veía desaparecer, rogaba que ella no tuviera que ser forzada a hacer algo que ella no quisiera por ayudarle, apretó los puños.

—¿Eres policía?. —Pregunto la anciana devolviéndole el teléfono, tomando de su taza de café, ahora los dos estaban solos.

—Soy investigador del TSC. —Kaneki le mostró su identificación.

—Ya veo, supongo que puedo cooperar, en esta casa siempre hay que dar algo a cambio para obtener algo.

Kaneki asintió, comenzó el interrogatorio, la anciana le dijo que la muchacha ghoul de ojos bicolor frecuentaba la casa de ella para trabajar solo tres días a la semana, dejo de venir hace unos días cuando se hizo la denuncia, los testigos decían que fue vista con un sujeto con mascara de pájaro color blanca el día que desapareció.

—Ella dijo un día antes de desaparecer, que le había llegado alguna solicitud de empleo interesante, pero que había recibido un mensaje telefónico con una foto de ella con un pequeño mensaje el mismo día que decía "Espéranos", no llegó a la entrevista y pues ya no vi las noches después de esa conversación.

—¿Por qué no testifico a la policía o al TSC?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

—Mi querido niño, esta casa se cerraría si yo fuera a hablar con la policía, este es un lugar secreto para…gente incomprendida y desafortunada tanto la que trabaja aquí como él que paga por el servicio, pero es un lugar necesario.

—¿Así que le tiene miedo al TSC?

—Tengo miedo no por mi, si no por mis niñas y las pobres almas que vienen a buscar consuelo con ellas, pero no me confundas aquí nadie esta contra su voluntad como mi pequeña Rize-chan.

—¿Qué va a hacer Rize-san?. —Preguntó Kaneki por el lugar en donde estaban, algo en sus entrañas se revolvía solo de pensar que ella podría estar haciendo algo que el no quería ver o escuchar.

Y antes de que la anciana respondiera apareció Rize deslizando la puerta corrediza del cuarto, usaba un kimono color azul cielo con dibujos estampados de olas furiosas de un tono de azul mas oscuro, la prenda se amarraba con un obi de color rojo oscuro ajustado a su cintura, Rize todavía tenía el cabello sujetado y tenía en sus manos la mascara que había guardado en su abrigo, notando que además ella mostraba sus hombros desnudos y un poco el escote a penas el inicio de sus senos, la prenda estaba amarrada en su cuerpo como si intencionalmente se la hubiera puesto con prisa, ya que al caminar casi mostraba la totalidad de la pierna derecha, Kaneki no podía dejar de mirarla, perdiendo el aliento por un momento, lucía como una doncella antigua y refinada bastante hermosa.

—Perdón, abuela me ayudas con el amarrado del obi no me alcanzo la espalda…—Dijo Rize sin tener contacto visual con él.

—Si. —Dijo la anciana mientras Rize se sentaba delante de ella, para que la anciana pudiera amarrarle el obi. —¿No ha llegado el cliente?

—No, pero de seguro tarda. —Rize seguía sin mirarlo, como si en ese momento él no existiera.

—¿Bromeas? Aquí llegaban mas temprano que en sus propios trabajos o casa, ya esta voltéate.

Rize se puso de pie y la anciana la aplano unas cuantas arrugas del kimono palmando la prenda con la mano, la anciana salió del cuarto y le dijo a Rize que se quedara en el cuarto en lo que llegaba el cliente mientras iba por algo a la recepción, Rize se quedó a sola con Kaneki y se sentó en el cojín frente a él de manera suave, al fin ella lo miró cuando la anciana cerró la habitación.

—Rize-san no tienes que quedarte, podemos sobornarla, no se que te vayan a hacer en este lugar, no me gustaría que te obligaran a hacer que tu no quieras. —Kaneki le dijo preocupado.

—Esta bien, por favor no te preocupes, no me pasará nada. —Dijo Rize sonriendo suavemente todavía con la mascara en manos notando que inclusive se había pintado las uñas y se había puesto un ligero perfume floral.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?. —Kaneki no quería escuchar la respuesta, ya tenían la información quería salir de ese lugar con ella.

—Nada malo, solo voy a consolar a una pobre alma no es la primera vez que hago un trabajo como este, solo espérame una hora aquí.

El sonido de una puerta deslizándose mas la voz de la anciana anunciándole la bienvenida a un cliente, hizo que ella comenzara a pararse de forma delicada para no arrugar mas la prenda, Kaneki se puso de pie con ella la tomo de la muñeca antes de que ella deslizara la puerta.

—Si es por el dinero, entonces yo pagaré el doble por que no vayas. —Kaneki alzó el tono de su voz, ella se sorprendió la miraba de manera determinada, en cierta forma suplicante.

Ella se volteó a verlo, tomo de su mano y negó.

—Si hacemos eso, la abuela no me dejara obtener información y otros favores si no cumplo con mi parte del trato, se que quieres que no me quede, pero si tanta preocupación tienes ve en unos 30 minutos a la puerta 7 y desliza la puerta con cuidado, no veras nada que te preocupe.

Kaneki suspiró frustrado, rogaba que ella estuviera bien y que la hora que pasará volando, Rize se coloco su mascara de animal y le pidió a Kaneki que si se la podía amarrar con los hilos rojos que colgaban de la mascara.

Kaneki le hizo un pequeño nudo con cuidado de detrás de su cabeza tratando de no jalar de su cabello blanco, teniendo una visión cercana del cuello, los hombros y parte de la espalda desnuda de Rize, veía que su piel se lucía suave y el olor a flores que ella tenía lo hipnotizaba en ese momento, cuando termino su labor ella volteo a verlo a través de los ojos de su mascara.

—Gracias, no tardo…—ella abrió la puerta.

—Grita si necesitas mi ayuda. —Kaneki le dijo antes de que ella asintiera y saliera del cuarto.

Kaneki se quedó solo en ese cuarto y volvió a sentarse, intentando concentrarse en los sonidos del ambiente, solo escuchaba los sonidos de insectos nocturnos que empezaban a cantar con la noche, la puerta 7 estaba lejos, pero escucho como la anciana se acercaba, como guiaba al "cliente" de Rize y lo hacia entrar en una puerta lejana (probablemente la puerta 7), Kaneki quería controlarse para no cometer una barbaridad.

La anciana entro al cuarto con una pequeña bolsa de tela entre sus manos, Kaneki la miraba con mala cara, sabía que lo que Rize hacia era por mera voluntad, pero él no se sentía cómodo con la situación, la anciana no le notaba la expresión del rostro, pero se sentó frente a él para servir mas café, le dejo la bolsa de tela frente a él.

—¿Qué es esto?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

—Una bolsa que dejo la pequeña ghoul de ojos bicolor, tiene adentro un teléfono celular, pero está descargado.

Kaneki abrió la bolsa y encontró el celular, del tamaño de su palma, rectangular y bastante común, no lo toco para no contaminar mas el aparato con sus manos.

—Gracias…¿Puedo preguntar que hacia Rize en este lugar?. —Preguntó Kaneki observando como ella bebía de su taza y suspiraba.

—Si quieres saber, tienes que pagar por ella…o por alguna otra chica.

—Hubiera pagado para que ella no se fuera al otro cuarto.

La anciana notaba la frustración del joven investigador por saber que Rize estaba en ya estaba "atendiendo" al cliente de la habitación 7, sonrió interesada le daban ganas de platicar con el joven ghoul de un ojo.

—Ya veo, pues ya que es algo temprano para que las otras chicas trabajen si no vas a pagar por el servicio, puedes quedarte aquí y conversar conmigo unos veinte minutos, no puedo responderte todo a fin de cuentas es la privacidad de Rize en este lugar lo que me preguntas.

Kaneki asintió, buscando las preguntas correctas.

La anciana le terminó contando que Rize estuvo viviendo con ella y las otras chicas por casi un año, que cada chica era en especialista en algo ya fuera en el arte de las caricias, de fingir el amor verdadero, de saber escuchar, hasta había clientes que solo venían a dormir abrazados de alguna jovencita para no sentirse solos, le recomendaba que si alguna vez tenía problemas para dormir se viniera y que dormiría de maravilla, que muchos recordaban su juventud, a sus amores no correspondidos entre otras cosas cuando estaban en esta casa, Rize era experta en el arte del consuelo, tenía una voz melodiosa tan dulce que quien la escuchaba hasta lloraba entre sus brazos. Ella se fue como muchas que entran y salen de la casa por diversas razones (por que se cansan de vivir en esa utopía, buscan una vida mas diversa o se enamoran y se van de la casa).

Ya habían pasado unos treinte y cinco minutos cuando la anciana se levantó y dijo que necesitaba volver a la recepción y que podía quedarse en el cuarto a esperar a Rize.

—A menos que tu también quieras pagar por el servicio. —dijo ella antes de que se retirara.

—No será necesario. —Respondió Kaneki.

La puerta se cerró y Kaneki esperó a que la anciana se fuera, cuando el silencio fue notorio, él se escabullo por los pasillos de manera sigilosa, llego a la puerta con un pequeño numero 7 pintado en la puerta de papel, deslizo la puerta con cuidado temiendo lo que vieran, solo bastaron unos siete centímetros para espiar por la puerta.

Un hombre lloraba con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Rize, el hombre era en definición un "pobre diablo" debía tener la edad suficiente para ser el padre de Rize, un hombre que solo buscaba consuelo, cariño, alguien que lo escuchara, mientras tanto Rize todavía con su mascara le acariciaba la cabeza y respondía todo lo que él le contaba sus tragedias de la vida, la desgracia de sobrevivir sin un futuro resplandeciente, Rize noto su presencia y volteo a verlo haciendo una seña para que guardara silencio, él cerró la puerta lentamente y regreso al cuarto original.

El silencio lo envolvió de nuevo, no podía creer que la gente pagara por cariño y la ilusión de ser escuchado, pero no culpaba al sujeto que estaba ahora con Rize, lo comprendía en lo que era llegar muy bajo en la vida y ser herido una y otra vez sufriendo y sanando repetidas veces, ahora su vida era mas estable, mas feliz, pero ver la imagen de la bella Rize consolando a aquel hombre lo hizo sentirse triste, quien sabe si en el primer año luego de haber sobrevivido de la guerra de hace tres años hubiera encontrado la casa y le hubiera pedido que Rize lo consolara sin saber que era ella atreves de esa mascara de animal que ella usaba.

—Hubiera sido una extraordinaria coincidencia…—Dijo para si mismo Kaneki.

Paso la hora mas otros diez minutos y Rize entró al cuarto con su ropa original y cabello blanco desatado lista para irse.

—Listo, ya podemos irnos. —Dijo Rize.

Caminaron juntos hasta la entrada de la casa, ambos hicieron una reverencia por la ayuda a la anciana que hizo lo mismo y le paso un pequeño saco de tela para dárselo a Rize, ella lo tomo sin comprenderlo.

—Tómalo como tu pago, son píldoras para dormir, una para relajarse, dos para dormir ocho horas ininterrumpidas, pero no vayas a tomar tres si no quieres no despertar jamás Rize-chan, te he notado algo cansada ve a casa a dormir.

—Gracias. —Respondió Rize sonriendo suavemente.

La anciana se despidió de ambos ghouls, notando que eran una extraña pareja, subió los hombros, ojala Rize volviera a visitarla como si esperara la visita de una madre a su hija o al menos que el investigador Kaneki viniera y comprobara su método para descansar mejor.

—Pero si es lo bastante listo a lado de Rize-chan dormirá bien…—dijo la anciana para si misma mientras volvía a la casa.

El reloj indicaba las 8:15 pm, la noche había culminado con el día y su casa estaba abierta para sus rutinas nocturnas diarias.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Habían regresado en taxi en silencio, solo ella le preguntó en el asiento de pasajero a lado suyo en tono bajito si había conseguido algo, Kaneki le sonrió y solo respondió "Si, he obtenido muchos datos para la investigación". Rize luego de eso se quedó dormida e inconscientemente se recargo en el hombro de Kaneki, él la veía dormir pacíficamente sonriendo, era una extraña noche la que habían pasado, pero había obtenido un poco de información sobre los casos y sobre la vida de Rize, se quedó quieto hasta que él conductor le anunciaba que ya habían llegado a una cuadra de los departamentos donde vivía Rize, la despertó suavemente llamándola por su nombre, ella se despertó lentamente y bostezó.

Cuando bajaron al vehículo, Kaneki la acompaño hasta la puerta de emergencia de su edificio.

—Gracias por tu cooperación Rize-san, lamento que hayas tenido que pasar tanto tiempo con ese cuarto... —Kaneki se aliviaba que no le haya pasado nada a Rize, pero todavía se sentía mal por todas las molestias que ella hacía por él.

—No hay problema, no todas las semanas alguien convence al ogro del gerente mi edificio que me den las llaves de emergencia y un nuevo departamento. —Respondió Rize, admitía que ella misma se sorprendió cuando Kaneki casi obligo a su gerente que cooperara con el asunto del "testigo protegido" hace casi una semana.

—Sabes que eso no es ningún problema.

Llegaron a los escalones metálicos de la entrada, Rize se despidió de Kaneki deseándole las buenas noches en lo que ella abría la puerta y se despedía con un gesto con la mano.

Kaneki camino de nuevo por las calles, quería ir a las instalaciones de TSC a comprobar una pequeña teoría de las chicas desaparecidas, que se había formulado cuando estuvo conversando con la anciana de la casa que Rize y él habían visitado.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Al día siguiente con muchos esfuerzos, se pudo acceder al teléfono de la ultima chica desaparecida, al parecer alguien la estuvo acosando hasta el ultimo día que ella desapareció, olvido su teléfono la noche que desapareció en la casa de la "abuela" y se tenía una teoría interesante intentando conectar los posibles puntos clave.

—Puede ser que la hayan encontrado por la localización satelital de su teléfono, solo con tener su numero telefónico es suficiente para localizar a una persona. —Propuso Urie en la junta, se sorprendió cuando Kaneki le paso tal información en la mañana, ninguno de los dos era buen hacker, pero Kaneki pasó la noche en las oficinas investigando cuando se obtenía una pista tan fresca no podían esperar mucho tiempo.

—¿Cómo dieron con el teléfono de la desparecida?. —Preguntó un compañero suyo.

—Por una denuncia anónima. —Contestó Kaneki mientras Urie lo miraba curioso, le daba la sensación desde hace una semana que su antiguo mentor ocultaba algo o a _alguien_.

Al salir de la junta, observó como su mentor estaba caminando con su teléfono a la mano mandándose mensajes con alguien, se acercó antes que Kaneki se retirara.

—Ah Urie, lo siento me tengo que retirar. —Dijo su antiguo mentor con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Kaneki, creo que conozco tu secreto…—Dijo Urie sin rodeos solo notando como su antiguo mentor se le quedaba viendo curioso por tal sospecha. —Eres a uno de los pocos que no se les ha permitido ir de infiltrados con este caso, y casualmente apareces en una escena del crimen de hace casi una semana en ese club nocturno y ahora obtienes una muy buena pista para el ultimo caso, ¿cómo lo explicas?

—Solo he tenido suerte, he ido por los lugares correctos es todo. —Dijo Kaneki permaneciendo neutral a tales insinuaciones de su antiguo alumno. —¿Cuál piensas que es mi secreto?.

—Tienes un soplón.—Urie declaro al final y creía estar en lo correcto por la expresión de Kaneki.

—Te equivocas…—Dijo Kaneki, no le gustaba mentirle a Urie, pero no era tan buena idea presentarle a Rize como para decirle _"Mira ella es mi informante y le he devuelto sus botas cuando se metió ilegalmente a las ruinas de la zona 0"_. —Te veo mañana. —Kaneki se retiro a paso rápido con el raro sentimiento de culpa en su pecho, pero ya no podía echarse atrás, alguien lo esperaba en un parque para devolverle su sudadera y él quería hablar con ella…

**0o0o0o0o0**

Cuando habían llegado al lugar de encuentro Rize había llegado unos cincos minutos antes, estaba leyendo un libro que había comprado en su librería a un precio ridículamente barato, un libro muy antiguo que hablaba del infierno, sus niveles y sus castigos hechos para después de la vida*.

Cuando Kaneki se sentó a lado de ella, dejo su lectura notando que su acompañante estaba distraído, a los ojos de Rize algo molestaba a Kaneki.

—Luces algo distraído hoy investigador. —Dijo Rize notando que al fin Kaneki había bajado de las nubes.

—Lo siento Rize-san, veo que traes mi sudadera. —Le dijo Kaneki sorprendido, Rize le pasó una bolsa de papel con su sudadera doblada dentro.

—Si, gracias por prestármela la otra noche, ¿de qué querías hablar?. —Preguntó Rize.

—La "abuela" me pasó un teléfono de la chica ghoul que desapareció hace unos días por la diosa búho, esta chica recibía algunos mensajes acosadores y alguien le había tomado una fotografía y se la habían enviado, creemos que fue localizada por vía satelital por su teléfono, con esa información pudieron saber donde estaba cuando la secuestraron. —Kaneki le explico de manera formal ya que la información que estaban manejando era muy delicada.

—¿Eso es posible?. —Preguntó sorprendida sabiendo por donde iba el asunto.

—Si, Rize-san cuando te metí como "testigo protegido" me habías comentado que alguien te había mandado una foto tuya con una carta que te alarmo, ¿correcto?. —Le preguntó Kaneki notando que solo Rize asintió. —¿Qué pasaría si alguien te está buscando como a esta chica? A lo mejor por eso la noche que nos metimos a los barrios rojos y los sujetos con mascara de búho del incendio no son una coincidencia, ¿te han mandado mas mensajes acosadores?.

—Algunas veces, pero siempre bloqueo los números…¿es decir qué ellos en algún momento me cazaran como a las otras chicas?. —Rize tapó su boca alarmada.

Kaneki asintió y le pasó un pequeño teléfono simple algún modelo de hace algunos años, Rize lo tomó esperando una explicación.

—Puedes usar este teléfono para comunicarte si lo aceptas, no es tan moderno, pero no te pueden localizar con este, no le pases este numero a nadie a menos que confíes mucho en esa persona, tu antiguo teléfono apágalo y guárdalo, no lo uses, a sí es menos probable que te encuentren.

—Son muchas molestas investigador…—Contestó Rize tomando el teléfono entre sus manos, Kaneki negó sonriendo.

—Eres mi testigo protegida y mi compañera, ¿hay que ayudarnos no es así?. —Le dijo Kaneki sonriendo, notando que Rize estaba todavía tensa por la información que le había soltado, pero de poco relajando los hombros y sonrojándose por su comentario. —Veo que estabas leyendo. —Kaneki cambió de tema notando el pequeño libro a lado suyo.

—Si, es un libro interesante habla sobre la naturaleza del infierno y los pecadores de forma poética, Kaneki ¿cómo es para ti el infierno?. —Preguntó Rize menos tensa, queriéndose enfrascar en una conversación él para dejar pasar el impacto de la información que le había dado.

Él extrañado por esa pregunta lo reflexiono sobre todas las cosas fuertes que había sufrido, los traumas que algunos su memoria se encargó de borrar pero otros todavía volvían a él en forma de pesadillas, a veces manifestándose inconscientemente en su kagune.

—El infierno que he vivido es oscuro y frio.

—Me he dado cuenta que todos hemos sufrido el infierno y todos somos esclavos de algo. —Dijo Rize.

—¿Cómo qué?. —Preguntó Kaneki

—El poder, el dinero, una mujer, un hijo, un sueño imposible, por lo que matamos y nos atrevemos a sobrevivir, pero nadie es dueño de su vida, siempre seremos esclavos, mi vecina es esclava de proteger a su hermano, la abuela de cuidar su casa por todos los años que pueda, ¿y tú de quien eres esclavo?. —Rize lo miró fijándose en sus ojos grises oscuros, últimamente le gustaba descifrar a su aliado viendo a los ojos, le era fascinante.

Kaneki lo reflexiono unos momentos, recuerda haber tenido una conversación lejana donde si él no tenía a Anteiku o a los Quinx ¿Qué le quedaba?

—El bien de mi familia.

Rize sorprendida solo le preguntó.

—No me mencionaste que tenías una, ¿acaso tienes hijos pequeños o algo por el estilo?.

—No, es la familia que yo escogí con el tiempo son mis amigos. —Kaneki se rió ligeramente por tal insinuación de Rize. —Rize-san ¿Tú has vivido el infierno?

Rize lo pensó un momento quitándose su característico collar de terciopelo señalando su marca del cuello.

—Yo nací de él. —dijo reflexionando, ella no tenía memoria de muchas cosas, pero si recuerda que fue rescatada de las ruinas del dragón hace tres años, si había sufrido el infierno la habían sacado de el hace tres años.

Ambos se quedaron callados, Kaneki solo se le quedo viendo a su marca, si Rize era un demonio había ascendido del infierno para mezclarse entre los simples mortales, siempre luciendo fría y tentadora por su piel de porcelana blanca, ligeramente sonrojada por su color natural rosa, sus labios rosas perfectamente dibujados, sus afilados y fríos ojos morados, el color invernal de su cabello y su cuerpo curvilíneo, Rize era una belleza fría y misteriosa, pero una vez que la tocabas un calor abrazador te quemaba, ella era ambos extremos del infierno frío y calor, pero si había ascendido era una segunda oportunidad y demostraba que cuidaba de los suyos (como al hermano de Tsubaki), Kaneki se sentía extrañamente protegido cuando peleaba a su lado.

"_Tal vez ella es como mi ángel guardián" _pensó Kanekirecordando de cómo lucía celestial cuando fueron juntos al cementerio aquella noche_, _después de todo él todavía tenía su kagune implantado, su arma biológica para defenderse y matar, para protegerlo, él siempre tendría una parte de ella…

Su compañía no podía ser vista en la luz, pero en las penumbras en secreto estaban juntos y él de poco a poco en secreto empezaba a ser esclavo de ella…

—Rize-san ¿tú eres libre? ¿Qué te ata a este mundo?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

—Mi querido amigo, lo que me ata al mundo es no volver al infierno, es el viaje eterno buscando el equilibrio que nunca he tenido, el dolor con el placer, la hambruna con la gula, nunca he tenido una vida estable y buscar una lo que me ata a la tierra. —Rize le sonrió de manera cálida. —Tengo sed, ¿vamos por un café?

—Suena bien. —Ambos se pusieron de pie y se fueron caminando juntos.

Porque ella podría ser el frio infierno, pero Kaneki sabía que cuando la abrazaba, cuando la tomaba de la mano o ella le tomaba el rostro, cuando compartían un momento de complicidad o intimo sabía que con ella encontraba el mismo calor del cielo.

"_Mi perdición y mi salvación". _Concluyo Kaneki, mientras ambos caminaban juntos, Rize se atrevió a tomarlo de la mano y él entrelazo su mano con la suya, de repente la estación del otoño no se sintió tan fría en ese momento.

**Notas finales**: Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les tengo el nuevo capitulo (bastante largo), que a mi punto de vista a salido un poco mas reflexivo y en cierta forma tranquilo, aquí unas cuantas referencias.

*Kafka: es el autor de la novela "La metamorfosis" (libro que Rize lee en el café) que es un relato de un hombre como un día despierta convertido en un insecto, había visto hace muchos años un video en donde explicaban como Ishida Sui se había inspirado en este libro cuando empezó la historia de Tokio Ghoul, lo cual se me hace interesante como un pequeño guiño en mi historia.

*El infierno de Dante de la divina comedia: El infierno de Dante se describen los 9 círculos del infierno con todos sus niveles y como cada nivel se vuelven mas pesado según el nivel del pecador, curiosamente el ultimo circulo es frio y está cubierto de hielo, por eso las referencias del frio infierno por parte de Kaneki, pero no tanto por que en si Rize sea la representación del mal absoluta si no mas bien y en parte por todo el infierno que sufrieron Kaneki y Rize en la historia de Tokyo Ghoul a mi parecer.

Les mandó un gran abrazó y cuídense en este momento por todo lo que esta pasando por la pandemia del coronavirus, espero no tardar en publicar tanto el siguiente capitulo y publicar el capitulo 3 de mi otra historia "La teoría del caos". Muchas gracias por sus bellos comentarios y su apoyo se los agradezco de corazón nos vemos.

Quien sea que lea esto: Ten un bonito día.


	9. Capítulo 9:La calma antes de la tormenta

**Higanbana**

**Capítulo 9:** **La calma antes de la tormenta.**

**0o00o00o0o0**

Rize al fin después de una semana ya había podido dormir de forma placentera, las benditas pastillas para dormir de la abuela la dejaban casi muerta al acostarse, aunque sabía que tampoco podía volverse adicta a cierto remedio, por lo que decidió tomarlas de poco a poco, no cayendo en la adicción o terminaría dándole mas horas de su tiempo a la abuela en sus cuartos antiguos con clientes listos para ser atendidos.

Pero ahora tenía otro problema: Y es que si bien empezaba a controlar las pesadillas, empezaba a tener algunos escalofríos cada vez que estaba cerca de ciertos elementos, como cuando pasaba por alguna construcción y le llegaba la mente la pesadilla de las vigas de acero, pasaba rápido por los hospitales por las noches unos segundos cuando caminaba por la calle y sentía escalofríos en su piel, y si acaso veía a algún payaso sentía miedo, no sabía porque su mente reaccionaba de esa forma, ¿fobias, traumas, su pasado que no recuerda?, ella no lo sabía el abanico de posibilidades era infinito. Sumando que la conversación que tuvo con Kaneki y lo de la "localización satelital", decidió pasarle la carta de Tarot que ella tenía de la "diosa búho" a Kaneki para que la "investigación" avanzara, ya no tenía nada que ocultarle sobre su problema con lo de sus acosadores, pero todo esto fue como una bomba en su cabeza, a si que planeaba despejarse he irse de viaje algún lado.

Eran las 11 de la mañana y Rize tenía que ir al trabajo en la tarde, estaba acomodando mas cajas de su nueva mudanza para ya tirarlas a la basura cuando alguien toco la puerta, camino hasta la puerta y se fijo en el pequeño agujero superior de la misma, su vecina había llegado a visitarla y cargaba una maceta que tenía flores moradas, ella abrió la puerta.

—Hola Tsubaki, ¿qué trae por aquí?. —Preguntó Rize casualmente, aunque intuía el porque de su visita.

—Rize necesitamos hablar, ¿podemos?. —La mirada de Tsubaki delataba que estaba preocupada, se quito los zapatos y pasó con calcetines cuando Rize le dio la bienvenida.

Ambas chicas sentadas en la mesa de la cocina una frente a otra, la maceta había quedado en la mesa (que tenía flores de _Ayame_), mientras Rize servía de manera refinada el café del día en las dos tazas, Tsubaki miraba su taza encontrando las palabras correctas para iniciar la conversación.

—Son muy bellas las flores que trajiste Tsubaki. —Comenzó Rize.

—Si, son un regalo por tu nueva mudanza, me recuerdan mucho al color de tus ojos, aunque también me hubiera gustado haberlas conseguido en color blanco por el color de tu cabello.

—Ya veo, gracias son muy lindas...pero te notó algo tensa, ¿estás bien?.

Tsubaki la miró con el ceño fruncido, se sentía incomoda que ayer un investigador que se fue con su vecina, el mal augurio que presentía con el tal Kaneki Ken le dejaba con la pregunta del millón.

—¡Oh por amor de dios!, ¡¿a quién engaño?!—Tsubaki exclamó y se paró de la mesa apoyando las manos en la superficie de madera, notando como su vecina solo la miraba tranquila. —¡¿Desde cuándo sales con investigadores del TSC?!, sabes que por nuestros negocios te expones a que nos cuelguen. —Tsubaki señalo con mirada acusatoria a Rize.

—Tsubaki…—Rize suspiró mientras veía a su vecina hablar de manera dramática, quería explicarle pero su vecina seguía hablando.

—Si te está chantajeando, lo estuve pensando y conozco a alguien que nos puede hacer el favor.

—Tsubaki espera…—Rize se paro de su lugar para al menos tomar de los hombros a su vecina y calmar todo lo exaltada que estaba.

—Ya veras, esta persona puede convertir al investigador en pequeños trozos y repartirlo en varias zonas de Tokio—Decía Tsubaki mientras explicaba todo con señas de manos (imaginando el tamaño de los hipotéticos pedazos), ignorando como Rize la tomaba de los hombros mientras seguía hablando que como solucionar el dichoso problema. —¿Qué pasa Rize-san?

Rize solo suspiró—Él no me esta chantajeando, el investigador Kaneki Ken es…un amigo. —Rize soltó los hombros de su vecina esperando que por lo menos le creyera.

Tsubaki al principio no pensaba creerle, a pesar de que el investigador y su vecina compartían un olor parecido lo cual le parecía sospechoso algo no encajaba _"¿amigos?...no puede ser, a menos que sea la persona que conoció el otro día en el cementerio…" _pensó Tsubaki mientras su vecina la soltaba esperando su respuesta.

—Rize-san, ¿Él no es del que me hablaste el otro día?, ya sabes tu viejo conocido él que conociste en el cementerio.

Rize se permitió respirar tranquila, por lo menos ya tenía en otro concepto a su "aliado", sintió como si hubiera esquivado una bala.

—Si es él.

—¿Sales con él? Y ¿Por qué tienes su apellido en tu puerta?

—¿Qué?, no salgo con él…—Rize se sorprendió para que luego un rubor rosa adornara sus mejillas. —Y el nombre…bueno me esta ayudando con un problema en el que me metí, ¿recuerdas en el problema que me metí con un acosador? Pues es ese problema.

Rize termino contándole que era para si el acosador conocía su residencia se podría despistar con su mudanza, y el nuevo apellido en su puerta (omitió la parte de que ella trabaja con él en secreto), Tsubaki alzó una ceja mirando a su vecina, suspiro, no le era buena idea lo que estaba haciendo Rize, pero a fin de cuentas tampoco era como si le fuera a decir con saliera o no, en cuanto a lo del acosador, se alegraba que no estuviera sola con ese problema, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Vale, me disculpo, entre a así a tu departamento para atosigarte con mis acusaciones, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti.—Tsubaki se puso seria con lo ultimo observó como Rize dejó de sonrojarse para verla de la misma forma.

—Esta bien, créeme él no sabe nada de nuestro segundo trabajo, no tienes de que preocuparte.

—Muy bien, pero enserio de todos los hombres ¿por qué un investigador del TSC? Debo admitir que eres algo valiente Rize-san.—Tsubaki le guiño el ojo, para luego notar como su vecina miraba hacia la izquierda con una mirada perdida y un ligero sonrojo para que luego se volteara y la mirara mas relajada.

—Bueno debo de admitir que yo también estoy sorprendida con tal coincidencia—Rize le sonrió.

Tsubaki sacó de su cartera una pequeña tarjeta de cartón de color negra con la palabra "_Katana_" en el centro y un numero telefónico en la parte de atrás. Tsubaki se la pasó a Rize.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Rize al tomar la tarjeta.

—Es mi contacto nuevo, es mi "Katana" anti-ladrones/asesinos/psicópatas, violadores/TSC por si acaso…

—¿Un asesino a sueldo con apodo de arma?, Tsubaki siempre me han gustado tus ideas, pero dudo que Kaneki llegué a traicionarme.

—Quédatela, ya sabes por si acaso.

—Gracias... —Rize ahora que lo pensaba bien a lo mejor era buena tener una "katana" anti-acosadores, pero ya estaba en el mismo barco con el investigador Kaneki, luego los asesinos de sueldo eran muy costosos.

Cambiaron de tema, Tsubaki se iría de viaje de nuevo y le pedía como un eterno contrato que Rize cuidara sus camelias a cambio de que ella fuera a comer a ella y su hermano mañana como parte de su pago por tal favor.

—No creo que pueda ayudarte esta vez Tsubaki. —Dijo Rize.

—¿Por qué?. —Tsubaki respondió sorprendida.

—Pienso irme de viaje unos días, no se a donde, pero me dan ganas de irme a algún otro lugar a despejar mi mente.

—Pues de todas formas estas invitada a comer, no se a lo mejor te puedes ir con mi hermano y conmigo, nos vamos mañana por la noche.

—¿Se van muchos días?

—Al menos unos cinco días, vamos hacia el sur.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Kaneki había entrevistado al líder de traficantes de personas de la noche del incendio (al que Rize le había mordido la nariz) mostrándole la carta de Tarot de la "Diosa Búho" (omitiendo de donde la había conseguido), para obtener nueva información, no había obtenido mucho salvó que era un grupo que poco a poco reclutaba a ghouls que no estaban de acuerdo con la alimentación que proporcionaba el TSC, pero que él no sabía nada y que las chicas que habían querido reclutar aquella noche tampoco sabían nada sobre dicha organización criminal o pertenencian a ella.

Kaneki suspiro y paso a la siguiente celda…

Dado las nuevas evidencias del caso de la diosa Búho, Kaneki le tocaba interrogar a Ritsu el ghoul principal sospechoso de la noche del incendio. Curiosamente ya habían pasado unos cuantos días (casi una semana) y no se reportaron mas denuncias de desapariciones, ni tampoco tenía noticias por parte de Rize.

El ghoul que había atacado a Rize la noche que fueron a los barrios rojo, (quien aún no estaba al cien para un interrogatorio por la contusión que le había dejado Kaneki por el golpe que lo mando volando) tenía que esperar un poco más para entrevistarlo.

Cuando llegó a la celda miro a Ritsu que estaba en la cama mirando el techo al sentir la presencia de Kaneki se le quedo viendo en esa parcial oscuridad, Kaneki lo llamó para que se acercara, el ghoul de mala manera se paró para mirar al investigador quien no sabía que Rize había cubierto el día del incendio.

—Buenos días, necesito su cooperación para un caso en especial…—Kaneki le hablo con formalidad, hasta que Ritsu olfateo, ese investigador tenía un olor parecido a cierta mujer que curiosamente no fue capturada la noche del incendio.

—Usted huele a perfume de mujerzuela.—Dijo mientras el investigador lo miraba de manera fría, alzando la ceja por tal declaración.

Kaneki solo pensando que ese ghoul quería provocarlo sencillamente siguió conversando con él.

—Se te ha arrestado por vandalismo, pero cuando se te interrogo la primera vez no quiso mencionar si estaba solo, pero yo se que eso es una mentira…¿quiénes eran los sujetos con mascara de búho? —Preguntó Kaneki.

Ritsu solo se sorprendió soltando un soplido, tenía que contar la historia de cómo había terminado en aquel lugar, si delataba a sus compañeros sabía que le podía ir peor si llegaba a salir de la cárcel por sus negocios mal vistos, todo por la nueva "sociedad pacifista" que se formaba de poco a poco entre ghouls y humanos, pero solo pregunto por los bastardos de capa tinta que le ofrecieron una recompensa por _Higanban_a…

—Le contare, me lo deben esos bastardos de todas formas…mire yo estaba caminando y unos sujetos un hombre y una adolescente me ofrecieron dinero por encontrar a una mujer, soy ghoul y tengo un olfato excelente, alguna exposición sonó en el lugar y termine inconsciente.

—¿Por qué buscaban a una mujer?

—Joder, quien sabe, no se porque buscaban a esa zorra.

Kaneki trono sus dedos, sin que el otro ghoul se diera cuenta por el fastidio de mencionar a Rize de esa forma.

—¿Así que ya conocías a la mujer?.—dijo Kaneki frió mirándolo como un asesino.

Ritsu era el tipo de hombre que no se dejaba intimidar tan fácilmente, pero una extraña vibración se sentía en el ambiente, como si en cualquier momento alguien iba a darle una paliza, pero aun así no se contuvo con su relato.

—No…sabía que una mujer se había metido en ese lugar porque me dieron un cubre bocas negro para rastrearla, mire yo no tengo trabajo y soy un ghoul hambriento y que me den una cantidad alta en yenes por esa mujer era tentador, pero por la exposición caí en esta situación, ojala hayan muerto esos bastardos junto con esa zorra...

Kaneki perdió la paciencia, apretó los puños y golpeo con el puño derecho en un movimiento rápido el cristal donde estaba el prisionero casi rompiéndolo haciendo que el ghoul se quedara atónito…

Kaneki calmó su respiración, a pesar del golpe la mano no le dolía, su piel comenzó a ponerse roja por el impacto, se sorprendió así mismo por su reacción por que llamara Ritsu a Rize de esa manera...

La versión del prisionero no coincidía del todo con la de la Rize, ni tampoco con lo que él había escuchado cuando ella lo encerró esa noche en el armario. Por la conversación él ghoul y Rize se conocían lo cual dejaba a Rize en una lista de sospechosos por vandalismo, pero no habían pruebas en los restos del incendio que ella había sido participante, solo que fue vista por él y Ritsu cuando se produjo el incendio…Rize le ocultaba a algo, lo cual hizo que Kaneki dudara un momento de sus intenciones como su aliada, pero negó con la cabeza, Rize era su aliada tenía que confiar en ella, suspiro para voltear a ver al prisionero.

—Mandare a alguien que le cambie el vidrio, gracias por su cooperación. —Dijo Kaneki para levantarse y comprobar que había grabado la conversación en su teléfono.

—Oiga, usted tiene un olor parecido al de esa mujer ¿también la conoce?.—Dijo Ritsu, pero cuando Kaneki volteo a verlo no dijo nada y siguió caminando, para Ritsu que por un momento pensó que iban a golpearlo, le parecía extraño que ese investigador oliera como _Higanbana_…a lo mejor era cosa suya, pero tenía muy buen olfato.

**0o0o00o0o0o0o0**

Cuando Rize estaba trabajando en la librería, faltaban al menos unos diez minutos para salir de su trabajo, no le habían llegado mas chismes sobre la "Diosa Búho" y no hubo desapariciones en la semana, ni a ella le llegaron mensajes o agresiones de acosadores, pero hubo algo que la dejo curiosa en su trabajo.

Había estado planeando una solicitud de "vacaciones" para el jefe de la librería (ya que sentía que necesitaba salir al menos unos días juntándose con Tsubaki y su hermano) fuera del distrito. Cuando estaba en los vestidores revisando el documento que redacto en la computadora del lugar, la becaría Kari se acercó a ella sigilosamente por detrás de su hombro, Rize al sentir tan cerca su presencia y oler su característico olor fuerte de perfume con desodorante hizo que volteara casi asustada.

—Hola Rize-sempai, ¿piensas irte de vacaciones?.—Preguntó Kari mirándola con curiosidad, todavía llevaba su uniforme de escolar (dando entender que apenas empezaba su turno).

—Kari-chan —Rize suspiró aliviada. —No te acerques así por favor, asustas y solo estoy revisando la posibilidad si me voy o no.

Kari le hizo una reverencia disculpándose rápidamente, Rize no le dio importancia y siguió leyendo su documento en los vestidores en lo que adolescente se cambiaba observando a Rize, la becaria tomo su celular e intento marcar a un número fijándose en los movimientos de la peliblanca, pero había sonado la clásica voz de contestadora _"Este número esta fuera del área de servicio, por favor intente llamar mas tarde"_, luego de unos segundos cuando Rize saco su teléfono para ver la hora, la becaría se percato que tenía un teléfono nuevo.

Rize guardó sus cosas en su bolso y comenzó a cambiarse de su uniforme a ropa de civil (una blusa negra que mostraba su hombro izquierdo con una falda corta blanca), cuando se disponía ya a salir para darle su carta al jefe, Kari la llamó por su nombre.

—Rize-sempai, ¿podrías darme tu número de teléfono de nuevo?. —Preguntó Kari con una sonrisa.

Rize lo pensó por un momento, mirando a la muchacha con curiosidad cuando inconsciente tomo su teléfono guardado en el bolsillo de su falda.

—Kari-san, yo nunca te he dado mi número de teléfono...

La adolescente abrió grandes los ojos, tapándose la boca como si hubiera dicho una barbaridad.

—Perdón, solté la lengua sin pensar, quise decir ¿si podías darme tu nuevo número de teléfono?, ya sabes para estar en contacto.—Kari sonrió nerviosa comenzando a sudar.

—¿Cómo sabes tengo un "nuevo número"?. —Rize se cruzo de brazos mirándola con sus ojos afilados esperando una respuesta lógica.

—Pues yo lo intuía, tu teléfono anterior era pequeño y negro lo note un día y viéndolo ahora es de color plateado con un pequeño colgante rojo, me dio curiosidad…—Kari comenzó a sudar, había metido la pata.

—No, lo siento, no puedo darte mi número. —Finalizo su sempai de cabello blanco con una mirada determinada, ella la miraba con sospecha.

—Pero Rize-sempai…¿qué pasa si necesitas mi ayuda un día o si no puedes venir al trabajo y no sabes como reportarte o vicercersa?

—Siempre hay que reportarse con el jefe o con su hijo, si solo lo necesitas para eso no le veo el motivo, disculpa tengo que irme.—Finalizo la peliblanca para salir del vestidor de damas.

Rize mientras caminaba pensando como su compañera había sido muy insistente con su nuevo número de teléfono, sabía que por recomendaciones de Kaneki no debía pasarle ese nuevo número a nadie.

Cuando ya al fin habló con su jefe dándole su solicitud de "vacaciones" en su oficina, el jefe accedió a darle cinco días de descansó y ella agradeciendo con una sonrisa salió de la oficina despidiéndose algunos de sus compañeros en el camino, ya en la puerta escucho una voz que se despedía de ella.

—¿Nos vemos mañana Rize-sempai?. —Preguntó Kari con la esperanza de que ella reconsiderada verla como a su amiga, que despidieran como si lo fueran.

Rize estuvo a punto de salir de la tienda, mirando a Kari, este día en particular la chica nueva actuaba un poco raro, ya en la puerta y solo se volteo a verla encogiendo los hombros sonriendo.

—No lo se, por ahora me tengo que ir—Rize se despidió de ella con un gesto en la mano sonriendo. —Esfuérzate.

Kari resoplo frustrada cuando Rize salió de la librería, un mensaje le había llegado a su teléfono a la adolescente, miro la pantalla y escribió primero para luego borrar la respuesta de su teléfono, tenía que explicar de manera correcta como no había podido conseguir ciertos datos.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rize había decidido ir a caminar después del trabajo en lo que se hacia de noche, el atardecer comenzaba, no sabía porque termino en un parquecillo en donde estaba una iglesia, la estructura del edificio era muy grande y parecía antigua, no entró a la iglesia, la rodeo solo observando por las ventanas la misa de esa hora, llego a la parte de atrás del edificio y de un brinco (usando su kagune de impulso) aterrizo en el techo y se sentó en el techo observando el parquecillo y como las pocas personas que salían de la misa salían sin notar que ella estaba arriba.

Los pies le colgaban ya que estaba sentada a la orilla, una llamada telefónica le llego, la pantalla decía "Kaneki".

—¿Hola?. —Ella contestó el teléfono.

—Hola Rize, a pasado un tiempo no he tenido noticias tuyas…¿todo esta bien?

—Pues no me han llegado chismes o algo por el estilo y nadie me ha molestado, ¿ha habido mas denuncias?

—No, de hecho es raro, ha sido una semana tranquila, sin secuestros ni nada.

Las campanas de la iglesia sonaron haciendo que Rize se tapara un momento los oídos, alejándose unos pasos lejos del sonido sin colgar la llamada, Kaneki también oía el eco de las campanas que anunciaban la ultima misa del día.

—¿Dónde estas? —Pregunto Kaneki

—Oh…adivina. —Rize respondió divertida, las campanas dejaron de sonar.

Ella escucho un suspiro al otro lado, mientras sonreía ella sin saber que Kaneki también sonreía al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Es un edificio?

Rize hizo un sonido como si estuviera pensando en su respuesta.—Pues si, ¿pero que tipo de edificio?

—¿Una escuela?

—No

—¿Un templo?

—Casi…

—Vamos dame otra pista.

Rize rió al otro lado de la línea, solo podía pedirle a Kaneki que tuviera un poco mas de imaginación, fue hasta que él lo pensó un poco mejor y respondió.

—¿Estás en una iglesia?

—Tenemos un ganador. —Rize respondió alegre.

Kaneki sonrió al lado de la línea, era algo raro no hablar con ella por un momento que no fueran cosas de los casos de desapariciones o crímenes, si no con casualidad, como si por un momento tuvieran vidas y pasados totalmente normales, cosa que ambos no tenían…

—¿Me he ganado algo?. —Preguntó Kaneki alegre, curioso en que ella respondería.

—Solo que quieras saber donde estoy sin que tengas que usar lo de "localización satelital".

—Suena bien.

Rize termino contándole que estaba en una iglesia cerca de su trabajo un poco antes de la estación de tren que quedaba por la zona, que tenía un pequeño parque, la iglesia era de color blanca con ventanas grandes y cristales de colores.

Luego de unos treinta minutos, Kaneki encontró la iglesia, visualizo a la figura femenina de Rize contemplando el atardecer sentada en una de las orillas del techo.

Uso la misma técnica que ella para subir al techo, ella no lo volteo a verlo ya que seguía de espaldas viendo el cielo que tenía un cielo de color rosa y morado con un montón de nubes barridas.

Kaneki se acercó a ella en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

—Es una extraña calma…—Dijo Rize apenas en un susurro como si no quisiera interrumpir el ambiente tan tranquilo de ese momento.

—Lo es. —Respondió Kaneki observando el horizonte con ella.

Kaneki saco dos latas de café frio que compro en el camino y le ofreció una a Rize, ella agradeció el gesto y ambos siguieron sin decirse nada, hasta que Rize rompió el silencio.

—Me voy a ir de viaje unos días…

Kaneki mientras bebía de su café volteo a verla sorprendido, ella también lo miraba, se le hizo extraño que Rize le dijera algo a si de la nada, ya se estaba acostumbrando a su compañía desde que supo de ella cumpliéndose un mes desde que se vieron por primera vez en el cementerio.

—Ya veo, ¿te vas por mucho tiempo?

—Al menos unos cinco días, me he ganado unos días libres en el trabajo y he decidido tomarlos de una vez.

—Supongo que esta bien que te tomes un días, luego de tantos problemas metidos con lo de la diosa búho es comprensible…

—¿Y los investigadores no toman vacaciones o días libres?.—Preguntó sorprendida Rize.

—Casi nunca, mientras las criaturas sigan atacando, tenemos que seguir haciendo nuestro trabajo.

—Ya veo, ¿un poco duro, no?

—No tienes idea.—Dijo Kaneki sonriendo por la ironía de su comentario.

Mientras Rize intentaba abrir su lata de café, Kaneki notaba que las manos le temblaban y que había tardado en quitar la anilla de la lata.

—Algo te pasa. —Afirmó Kaneki, Rize se notaba nerviosa, aunque su rostro mostrara calma, el movimiento de sus manos delataban que algo la preocupaba.

Rize pareció algo sorprendida por su comentario, se sentía acorralada, _"¿y qué esperaba?, lo nota él, Tsubaki, la abuela…", _Rize quiso ser indiferente a su comentario.

—No me pasa nada. —Respondió Rize.

—¿Y entonces por que te tiemblan tanto las manos?

Rize miró sus manos temblorosas, la mano que sostenía su lata de café, al igual que la otra, Kaneki tomo su mano libre y sintió su pulso.

—¿Qué te molesta, es por lo de los acosadores?. —Pregunto Kaneki.

Ella negó mientras se soltaba se su agarre, se sentía en un interrogatorio, maldecía en su mente, creía que salir un rato con Kaneki la ayudaría, pero cada día sentía mas cataclismos sobre sus pesadillas, suspiro.

—Un poco, es mas por otra cosa…¿pero puedes guardarme un secreto?.—Preguntó Rize.

Kaneki asintió, preparado para lo que le fuera a contar Rize.

—Antes de contarte esto que me paso debo preguntarte, ¿puedo confiar en ti?. —Rize lo miraba a los ojos.

Kaneki se quedo en silencio, la mirada que ella le dirigía era de mucha seriedad (el problema que tenía no era poca cosa), pero también delataba algo de miedo, Kaneki ya no solo quería saber de su pasado, quería ayudarla.

—Puedes confiar en mi. —Le respondió con seriedad.

Rize bebió de su café y respiró con profundidad. —Hace tres años me paso algo horrible, cuando ocurrieron los desastres de los dragones huérfanos yo quede atrapada en los escombros durante muchas semanas y perdí la memoria de muchas cosas…no recuerdo el nombre de mis padres, si tengo hermanos, si fui a la escuela, pero se que alguien o algo me lastimo hace tres años o incluso mas tiempo, lo se por que tengo esta marca en el cuello que no es normal. —Rize comenzó a frotar su cuello con la palma de la mano.

Kaneki ahora comenzaba a temblar, no creyó que ella iba a hablar de _ese tema _con él, Rize no sabía nada de que le paso hace tres años "_Ni hace cinco años, cuando nos conocimos la primera vez"._

—Continua. —Dijo Kaneki intentando no verse espantando por la conversación.

—Yo…he tenido algunas pesadillas desde hace tres años, pero ahora son mas frecuentes que antes, solo pequeños fragmentos confusos de hospitales, escombros, caras borrosas que no recuerdo, como si hubiera vivido un infierno una y otra vez, temo que algo o la misma persona que me hizo la marca me encuentre y me vuelva a lastimar. —Rize tapo su rostro con la palma de su mano ya que sentía que se quebraba, sus hombros temblaron.

Rize sin a darse cuenta de que dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos, se sentía frustrada, no fue hasta que Kaneki se acerco a ella y le tomo la mano, ella subió la mirada, él la miraba con esa mirada _peculiar _que con cada día que pasaba con él la hacia sentirse _extraña_.

—Lo siento Rize-san…no tenía idea. —Kaneki se sintió culpable, ella no tenía idea de lo él le habían dado "el golpe de gracia" cuando se decidió a sacrificarla hace tres años; Prometía ayudar a todos lo que lo necesitaran tanto ghouls como humanos, pero no puedo ayudarla a ella en su momento, él tenía parte de la culpa que Rize se sintiera mal sin ella lo supiera. Ni siquiera sabía si era correcto tomarle la mano en ese momento.

Ella se separo de él poco a poco, limpiando sus lagrimas con el pañuelo que le había obsequiado Kaneki la otra noche.

—No importa, pero la verdad es que me gustaría saber que me paso hace tanto tiempo, así al menos podría asegurarme de donde vengo.

—¿Y si no te gustara tu pasado, si perturbara mas tu sueño?

—No podemos cambiar nuestro pasado investigador…pero el futuro si, si llegara a saber que me paso al menos no me sentiría tan perdida.

Kaneki reflexiono lo ultimo, "_de verdad ella quiere saber que le paso, sin importar el costo…¿qué pasaría si Rize llegara a recuperar todos sus recuerdos?"._

El atardecer se había ido y ahora el cielo estaba de un color azul cenizo (casi color morado), el sol se había ido, pero todavía quedaban ligeros rastros de luz del día que estaba a punto de acabarse. Las latas de café estaban vacías, Rize se paró para estirarse alzando los brazos y parándose en la puntas de los pies.

—Necesito relajarme, ¿quieres ayudarme?. —Dijo Rize mientras estiraba todavía los brazos en el aire.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?. —Preguntó Kaneki interesado.

—Pues hay un bar por aquí, ¿puedes beber sangre, verdad?

—Si, pero ¿no es un lugar…de mala muerte?

Rize soltó una ligera risa divertida, al parecer Kaneki estaba las 24 horas en su papel de "Investigador del TSC".

—No, vamos Kaneki-kun, eres el héroe las 24 horas del día, necesitas relajarte de vez en cuando.

Kaneki se puso de pie y caminaron juntos como si fueran una pareja, saltaron del techo usando sus kagunes como soporte para sostenerse del techo (Kaneki rezaba que no los vieran bajar de esa manera).

La noche empezó a cobijar a la ciudad…pero a lo lejos se veían unas ligeras nubes de lluvia, al parecer llovería esa noche.

**0o0o0o0o0**

El reloj indicaba las 10 de la noche…

Kaneki suspiraba, mientras cargaba a Rize en sus brazos a modo nupcias, estaba dormida por el alcohol que había bebido, usando su gabardina del TSC y las mejillas coloradas, recargando su cabeza en su hombro, al parecer ella no soportaba tanto la bebida o estaba tan cansada que el vino la había adormecido.

Habían ido a un bar cerca para sentarse en la barra para beber y charlar (el dueño les hizo mostrar sus ojos negros con pupilas rojas de ghouls para venderles sangre embotellada, Kaneki tuvo que taparse un ojo con el cabello para que no le hicieran mas preguntas por ser "hibrido"), él no había bebido tanto, pero Rize al beber su segunda copa empezó a quedarse dormida, no podía caminar y termino poniéndole su gabardina ya que empezó a lloviznar y cargándola hasta su hogar, comenzaba a hacer frio, al menos no estaban tan lejos de su departamento.

Finalmente llegaron al refugio número 5, el guardia de turno se le quedo viendo con Rize en sus brazos. El guardia lo miró curioso y le pidió que se registrara con su nombre en la lista de visitantes, pero con Rize en sus brazos el guardia termino escribiendo su nombre por él para que no la soltara, además de mostrar su identificación del TSC a duras penas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¿Podría ayudarme a abrir la puerta 7 por favor?, no podre abrirla si ella está ya sabe dormida. —Kaneki sabía que no había de otra, si usaba su kagune para sostener a Rize o abrir la puerta, quien sabe si iba a espantar a algún civil o algo parecido.

El guardia lo miro con algo de duda, pero Kaneki no le parecía un mal sujeto, finalmente lo acompaño a la puerta 7 y le ayudo a abrir la puerta con las llaves de Rize que estaban en su bolso de mano.

Al encender las luces del departamento, se quito los zapatos con algo de dificultad por como tenía a Rize en sus brazos, camino con ella hasta la única alcoba que había en su departamento, volteo a ver a Rize tenía un rostro tan pacifico que no sabía si despertarla o no anunciándole que había llegado a su departamento.

—Rize.—Le susurró levemente, pero ella no respondía su respiración todavía sonaba profunda.

Kaneki ingreso a la alcoba, las cortinas no estaban cerradas y las luces de la calle se filtraban por la ventana iluminando el cuarto, ubico la cama y recostó con cuidado, ella se revolvió un poco comenzando a despertar, Kaneki se quedo con ella y se puso de cuclillas frente a ella.

—¿Dónde?...¿Kaneki?. —Ella aún medio dormida intentó levantarse, pero volvió a acostarse.

—Tranquila ya estás en casa, ¿te sientes mal?. —Preguntó Kaneki en medio de esa semi-penumbra.

Rize negó, creía que a lo mejor estaba soñando, ella con dos patadas se quito los tacones mandando a volar sus zapatos, ella alargo la mano y tomo el rostro de Kaneki en esa parcial oscuridad.

—Kaneki. —Rize lo llamó en tono bajo.

Él tomo su mano en esa oscuridad, no sabía Rize podía mantener una conversación con él en ese estado, su sentido común le decía que era mejor que se fuera, que le dejara algún medicamento o la dejara dormir, pero siguió en esa posición observándola.

—Dime. —Kaneki esperó paciente su respuesta.

—Me siento extraña…me he sentido algo rara desde que nos conocimos. —dijo ella preocupada, como si estuviera confesándole un secreto vergonzoso.

—¿Por qué?

—Antes de conocerte, solo me importaba pasarla bien día a día, con la comida, las emociones fuertes, me gusta la adrenalina en mis venas, pero ahora tu me haces sentir rara…—Ella parecía que lo culpara de algo, pero luego le sonrió levemente. —Pero soy feliz, admito que al principio quería comerte, te vez tan delicioso, tan dulce.

Kaneki solo se congeló con eso ultimo, tenía que considerar que ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, suspiro y acaricio los nudillos de su mano.

—Lo sé Rize…—Por que si bien él a veces lo olvidaba, pero recuerda cuando ella intento devorarlo esa noche hace ya varios años, un recuerdo efímero que permaneció en su memoria como un extraño sueño.

—Pero me alegra no haberlo hecho…por que soy feliz así contigo. —Rize finalizo y se sorprendió cuando Kaneki se empezaba a poner de pie. —¿Ya te vas?

—Te traeré algo de agua, necesitas hidrate después de todo lo que bebiste.

Kaneki se dirigió a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, localizando una botella de agua sin abrir, notando que Rize no tenía comida en la nevera, solo agua, vino y dos bolsas de granos molidos de café, camino de nuevo entre la oscuridad hacia su cuarto, pensando en las palabras que le dijo Rize, no sabía si creerlas o solo pensar que ella estaba soltando la lengua por el alcohol, _"¿Ella es feliz conmigo?"._

Le dio la botella con agua, Rize la tomo sentada en la cama y poco a poco se volvía a acostar en la cama.

La lluvia comenzó a caer fuertemente y él tendría que pedir un taxi para volver a casa, observó a Rize que permanecía acostada en la cama desde la puerta de su cuarto con su gabardina puesta, hasta que un rayo hizo que Rize saltara de la cama y se tapara lo oídos. Kaneki se acerco rápidamente a ella.

—¿Estás bien Rize?. —Preguntó preocupado, casi ella se cae de la cama.

Ella no respondió siguió tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos, encogiendo el cuerpo.

Kaneki se sorprendía que a Rize le dieran miedo los rayos, el sonido retumbaban la alcoba haciendo vibrar las ventanas.

—No me dejes sola…—ella dijo en tono bajo con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

—Rize…—Kaneki se arrodillo en el suelo para tomarla de los hombros.

—Padre…

Kaneki la soltó, él no se acordaba, pero cuando ella estuvo envuelta en locura y al cuidado de Yomo hace algunos años ella se encogía y gritaba por su padre, Rize tenía algunos recuerdos de su vida pasada, pero que manera tan cruel de poder recordar. La lluvia siguió cayendo y Kaneki decidió quedarse con ella hasta que la lluvia cesara.

Su teléfono indicaba las 10:15 pm, se quedo de guardia tomándola de la mano sentado en el suelo alfombrado mientras ella dormía…

**0o0o0o00o0o0**

El reloj indicaba las 4:05 am y ya no llovía…

Cuando Rize había despertado por una pesadilla, en el sueño estaba nadando en un mar negro y por mas que su cuerpo se moviera no veía tierra firme, el cielo en estaba oscuro y sin estrellas solo una luna blanca de color pálido enfermo la acompañaba, una misteriosa mano enguantada la tomo de su tobillo arrestándola al fondo del mar gritando en el sueño, despertó sudando y temblando.

Todo su cuarto estaba en penumbras exceptuando las luces azules de la calle que ligeramente se colaban a la alcoba, ella estaba cubierta con una gabardina que no era suya, su cama seguía tendida, seguía vestida con su misma ropa, seguía en posición fetal al abrir los ojos, todo podría parecer que había sido un sueño por las vueltas que empezaba a dar su cabeza, creía que estaba sola hasta que escucho otra respiración en su cuarto.

Se quedo quieta y agudizo el oído, no sentía peso extra ni nada en la cama, pero una respiración casi poco audible hizo que Rize se sorprendiera por un momento, se empezó a levantar de la cama quedando sentada mientras se quitaba la gabardina, bajo suavemente los pies cuando las puntas de sus dedos tocaron un "bulto" a lado de la cama, inmediatamente levantó los pies espantada, no estaba sola en el cuarto, el "bulto" se quejo se revolvió en el piso, como un huérfano abandonado Kaneki dormía en el piso alfombrado, usando su antebrazo como almohada reposando en su cabeza, respiraba profundamente, se quedo dormido en el suelo, al sentir el ligero toque de los pies de Rize sobre su costado se despertó lentamente como si hubiera olvidado donde había pasado la noche.

Él también se incorporo de poco a poco sentándose, con una dolencia en la espalda por el lugar tan rígido en donde decidió pasar la noche quedando frente a Rize quien también estaba sentada en la cama.

—¿Kaneki?.—Rize lo llamó en esa oscuridad con su voz suave que lo hizo volver a la realidad o viajar a otra en donde estaba en una penumbra casi infinita con la voz de Rize llamándolo y él estirando el brazo para localizarla.

—Rize, perdón me quede dormido—contestó cansado, creyendo que solo se quedo dormido una o dos horas, palpando la nada hasta que toco una de las rodillas de Rize. —¿Qué horas son?

—No lo sé, estoy buscando mi teléfono. —Rize empezó a palpar las sabanas sin suerte, quería pararse, pero Kaneki estaba tan cerca de la cama y él (quien también quiso incorporarse) hizo que por accidente ella lo pisara al tocar el suelo, Rize tratando de evitar pisar mas a Kaneki tropezó haciendo que se cayera arriba de él.

Kaneki se quejo al caer al suelo cuando Rize tropezó accidentalmente con él, sintiendo su cuerpo tibio arriba del suyo, quedando aturdido al principio, hasta que sintió como su barbilla se recargaba en el hombro desnudo de ella, fueron unos instantes en donde sintió el pecho de Rize sobre el suyo (el latido de su corazón contra el suyo), y como ella se revolvía para poder levantarse de nuevo/buscar su teléfono en el suelo, el cuerpo de ella frotándose contra el suyo (aunque fuera solo con la ropa puesta) comenzó a acalorarlo en esa posición comprometida, no quería soltar ningún gemido ni nada en esos instantes mordiéndose los labios, ella estiro su brazo, haciendo que su busto estuviera cerca de su rostro, Kaneki sintió como la sangre subió hacia sus mejillas.

—¿Qué estas haciendo Rize?. —Preguntó Kaneki, extrañado y nervioso por tales movimientos, aunque intuía que ella buscaba algo.

—Espera, solo un poco mas…¡lo encontré!. —Dijo Rize al localizar el teléfono de Kaneki sobre el suelo para iluminar el cuarto y ver la hora, finalmente ella se movió de lugar dejando a Kaneki sin la efímera prisión de su cuerpo femenino.

Ahora ella estaba sentada a lado de él, ella prendió su teléfono y la luz blanca casi cegadora ilumino su rostro.

—Son las 4:10 am…—Dijo Rize para devolverle su teléfono a Kaneki.

—¿Tan tarde es?. —preguntó Kaneki sorprendido tomando su teléfono, habían llegado a la 10:10 pm pero creyó que eran las 11:00 o las 12:00 de la noche.

—Si, por cierto ¿por qué te quedaste?. —Preguntó Rize curiosa.

—¿Eh? —Kaneki se puso nervioso, cierto se quedo a cuidarla ya que estaba borracha y tenía pesadillas, pero no tuvo que haberse quedado dormido. —¿No te acuerdas?

Rize negó, sabían que habían ido juntos, bebieron porque ella necesitaba "relajarse" y bebió hasta que sintió como se empezó a quedar dormida y Kaneki la cargo a forma de princesa durmiéndola con su discurso de _"Bebiste de mas, mejor te llevo a casa, etc."_

—Solo que bebimos y me trajiste a casa. —Contesto Rize.

—No solo eso, te empezaste a sentir mal y me quede contigo hasta que calmaste, pero me quede dormido al cuidarte. —Dijo Kaneki lo ultimo avergonzado mientras rascaba su cuello de la parte inferior.

—Ya veo…gracias, ¿he dicho algo vergonzoso cuando estaba contigo?—Rize le sonrió en esa parcial oscuridad, pero avergonzada con lo ultimo.

Kaneki lo pensó un momento, pero por el tono preocupado de ella era mejor negarlo.

—No.

Faltaban al menos unas tres horas para que el sol saliera, Kaneki bostezó mientras se ponía de pie, tal vez era mejor que volviera a casa, sobaba su espalda que resentía dormir en un lugar tan duro.

Rize se sentó en la cama para prender su lámpara de noche y buscar su teléfono, la luz ilumino parcialmente el cuarto, el teléfono de Rize estaba dentro de su bolso al otro lado de la cama, la ghoul visualizo la alfombra donde Kaneki había dormido y observó como él se veía cansado por pasar a si la noche.

—¿Por qué no duermes un rato aquí? Ya sabes en lo que amanece. —Sugirió Rize sentada en la cama.

—¿Segura?, ¿Dónde puedo dormir?. —Pregunto curioso Kaneki, ya que no recuerda ver alguna cama extra o un sillón donde pudiera acomodarse.

—Pues conmigo en la cama. —Dijo Rize como si fuera bastante obvio.

Kaneki se quedó sorprendido y sin habla, ella se lo decía sentada en la cama sin ningún rastro de timidez, como si le fuera normal, Kaneki sabía que debía decirle que no, que era mejor llamar a un taxi y despedirse (aparte no sentía que era correcto dormir con ella), él tragando saliva solo le respondió.

—¿De verdad esta bien? Es decir, ¿cabemos los dos en la cama?—Pregunto Kaneki intentado que su sonrojo no fuera obvio por la idea de compartir la cama con ella, maldiciendo a su boca por su respuesta contradictoria.

—Si, solo van a ser un par de horas, se nota que estas muy cansado. —Dijo Rize preocupada mientras ella se ponía de pie para destapar la cama y acomodaba las almohadas.

Kaneki se acerco lentamente y se metió entre las sabanas del lado derecho de la cama mirando hacia la ventana, observó como Rize buscaba algo de sus cajones, decidió darle la espalda, dado que no era correcto observarla mientras ella buscaba algo en la intimidad de su cuarto, decidió que lo mejor sería que empezara a cerrar los ojos, Rize apago la luz de la lámpara y con pasos casi silenciosos salió del cuarto hacia el baño, Kaneki no podía cerrar los parpados ya que se sentía nervioso, _"Peleó contra dragones huérfanos, estuve en la cárcel, sobreviví una guerra y no puedo dormir porque comparto la cama con ella." _Pensaba Kaneki mientras intentaba relajarse para quedarse dormido, hasta que sintió como Rize se metía suavemente en la cama con él.

Kaneki se volteó lentamente encontrándose con la mirada de Rize, ahora lo dos ya acostados, hizo que Kaneki se sintiera mas nervioso, la cama era lo suficiente grande para que los dos se durmieran sin incomodarse, pero también era lo bastante pequeña para que ambos estuvieran uno muy cerca del otro.

—Bien, buenas noches…—Dijo Rize suavemente, ella se sentía también algo nerviosa, creía que no era mala idea que los dos durmieran juntos (sabía que Kaneki no era un pervertido o algo por el estilo), cuando se estaba cambiando en el baño (usando ahora una piyama) no se sentía nerviosa, pero al entrar de nuevo a su cuarto y ver a Kaneki en su cama con la sabana cubriéndolo hasta la cintura, comenzó a sentirse extrañamente nerviosa, se metió en las sabanas esperando que Morfeo la volviera a recibir en sus brazos, pero cuando Kaneki se volteo a verla sabía que no iba a dormirse tan fácil.

—Buenas noches…—dijo Kaneki con la misma suavidad, pero tampoco se veía con la intención de dormir tan pronto.

La habitación estaba iluminaba de color azul en ese momento y escucharon como la ligera llovizna comenzaba de nuevo, Rize pensó que si tal vez si estaban en completa oscuridad los dos podrían dormir, se paró en silencio y Kaneki la siguió con la mirada, observando como llevaba una blusa de algodón de manga corta que combinaba con los pequeños shorts de algodón, su mirada lo traiciono al enfocarse en su hermosa figura, en especifico en sus bonitas piernas, ella avanzó hacia la cortina y las cerró dejando la habitación a oscuras.

Las penumbras los cobijaron y esta vez ninguno de los se veía, ella se metió en la cama, sintiendo como Kaneki también se acomodaba, el frio de la madrugada hizo que Rize se encogiera para guardar calor, pero de poco a poco se pego a Kaneki (quien ahora estaba de espaldas) y cuando sintió su frente chocar con la espalda masculina, se acurruco quedándose dormida.

—¿Rize?.—Dijo Kaneki en tono bajo, al sentir como ella pegaba a él y se quedaba quieta.

—Tengo frio.—Contestó Rize con un tono dormido mientras por fin pudo cerrar los ojos, recargando su mejilla en la espalda de Kaneki.

Kaneki también comenzó a quedarse dormido, era reconfortarle el calor de Rize en su espalda que de poco a poco su cuerpo se relajo y se quedo dormido.

**00o0o0o0o0o0**

El primero en levantarse fue Kaneki, quien al abrir los ojos fue por el sonido de un teléfono vibrando en la mesita de noche (que era el teléfono de Rize), notando que primero que nada, ya era de día, la luz se filtraba por poco en la alcoba y segundo que estaba abrazando a Rize…ambos dormían cubiertos en la misma sabana y casi compartiendo almohada, ella dormía recargando su mejilla en su pecho cubierta hasta el cuello con la cobija y él abrazándola bajo las sabanas, Kaneki algo nervioso y sorprendido por tal postura, comenzó a soltarse de poco a poco sin despertarla, no tenía idea de porque terminaron en tal postura, pero el calor de ella era muy agradable, su cuerpo muy suave y las piernas desnudas de Rize se enredaban ligeramente con las suyas, como si su cuerpo lo invitara silenciosamente a estar con ella y perderse en su calor, con lentitud (y fuerza de voluntad porque estaba muy cómodo) salió de la cama y arropo a Rize quien se revolvió un poco, pero no despertó.

El celular de Rize tenía una alarma de las 7:00 am, pero al dejar el teléfono con el tono bajo solo vibraba en la mesa. Kaneki desactivo la alarma y volvió a observar a Rize dormir, tenía un rostro tranquilo y respiraba con calma, tal vez terminaron abrazados al dormir por buscar calor en una noche tan fría, haciendo creer a Kaneki que a lo mejor Rize no lo abrazaba por mero afecto si no porque buscaba el calor de alguien en una noche tan fría.

Kaneki bajo las parpados algo desilusionado por tal conclusión, _"Somos aliados, compañeros, a penas amigos, pero nada mas…", _Kaneki recogía sus pertenencias en silencio y se marchaba del cuarto de la bella durmiente de cabello blanco.

Tomo dos vasos con agua de la cocina y lavo el vaso para ponerlo en el fregadero, cuando se disponía a salir del departamento, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta con cuidado cuando escucho unos suaves pasos de pies descalzos, Kaneki volteo la vista.

Rize estaba todavía en su piyama con el cabello medio desordenado con una mirada dormida, su hombro derecho estaba al descubierto haciendo ver su suave y cálida piel, una imagen bella de una apenas despertada Rize lo dejaba sin habla.

Rize había escuchado ruidos y ya no ver a Kaneki se puso de pie para ir a verlo, estiro los brazos hacia arriba haciendo que la blusa se la subiera mostrando la suave piel de su abdomen, estaban a un metro de distancia.

—Buenos días. —Dijo Rize bostezando y caminando hacia él.

—Buenos días Rize-san, ¿te desperté?. —Preguntó Kaneki.

Ella negó mientras ya estando mas consiente notaba que ya se disponía ir, la ropa de Kaneki se veía arrugada y tenía su rostro se veía ligeramente cansado.

—¿Ya te vas?. —Preguntó Rize ahora los dos frente a frente.

—Si, me toca ir al trabajo, pero podemos hablar después, gracias por dejarme dormir aquí. —Kaneki se sentía algo avergonzado por lo ultimo (sobretodo porque durmieron abrazados).

—Esta bien, pero hoy me voy en la noche de viaje…y de nada supongo.

Kaneki suspiro, no la había visto en una semana y ahora esta semana no iban a verse, ya se estaba acostumbrado a salir con ella, a verla y ahora el destino le decía que no iban a tener tanto contacto en otra semana.

—Esta bien.

Rize lo notaba algo ¿triste? por ese comentario, ella se acerco para tomar de su rostro del lado derecho acariciando con el pulgar su cicatriz, Kaneki se permitió cerrar los ojos casi recargando su mejilla en la palma de su mano disfrutando su gentil toque.

El teléfono de Kaneki sonó dentro de su bolsillo, haciendo que Rize lo soltara y Kaneki maldijera a quien fuera que estuviera llamando tan temprano, era un mensaje, el criminal que había atrapado la noche que fueron al club nocturno (el que había retenido a Rize en el suelo) ya estaba dispuesto a hablar.

—Me tengo que ir —Dijo Kaneki.

—Lo sé, ve antes de que vuelva a la cama y quieras volver a abrazarme llegando tarde al trabajo. —Dijo Rize sin un rastro de timidez, si no con cierta picardía.

Kaneki se sonrojo quedándose sin habla, _"¡Ella ya lo sabía!, pero no luce molesta, ¿y si esta molesta y lo solo quiere disimular?." _pensó alarmado Kaneki.

—Lo siento, no volverá a pasar. —Dijo Kaneki sonrojado bajando la mirada.

Rize sonrió y volvió a tomarlo del rostro, a decir verdad era algo que le sorprendía de Kaneki, fascinándose por disculparse por algo tan simple como abrazarse (como si él le hubiera hecho algo de mal gusto) claro no eran pareja ni nada, pero disfrutaba esa intimidad con él.

—Esta bien, no estoy enojada si es lo crees…

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

—No lo sé, en algún punto de la noche te volteaste y me abrazaste, yo me desperté un instante, pero me acurruque contigo y me volví a dormir.

—Ya veo…¿he roto tu confianza?

—No, tampoco eres el tipo de chico que quiera aprovechar la situación y sobrepasarse conmigo ¿o si?

—¡Jamás!. —Exclamó Kaneki.

Rize solo le sonrió soltándole el rostro y Kaneki se despidió sonriéndole algo avergonzando abriendo la puerta, ella solo lo vio marcharse y cerrar la puerta; Rize caminó de vuelta a su cuarto notando la cama desordenada de ambos lados de la cama, pensando que era la primera (probablemente en mucho tiempo) que compartía la cama con un hombre, Rize se sonrojo pensando que hace mucho no le daba vergüenza por un pensamiento como ese.

Ahora sus sabanas y su ropa olía a la combinación de su aroma con el de Kaneki. Rize negó sonrojada mientras tendía la cama.

**0o00o00o0o0**

Urie estaba frente a la celda del otro criminal que al no tener registros de nacimiento, nacionalidad o identidad solo se le quedo el nombre como "criminal 444" (por el número de su celda). Era un ghoul extraño, demasiado alto, demasiado flaco (exceptuando una extraña panza que se le hacía como si guardara mucho agua en el estomago) ojos pequeños, con cabello crespo negro y piel demasiado pálida, un tatuaje como el de la carta de tarot de la diosa búho en la espalda, después de haber despertado no había hecho un escandalo o algo parecido, sabía que estaba encarcelado, pero cuando solo hablaba solo decía un par de palabras como "mujer" "hombre" "tres niños", no era agresivo.

Kaneki llegó a su lado con la misma intención de hablar con el criminal 444, su antiguo mentor lo saludaba de manera amistosa lucía cansado y llevaba una fragancia que se la hacía familiar (pero él no tenía tan buena memoria con todos los olores así que no pudo adivinar.), Urie notaba que estaba algo tenso de sus hombros, Kaneki miraba la celda al hombre con cierta frialdad.

—¿No ha hablado todavía? —Preguntó Kaneki.

—De hecho cada vez que la policía ha querido hacerle una pregunta, él no responde mas que con solo un par de palabras sin sentido, solo olfatea de manera exagerada como si buscara algo, de hecho tiene problemas de la vista.

—¿Qué clase de problemas?

—Tiene una catarata severa por dentro de ambos ojos, ve solo al 45% de capacidad.

Mientras ambos hablaban, el criminal 444 se paro de su rincón y camino frente a ellos, ambos investigadores solo lo observaban con curiosidad, el criminal comenzó a olfatear.

—Dos hombres híbridos—dijo el criminal.

—¿Al fin vas a hablar? —Preguntó Urie.

—Solo con uno. —respondió el criminal.

—Vale yo me encargo—Dijo Urie poniéndole una mano al hombro de Kaneki. —Vamos ve, yo me encargo del interrogatorio grabare todo.

—Yo también tengo preguntas—Replico Kaneki.

—Pues tendremos que tomar turnos.

Kaneki comenzó a marcharse, alejándose, hasta que el criminal comenzó a olfatear y dijo.

—Solo hablare con él que se aleja, está a 15 metros bajando.

Urie se quedo sorprendido, Kaneki ya estaba en el ascensor, el criminal empezó a recitar en voz baja "17 metros…18 metros…20 metros…22 metros…izquierda, 24 metros", Urie lo observaba en silencio mientras anotaba las distancias en su teléfono, al parecer tenía un olfato, el criminal recito hasta los 50 metros, se quedo callado y Urie llamo a Kaneki que había bajado para salir de kokuria, Kaneki contesto su llamada.

—¿En dónde estás? —Pregunto Urie.

—Acabo de salir, frente a donde se estacionan los vehículos, ¿qué pasa?

—Al parecer calculo bien…sube acabo de descubrir algo del criminal 444.

Cuando Kaneki subió de nuevo al piso donde esta el prisionero 444, Urie ya lo esperaba en la entrada del elevador.

—Muy bien tu interrógalo y graba, al parecer tiene muy buen olfato, no tengo ni idea porque quiere hablar contigo, te veo después, quiero revisar unos documentos antes.—Urie comenzaba a retirarse, pero en lo que Kaneki interrogaba al criminal quería revisar los archivos de las desapariciones de las chicas.

—Bien. —Dijo Kaneki con seriedad.

—Por cierto, Saiko me preguntó si iras a cenar esta noche.

—Estaré ahí.

Urie se despido de su antiguo mentor y bajo el ascensor, esperaba que Kaneki obtuviera buenas respuestas del agresor que habían capturado hace mas de una semana.

**0o0o0o0o0**

—Ya estoy aquí, agradeceré que me respondas todas mis preguntas.—Dijo Kaneki colocando la grabadora de su celular cerca de la celda, el criminal había estado sentado en su silla observando a la nada, pero subió la mirada cuando sintió el aroma de Kaneki.

—Si.

—Para empezar, ¿Qué hacia usted la noche que lo capturamos en el club nocturno?

—Yo hago perfumes.

Kaneki lo miró curioso, para él no tenía tanto sentido la primera respuesta, pero siguió conversando.

—¿Es su profesión?

—Si, yo escojo las flores para luego las mezclen con aceite y alcohol.

—¿Dónde trabaja?

—Donde sea es igual, donde me encuentre flores.

—¿Trabaja solo?

El criminal calló, Kaneki lo miraba fijamente, los ojos del criminal se veían nublados, él solo negó, Kaneki desvió la conversación.

—¿Por qué tenía sujetada a esa mujer cuando lo encontré?

—¿Mujer?

—Si, la ghoul de cabello negro largo, la estaba sujetando en el suelo cuando lo capturamos.

El criminal, solo sonrió con una sonrisa de dientes largos y chuecos, riéndose en voz baja, pero respondió.

—Porque ella es una flor.—El criminal tapo su boca con la mano para no soltar una carcajada.

Kaneki abrió grande los ojos, _"¿Rize una flor?"_, el hombre mientras se reía en ese tono bajo, el peliblanco solo pensaba si todo lo que hablaba con el hombre era algún tipo de código, siguió preguntando.

—Hábleme de las flores, ¿qué flores le gusta recolectar?

—Flores con buen olor, de diferentes combinaciones de colores, tengo diferentes encargos de ellas.

—¿Quién le hace los encargos?

El criminal hizo una seña con el dedo tapando su boca, como si guardara el secreto. Kaneki saco de su portafolio varias fotos de las ultimas nueve chicas desaparecidas, las puso todas sobre el escritorio, el hombre solo escuchaba como colocaban las fotografías en la mesa que compartía con el exterior del cuarto.

—¿Reconoces a alguna de estas chicas? —Preguntó Kaneki.

El criminal volteo la vista a la mesa y acerco lo bastante para ver bien las fotografías, para luego ver a Kaneki.

—Solo a una.

—¿A cuál?

—A la que usted lleva consigo, la flor que lleva en la solapa de su gabardina—Respondió el criminal sonriendo. —Ella es mi encargo, una bella flor del infierno de cabellos blancos.

**Notas finales:** Pues seguimos con las actualizaciones, siendo honesta estoy sorprendida de que pude actualizar mis historias y publicar una nueva mas de dos veces en este mes y espero que les haya gustado. Doy gracias de corazón a quienes leen, comentan y ponen en favorito esta historia, les doy un gran abrazo de donde quiera que estén. Y esta historia ya cumplió un año, ¡Un año, paso el tiempo volando!, espero este 2020 terminar _Higanbana_.

Hasta luego, y como siempre: sean felices, lean muchos fanfics, laven sus manos constantemente y _que tengan un muy bonito día._


	10. Capítulo 10: La tormenta parte 1

**Higanbana**

**Capítulo 10: La tormenta parte 1: Preludio de un desastre seguro...**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0**

Kaneki dormía en su cama, era la noche en la que Rize se había ido de viaje y empezó a la mitad del anochecer tener un sueño extraño o mas bien una pesadilla.

Él estaba en el fondo del mar y de era noche (lo sabía porque el fondo de mar estaba negro, pero la luna llena iluminaban todo cuando miro hacia arriba), estaba de pie en el fondo, el cabello le flotaba al igual que la ropa, pero podía respirar y ver perfectamente a pesar de estar bajo el agua, sabía que era el mar por la inmensidad de agua salada y la arena bajo sus pies, vio una figura humana que parecía que estaba flotando bajo el agua que iba cayendo poco a poco _"¿Quién es"?_ se preguntó cuando apareció a lejos de él, comenzó a nadar hacia la persona que estaba en el fondo, notando de poco a poco que era una mujer, era Rize quien flotaba y cada vez que se acercaba notaba que era una versión de ella mas joven (como cuando la conoció), el cabello purpura le flotaba y solo usaba una camisa grande de color blanco, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero un liquido le flotaba desde su abdomen subiendo a la superficie que manchaba su camisa _"Esta manchada de sangre, está herida", _pensó en el sueñocuando Kaneki quiso tomarla en brazos noto que sus propias manos estaban manchadas de sangre hasta los codos y en un parpadeo su kagune en forma de cuatro espadas se manifestaban, _"¿Por qué?…¿acaso yo soy el causante de que ella este herida…?"._

De repente la calma de ese mar comenzó a perturbarse, cuando un montón de dragones huérfanos muertos de todas las formas y tamaños eran arrojados al fondo causando movimiento en el mar, Kaneki quiso tomar a Rize para llevarla a la superficie, ahora ella lucía como hace tres años (cabello blanco con las múltiples marcas de su rostro y cuello cuando fue el dragón), cuando la quiso tomar ella fue arrastrada violentamente hacia la superficie por una fuerza invisible, él quiso alcanzarla nadar rápido, pero cuando mas quería subir Rize se hacía mas y mas lejana, los cadáveres de dragones lo veían y ambos repitieron la misma oración en un tono de voz idéntico al de Rize que hizo que despertara de golpe y asustado.

"_¡Asesino!"_

Kaneki despertó sudando, jadeando, con lagrimas frescas en sus ojos, miro sus manos temblorosas estaban limpias, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba o alucinaba con Rize, cuando la volvió a conocer tampoco tenía sueños con ella hasta ahora…

Fue al baño a darse una ducha de agua tibia para ver si así podía pensar con claridad e intentar relajarse, recargaba la frente en la pared del baño maldiciendo mientras el agua le caía por la cabeza y la espalda, agradecía que solo fue un sueño, pero no le gustaba para nada lo que su subconsciente le reflejaba acerca de Rize, porque cuando se dio cuenta que empezó a tomarle mas importancia a Rize se sentía peor por lo que ella le pasó hace tres años.

Tardo en dormir de nuevo, por la hora apostaba que Rize dormía, de seguro ya estaba en el lugar que había ido para despejar su mente…recordando como ella le había dicho que era duro que los investigadores no tuvieran vacaciones.

Mientras veía el techo de su habitación acostado en la cama, recibió un mensaje de su celular, sus sentidos se activaron (nunca se sabía cuando habría una emergencia), tomo el teléfono y leyó el mensaje sorprendido…

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Eran las 3:00 am en una camioneta…

Rize estaba dormida recargando la mejilla en su mano en la ventana del coche, esto a la larga era una postura incomoda, se despertó sintiendo los ojos secos observando las siluetas de las personas y los asientos que compartían el viaje con ella, todos dormían excepto ella y el conductor (amigo de Tsubaki que las estaba llevando junto contras dos personas que dormían en la fila de enfrente).

Tsubaki dormía a su lado recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del asiento con un antifaz de algodón en los ojos, con la cabeza de su hermano recargado en el regazo de su hermana encogiendo el cuerpo cubierto con dos sudaderas (a modo de cobija) cubriendo su torso y sus piernas, hacia frio y la peliblanca estiro los brazos, se intento acomodar pero ya no pudo dormir, el sueño se la había espantado (además había olvidado sus píldoras para dormir), no podía moverse de mas en su asiento, saco su celular, bajo toda la luz cegadora para no encandilarse la vista, conecto unos audífonos y puso su contraseña para entretenerse un rato.

Tenía un mensaje y dos llamadas perdidas, dado que su nuevo celular era un modelo muy antiguo, solo podía recibir mensajes de texto sin tener internet (porque tampoco tenía el celular). El mensaje era de Kaneki, lo había recibido hace unas cinco horas atrás (cuando dejo el teléfono en silencio), era un mensaje corto.

"_Olvide desearte un buen viaje, vuelve a salvo, intente llamarte, pero creo que ya estarás dormida…se que no quisiste decirme a donde ibas, pero por favor mantenme informado por si sucede algo."_

_Kaneki. Recibido a las 10:30 pm._

Y efectivamente tenía dos llamadas perdidas de él, había empezado su viaje a las 10:00 pm, su vecina y ella estuvieron platicando en tono bajo unos minutos, Tsubaki puso su teléfono en silencio para irse a dormir, Rize hizo lo mismo, sin poder atender las dos llamadas, ella empezó a teclear.

"_Hola investigador, gracias estaré bien, suenas como si me fuera por cinco meses, son solo cinco días en los que no podré estar en Tokio, pero estaré bien, no voy sola". _

_Akagawa. Enviado 3:07 am._

Rize envió el mensaje, iba poner la aplicación de radio (haber que música podía escuchar a las 3:00 de la madrugada) hasta que recibió un mensaje de respuesta de Kaneki. Ella se sorprendió que tenía una conversación con él a las tres de la mañana, siguió el hilo de la conversación.

"_Me alegra que no vayas sola pero, creí que estabas dormida, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?."_

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:09 am._

"_Dormir en una camioneta es algo incomodo, pero ya vamos a llegar, me he levantado y no he vuelto a dormir, ¿y tú?, no me digas que sigues de guardia." _

_Akagawa. Enviado 3:10 am._

"_No estoy de trabajo, pero he tenido una pesadilla y no he podido conciliar el sueño de nuevo."_

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:10 am._

"_¿Y de qué era tu sueño?"_

_Akagawa. Enviado 3:11 am._

La respuesta de Kaneki tardo un poco mas de lo que Rize esperaba viendo la pantalla del teléfono, salió la aplicación de mensajes para escuchar música, escuchaba una canción pasada de moda en la radio, una balada vieja con la voz de una cantante suave que hablaba sobre un amor donde le pedía al otro que nunca la abandonara.

Kaneki respondió a su pregunta.

"_He soñado…que veía a una persona morir, fue un sueño triste y espantoso, sentí que me ahogaba en el sueño."_

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:17 am._

"_Suena horrible, pero ¿quién moría en tu sueño?." _

_Akagawa. Enviado 3:19 am._

La respuesta de Kaneki volvió a tardar un poco.

"_A alguien que yo quería mucho, que respetaba en mi mente, pero esa persona sencillamente desapareció, es extraño porque a veces siento que la veo, que hablo con ella, hace mucho tiempo que no soñaba con esa persona." _

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:27 am._

"_¿Entonces es una mujer?." _

_Akagawa. Enviado 3:29 am._

"_Si..."_

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:30am._

"_Por como suena, parece como si te arrepintieras de algo que paso con ella." Akagawa. Enviado 3:33 am._

"_De hecho si…¿Ahora eres psicóloga?". _

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:35 am._

Rize tapo su boca para tratar por no reír por los comentarios de su amigo, ya se estaba imaginando la expresión del rostro de Kaneki.

"_No, pero soy buena observadora." _

_Akagawa. Enviado 3:36 am._

"_Lo sé". _

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:36 am._

La música cambiaba a una canción mas tranquila que iba adormeciendo a Rize, pensaba que iba a dormirse con los audífonos puestos así que decidió parar la conversación (si seguía hablando con Kaneki se le acabaría la batería del teléfono y estaba segura que estarían hasta las cinco de la mañana conversando), quería ver si podía dormir.

"_Tengo que irme, me está ganando el sueño y parece que una persona se está dando cuenta de los mensajes por la luz del teléfono, buenas noches Kaneki."_

_Akagawa_. _Enviado 3:37 am_.

"_De acuerdo descansa Rize, buen viaje, si necesitas algo puedes decirme."_

_Kaneki. Recibido 3:38 am_

"_Muy bien, tu también duerme, ojala puedas descansar de nuevo."_

_Akagawa. Recibido 3:38 am. _

Rize dejo la música en volumen bajo, se acurruco de nuevo en su asiento, levanto una esquina de la cortina de la ventana, miro el paisaje de praderas, cercas y carreteras oscuras completamente desiertas.

La melodía de un piano acompañada sin ninguna voz la comenzó a arrullar, tarareo la melodía, creía que conocía la canción cerrando los ojos.

Durmió el resto de la noche, los audífonos se le cayeron y despertó cuando Tsubaki la levanto para salir de la camioneta.

Rize, Tsubaki y su hermano habían llegado a su destino en la madrugada, los otros pasajeros se habían dispersado cuando llegaron la ciudad, estaban recorriendo las calles de unos barrios de viviendas arrastrando las maletas de ruedas, Tsubaki estaba viendo su teléfono mientras caminaban y miraba todas las calles, al parecer iban a quedarse en una casa.

—Hermana, ¿nos hemos perdido?. —preguntó el hermano de Tsubaki.

—No…—Tsubaki siguió mirando su teléfono, aunque no sonaba muy confiada en su respuesta.

Rize miraba todas las calles, definitivamente Tokio era una ciudad mas llamativa, pero donde estaban era realmente mas tranquilo, todas las casas por donde pasaban eran demasiado "iguales" a lo mejor por eso llevaban mas 35 minutos caminando sin rumbo, miro el teléfono de su vecina al parecer buscaban una casa sencilla de color blanca con un montón de plantas alrededor, pero el número estaba borroso en la foto, _"A lo mejor por eso no llegamos" _pensó la peliblanca, contando además que todavía estaba oscuro.

—¿Y de quién es la casa?. —Pregunto Rize bostezando.

—Se la rentamos a una pareja de ghouls que se dedica a lo mismo que nosotras, pero no se ve en la foto el número de la casa. —Respondió Tsubaki.

—¿Y por qué no los llamas?

—Ya lo intente no me contestan.

—¿Pedimos indicaciones?

—No, son sospechosos, me recomendaron que no hablemos con nadie, pero este es el barrio, estoy segura de que ya casi encontramos la casa.

Rize suspiro, vio una pequeña tienda de comestibles y se fue a comprar algo con el hermano de Tsubaki (quien quería ir al baño) en lo que Tsubaki miraba su teléfono recargada en la pared de la tienda, mientras Rize miraba los refrigeradores, una muchacha (como de 17 años) se le acerco tímidamente y le ofreció un pequeño boletín. Rize no entendía porque una desconocida estaba entregándole dicho papel y porque los repartía tan temprano.

—¿Qué es esto?. —Preguntó Rize tomando el papel.

—Mi hermana esta desaparecida desde hace 14 horas…por favor si sabe algo hay dos números celulares a los que se pueden llamar—la muchacha tenía unos ojos cansados y repartía los boletines discretamente, probablemente no podía repartirlos o pegarlos en las ventanas de los comercios. —Por favor acéptelo.

—¿Y cómo desapareció?. —Pregunto Rize curiosa al ver el boletín.

—Se fue…con una persona que tenía una mascara blanca como de pájaro.

Rize se fijo en la foto de la cámara de seguridad algo borrosa (probablemente la ultima que le tomaron) se veía la foto de su hermana yéndose de la mano con una persona de capucha color tinto por un vagón de tren, una mascara blanca de grandes cuencas y un pico pequeño apenas visible.

Al parecer nunca se le acaba el trabajo, la muchacha le agradeció que guardara el boletín en su bolso y vio como se marchaba de la tienda a repartir mas boletines por las mañana, compro un café, notando que había un bote de basura con varios boletines que la muchacha con la que estuvo hablando arrugados, a la gente le daba igual la desaparición de su hermana mayor, Rize al final termino comprando una postal de la ciudad y un pequeño sobre, no le habían dado ganas decirle a Kaneki a donde iba (porque ella no sabía tampoco bien la respuesta), pero pensaba escribirle una pequeña carta.

**0o0o0o00o0o0**

El reloj indicaba las 13:10 pm.

Los siguientes días estuvieron algo extraños, si bien la semana pasada no hubo asesinatos ni secuestros por la diosa Búho, el criminal 444 había cometido dos intentos de suicidios, el primero por ahorcarse con su propio kagune y el segundo por intentar ahogarse con la lengua cuando estaba amarrado a una silla.

Ritsu confirmaba que el olor que despedía el criminal 444 era el mismo que olfateo de los sujetos con mascara de búho de la noche del incendio, dando a entender que esa noche fueron a buscar a Rize. La incógnita era ¿por qué secuestraban chicas tanto ghouls como humanas? Y ¿quién era la mujer que acompaño al criminal 444?, se tenían las múltiples teorías clásicas en los secuestros: trata de blancas, trafico de órganos, etc…

Kaneki estaba con Saiko revisando unas fotografías de cámaras de seguridad, junto con unos mapas de la ciudad intentando hilar cabos de todas las pistas. Kaneki no podía concentrarse ya que aun no se sacaba de la cabeza la oración del criminal 444 cuando describió a Rize _"Ella es mi encargo, una bella flor del infierno de cabellos blancos", _estaba escribiendo en su libreta, tachando un borrador para una junta, se sentía algo acalorado y hasta enfermo.

Pensaba en Rize, en el problemas que se estaban metiendo ambos, pensaba en sus sueños con ella, en que en algún momento ella lo iba a descubrir si llegaba a recuperar la memoria, con cada paso que daba con ella, retrocedía un paso sobre su misión original, paso de preguntarse "¿Cómo diablos había sobrevivido?" o "¿Qué tan peligrosa puede ser en libertad?" a _"¿Ella estará interesada en alguien?, "¿Qué escritores le gustan mas?" "¿Por qué cada vez que voy a su departamento siempre se llena de mas flores, es por sus pretendientes…?"._

¿Qué hechizo le había lanzado para que se sintiera tan enfermo?, no fue hasta que Saiko lo miró y le tomo la temperatura de la frente, dándole una interesante respuesta.

—Mama, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?

Kaneki la miró sorprendido, él también toco su propia frente, estaba con una temperatura mas alta de lo normal, pero no era nada de que preocuparse, sin embargo no podía concentrarse, pero ¿cómo llego a esa conclusión su alumna?

—¿Por qué dices eso Saiko-chan?

Su alumna le sonrió de manera infantil, por muy buen agente que fuera Kaneki y haya sido el rey de un ojo, era algo ciego en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.

—Tienes una mirada diferente y te sonrojas demasiado, a parte ya rayaste esa hoja como cuatro veces, ¿quién es?, ¿es bonita?. —Saiko se recargo en la mesa poniendo los codos en la superficie y el dorso de las manos en su barbilla.

Él se quedo mudo, ante esa declaración de su alumna, dejo su lápiz en el escritorio y sonrojado negó con la cabeza, por primera vez no sabía que contestarle.

—Te equivocas Saiko-chan, tal vez estoy enfermando un poco, no estoy enamorado de Ri…—Kaneki tapó su boca al instante, ¿qué diablos estuvo a punto de decir?

—¿Ri…?.—Preguntó curiosa Saiko, para luego sonreírle inocentemente.

Fue en ese momento que empezó a tener un especie de reflexión sobre porque de repente el pensamiento de que estuviera "enamorado" de Rize era tan lógico como ilógico a la vez…una dicotomía.

Comenzaba a protegerla, en cierta forma a quererla, ¿era tan malo quererla?, ¿era tan malo ocultarla?, ¿Por qué deseaba que las noches volaran cuando al día siguiente iba a verla? O ¿Por qué quería (de lo contrario) que el día tardara en llegar cuando pasaba las noches a su lado?; Rize era imprudente, peligrosa, algo terca y pareciera que no era consciente del peligro, suspiraba con fastidio cuando ella iba a ser algo peligroso, ella volvía a cualquiera en un loco, pero eran solo mas y mas cosas que agregaba a la lista eran cualidades que la hacían única que lo hacían querer estar mas a su lado, era misteriosa, hermosa, astuta, agradable, fuerte, le gustaba escucharla reír, abrazarla, hablar con ella…tenían una especie de conexión que no podía tener con alguien mas de esa manera, _"Rayos…"_ maldijo Kaneki en su mente, estaba a punto de estrellar la cabeza en la mesa de sala de juntas.

Saiko notaba su frustración y como se le quedaba viendo al vació de vez en cuando, además de que Urie le había dicho que él tenía "Un informante" y que salía casi corriendo ciertos días del TSC, pero ella tenía otra teoría un tanto diferente a la de su amigo y mas cuando Kaneki le llegó un mensaje a su teléfono, pareciera que lo leyó unas dos veces y se levantó diciendo que iba a salir rápido que tenía un pequeño pendiente.

"_¿Quién será quien trae a sí a mama?"_ se preguntaba Saiko en lo que veía a Kaneki salir del edificio del TSC, ¿por qué tenía tanta prisa?.

**0o00oo0o0o0**

Siete horas antes de que Kaneki saliera de las instalaciones del TSC…

Cuando al fin encontraron la casa que iban a rentan esos cinco días pasaban de las 6 de la mañana, Rize, Tsubaki y su hermano cruzaron el jardín de la casa, Tsubaki buscaba debajo de una maceta la llave de repuesto, cuando la encontró abrió la casa y los tres ghouls entraron a la casa. El hermano de Tsubaki se fue a acostar en el sillón en lo que las chicas investigaban la casa, era un vivienda sencilla, les habían dejado unas "instrucciones" en la mesa de la cocina, mas tarjetas de lugares donde podían comprar comida de manera "segura", en lo que Tsubaki leía las instrucciones de la casa, Rize se dirigió a los cajones de la cocina buscando hojas de papel y un bolígrafo para escribir, su vecina la notaba buscar por todos los cajones, hasta que encontró una libreta limpia y un bolígrafo de imán pegado al refrigerador.

—¿Qué haces Rize?. —Pregunto Tsubaki mientras la veía escribir un recado rápido en el sobre que había comprado y una pequeña carta improvisada en la libreta en la mesa de la cocina.

—Escribo una carta. —Le contestó su vecina sin mirarla, estaba muy concentrada en su labor.

Tsubaki, noto que había comprado un sobre y una postal que mostraba uno de los parques de la nacionales de la zona en donde estaban, al parecer le estaba mandando una carta a alguien y debía ser importante ya que ella tachaba, murmuraba frases del primer borrador, para luego escribir.

—¿Quieres ir de compras mas tarde? Nuestros anfitriones nos han dado tarjetas de descuento de varias tiendas que están por la zona. —Y ella no mentía tenían tarjetas para comprar comida, ropa, libros, entre otras cosas. "_Que buen servicio_" pensaba Tsubaki.

—Suena bien, ¿hay alguna central de correos por aquí?. —Contestó Rize en lo que anotaba de la dirección de la central de correos de Tokio y el nombre completo de su aliado en una hoja aparte.

—No lo sé, habrá que investigar, pero ¿tienes que enviar esa carta hoy?, nunca de te dejan en paz del trabajo ¿verdad?.

Rize se rió ligeramente, su vecina no tenía ni idea, la peliblanca le contestó sonriendo ladeando la cabeza. —No tienes idea.

Después de dormir por un par de horas, los tres ghouls desempacaron y salieron de la casa a las 10:00 am, notando que no tenían gas, Tsubaki contactaba al dueño para informarle el problema, mientras caminaban por las tiendas, Rize solo escuchaba como su vecina le preguntaba si podía recibir al dueño de la casa en la tarde para que reparara el problema (ya que ella y su hermano iban a salir a "trabajar" y no iban a estar en casa), Rize dijo que estaba bien, que mientras descansaba leería antes de salir en la tarde a explorar los alrededores.

—Ya está, muchas gracias…no hay problema, mi amiga se va estar a la hora que llegué…y muchas gracias por los cupones de descuento jamás pensé que la seda fuera tan barata aquí…nos vemos. —Tsubaki colgó su teléfono mientras entusiasmada tomaba de la mano de su hermano y de Rize jalándolos para despilfarrar el dinero extra que había conseguido.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Habían pasado unas horas y Kaneki estaba en una oficina observando el cartel de desaparecida de la carta de Rize, se la había enviado a la central de correos de Tokio, decía como había dado con la hermana de la supuesta "victima" y una postal de uno de los parques de Tōhoku (lugar donde ella se había quedado). La carta de Rize le pedía que en cuanto la leyera le llamara solo para confirmar que la evidencia ya estaba con él, sin mas llamo al número que estaba como "Akagawa" en su celular.

—He recibido tu carta en la central de correo, me sorprende en las coincidencias en las que te metes Rize-san, muchas gracias por la información.

—Bueno no se si tengo buena suerte o mala suerte con este tipo de caso, pero creí que este caso ya se estaba investigando. —Rize contestó al otro lado de la línea.

—Es complicado, cuando es la desaparición de una menor de edad inmediatamente se manda la alarma, pero si la persona es mayor de edad son a las 48 horas de la desaparición.

—Que horror…

Kaneki suspiro al otro lado de la línea estando de acuerdo con ella, lo mas increíble no es solo que estaba ocurriendo en Tokio si no en otras ciudades, Rize le había dicho que estaba sola en una casa que había rentado para los siguientes días, hasta que se escucho del lado de la línea de Rize como se abría una puerta.

—No me cuelgues, ocupo recibir a alguien. —Dijo Rize de repente de forma apresurada.

Kaneki escucho como Rize le daba la bienvenida a alguien, como caminaba descalza, seguido de la voz de un hombre conversaba con Rize, por el tono de voz era alguien de su edad solo escuchaba pequeños fragmentos de la voz de Rize de manera casual _"Me alegra que llegaras", "¿Necesitas ayuda?" "¿Interrumpir?, no solo hablo con un amigo del trabajo" "Gracias…me gusta la seda de color negro, me habían dicho que este tipo de camisones de piyama son mas baratos aquí"._

Kaneki agudizaba el oído, ella le había dicho por mensaje que no iba a estar sola, y aunque él no quería mal interpretar todo comenzó a sentir una especie de ansiedad con lo que contestaba Rize, recordaba la broma de los "múltiples amantes" en la ultima misión a la que fueron juntos, recargo la frente en el escritorio dejando caer sus brazos a los costados, diciéndose que no debía mal interpretar nada, pero tenía tanta curiosidad de con quien estaba escucho de nuevo la voz de Rize fuerte y clara.

—¿Sigues ahí?. —Pregunto curiosa Rize.

—Si…¿acaso estoy interrumpiendo algo?

—¿Cómo qué?

Kaneki estaba sonrojado, ¿qué debía contestarle?.—Nada, nada, olvídalo…¿Qué tal el lugar? Me han dicho que es la región de Tōhoku es muy tranquila.

Rize suspiro al otro lado de la línea. —Si bastante, pero con que ningún acosador con mascara de búho me lleve de la mano todo está bien.

—Hablando de acosadores, encontramos a tu acosador ya está en kokuria.

—¡¿En serio?! —Sonó sorprendida Rize. —¿Cómo dieron con él?

Kaneki termino por contarle todo lo que sabía, como ella fue identificada por el otro ya que ambos compartieron ayer el mismo olor, a pesar que podía sonar algo escalofriante, Rize soltó un suspiró de alivio dejándose caer en el sofá haciendo un sonido sordo al caer en la superficie.

—¿Estás bien?. —Pregunto Kaneki.

—Si, necesito salir ahora mismo. —Ella sonaba entusiasmada.

—¿Y vas a salir en pijama?

—¿Eh? no ando en pijama, es una declaración extraña, ¿por qué creías que andaba en pijama?.

Kaneki no quería decirle que había escuchado parte de su conversación con el "misterioso hombre" y que creía que ella andaba en alguna prenda de seda, por eso agradecía el cumplido de aquel hombre, pero el oído es muy susceptible y muy fácil distorsionar la realidad con tal sentido.

—Por la hora. —Contestó Kaneki.

Rize no muy convencida por su respuesta solo le respondió. —Kaneki son las 2:35 pm…espera debo despedir a alguien.

Kaneki escucho como ella le daba las gracias a alguien y que la puerta se estaba cerrando, ella suspiro de alivio y escucho como volvió a caer en el sillón, cuando le dijo que ya podían continuar, él siguió conversando.

—¿De verdad tan temprano es? Oh lo siento, creí que era un poco mas tarde, no tenía idea de la hora.

—Suenas algo distraído, ¿no has dormido bien?

—No te preocupes…solo ve con cuidado y no bajes la guardia, atrapamos a tu acosador, pero falta por encontrar a toda la organización.

—Bien, nos vemos después tengo que irme. —dijo Rize con intención de colgar el teléfono.

—…Deberíamos ir a celebrar los dos cuando todo acabe. —dijo de golpe Kaneki antes que Rize le colgara, sintiendo como lo había dicho de la nada, esperando nervioso la respuesta de ella.

La respuesta de Rize, no tardo mas de diez segundos, dado que estaba sorprendida por esa ultima oración, pero se escucho alegre antes de que le colgara—Me encantaría.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya estaba avanzada la noche cuando Kaneki estaba en su cama sin poder dormir, estaba pensando en muchas cosas: los casos de TSC que aun no se resolvían, en lo frio que era este otoño y en la conversación que había tenido con Saiko sobre Rize…pensando en que la ultima vez que durmió de forma placentera fue cuando compartió la cama con ella, frustrado tomo un libro al azar de su cuarto y comenzó a leer para distraer su mente.

Se quedo leyendo en su cama, la historia era de un hombre que recordaba a todas las mujeres importantes que conoció en su vida, cuando visitaba cierta casa y se hospedaba en ella, cuando el sueño le gano empezó a quedarse dormido.

Pasaron un par de horas cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, él extrañado se despertó escuchando el golpe suave de alguien llamando, se levanto y camino entre la oscuridad, miro por el agujero de la puerta principal preguntándose quien rayos lo estaba visitando a esa hora.

Cuando vio no podía creerlo, abrió la puerta completamente, era Rize quien estaba frente a él al otro lado de la puerta, estaban frente a frente ella vestía de forma casual, no llevaba maletas, llevaba el cabello recogido de lado, y las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro, veía el vaho que salía de su boca pintada de lápiz labial rojo a causa del frio, no se decían nada solo veían a los ojos.

Las incógnitas eran muchas, ¿qué hacia ahí en su departamento? ¿por qué había vuelto antes de sus vacaciones?, ¿ella estaba bien?, entre otras, Rize se acerco lentamente tomándolo del rostro acariciándolo con las yemas de sus dedos, él se dejó acariciar no entendía nada, pero su visita no era infortunada.

—Rize-san, ¿por qué…?.—antes de él le dijera algo Rize lo calló con beso.

Él sorprendido por tal acción se quedo quieto unos segundos, para luego tomarla de la cintura juntándola mas a su cuerpo accediendo a su deseo por ella, jalándola hacia la oscuridad del departamento cerrando la puerta con una patada.

Se besaron de manera apasionada, él intentaba quitarle el abrigo haciendo la que la prenda cayera al piso, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos sobre sus hombros, apretaba sus labios contra los de la ghoul, memorizando su sabor, su calidez, mientras él entre pasos ciegos y besos la cargo de sus muslos haciendo que ella rodeara su cintura con sus piernas haciendo que sus zapatos de tacón se le cayeran, llegaron a pasos apresurados a la cama sin dejar de besarse cayendo sobre el colchón, Kaneki la aprisionaba con su cuerpo, él comenzó a besarle la barbilla, pasando por su cuello, repartiendo besos rápidos memorizando el sabor de su piel.

Mientras ella suspirando le decía—Te necesito tanto, te necesito tanto Ken…—Rize metía sus manos bajo su camisa intentado quitarle la prenda, las yemas de los dedos de Rize le hacían sentir cientos de cosquillas erizándole la piel cuando pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

Termino quitándose la camisa, notando que ella también quería quitarse su propia blusa, él le ayudo deslizándosela con cuidado notando el bello torso de Rize y el corpiño negro que usaba, cuando le quito la blusa, su cabello se soltó quedando un abanico blanco sobre la almohada, no estaba completamente desnuda, pero esa bella imagen de ella jadeando acostada con el lápiz labial ligeramente corrido, solo hizo que aumentara su deseo por ella, prosiguió besándole el cuello mordisqueando su piel, consintiendo la marca que tenía en su cuello, paso por su pecho besando su piel arriba de la ropa interior, acariciando sus curvas de su pecho bajando por su cintura escuchándola gemir, iba a quitarle ese (molesto, pero seductor) corpiño notando como a ella se le empezó a deslizar su falda de sus caderas, cuando el sonido de un trueno lo despertó…

Estaba en su cama sentado, sudando a mares como si hubiera corrido todo el día, respiraba agitado y estaba lloviendo, la tormenta era tan fuerte que hacia retumbar los vidrios, había vuelto a soñar a Rize de _otra manera _al sueño anterior y se sintió jodidamente real, cayo desplomado en la cama para ver su teléfono comprobando la hora, eran mas de 11:15 de la noche, iba a despertarse a las 7:30 am, salió para darse una ducha de agua fría para calmarse, no había soñado con ella de esa manera, se sentía algo extraño (negando por un momento que él tenia ese tipo de deseos con ella o que era un pervertido) como si negar lo que sentía por Rize no iba a cambiar lo que su cuerpo le decía.

**0o0o0o0o0**

Rize mientras tanto estaba en un restaurante familiar abierto 24 horas con Tsubaki y su hermano conversando alegremente, hasta que Tsubaki recibió una llamada de teléfono. Las risas pararon cuando ella contestó el teléfono, sonaba sería ante la llamada.

—¿Hola?...no en realidad, ¿pasa algo?...¿cuanto y dónde?...ya veo, déjame devolverte la llamada en unos cinco minutos. —Tsubaki colgó el teléfono volteando a ver a Rize y a su hermano.

—¿Pasa algo Tsubaki-san?. —Le pregunto Rize mientras bebía su café.

—Surgió un trabajo de ultima hora, ¿recuerdas a los sujetos con los que compartimos el viaje?, pues encontraron algo de comida en el bosque, pero ocupan algo de ayuda, ¿son 8,000 yenes que dices?

Rize lo pensó con cuidado, no sabía si el trabajo era para vender la mercancía o rebanar los cuerpos y prepararlos para la venta.

—¿Qué me tocaría hacer?. —Preguntó la peliblanca.

—Ayudar a rebanar, sacar lo importante, ellos son de la zona por lo tanto van a vender la mercancía.

—Creo que esta vez paso, son mis vacaciones y me gustaría tener una velada sin tantos cuchillos carniceros y carne sin poder probar.

—Como quieras, yo me voy de una vez. —Tsubaki subió los hombros mientras le daba la llave a Rize para ella se fuera a casa.

—¿Yo también tengo que ir?. —Pregunto el hermano de Tsubaki a su hermana.

—Si, debo enseñarte un par de cosas, dios no lo quiera y no este yo para ayudarte a encontrar comida.

El par de hermanos se despidieron dejando un par de yenes en la mesa, dejando a Rize sola, tomaba de su café mientras sacaba un libro, una camarera se acercó y le puso un pequeño pastel de fresa en su mesa, Rize miró el pastel esperando una explicación.

—Disculpa, yo no ordene pastel.

—Un caballero de la mesa 4 me dijo que se lo diera. —La camarera señalo discretamente a un joven que estaba a dos mesas de distancia de la de ella, le sonreía cuando Rize volteo a verlo.

—Lo siento, ¿puede devolverlo?...soy alérgica a las fresas.—Al parecer el joven creía que ella era humana.

La camarera retiro el plato y se le devolvió al joven pidiendo una disculpa, por la conversación parecía que le explicaba lo que ella le dijo, suspiró para retomar su lectura, pasaron unos minutos cuando el mismo joven se acerco a su mesa.

—Buenas noches. —dijo el joven haciendo que la peliblanca se volteará a verlo.

—Hola. —Ella contesto neutral.

—Lamento lo del pastel, pero me pareces una chica muy linda y pastel aquí es delicioso.

Rize lo miró de pies a cabeza, el joven era humano, como de su edad y tenía un olor apetitoso parecido al de Kaneki, pero no podía comenzar a comparar, ella tragó saliva.

—No se preocupe, agradezco mucho el gesto, pero soy alérgica. —dijo Rize sonriéndole al joven.

—¿Puedo invitarle algo más?

—No gracias de hecho ya me iba.

Rize no mentía dejó unos yenes en la mesa, mientras recogía sus cosas él joven siguió siendo insistente.

—Ya veo, ¿estudias aquí?

Rize al verlo, sabía por donde iba la conversación, su estomago le empezó a rugir, tenía que controlarse, cometer un asesinato en lugar fuera de casa no era tan sencillo, además no tenía su kit para extraer sangre, sin embrago…

—No, estoy de viaje y peleada con mi padre a si que…—Ella no sabía de donde había sacado tal excusa, pareciera como si las palabras surgieran solas.

—Ya veo lo siento, ¿supongo que ya te vas a descansar?

—Si, pero estoy algo perdida y mi amiga dijo que iba a irse hoy, estoy sola.

—¿Dónde te hospedas?. —Pregunto el joven interesado, tal vez buscaba que él se ofreciera a acompañarla para que ella le diera su numero de teléfono o algo por el estilo.

Rize termino por decirle que se quedaba en una zona opuesta a la de la casa que había rentado con Tsubaki, al final el joven se ofreció a "acompañarla a casa", ella acepto y se fue con el desconocido, en ese momento solo estaba buscando un momento para acorralarlo, tenía una sed increíble, se fueron por los rincones menos habitados, haber estado deambulando por la zona por las tarde y la mañana con Tsubaki le ayudaban a saber el "territorio de caza", converso con él, que era estudiante de medicina, aficionado al deporte, cosas sin importancia para ella, él pregunto su nombre y ella le dio uno falso, mientras caminaban en la oscuridad, Rize se sentía extraña como si estuviera viviendo un enorme _deja vu, _llegaron a una zona donde ya nadie los veía, se mordió los labios y su corazón le empezó a latir con rapidez…ella paró y miro hacia arriba como si presintiera que alguien la estaba espiando desde los techos de los edificios, su acompañante se le quedo viendo.

— ¿Estás bien?. —Le preguntó el joven.

—Si…solo necesito parar y tomarme un momento. —Rize se recargo en una pared mirando al vacío, apretó los puños.

"_¿Qué estoy haciendo?...será mejor que me vaya, si cometo un solo error estoy muy lejos de Tokio por si me ocurre algo, será mejor que me vaya a casa…" _Rize estuvo a punto de decirle al joven que aquí se separaban, pero él tomo un mechón de su cabello blanco sorprendiéndola.

—Es un color muy bonito, ¿eres albina de nacimiento?. —dijo el joven acariciando el mechón de pelo.

Ella le quito la mano de su cabello. —Si, aquí nos separamos, gracias por acompañarme.

—Es curioso aquí no viven personas, conozco la zona desde niño aquí solo hay oficinas y tiendas…—La mirada del joven cambio y puso sus manos en la pared alrededor de su cabeza como si la acorralaba era mas alto que ella, él tenía una mirada que ella había visto antes, como cuando iba a los barrios rojos, o como cuando iba de minifalda por el tren…una mirada llena de hambre, de repente creyó ver en la mirada del joven una mirada parecida en alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo de ojos negros, afilados con un lunar bajo el ojo del lado izquierdo…sintió repulsión, él olor del muchacho también cambio de ser apetitoso a horrible.

—Me tengo que ir…—Dijo Rize intentando zafarse de cómo la estaban acorralando.

—Vamos, quédate un rato de todas formas no hay nadie que te espere en casa.—El joven intento agarrarla de los hombros para que no escapara, ella sintió el olor de desesperación y hambre pegado al de ella instintivamente lo mordió fuertemente en el hueco del cuello y el hombro.

El joven retrocedió sosteniéndose el hombro, lo mordió bastante fuerte para dejarle un hematoma, pero para no hacerlo sangrar un ataque de advertencia. Ella aprovecho que empujarlo fuertemente y salir del lugar, él la tomo fuertemente del brazo, pero ella le dio una patada en un costado tumbándolo al suelo.

—¿Tú madre…nunca te dijo que esa no es la forma de tratar a una dama?, pervertido. —Ella lo miró con sus ojos de pupilas negras e iris rojo asustando al muchacho se había metido con la persona incorrecta.

Corrió sin mirar atrás, después de un rato ya no la seguían, camino entre la gente y las lagrimas se le empezaron a desbordar, la escena que había pasado le fue tan familiar que le dieron escalofríos, pero ¿por qué comparo por un momento a ese extraño con Kaneki?, él nunca la miraba así, él la miraba con amabilidad con cierta inocencia…tan ingenuo, tan peculiar, pero tan _lindo_…

Se desplomo en el suelo de rodillas, una persona se le acercó y luego otra, cuando estuvo rodeaba de muchas personas perdió la conciencia haciéndose una pregunta al cerrar los ojos…

"_¿Quién intento asesinarme…?"_

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente las cosas estaban algo tensas en el TSC, después de que Kaneki grabara la conversación no sabía si eliminar la ultima oración del criminal 444 en donde reconocía que era el acosador de Rize y que iban por ella, necesitaba pensar con cuidado por que de poco a poco alguien iba a darse cuenta de su secreto y como si las cosas estuvieran tensas iban a ponerse peor.

Urie y Mutsuki en una de sus patrullas por la estación del tren, habían dado con otro acosador que tenía el tatuaje característico de la diosa Búho tatuado en el antebrazo, fue identificado (por el buen olfato de Mutsuki conectando uno de los casos de las desapariciones) habían dado con una pista interesante, se convoco una reunión para tal caso, sin embargo habían perdido a la que parecía ser la acompañante del acosador, porque en pleno atraco la chica (quien identificaron como una estudiante) corrió hasta desaparecer, sus estudiantes habían dado con un cuaderno de recortes, a simple vista parecía un cuaderno de algún estudiante de arte, al abrirlo se dieron cuenta que era algo mas siniestro.

El cuaderno con recortes, era un diario de investigación de campo, bastante grande y grueso, de dos a cinco hojas estaban dedicadas a las victimas (todas mujeres) habían fotos, imágenes algo sugerentes en las posturas en las que tomaban a las victimas, notas escritas por diferentes manos (ya que la caligrafía era diferente en cada victima), por lo menos unas veinte mujeres estaban registradas (estaban anotadas las nueve victimas registradas), pero se temían que fueran mas, cada una con el nombre de una flor, cuando Kaneki estaba ojeando el cuaderno con sus estudiantes se dio cuenta de cierta fotografía…

Rize aparecía en el cuaderno, habían al menos cinco fotos a color de ella (dos fotos a modo de retrato y tres de cuerpo completo) de ella en donde parecía que no se diera cuenta que le estaban tomando las fotografías (dos de las fotografías eran muy sugerentes de su cuerpo), notas de ella (su tipo de kagune, posibles lugares donde trabajaba, su edad, pero la casilla de su hogar solo tenía una interrogante), su antiguo teléfono celular anotado, una cantidad de dinero anotada por ella, tenía el código como _Flor del infierno_, era descrita como un_ espécimen peculiar_ perfecto para vender.

—No solo creíamos que era una trata de blancas, al parecer son algo mas escalofriante son como una especie de culto, al parecer se llevan a las mujeres y las venden no solo como prostitución si no como mercancía para hacer híbridos como los Quinx o el dragón que ataco a Tokio, demás países y otras personas quieren reproducir _eso…_—Dijo Mutsuki cuando vio la mirada de espanto de Kaneki.

Rize era la número 13, una mujer categorizada como _mercancía_ _fina, _con los datos de que tenía un kagune parecido al de el "dragón", excelente regeneración y exótica belleza, dos de la notas cabreo a Kaneki.

"_El cuerpo se parece al de una sirena, una esencia dulce y peligrosa casi macabra, tiene una belleza que recuerda a alguna sacerdotisa sagrada por como camina, por como habla, se sospecha que tiene una marca de nacimiento en el cuello, no se sabe si es virgen, pero si lo fuera sería mas valiosa no solo como arma si no como cortesana, valdría su kagune y su peso en oro…"_

"_Las fotos que se mandaron de ella parecen interesar a algunos por ambas partes (arma y cortesana)"_

—El otro acosador también intento suicidarse, además el imbécil tenía una bomba casera en una mochila pero Mutsuki logró detenerlo, debo de admitir que Mutsuki es mejor que yo a la hora de sacarle la información a los criminales. —Agregó Urie mirando a Mutsuki.

Mutsuki solo sonrió por el cumplido de su compañero saliendo por un momento para ir por las grabaciones de su interrogatorio, Kaneki se quedo callado mientras ojeaba el cuaderno usando guantes de látex, al ver las fotos de Rize supo que ya no podía ocultarla por tanto tiempo, era mas importante su seguridad, aunque eso significara que saldría a la luz en vista del todo TSC y Anteiku de paso.

—¿Qué dijo el criminal 444 Kaneki?. —pregunto Urie, sin saber el peso de los hombros que tenía ahora su antiguo mentor.

—Confesó que buscan a las chicas por su apariencia y su olor, las identifican como _flores, _no reconoció a ninguna de las chicas desparecidas solo a una…es una testigo protegido por parte de la policía.

Urie ladeó la cabeza, no entendía muy bien, _"¿cómo que una testigo protegida? Y ¿qué las identifica por el olor?"_, a menos que fuera la misma esencia que él sintió cuando vio a Kaneki el día que interrogo al criminal 444. Urie se dio cuenta.

—La conoces a la siguiente victima…—Y era una afirmación lo que Urie declaraba.

—Si.

—¿Quién es?

—La número 13, Akagawa Rize.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

—Perdón jefe, acabo de ser robada. —dijo una adolescente mientras llegaba a la librería jadeando de cansancio, con el uniforme desarreglado, el jefe y sus compañeros solo le dijeron preocupados si había ido con la policía.

—Kari-chan, ¿dónde te asaltaron? ¿te lastimaron?

—En la estación del tren, no corrí a tiempo y me robaron... —dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas.

—¿Qué te robaron?

—…Unos útiles escolares, de hecho ¿podría usar el baño? no me siento bien.

El jefe le dejo usar el baño de la oficina, notando que también la adolescente tenía el uniforme desgarrado de las mangas y la falda.

—Kari-chan, mejor ve a tu casa o has la denuncia a la policía, ¿gustas qué alguien te acompañe?

—Gracias le pediré a mi hermano que me recoja, ¿pero tendrá ropa de cambio? Me da vergüenza irme con el uniforme desgarrado.

—Veré que te puedo conseguir.

—Gracias…

La muchacha paso al baño y comenzó a desvestirse, pasarse por el cuerpo toallas desinfectantes, desodorante mas una gran cantidad de perfume, abrió su mochila y puso una bolsa de plástico su ropa desgarrada, checo que todavía tenía sus dos celulares (un modelo viejo y otro muy nuevo), una peluca de color negro de cabello corto y que solo le habrían robado su cuaderno de recortes, apretó los dientes mientras se ponía de cuclillas en el piso del baño mientras se apretaba la cabeza (como si quisiera arrancarse el pelo), alguien toco a la puerta una de sus compañeras le podía prestar su ropa de cambio, ella abrió la puerta tímidamente y tomo las prendas (un pantalón negro y una blusa celeste de algodón de manga larga todo una talla mayor a la de ella), se cambio rápidamente solo usaba sus zapatos de escuela, hablo con alguien por teléfono en el baño explicándole la situación y pidiéndole que la recogiera.

Salió de la librería cuando su taxi estaba en la entrada junto con su "hermano" en el asiento de pasajero hizo una reverencia antes de salir prometiendo volver mañana.

Ya estando en el taxi, su "hermano" le pregunto que le habían robado.

—Me van a matar cuando se enteren los demás…

—Dilo de una vez. —respondió su acompañante.

—Me robaron el diario de campo, fueron dos _palomas_, uno de un parche y el otro de dos lunares bajo un ojo.

—Joder…—Maldijo su acompañante. —Abra que adelantar todo, avisare que antes del anochecer ya tenemos que tener todo preparado en donde lo echaron a perder.

**0o00o00o00o**

Después de haberse desmayado Rize despertó en un hospital luego del incidente con el acosador de anoche, había decidido que era mejor volver a Tokio, no se sentía segura en esa ciudad, Tsubaki la estuvo buscando por las estaciones de policía y hospitales al pasar las cinco de la mañana y no contestar su celular.

Cuando al fin se encontraron ambas chicas, Tsubaki casi la aplasta al abrazarla cuando la vio en la cama de hospital. Rize le explico lo que pasó y que se sentiría mejor volver a su distrito, su vecina la acompaño a casa para descansara, se vistiera y recogiera sus cosas.

—No pude contactarte, ¿por qué no me dijiste que cambiaste de teléfono?. —Le preguntó Tsubaki a Rize cuando caminaban a casa.

—Es complicado…

Tsubaki suspiró, su vecina estaba mas misteriosa de lo normal, si bien la buena noticia es que ella estaba bien tenía una mirada perdida en el horizonte, cuando llegaron al fin a casa, el hermano de Tsubaki abrazó a ambas chicas ya que estuvo la madrugada solo pegado al teléfono por si su hermana llamaba.

—¿Cómo entraron en la casa si yo tenía la llave?. —Pregunto Rize.

—Por la puerta del patio trasero, entre por el jardín y tome la llave de repuesto de la puerta de atrás bajo de un tapete. —Dijo Tsubaki señalando la puerta trasera del patio.

—Lo siento…

—Da igual, lo importante es que no te paso nada.

Rize paso de darse un baño, ponerse pijama y dormir un rato en el cuarto que compartía con Tsubaki, se sentía cansada, eran apenas las 10:00 am se puso una alarma no sin antes ver su teléfono, el número del investigador Kaneki aparecía en la pantalla, pulso el botón de llamar y espero…

—Hola investigador. —dijo Rize cuando dejo de sonar el timbre de espera.

—Hola Rize-san, ¿cómo estas?

—Algo cansada…¿recuerdas que me contaste que viste morir a alguien en un sueño tuyo?.

—Si…

—Pues yo tuve un sueño parecido, pero era asesinada…he sentido que alguien me ha estado siguiendo y no me siento cómoda aquí, voy a volver a casa.

Kaneki se quedo callado de su lado de la línea, a lo mejor no era el momento para hablar, pero tenía que decirle a alguien que iba a volver.

—¿Cómo era tu sueño?

Rize pensó que Kaneki no iba a importarle tanto a ese asunto, pero le conto su sueño. —Me caían un montón de vigas de acero lanzadas por un payaso, mientras yo intentaba quitarle la vida a alguien mas…

—Lo siento…suena espantoso, pero ya no puede lastimarte nada ni nadie de ese sueño.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Kaneki de nuevo guardo silencio, hasta que le contestó de manera sincera y determinada. —Porque yo te protegeré.

Rize se quedo callada en el teléfono, ya no sonaba como si solo fuera por su acuerdo de alianza, o porque eran "amigos" había algo mas en su tono de voz, ojala lo tuviera de frente para ver sus ojos buscando la intención detrás de esas palabras, por primera vez lloro al teléfono, Kaneki escucho su leve llanto.

—¿Estas bien?. —Pregunto preocupado.

—Si…creo que es la primera en mucho tiempo que alguien me lo dice tan en serio. —Ella se limpio las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano, se sentía por primera en mucho conmovida. —Gracias Kaneki.

Kaneki no sabía como reaccionar a esas palabras, le dieron tantas ganas de ir hasta donde ella estaba para poder abrazarla, recordó que ella hoy volvía, ambos hablaron de a que horas ella volvería, Rize tomaría el tren que llegaba de tarde-noche a Tokio, él la esperaría con disfraz que él solo podía identificar para escoltarla, ya que dadas las evidencias que encontraron Urie y Mutsuki ella seguía en la mira de la diosa búho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por seguridad Rize no le dijo a su jefe que volvería (de hecho era mejor que le avisara que iba a tomar otros dos días), Tsubaki preocupada le pidió que no fuera imprudente y andaban en contacto por si algo salía mal, se puso una pañoleta y amarro sus cabello con un moño alto, lentes de marco delgado, su collar de terciopelo y ropa que le pertenecía a Tsubaki junto con sus tacones, iba a llegar a las 6:00 pm a su distrito.

Cuando se puso Rize la pañoleta a modo de diadema al mirarse al espejo, se le quedo viendo al espejo unos segundos sintiendo su corazón bombear, como si tuviera el presentimiento de algo que iba a pasar.

—Rize, ¿ya te maquillaste?. —Tsubaki toco la puerta del baño haciendo reaccionar a Rize.

Rize abrió la puerta viendo como Tsubaki traía unos pantalones negros, una chaqueta y una blusa blanca todo colgado en un gancho mostrándoselo.

—No, apenas me iba a maquillar ¿y ese conjunto?.

—Es mío, mejor úsalo esta tarde, para que nadie identifique tu olor.

No era mala idea así que Rize se cambio de forma rápida para poder maquillarse, tomo su maleta, camino a la entrada de la casa junto con Tsubaki y su hermano (quienes la iban a acompañar a la estación).

Finalmente, Tsubaki se despidió de ella con un abrazo, susurrándole que si algo salía mal la llamara, Rize le dijo que ella iba a estar bien y que no iba a estar sola por mucho tiempo sola para que no se preocupara, le paso su número de teléfono en un papel diciéndole que no le pasará el contacto a nadie, el hermano de Tsubaki se abrazo a la cintura de la peliblanca cuestionándole que si necesario que se fuera, Rize solo le acaricio el cabello como si fuera un hermano menor diciéndole que muy pronto se verían. Cuando Rize subió al vagón noto como se despedían de ella con la mano, hasta que el hermano de Tsubaki pareció gritar algo y correr intentando seguir el tren, Rize lo perdió de vista pensando que el muchacho solo quería despedirse de ella.

El hermano de Tsubaki miraba espantado el tren en donde iba Rize, su hermana lo alcanzo preguntándole porque había corrido como loco.

—Hermana…he visto a muchas personas que cuando subían al tren inmediatamente se les dibujo una corona negra arriba de la cabeza. —el hermano de Tsubaki estaba pálido y espantado por la mirada que tenía.

Su hermana sabía que eso era un mal augurio de muerte, tomo de sus hombros con una sola incógnita en su cabeza.

—¿Rize tenía esa corona negra en la cabeza?

—No lo sé, no alcance a verla…

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

El reloj marcaba las 6:04 pm, el tren llegó a tiempo, Rize bajó del vagón arrastrando su maleta buscando a Kaneki con la mirada, lo reconoció por su pelo blanco él pareció verla, ella lo saludo a lejos y camino hacia él.

Kaneki acelero el paso cuando estaba mas y más cerca de Rize, se abrazaron en medio del camino (Kaneki casi cargándola en el proceso), como si en vez a haber pasado dos días no se hubieran visto en dos años, Kaneki se atrevió a olfatear su cuello, era su fragancia mezclada con otras, daba igual.

—Me alegra que llegaras…que lastima que no pudiste disfrutar mas tus vacaciones. —Le dijo Kaneki al oído.

—Está bien, es un poco raro, pero me siento como en casa…—Contestó Rize para sonreírle, todavía ella estaba sujetándole los hombros y él la cintura.

Algo inesperado sucedió, una persona que estaba cerca de ellos (una adolescente que usaba ropas grandes, un cubre bocas y lentes de sol) se les quedo viendo en especifico a Rize, Kaneki soltó de poco a poco a Rize, la adolescente pareció reconocer a Rize.

—¿Rize-sempai?.—Preguntó la adolescente quitándose los lentes, interrumpiéndolos.

—¿Kari-chan?. —Rize pareció también reconocerla.

—¡Que alegría verte!.

Kaneki al principio creyó que solo la chica era una compañera de Rize, ya que hablaba con ella con entusiasmo preguntándole si se iba a de viaje o si había regresado, pero había algo extraño…la adolescente llevaba dos mochilas (una escolar en los hombros y otra bastante grande tomándola con la mano derecha), la mas grande se parecía a una mochila parecida a la que Urie y Mutsuki habían conseguido del acosador que habían capturado, _"La otra sospechosa era una estudiante y el cuaderno decía donde trabajaba Rize…"_ pensó Kaneki, además la adolescente al tener una blusa mas grande descubrió por accidente parte de su pecho haciendo ver parte de un tatuaje…dos cabezas de búho se asomaban por su piel.

Kaneki volteó a ver a todas partes cerca de ellos, había dos personas cerca del perímetro donde estaban ellos poniéndose mascaras blancas fantasmales de pájaro. El ghoul de un ojo tomo de la mano de Rize para alejarla, era una trampa.

Todo en realidad ocurrió de manera rápida, pero para Kaneki fue en cámara lenta, Iba a detenerle las manos a la adolescente, ya que si su suposición era correcta ella tenía una bomba en la mochila, Kari al ver como Kaneki tomaba de la mano a la peliblanca para comenzar a alejarla y como tenía la mirada plantada en la mochila sencillamente la arrojó a las vías del tren y con su celular activo rápidamente la trampa.

Se escucho un gran _boom, _la bomba que llevaba en la mochila no estaba diseñada para ser de destrucción masiva si no como una señal humo, el infierno se desató y la gente dejo de ver por el humo blanco que se dispersaba, el sonido de la explosión más los gritos de la gente en pánico colectivo solo eran el principio…el secuestro masivo de mujeres había comenzado y Rize era la primera de esa tarde.

.

.

.

**Notas finales**: Ahora si que se armen los madrazos, jaja perdón calmemos un momento…_dorime_

Muchas gracias por leer, por comentar y poner en favoritos. Tengo una pequeña pregunta para los lectores: ¿les gustaría que hubiera _lemon_ en esta historia?

Si ya se que estas cosas probablemente se planean antes de publicar una historia, pero la otra vez escribe un "intento" de lemon y pensé…_"hmm ¿lo incluiré o no? en esta historia"_, quien quiera responder adelante, si no pues ya lo decidiré en el camino. En fin muchas gracias por leer y les mando a todos los que estén leyendo este mensaje un gran abrazo, _sayonara_.

Y como siempre que tengas un muy bonito día.


	11. Capítulo 11: La tormenta parte 2

**Higanbana**

**Capítulo 11: ****La tormenta parte 2: Déjà vu.**

**0o0o0o0oo0o0**

"_Si __miras__ mucho a un __abismo, el abismo__ concluirá por mirar dentro de __ti__"_

_Friedrich __Nietzsche._

Cuando Rize vio como Kari arrojaba la mochila a las vías del tren, y Kaneki intentaba apartarla supo que su preludio de peligro no era solo su imaginación.

Con el gran _boom_ la ceguera blanca comenzó, todo lo que ella veía era color blanco cenizo (como si le hubieran arrojado un montón de sacos de harina), se soltó de la mano de Kaneki y ya no lo pudo encontrar. Comenzó a toser por la explosión de humo que hubo, la estación del tren comenzó a llenarse de gritos y empujones, ella miraba a todos lados, tenía que subir, alejarse del humo lo mas pronto que pudiera, pero no podía irse sin Kaneki, empezó a correr intentando buscarlo, cuando algo extraño ocurrió, _le estaba dando sueño y mucho, _tapo su nariz con su pañoleta se sentía mareada, escucho como alguien caía al suelo, los gritos empezaron a aplacarse, grito el nombre de Kaneki, pero nadie la escuchaba, otro cuerpo caía y ella empezó a tambalearse, se desmayó en medio del suelo, intento arrastrarse, no inhalar mas el humo, unas manos pequeñas (como de niña) la tomaron de los hombros para acostarla en el suelo y vendarle la boca (para evitar que gritara), luego alguien la cargo como un saco de papas sobre el hombro (probablemente un hombre), el cabello se le desato y antes de que sucumbiera manifestó su kagune solo dos tentáculos agitándose como látigos, ella se revolvió un poco como si intentara escapar.

—Mierda.—maldijo su captor al ver ese tentáculo salir de la cintura de la peliblanca efímeramente y lo golpeaba en la mejilla haciéndole un corte rápido sobre la piel, haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared de la estación junto con ella haciendo que cayera—Quédate quieta fiera.

Su captor amenazó con golpearla, pero su acompañante lo impidió con la frase de "no maltratar la mercancía", le pusieron un paño en la nariz con olor de alcohol dejándola inconsciente cargándola de nuevo, lo que no supieron sus captores fue que Rize lesiono a su captor y se autolesiono, usando su kagune para embarrar la sangre de ambos en la pared con su mano junto con su kagune antes de caer inconsciente.

Rize dejo un efímero rastro de olor para que la identificaran, también perdió en el camino su pañoleta y sus lentes.

**0o0o0o000o0o0o0o**

Cuando Kaneki intento atrapar a la pequeña terrorista esta corrió cuando soltó la mochila, lo que causo que cayera a las vías del tren, agradeció por ese instante que el tren no estaba avanzando ni nada, hubiera querido tomar la mochila envolverla con su kagune para evitar un desastre, pero fue imposible, el desastre ya estaba escrito.

El _boom_ fue tan rápido, que apenas se cubrió instintivamente con su kagune cuando fue la explosión, pero el sonido lo aturdió unos segundos y el olor de la bomba, recordó con sus estudiantes que cuando tomaron la bomba no tenía ni un combustible inflamable ni un cronometro, era una bomba incompleta.

El olor era curioso como el gas que sirve para adormecer a los ghouls, pero era tan denso el humo como la ceniza, lo que fuera no debía inhalarlo, tomo su mascara y se la puso no iba a ser suficiente, pero en lo que salía tendría que ser rápido.

"_¡Espera!, ¡¿dónde está Rize?!"_

Alarmado en ese ambiente con esa neblina no veía a Rize, gritaba la intentaba buscar tanteando como un ciego, negó y corrió hasta topar con la entrada a la estación por donde se escapa el humo, habían bloqueado la entrada de las escaleras con un auto metido en la entrada chocado a propósito para no dejar que la gente saliera.

—¡¿Qué demonios?!. —Maldijo Kaneki cuando uso su kagune para empujar el vehículo notando como la gente que estaba cerca de la salida corría espantando de él, además de poco a poco la gente estaba cayendo dormida en el suelo, a él ya casi le ganaba el humo adormecedor, pero tenía que aguantar, entre más tiempo pasaba era un minuto de ventaja para los secuestradores, mas tiempo sin saber de Rize, otro ghoul al verlo lo ayudo con su kagune (ya que para la buena suerte del desconocido estaba usando un tapabocas), quitaron el vehículo para ventilar la entrada del tren.

Cuando salió al exterior respiro el aire quitándose su mascara, pero no podía respirar tranquilo, había policías y a penas investigadores del TSC, se reportaron varios ataques parecidos en otros puntos de Tokio.

Él sin pensarlo se volvió a meter al subterráneo, la gente gritaba, se caía, tampoco podía ver, solo escuchaba los sonidos de esa escena de terror, muchos ya estaban dormidos en suelo, el humo se empezó a deshacer. Por fin vio con claridad ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?, volvió a gritar el nombre de Rize, sin ninguna respuesta, ni tampoco verla, por un momento el subterráneo se quedo en silencio, muerto…como si fuera la viva imagen de una masacre.

Urie llegó al subterráneo, con el mensaje de Kaneki que él había presenciado la escena del crimen, se reportaron que varias personas con mascaras de búho se llevaron a varias mujeres en esa estación del tren, no estaba Rize y Kaneki quería ir a buscarla lo mas rápido posible, cuando empezaron a buscar encontraron sus lentes, su pañoleta y un rastro de sangre, todo conducía a un agujero en una de las estaciones que estaban en mantenimiento del subterráneo, al parecer era un oviducto viejo de dragón, porque cuando se metieron muchos dragones huérfanos empezaron a surgir, lo que era peor es que el rastro de Rize se perdía en el oviducto subterráneo y este tenía muchos caminos, era un laberinto oscuro en el que todos los túneles conducían hacia las catacumbas que se formaron hace tres años.

—Sabía que esto pasaría un día. —dijo Urie con una mancha de sangre de dragón en la mejilla.

—¿De qué hablas?. —Preguntó Kaneki sin saber a que se refería.

—Cuando los dragones huérfanos dejaran de ser un problema, cuando los supiéramos combatir y controlar, volveríamos como al inicio pelear entre nosotros.

Kaneki miraba todos los diferentes túneles, no sabría por donde buscar, frustrado apretó los dientes porque no pudo proteger a Rize en ese momento…no quería pensar si ella estaba herida por el rastro de sangre que había en la pared del subterráneo.

Urie puso una mano en su hombro, no había tiempo de explicarle el porque oculto su testigo protegida _Akagawa Rize_ del TSC, pero veía en los ojos su antiguo alumno que entendía que ella era importante para él y que no podían perder tiempo.

—Vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los demás, no puedes solo correr a un túnel al azar para rescatar a tu "amiga". —Urie finalizo antes de que volvieran de nuevo a la superficie.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Antes de despertar en su cautiverio, Rize estaba soñando. En el sueño, estaba metida en una pecera de vidrio, dormía conectada a varios cables en su espalda baja que la alimentaban con nutrientes, cuando abrió los ojos (todavía soñando) fue porque por accidente choco levemente contra el cristal, su visión estaba borrosa por el agua, pero alcanzó a tocar el vidrio, su corazón latió con rapidez y empezó a nadar, patear, abrir lo boca gritando ya que no podía estar atrapada en una pecera, los cables se desconectaron de su espalda y pronto escucho como el eco de alguna alarma, la luz del agua de su prisión era color turquesa, pero al entrar en pánico comenzó a parpadear y se convertía en color rojo, su kagune se manifestó rompiendo el vidrió, salió expulsada en una explosión de cristal, sonaba una alarma y gente gritando, ella mojada estaba cansada, asustada, pero sobretodo llena de ira.

Gritó fuertemente un largo aullido lleno de dolor, cólera y sangre, su kagune se manifestó en forma de todas sus pesadillas consumiéndolo todo: a las paredes, al espacio, a las personas, al aire, incluso al sonido.

Miró por ultima vez su reflejo en uno de los vidrios rotos, vio su cabello blanco junto con unas marcas en su rostro y cuello abarcando hasta su pecho de cruces y espiarles, estaba segura que lloró unas lagrimas de sangre cuando su kagune la envolvió como una semilla. Volvió a quedarse dormida, ella ya no controlaba su poder, su poder la contralaba a ella, o tal vez su subconsciente quiso mandar todo al demonio y ella en secreto controlaba al mismo infierno…

Soltó una exclamación asustada cuando despertó, estaba desnuda en una bañera de madera con agua tibia que estaba llena de flores blancas y rojas, miro a todos lados, no parecía un baño solo una habitación oscura iluminada con apenas unas velas, durmió recargando la cabeza casi al filo de la tina, cubrió sus pechos desnudos miró a todos lados no veía su ropa, estaba sola, no había ventanas, ni muebles mas que la bañera y dos banquillos de madera, iba a pararse no podía estar en ese cuarto (quien sabe que le iban a hacer…).

Una persona entró al cuarto, ella se quedo quieta, preparándose si tenía que pelear usando su kagune, era Kari quien entró manifestándose entre las sombras cargando con dos baldes, uno con agua y otro balde con cepillos y botellas.

Hicieron contacto visual, la chica parecía estar sorprendida al verla despierta, pero asustada por que la mirada que Rize que le lanzaba era fría y enojada.

—Rize sem…—Al instante Kari guardó silencio, no estaba en condiciones para llamarla como su sempai.

—¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy desnuda?.—Rize la miró a los ojos con una mirada parecida a la de una pantera lista para atacar, se estaba conteniendo para sacarle la información de su cautiverio.

—Bajo tierra, tu debes estar limpia…estabas cubierta de tierra y sangre.

—¡¿Y quién les dio permiso de desnudarme?!. —Rize no pudo contener su enfado luego de la pesadilla se sentía avergonzada por si alguien había querido sobrepasarse con de ella.

—No tienes de que preocuparte, no te hemos hecho nada, de hecho yo te quite la ropa sin tocar ni nada, solo yo te he visto…

—Eso no lo mejora, ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Kari se quedo callada, negando con la cabeza.

Rize indignada observó de pies a cabeza a Kari, tenía los hombros tensos y apretaba los baldes con las manos, Rize no sabía donde estaba, que le iban a hacer, y donde iba a encontrar una salida. A lo mejor si hablaba con Kari e intentaba sacarle algo de información aumentaría sus posibilidades…pero recordó que ella arrojo la bomba a las vías del tren se alarmo solo preguntándose _"¡Espera!, ¿Dónde está Kaneki?, ¡¿Él esta bien?!"._

—¿Qué paso con mi amigo?...él quiso detenerte con la explosión. —Pregunto Rize alarmada casi parándose de la tina.

—Ah, ¿él? Cayo por las vías del tren. —Kari subió los hombros, poco o nada le importaba el supuesto amigo de la peliblanca.

Rize tensó los hombros mirando hacia abajo apretando la mandíbula, no quería pensar mal, si él salió lastimado o algo mucho peor. Mientras estuviera bajo tierra no podía hacer nada, por lo pronto solo pensó en salir de allí para encontrarse con Kaneki.

—¿Qué llevas en esos baldes?. —Preguntó Rize relajando su ceño y sumergiéndose mas en el agua recargando las manos en la bañera.

Kari subió la mirada acercándose. —Agua y algunas cosas para bañarte.

—¿Por qué tengo que bañarme?

Kari se quedo en silencio y negó con la cabeza, Rize sabía que arrancarle la información no iba a ser tan sencillo. La adolescente se acerco hacia ella con una esponja y una botella de cristal, Rize se tapo los pechos y se encogió mas en la bañera, la adolescente tenía una mirada nerviosa.

—Necesito aplicarte esto en el pelo. —Kari quiso tomarle un mechón de pelo, pero Rize se sumergió se alejo y se aparto el pelo.

—No. —Rize respondió firme.

—Pero, si no me apuro ellos me…—Callo súbitamente la muchacha.

—¿Qué te harán a ti? —Rize pregunto curiosa, por la mirada la muchacha al parecer solo seguía ordenes. —Te diré que…me bañare, pero yo solo puedo hacerlo no quiero que nadie me toque, ni me vea y quiero que tu te untes lo que sea que tengas en esos frascos primero, quien sabe que quieran hacerme.

—No pensaba tallarte con veneno Rize-sempai, ni faltarte al respeto. —Kari respondió indignada—Y no voy a caer en una trampa.

—Entonces podemos esperar para ver que te van a hacer a ti, porque por lo que veo a mi no pueden lastimarme. —Ella encogió los hombros.

Kari accedió a probar primero las botellas y explicarle que contenían, Rize sabía que tenía que hablar con ella para ver como salir de ese agujero. Mientras Rize se pasaba al banco de madera para frotarse el cuerpo con jabón antes de volver a la bañera noto como Kari estaba de espaldas.

—¿Me pasas un balde con agua?. —Preguntó Rize enjabonada cubriéndose los pechos para voltearla a ver.

Kari se volteo para echarle con cuidado el agua caliente por la espalda, notando que tenía una pequeña herida abierta que había dejado una mancha de sangre en su espalda, tomo una esponja para tallarle la espalda, pero recordó el acuerdo que llego con la peliblanca y paró en seco, Rize la observo con esos ojos afilados del color de la lavanda que la miraban con curiosidad.

—Rize-sempai, tienes una mancha en la espalda, ¿puedo quitártela?. —Pregunto Kari con timidez.

—Hazlo con cuidado.—Rize le dio la espalda echándose el pelo a lado descubriendo toda su espalda.

La adolescente se agacho para lavar su espalda notando que tenía una piel bonita, que tenía una figura femenina bastante linda, se preguntaba si ella iba a tener un cuerpo como el de la peliblanca cuando llegara a su edad. Rize dio un respingo le estaba dando frio, Kari paso la esponja por su espalda diciéndose a si misma que no debía distraerse…y menos dejar fría a Rize.

—¿Qué van a hacer conmigo?. —Pregunto la peliblanca con suavidad.

—…Vamos a hacer una ceremonia sagrada para tener buena suerte esta temporada.

—Hubiera venido a una fiesta si me hubieran invitado de manera normal.

Kari rió ligeramente, pero borro su sonrisa, sabía que el destino de esa flor del infierno era mas que ser parte de un ritual…

—¿Tú eras quién me enviaba esos mensajes? ¿Quién me acosaba?. —Preguntó Rize de espaldas.

—Si, era yo más otro compañero.

—¿Por qué hacen esto?...si voy a morir hoy me gustaría saber los motivos.

—No pensamos en matarte, es por dinero, curiosamente las subastas que hacían los ghouls era un mero capricho/odio con los humanos. Ahora tienen un mayor sentido: la propagación para hacer híbridos perfectos como nuestra diosa búho.

—¿Quién es la diosa búho?

—Murió hace mucho tiempo…era antes conocida como "El rey de un ojo", la escritora Takatsuki Sen, ella es nuestra inspiración para este culto.

Kari le echo una cubeta de agua a la peliblanca sobre la cabeza y le dijo que si podía volver a la bañera, en lo que le traía una toalla.

Rize estaba mirando hacia el techo flotando en el agua, ya sabía que le iban a hacer, la iban a vender, comprobó si podía usar su kagune y una extensión salió de la bañera, tenía que esperar el momento correcto, la puerta volvió a abrirse y ella desactivo su poder.

Después de que Rize se secara y envolviera su cuerpo en una toalla, Kari le trajo ropa, pero no había mucha diferencia si estaba con la toalla o vestida, ya que le habían traído una falda larga de tela delgada ligeramente transparente de color granada, junto con unos pocos metros de la misma tela que la falda para cubrirle el pecho, porque cuando se puso la falda otras mujeres entraron al cuarto a enredarle la tela en sus senos haciéndole una especie de top que apenas levantaba sus pechos, aunque ella quiso resistirse le habían puesto una pistola eléctrica en la cintura para que la electrocutara desde su kagune si se ponía pesada, agradecía lo único de estar vestida es que le habían conseguido ropa interior (si no estaría bastante apenada con la falda que estaba usando).

Le taparon los ojos, la condujeron a un cuatro mas grande con otras mujeres que llevaban ahí varios días sin ver la luz del día, vestidas con ropas parecidas a la suya en diferentes colores, todas estaban siendo retocadas con maquillaje, aceites, flores y otros accesorios, ella reconoció a dos de las chicas que Kaneki y ella habían investigado las desapariciones, al menos treinta mujeres de todo tipo estaban en esa sala con olor a orquídeas, muchas velas y espejos.

Las mujeres parecían tranquilas, tal vez estaban drogadas (porque inclusive algunas estaban dormidas mientras les untaban aceite y los ponían flores en sus cabellos). La metieron al cuarto cerrando la puerta con llave, se preguntaba si Kaneki estaba bien, rezó por un momento pidiendo que estuviera bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

La superficie era un desastre, después de los múltiples ataques con las bombas de neblina blanca, cuando se buscaban los rastros de los secuestradores de chicas. Si se habrían los túneles salían muchos dragones huérfanos convirtiendo la ciudad de Tokio en caos, mientras unos exterminaban a los dragones, otros defendían o socorrían a los civiles. Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba, la diosa búho se resguardaba mas en su nido de ofrendas femeninas, cada minuto que pasaba era vital, los secuestradores podían desaparecer por los túneles, no sabían si podían salir por mar (si es que eran tan largos) o escapar por tierra (por un lugar mas "seguro" para ellos).

La misión para rescatar a todas las chicas de la diosa búho, iba a considerarse de encubrimiento, al tener civiles secuestrados no podían solo llegar con toda la artillería pesada del TSC, tenían que ser cuidadosos, cubrir todos los posibles puntos. Hicieron la misma estrategia como cuando detenían las subastas de los ghouls, un equipo de una o dos personas del TSC se metían por los diferentes túneles, dejando un rastro de pintura roja para poder regresar al túnel original para no perderse.

Kaneki se ofreció para ir por uno de los túneles del tren subterráneo (por donde creía que se habían llevado a Rize), cada persona debía de tener cuidado y pensar con la cabeza fría, no se sabía que se encontrarían en esas misteriosas catacumbas con olor a muerte.

**0o0o0o0o0o000o0**

Rize contemplaba una escena algo surrealista…

Pasaron solo un par de horas cuando todas la chicas las estaban poniendo en fila para amarrarlas de las manos, todas retocadas con adornos y maquilladas, incluyéndola a ella. Le habían colocado brazaletes en los antebrazos, anillos en los dedos de los pies y las manos, aretes extravagantes en sus lóbulos, más una cadena delgada preciosa en su cintura, estuvieron a punto de perforarle la nariz y el ombligo para colocarle mas joyería, pero desistieron porque ella era la última de retocar de ese cuarto. Le habían cepillado el pelo colocándole una tiara que pareciera que estuviera hecha de racimos de uvas, le habían maquillado el rostro, su cicatriz del cuello y pintado de manera delicada un número 13 en su abdomen con pintura dorada, llevaba puestas unas sandalias sencillas como todas las demás mujeres.

Unas mujeres estaban mas adornadas que otras, todas hacían un sonido tintineante al caminar (por todos los adornos puestos), pero para Rize le sonaban mas como cuando las cadenas de prisión son sonadas de los tobillos de las prisioneras, ella estaba en la mitad de la fila, no vio mas a Kari.

Le dieron una pastilla para supuestamente "relajarla", pero ella al abrir la boca casi mordiendo a la chica que se la había dado, la escondió bajo su lengua, y entre todas las chicas escupió la pastilla sin que la vieran, por el sabor sabía que se trataba de algún tranquilizante (parecido a las pastillas de la abuela).

Pasaron por varios pasillos de aquellas catacumbas, caminaban casi a oscuras a penas con unas lámparas de aceite al frente y atrás de la fila. Pasaron por una cámara con muchos tanques enormes con agua turquesa apilados por filas, como los de su pesadilla, Rize observó espantada tales tanques como si presintiera que le iba a pasar.

"_Me van a meter en una pecera como si fuera un espécimen raro que se puede usar para experimentar, para abrir, coser y quemar…"._

Era la única que sudaba frio de las treinta chicas encadenadas, pero no podía paralizarse del miedo, iban a sospechar de ella, camino erguida como sus compañeras drogadas.

Aunque Rize se imaginaba que la subasta iba a ser con cada chica saliendo y gente gritando cuanto pagarían por tal chica (como si estuvieran en un vulgar mercado), se llevó una sorpresa cuando al entrar a una de las cámaras mas grandes del subterráneo, había muchas antorchas, gente con mascaras de búho, todas vestidas con túnicas, vestidos ligeros, como una ceremonia religiosa antigua.

Sonaron varios instrumentos como si fuera la anunciación del apocalipsis. Una mujer vestida como todos los demás, pero usando una túnica roja, daba la bienvenida a todos los compradores (que asumía que estaban disfrazados o escondidos) y las gracias a la diosa búho madre de todos los seres perfectos. La mujer hablaba como si estuviera poseída, pedía que se bendijeran a las mujeres que estaban consideradas dignas del culto, que dieran a luz a niños perfectos, que convirtieran a otros en _híbridos perfectos_, que dieran suerte en las conquistas y batallas contra quienes no estuvieran de acuerdo con su ideología, para tomar prisioneros de guerra alimentándose de sus propios enemigos, de su fuerza.

Pusieron a las chicas al centro, las personas comenzaron a bailar a su alrededor con el sonido de la música exótica, mientras otra persona pasaba y les azotaban rápidamente un pedazo de carne de dragón huérfano por la piel a las muchachas, haciéndolas caer o tambalearse, a Rize al percatarse esquivo el golpe antes que la golpearan, quiso activar su kagune, pero eran demasiados enemigos, tenía que encontrar el momento indicado, maldijo cuando una persona le dio un golpe por atrás manchándola de sangre de dragón, casi cayendo, despintando la pintura y el aceite untado de su cintura manchándola de sangre.

Las mujeres secuestradas seguían tranquilas, las que se caían eran puestas de pie, estaban en el centro, pero no participan, todas en trance. Rize observaba a todos lados, demasiadas fragancias, sonidos, mucho movimiento, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desmayarse. Un hombre se acercaba (lo sabía por su altura y manos) con un número en su túnica (él numero uno para ser especifico) en su mascara, pareciera como si le hubiera pintado tales números con sangre, tomo de la cadena de las manos de la chica con el mismo número que él, ella quiso tomar del brazo a chica número uno para detenerla, pero se fue con el desconocido entre la multitud.

Si iban en orden, entonces poco antes de la mitad de las chicas ella sería desaparecida, pero como no estaba drogada podría aprovechar, si le quitaban las cadenas de las muñecas sería suficiente para escapar.

Algunas de las chicas eran cargadas por sus compradores como costales de papas, otras como princesas o se las llevaban esposadas, algunos de los hombres se reían, corrían con ellas como si fuera un juego, danzaban, bebían el vino que tenía un olor extraño (demasiado dulce, sospechosamente adictivo). El caos en ese extraño lugar comenzó a reinar, en poco tiempo no faltaron los golpes, los empujones, las peleas entre extraños, los arrimones entre personas.

Ya iban por la chica número 10, el circulo en donde tenían las chicas comenzó a deshacerse, ahora todo mundo estaba mezclado. Rize comenzó a escabullirse, alguien la tomo fuertemente del brazo y ella activo su kagune golpeando como si fuera con un látigo a su agresor para que cayera, comenzando a correr.

Ahora comenzó el caos con muchas peleas de unos contra otros, entre todo el movimiento alguien le había pisado la larga falda, casi cayó al suelo de bruces cuando alguien le ayudo a no caer sujetándola del brazo, cuando volteo la mirada el desconocido no lucía agresivo o desquiciado como todos los demás de aquella ceremonia, cuando ambos estuvieron de pie el desconocido se quito la mascara de pájaro…era Kaneki quien con su kagune le quito las cadenas de las manos.

—Lo siento llego tarde, salgamos de aquí. —Le dijo con tono tranquilo, pero su miraba delataba preocupación.

Rize se abrazo de él agradeciendo que estaba bien.

—¡Kaneki me alegra que estés bien!.

Ambos en ese caos que parecía interminable, Kaneki le correspondió el abrazo sujetándola de la cintura abrazándola y ella de los hombros, aferrándose a la ghoul, él también agradecía que Rize estuviera a salvo, cuando se separaron de poco a poco, entre los empujones un sujeto le dio un codazo por error a Kaneki por la espalda, haciendo que él por accidente chocara con Rize y ambos tropezaran cayendo en el suelo.

Kaneki quiso levantarse ya que había caído sobre Rize, pero en él suelo miró por un momento a Rize, ella también intentó pararse irguiendo la espalda, sus frentes chocaron y sus labios por error se juntaron dándose un beso por accidente, cuando los dos se dieron cuenta, ella se aparto extrañada, pero se sentía extrañamente atraía por el investigador, toco los labios de Kaneki con la punta de los dedos y él se volvió a acercar besándola de nuevo, esta vez duro un poco más el beso ambos correspondiéndose.

Un fuerte sonido se escucho como si alguien quisiera tumbar la pared de las catacumbas, era la señal para salir corriendo, ambos se pararon y comenzaron a escabullirse entre las peleas. Ahora había investigadores del TSC disfrazados con túnicas y mascaras llevándose a las chicas, combatiendo con los enemigos. Varios de los miembros de la diosa búho la vieron huir con Kaneki quisieron alcanzarlos tomando del tobillo a Rize con un kagune parecido a una cadena haciéndola caer al suelo, el investigador de un ojo furioso golpeo a los atacantes con su kagune, Rize también desde el suelo, como una serpiente rápida y escurridiza su kagune golpeaba a sus atacantes por los pies, Kaneki la ayudo a ponerse de pie para correr de nuevo, un derrumbe se escucho, una de las cuevas hacía sido abierta abruptamente por el TSC mientras corrían hacia uno de los túneles, siguiendo el rastro de pintura roja por el túnel para volver a la superficie. Rize perdió la tiara, varios anillos en el camino dejando un rastro de joyas por el camino.

Finalmente y después de un rato, caminaron ambos por el túnel oscuro, Kaneki llevaba su celular a la mano e iluminaba todo el camino, iban de la mano en silencio.

—¿Te lastimaron?. —Preguntó Kaneki sin dejar de caminar.

Ella negó, aunque termino contándole la experiencia que tuvo al despertar en la bañera y el golpe en su cintura con la carne de dragón, afirmaba que nadie había querido abusar de ella, pero que no se sentía tan bien por la experiencia y que no le dolía el golpe.

Kaneki al escuchar el relato de Rize quiso romperles las piernas a los organizadores de dicha subasta, ya se las cobraría por hacerle pasar eso, por ahora lo que importaba es que ella estaba bien.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0**

Después de un rato, habían llegado a la superficie por el túnel donde entraron, pero había demasiada gente, muchas chicas que reportar y gente que arrestar para que los notaran. Mientras Kaneki hablaba con sus compañeros sobre todo lo ocurrido del enfrentamiento con la diosa búho, a Rize le realizaban un examen medico ya que estaba manchada de sangre y casi se traga una pastilla somnífera altamente fuerte, termino usando de capa de color negro que le dieron para cubrirse el cuerpo.

—¿Segura que estás bien?. —Preguntó Kaneki preocupado mirándola de pies a cabeza notando que el atuendo que le habían dado a Rize estaba algo sucio y desgarrado cuando se puso la capa negra para cubrirse del frio.

—Si…—La mirada de ella estaba perdida solo observando a la gente dispersarse, como si todo ese caos fuera normal para ella. —No me siento mal, solo extraña.

Kaneki ladeo la cabeza esperando una respuesta. —¿Extraña?

—Como hubiera vivido un caos parecido, pero yo no estaba en la escena solo la contemplaba.

—¿Cómo un recuerdo?

—Creo que un déjà vu...debo volver a casa.

—Te acompaño en ese caso.

Rize asintió y se fueron juntos.

Cuando Kaneki se fue con Rize, solo Urie supo que la acompaño. Cuando iban juntos, Rize le dijo que como había perdido sus cosas no la dejarían entrar a su edificio. A esas horas nocturnas los guardias dormían y solo los inquilinos que tenían llave podían entrar.

—La abuela tiene su casa abierta, puedo pedirle que me de asilo una noche…—Dijo Rize al caminar con él, refiriéndose a la casa que visitaron juntos la noche que se puso la mascara de animal y el kimono azul.

—¿No te pedirá un favor a cambio?. —Pregunto curioso Kaneki.

Ella suspirando, asintió con la cabeza, pero no estaba su vecina para que le diera asilo en su departamento.

Kaneki la miraba sorprendido, habían pasado una noche extraña, agitada, casi la pierde con todo el tema de la diosa búho y ella no lucía asustada, si no como ausente, ¿habrá recordado algo de su pasado?. La observaba mientras caminaban juntos como si fueran a casa de la abuela.

—Faltan seis horas para que amanezca, puedo ofrecerte mi hogar…si quieres claro. —Dijo Kaneki frotando su cuello con la mano algo sonrojado por su propuesta, pero la idea que ella pasara frio o incomoda esta noche no le daba gracia.

Ella se le quedo viendo sorprendido, pero después le sonrió. —Gracias, creo que es la primera vez que visito tu hogar investigador.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

Al abrirse la puerta, él encendió la luz de su hogar, miraba como Rize observaba todo con curiosidad. Ambos fueron a la cocina para beber sangre y agua ya que la adrenalina que se les había acumulado a ambos iba dejándolos de poco a poco, debilitándolos.

—Es muy amable que dejes que me quede aquí. —Le dijo Rize, mientras bebía sorprendiéndose que a pesar que Kaneki y ella no estuvieran de acuerdo con las nuevas normas de alimentación de los ghouls, él guardaba sangre en una botella oscura de vidrio.

—Es un placer. —Él le contestó sonriendo.

—¿Cómo vamos a dormir?

—Pienso darte mi cuarto, yo dormiré en la sala.

—¿Estás seguro?, también debes estar molido por la noche de hoy.

—No hay problema.

Kaneki ingreso a su cuarto suspirando, ya que debía conseguirle ropa a Rize, abrió sus cajones sin saber exactamente que darle, encontró una camiseta de algodón de manga corta y unos pantalones (igual de algodón) para que al menos pudiera dormir cómoda, observo su cama, estaba ordenada y limpia, se sentía algo extraño darle su cuarto a ella, negó y camino hacia la sala notando que estaba en la sala observando un mueble donde tenía muchos libros.

—Tienes una gran colección de libros, investigador. —Rize le sonrió desde su sitio, parecía impresionada.

—Si, muchos eran de mi padre. —Kaneki le respondió sonriendo, pero al decirle esa simple oración sintió un déjà vu, ya habían tenido una conversación parecida hacia mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo. —dijo ella para luego ver de nuevo los títulos que él tenía.

—Por cierto te traje ropa. —Kaneki le ofreció las prendas de ropa para que se cambiara.

—Gracias.

Cada uno tomo el turno para bañarse individualmente para quitarse la suciedad y el frio del cuerpo. Kaneki fue el ultimo en bañarse, se dirigió a la sala para acomodar el sillón como un sofá cama y tomar una sabana grande para taparse para lo que quedaba de la noche, pero no podía dormir, dejo la lámpara de la sala para leer un rato acostándose.

Escucho unos pasos descalzos, volteo la mirada y miró a Rize con un vaso con agua, estaba vestida con su ropa escondiendo todas las curvas de su cuerpo, no dejando ver nada a la imaginación, pero para él en ese momento era todo lo contrario, porque después de cómo la vio en la subasta vestida de manera provocativa antes de rescatarla tenía una idea muy clara de cómo era su cuerpo bajo toda esa ropa, tragó saliva, no era el momento de pensar de ella en esa forma.

—¿Pasa algo Rize-san?. —Preguntó curioso.

—Nada, vengo por un vaso con agua…pero sinceramente no puedo dormir.

—Ya veo, al parecer tu tampoco tienes sueño.

—No podría dormir después de una noche así ¿y tú?.

—Tampoco…¿Quieres charlar un rato?

—Si.

Él iba a erguirse para hablar sentados, pero Rize se metió entre las sabanas con él, la observó taparse hasta el cuello y encoger el cuerpo, tomando una de las almohadas para recargar la cabeza, al parecer tenía frio, él se acerco un poco más para darse calor mutuo, por la época del año y la hora hacia mucho frio.

—¿Recuerdas…la noche que me preguntaste, desde cuando soy medio-ghoul?.—Preguntó Kaneki suavemente.

—Si, fue en nuestra primera misión cuando íbamos en el tren, ¿vas a contarme tu historia?

—Si, pero es un poco larga y no es una historia muy agradable.

Ella sonrió como si fuera una niña curiosa, negando. —No importa, cuéntamela de todas formas.

Él respiro con profundidad, para recodar desde el inicio.—Esta bien, fue una noche donde ocurrió un accidente...

Termino contándole (omitiendo ciertos detalles de ella) de cómo le traspasaron sus órganos para convertirlo en un ghoul, como se había integrado a Anteiku, como un tiempo fue un criminal (o anti héroe como ella le gustaba decirle), como estuvo un tiempo en la cárcel, como agente del antiguo CCG y todas las guerras que hubo hace tres años, Kaneki se lo contaba ya que ella no estaba enterada de muchas cosas, además quería ver si ella reconocía alguno de los detalles, pero ella solo lo veía atenta y fascinada, no era una historia muy agradable para contar, pero por alguna razón se sintió aliviado cuando hablaba con ella, pero en la última parte…

—Luego tuve que acabar a dos personas, la primera fue en un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo y la ultima…—Kaneki comenzó a tener los ojos vidriosos, mordiéndose los labios no quería contarle la parte en donde tuvo que sacrificarla, no podía…

—¿Estás bien?. —Rize preguntó sorprendida acariciándole el rostro.

Él cerró por un momento los ojos, tomando de su mano sintiendo su toque gentil.—Lo siento…solo que la ultima siempre es muy difícil de contar.

—Esta bien si no me quieres decir, lo comprendo. —Ella lo miraba con cierta gentileza, como si comprendiera todas los torturas que él paso, porque ella también tuvo una vida que no fue nada fácil.

—Gracias Rize…

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo.

Ella sin comprender exactamente esas palabras, solo se junto con más con él, para abrazarlo rodeando su cuello con los brazos, él también la abrazo abrazándola de la cintura enterrando su rostro en su cuello, pronto Kaneki noto como sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros cuando se separaron.

—Kaneki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?. —Preguntó Rize con curiosidad.

—Adelante.

—¿Por qué me besaste hoy?, ya sabes cuando fuiste por mi a las catacumbas.

Kaneki se sonrojo, creyendo que ella solo quería que ese momento hubiera sido un error o un accidente, aunque Kaneki disfruto ese beso, siempre existía la posibilidad que ella lo rechazara.

—Lo siento, fue un accidente me deje llevar, no quise faltarte el respeto.

—No me estás respondiendo, se que al principio fue un accidente, ambos caímos y nuestros rostros chocaron, pero después la segunda vez…¿por qué me besaste?. —Rize se empezó a acercar a Kaneki, sus frentes se juntaron viéndose a los ojos.

Kaneki enmudeció unos segundos, la miro con suavidad y le sonrió tristemente si ella planeaba rechazarlo, era mejor ahora en ese momento antes de que avanzara mas las cosas, "_es mejor así…el día que ella recupere la memoria, prefiero que ella no sufra más…pero ¿y si ella no me rechaza?"_

—Por que estoy enamorado de ti. —Kaneki le dijo de manera suave y seguro de su confesión, notando como ella se sorprendía abriendo los ojos grandes, separándose un poco, él ya se temía lo peor, ella iba a decirle que no sentía lo mismo por él.

Iba a voltearse para darle la espalda, no quería que ambos estuvieran incomodos, pero sucedió algo que lo sorprendió, ella busco su rostro y acaricio su mejilla suavemente pasando sus dedos suavemente por su cicatriz que tenía bajo el ojo.

—¿Qué pasa..?. —Kaneki le preguntó sorprendido por como ella se volvía a acercar lentamente.

Rize se quedo en silencio, tomo y acaricio su rostro con ambas manos, de repente ella se empezó a levantar de poco a poco para acostarse arriba de él rodeando su cadera con ambas piernas casi sentándose a horcajadas arriba de él, se quedaron viendo a los ojos, Kaneki estaba sorprendido, el corazón comenzó a latirle a mil por hora, la mirada de Rize era como si lo analizara, bajo a la altura de su rostro (casi rozando sus narices), él inconscientemente la tomo de la cintura abrazándola, con sus labios a unos milímetros, sintiendo como la respiración de Rize le hacia cosquillas en rostro (al igual que algunos de sus cabellos sueltos), acaricio su cintura tenía muchas ganas de besarla, pero ella se adelanto a su acciones.

Rize le robo un beso, como cuando él le robo uno a ella y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía esa ansiedad por entregarse a sus pasiones, al amor que sentía por ella, el beso tomo intensidad, los labios de Rize eran suaves, cálidos contra los suyos, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando en ella de _esa forma_?, ella no era un fantasma o una fantasía de su mente, Rize era una mujer de carne y hueso y él la deseaba a cada minuto que pasaba con ella; Comenzó a masajearle la espalda, sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo, al mismo tiempo en que ella le acariciaba el rostro, el momento tomo mas intensidad cuando Rize mordió su labio haciendo sangrar por un momento, se separaron con un hilo de saliva los dos jadeando por la falta de oxigeno, ella noto la gota de sangre en su labio y lo volvió a besar con suavidad absorbiendo la gota.

—Tu me gustas mucho—Dijo Rize pegando su frente con la de él, para separarse un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.—Lo siento si no puedo decirte que también estoy enamorada de ti, hace mucho tiempo que no siento algo así, me siento confundida y tendrás que darme tiempo, pero soy feliz contigo…¿será suficiente?

—Es mas que suficiente. —Él respondió seguro, si tenía que esperar a ella le correspondiera por completo, esperaría el tiempo necesario, podía no decírselo, pero estaba a su lado, se protegían y se querían ¿qué mas necesitaba?.

Rize durmió recargando la cabeza en su pecho mientas él posaba una de sus manos en sus hombros mirando hacia el techo.

—Buenas noches Rize. —Kaneki inconscientemente beso su frente.

—Mil veces buenas noches, Ken.—dijo Rize cerrando los ojos, sin ver la expresión de Kaneki cuando lo llamó por su primer nombre por primera vez.

Él apago la luz y tardó en dormir mas que Rize, la miraba descansar, la ropa masculina que llevaba puesta, su cabello suelto y rostro limpio sin una gota de maquillaje o perfume, con la expresión pacifica le parecía en esos momentos la mujer más bella del mundo.

¿Qué iba a pasar con ellos dos?, era lo que se preguntaba Kaneki mientras acariciaba la espalda de Rize. Él se involucro demás en su misión original _Saber como sobrevivo y que fue de su vida_, paso a volverse a enamorarse de ella, la quería _dios_ (si es que existía uno), la quería muchísimo, pero no fue justo lo que paso con ella, no sabía si era justo lo que hizo, buscarla, hacerse su aliado, su amigo, que ella le confiara algunas de sus pesadillas (que en realidad eran sus recuerdos de su vida anterior), que se le declara con el corazón en la mano, ¿en qué momento paso?, ¿Cuándo fueron de misión juntos y casi la pierde la primera vez? ¿Cuándo la tomo de la mano cuando cerraron su trato de aliados? O quizás cuando la vio por primera vez en el cementerio, se acordó de cómo ella le sonrió aquella vez…

Rize se revolvió un poco y se giro haciendo que él girara con ella y la abrazara, ¿ ella lo odiara en el futuro cuando recupere la memoria?, era el nuevo temor que surgió dentro de él. Los párpados se lo volvieron pesados cuando sincronizo su respiración con la de Rize y durmió abrazándola, como si inconscientemente temiera que ella se esfumara de sus brazos como un sueño.

**0o00o0o0o000o0o0**

A la mañana siguiente, Rize tenía que irse temprano en taxi para ir a su edificio, tenía que ir a hablar con el guardia de turno para que le diera las llaves de repuesto de su departamento, y luego ir a la estación de tren de ayer para ver si tenía suerte en encontrar sus cosas.

Ahora ella estaba vestida con unos jeans que le quedaban bastante flojos y largos, con una sudadera negra que él le prestó la primera noche que fueron juntos de misión, además de amarrar su cabello de lado con una tira de la tela roja con la que estuvo vestida ayer por la noche.

Después de su confesión de anoche, lo normal para Kaneki era pedirle a Rize que saliera con él, ella le había dado la esperanza de ser algo mas que solo amigos, colegas, se sorprendía sobre lo que le dijo anoche _"Tu me gustas mucho", _Rize lo llamó mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Ken... —Rize lo estaba tomando de la mano, notando como ella le sonreía mientras ambos estaban en la entrada de su casa, el taxi de Rize apenas había llegado.

—Dime. —Contesto con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasara ahora?

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Debo ir a declarar al TSC sobre lo que paso anoche?

Esa era la pregunta del millón, Rize había sido expuesta al peligro de anoche como victima, lo normal es que se reportaran todas las victimas recuperadas para saber mas sobre la organización criminal (Y Rize tenía mucha información), pero no podía olvidar que ella estaba dada por muerta cuando paso el desastre de hace tres años "_cuando se supone que tuve que matarla"…_élse entristeció, decido protegerla pero con el precio de su secreto, no iba a tardar tanto en que alguien se diera cuenta, ella ahora estaba en los archivos del TSC, uno de los Quinx ya sabía que ella era su testigo protegida, pero no importaba, él seguiría protegiéndola.

—Probablemente…pero no te preocupes lo primero es que llegues a tu casa, solo hoy yo reportare todo lo que me contaste.

—Muy bien. —Ella le sonrió.

Inesperadamente alguien toco la puerta, ambos vieron curiosos, Kaneki abrió la puerta de entrada principal, mientras Rize estaba a lado de él.

—¡Yo! Kaneki. —Era su amigo Hide sosteniendo un paraguas usando un abrigo y un cubre bocas. —Te estaba buscando, Urie me dijo que te fuiste con alguien anoche para escoltar o algo así, vine por lo del caso de anoche.

Kaneki no sabía que contestarle en ese momento a su amigo, ya que Rize miró curiosa a la escena, al principio Hide iba a preguntarle si tenía visitas al ver a la peliblanca, pero cuando su amigo miró a Rize, su paraguas cayó al suelo por la impresión de ver a la ghoul, Kaneki deseo por un momento que el suelo se abriera para que una grieta se lo tragara, su secreto fue descubierto de manera inesperada, Hide no se necesitaba tener un olfato de perro o una vista de halcón para ver quien estaba a su lado…

—Hola, debes ser amigo de Ken, mi nombre es Akagawa Rize, mucho gusto.—dijo Rize con una sonrisa, sin saber las consecuencias que abría con esa presentación.

.

.

.

**Notas finales**: Hola mis queridos lectores, ya tenemos capitulo al fin, una disculpa ya que se suponía que tendría este capitulo desde el mes pasado, pero he tenido unos meses muy laboriosos y medio estresantes.

Le hago un pequeño guiño a DARK (una de mis series favoritas) con este capitulo, quien ya la ha visto conoce la referencia de la primera frase del filosofo alemán Friedrich Nietzsche y el tema de los dèjá vu.

También me inspire mucho en dos canciones, la primera es en la canción de Hozier "NFWMB" que es una canción de amor en el fin del mundo, o como había leido _"__Esta canción trata sobre ver el mundo arder y darse cuenta de que la persona que está a tu lado no se inmuta por ello, e incluso podría haber sido el que inició el fuego"_ Y como que queda con este capitulo, escúchenla…

Y la segunda es "A thousand Times Good Night" de Abel Korzeniowski, es una melodía instrumental bastante bonita.

En fin muchas gracias a toda la gente que sigue esta historia y les mando a todos un fuerte abrazo. Les deseo un bonito día/tarde/noche, hasta el siguiente capitulo, _sayonara_.


End file.
